How could I possibly know?
by Kickilia
Summary: Naruto takes Sasuke along on a trip that lasts very long. What will happen if Naruto tells him his secrets and why he brought him to his first home? AU, NaruSasuNaru and other pairings, yaoi in future chapters. OBS, I'm on a break from this because gosh darn, writer's block! But it is Not discontinued and I Am working on chapter 14, folks, it's just going very very slow, :')
1. The plateau

_**A/N:**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**Warnings (!) : Misspelling, bad language, boy x boy, fluff, mature content, future m-preg, maybe future character death. This is rated M for a reason, you know.**

* * *

To all that hasn't left, hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

How could I possibly know?

Chapter 1:

The plateau

* * *

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke called as he leaned back against the rock wall. The blond turned around and came walking back to him, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" he asked as he got nearer and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. If I'd known that a five days hiking would've been what we were going to do, I wouldn't have come with you." he sighed and Naruto chuckled.

"Bastard, we're not even half way yet. Are you thirsty?" the blond asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Here."

Naruto held out his full water bottle and Sasuke took it with a nod as thanks, quickly uncapping it and drinking almost half of the bottle in one go.

"Hey, take it easy." Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm not weak, Naruto, but you know how easily I get dehydrated!" the raven exclaimed and Naruto sighed as he took the bottle back when Sasuke held it out for him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got more water so it's fine. And we'll reach the falls soon enough."

"What falls?" Sasuke asked with a frown and Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around and began walking again as he called,

"Nothing!"

"Dobe, what falls?" Sasuke asked again as he hefted his backpack with their sleeping bags and extra clothes up a little better as he began following after the blond.

"You've must have heard wrong, Sasuke, I said walls!" Naruto called as he reached a particularly steep bit of the path they were walking on.

Naruto easily climbed up, despite carrying on their food supplies, the tent and having the belt with water bottles around his hips. Sasuke studied him, making sure to see every spot Naruto's hands and feet stepped on.

"Come on now!" Naruto shouted when he reached the top and Sasuke sighed but began climbing and soon he pulled himself over the edge, glaring at Naruto who cheekily grinned.

"Could you please tell me where the hell we are going?" Sasuke growled as he rose and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope! Then it's no surprise!" the blond laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It was surprisingly easy to be himself with the infuriating blond moron, something that always surprised the raven haired teen. He rarely felt the need to put up the walls he otherwise always wore when he was with Naruto and if his brother had seen him he hadn't believed his eyes.

"Teme, keep up!" Naruto called and Sasuke looked up, realizing that Naruto was almost a hundred meters ahead of himself. He quickly caught up to the blond and they walked under a comfortable silence for a while.

"Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked low and Sasuke shot him a surprised look, the blond was never quiet.

"Hn?"

"Why did you come with me here?" Naruto mumbled then looked down as Sasuke frowned at the strange question.

"Are you all right? It's not like you to ask such a thing when we've been hiking through the mountains for days already." he replied and Naruto turned his head away, looking out over the landscape.

It was a beautiful place, emerald green hills and small lakes that shimmered in the sun. Far away really high mountains made the horizon look jagged, closer to them were smaller giants in all shades of cloudy gray to deep purple. A band of pine trees and spruce mad a half circle around the place and Naruto noted that they would have to get through the forest before sunset, it wouldn't be fun if they got lost in the dark. Suddenly pale fingers gripped his shoulder in a light squeeze and Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked low, his eyes filled with concern even though his face was indifferent.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Naruto lied and Sasuke reluctantly let go of his shoulder, a doubtful look appearing in his eyes.

"Really, I'm fine." Naruto reassured and Sasuke nodded.

"Well, then." the raven mumbled.

"See those trees?" Naruto's voice was back to normal tone and volume and he was pointing towards the band of trees. Sasuke nodded again.

"We have to get through them before sunset so we have time to set up the tent."

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered as he continued to walk and Naruto grinned.

"That's the spirit!" he cheered and Sasuke let out a exasperated sigh.

"Jeez, dobe! Where do you get your energy from?" he said and Naruto gave him a light shove as he ran past him.

"Tag!" the blond shouted and Sasuke groaned but ran after the blond. Since he was faster than Naruto he quickly had caught up again and as he pushed the blond lightly, he called,

"Tag."

"Hey, unfair!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke snickered as he sprinted off, making sure to keep on track as to not get lost.

Naruto wasn't a slow runner either and it wasn't long before Sasuke was chasing the blond again, Naruto laughing joyously as he ran. They kept running and chasing each other until Naruto threw himself down onto a hill side, still laughing as he shouted,

"I give up! You win!"

"Finally!" Sasuke groaned as he flopped down beside the blond, both panting and sweaty.

Sasuke grabbed a water bottle from Naruto's belt and began drinking from it again. Naruto rolled onto his stomach, putting his elbows on the ground and his chin in his hands as he studied Sasuke with a bright smile on his lips.

"That was fun!" he murmured and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Hn. But now we both smell sweat, even worse than before." he dryly said and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. Come on, I know a lake we can take a bath in! It should be warm, the sun's so hot even I'm a little tired of it!" the blond then beamed as he jumped up onto his feet and held out his hand to Sasuke, who took it and let Naruto pull him up.

"Do you even know where we are, dobe?" the raven asked and Naruto looked around, realizing they'd ran much further than they needed and was almost in the middle of the plateau.

A few hundred meters ahead of them were a large grove of aspen and birch and without hesitation he grabbed Sasuke's hand again and tugged him along as he began jogging towards the woods.

"Follow me!" he called as he let go when they neared the grove and he began running. A minute later they both burst out on the other side and Naruto stopped and breathlessly said,

"Ain't it amazing?"

Sasuke looked up and unwillingly gasped. As it was now, in full daylight, it _was_ stunning. Before them a small lake with absolutely clear water laid like in a cup between hills with softly swaying green grass. Forget"me"nots was spread in the grass and dwarf birch began showing up on the hills, growing in a random pattern. Not so far away, the first mountain rose towards the sky and the forest thinned out, giving the land up to the dwarf birch.

"We'll camp here, Sasuke. We won't get to our next camping place before sunset." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Set up the tent, I'll go and get fire wood." he replied as he turned on heel and went back into the grove.

After some minutes wandering, Sasuke had found five sticks and he was beginning to become irritated when he stumbled over a fallen tree. When he regained his balance and turned he found himself staring at a low pile with hundreds of smalls and bigger logs neatly stored.

"What the …?" he muttered with a frown but bent down and took several logs until he couldn't carry more. When he straightened up, he was met with baby blue eyes and he jerked back in shock.

"Hi!" Naruto smiled and Sasuke growled.

"What are you doing here, baka?" he asked with a glare and Naruto's smile fell.

"I thought I'd give you some help." the blond murmured and Sasuke groaned.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I'm not a child!"

"I know that! I just wanted to-..!" Naruto cut himself off as he lifted his arms in a frustrated gesture then let them fall again as he sighed.

"Hn. Grab some wood then explain why the hell all of it is collected here." Sasuke muttered and waited until Naruto had taken an armful wood, then he began walking back towards their camp.

"Last time I was here, I stored all the wood I could find there. I figured it would be easier to find that way. Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you." Naruto said as they walked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Are you done with the tent?"

"Yeah, and I've put up a ring of stones so we can light the fire." Naruto answered.

"Good. I want to bath before dinner, we stink." Sasuke muttered and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Yeah, certainly!" the blond chuckled and Sasuke smirked.

"Come on. We're almost there." he said as he caught a glimpse of their tent between the trees.

Naruto dashed pass him and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed the blond to their tent, setting down the pile with wood beside the tent Naruto had put up just inside the grove so they'd be a little more sheltered. Naruto had already dumped his logs beside the circle of stones and now he was running towards the small lake still fully dressed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Dobe! Stop! You've got the mat-"

*Splash!*

"Fuck!" Sasuke groaned then took out the sleeping bags from his backpack before he made his way down to the lake where Naruto just broke up through the water's surface, a happy grin on his face.

The blond flinched under the murderous glare Sasuke sent him.

"What did I do?" Naruto called and Sasuke sighed.

"You've got the matches, dobe." he shouted back and Naruto looked frantic as he began to search his pockets, treading water to stay fleeting. A second later the blond lifted his hand, holding a plastic bag.

"Here!" Naruto yelled as he threw the bag to Sasuke. It landed about a meter away and Sasuke went to pick it up, sighing in relief as he realized that the matches still were dry.

"Iruka made me keep them in a plastic bag!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke smirked as he emptied his own pockets and placed the stuff into the backpack before stepping down into the water, also he still dressed.

"He probably knew that you would do something stupid." the raven said as he swam over to Naruto who shot him a glare.

"I'm not stupid, teme!" the blond exclaimed and Sasuke sighed.

"Really." he dryly said then yelped when Naruto splashed water at him with a pout. "Hey!"

"Bastard." the blond muttered as he turned to float on his back in the pleasantly chilly water, staring up at the cobalt"blue sky.

"Soap." Sasuke said as he put the soap he'd put in his pocket before he got down into the water onto the blond's chest.

"Thanks. If the clothes are dry tomorrow, I've just gotten us a free wash!" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wash, before I do it." the raven threatened and Naruto quickly laddered his hair and clothes before he obediently gave the soap back to Sasuke who did the same then threw the soap back up on land, noticing that it landed beside his and Naruto's towels and extra clothes with a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly a hand gripped onto his ankle and he sucked in a sharp breath right before he was pulled under the surface. When he came up spluttering, Naruto was swimming some meters away, laughing hard at the raven's expression.

"Oh, God! You look ridiculous!" the blond shouted and Sasuke glared at him then dove under the surface.

He could see clearly in the water and when he caught sight of Naruto's slowly moving legs, he quickly swam over to him and gripped his ankle, pulling the blond under. He continued to pull the blond down until they were face to face, Naruto's cheeks puffed up by air. Sasuke smirked and Naruto blew out a long row of bubbles with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto's expression turned thoughtful and the blond's hand came up to gently move through the hair floating around his head. Then the blond's fingertips rested against his cheek in a gentle caress, blue eyes startlingly electric as they gazed at him. Sasuke lifted his own right hand and carefully fitted his palm against Naruto's cheek, fingertips lightly moving in small circles over the older teen's tanned skin.

A moment later, they simultaneously moved apart and swam up to the surface.

"Let's get up now! Else we'll freeze to death when the sun goes down." Naruto said and began swimming towards the shore. Their little moment wasn't mentioned by either of them.

Sasuke sighed as he peeled his soaked clothes off then wrapped himself in the towel. Naruto was almost done dressing and a second later, Sasuke found himself blinded as Naruto made a short process of getting his jet black hair dry, messing it up mercilessly. The blond then swung the towel around him before saying,

"I'll go and start the fire, get dressed."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded briefly and Naruto smiled then turned and walked up to their tent again.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment then began rubbing himself dry with the towel before he slipped his dry and _clean_ clothes on, letting out a satisfied sigh. He collected his own and Naruto's clothes then walked up to the grove again and found a tree with low branches he could hang the wet clothes and towels up on, the light breeze would help to dry them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly called and Sasuke went back to the tent, the much lighter backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

"What?" he asked as he got nearer and Naruto looked up from the fire.

"Where's my fishing rod? I need to go fishing downstream if we're going to have any dinner." the blond answered and Sasuke sighed.

"Put up a trap too. I'm getting tired of fish." he muttered as he took of his backpack and picked out the fishing rod and rope and gave them to Naruto.

"You'll skin and prepare any thing we catch in the trap in that case." Naruto replied as he took the items then rose.

For a moment they stared at each other, anticipation suddenly heavy in the air. Naruto lifted his hand and briefly touched the Uchiha's cheek before he abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke to stare after him as pale fingers reached up to touch the same spot. Sasuke sat down beside the fire with a tired sigh, suddenly feeling emotionally worn out. He watched the fire, feeding it with small sticks until it was crackling nicely then he put one of the larger logs on. He stared out over the landscape, hearing nothing more but the water that streamed from and to the lake, bird's singing and the light breeze that rustled the leaves and the grass. For a moment he smiled slightly at the peaceful atmosphere it brought.

Naruto was standing on a flat rock in the creek, a concentrated look on his face as he stared at the cork. It disappeared under the rippling water's surface and with a snatching move, Naruto jerked it up out of water, grinning at the fish squirming on the hook. He quickly took the fish off and broke it's neck, throwing it up onto land beside two more. He started all over again but as he was waiting, he snapped his head up and stared back towards the tent.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, eyes wide in worry. Something was wrong, something was coming closer to _his_ Sasuke!

He could hear it. Sasuke looked around startled as small snaps was heard around him. Something was moving closer to him. The sun began to set and the shadows grew slightly longer, seemingly creeping closer to him. It was crazy, he was standing beside the fire, he should have made the shadows, they should have moved away from him! Quickly taking his knife that he carried in his belt, Sasuke swirled around when the presence of another being showed up behind him. His eyes widened abruptly as a hand caught his wrist as he was pinned down by a hard glare from emerald green eyes circled by black shadows.

The man before him was obviously older than himself, maybe being a couple of years older than Naruto too. He was pale and had short red hair and a kanji sign that Sasuke recognized as 'love' above his left eye, it was made out of several crisscrossing scars. The man was obviously strong since he so easily had caught Sasuke's arm. He felt cold and bony fingers circle his neck and blinking in light confusion, Sasuke realized he was being strangled as the fingers quickly tightened.

"What ar' you do-doin'?" he gasped and the man tilted his head slightly in surprise but didn't answer.

Sasuke felt his nose and lips begin to tingle and he felt his pulse quicken. It wouldn't have been unpleasant if it hadn't been this _stranger trying to kill him!_

Despite his blurring vision Sasuke saw a flash of silver then the man stiffened as the tip of a knife pressed against his neck and a tan arm wound around his neck too. From rage red eyes gazed at the man.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you, Shukaku." Naruto hissed, his voice tense and trembling with fury.

The man gave Sasuke one last glare before he let go, making the raven fall down onto his knees as he coughed, forcing air down into his lungs.

"Kyuubi. I didn't know that this one was with you." the redhead mumbled and Naruto sighed, slowly moving his knife away.

"Step aside, Shukaku." Naruto muttered and the redhead did. Sasuke looked up at him as the blond crouched down in front of him.

"Don't say that you're friends with that." he growled, his voice hoarse and Naruto laughed nervously, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"Um.. I guess I am. Are you all right?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second. He had just been almost choked, he was hungry, freezing and there was a crazy man here! No, he was not all right!

"No." the raven replied along a death glare and Naruto sighed.

"Let me see your neck." the blond murmured and reached out towards Sasuke who scowled and leaned back.

"I'd rather see that you wash your hands. You smell fish." he said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on!" the blond sighed as Sasuke rose.

"Did you put the trap up?" he asked and Naruto looked up as he shook his head.

"Did you catch any fish?"

Naruto nodded.

"So where is it?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms in annoyance and no, he didn't do it for comfort, absolutely not!

"I forgot it by the river." Naruto answered and Sasuke groaned.

"And the fishing rod?"

Naruto looked down as he muttered,

"I may have dropped it in the creek.."

"Jesus." Sasuke sighed as he let his arms drop as he closed his eyes. Naruto winched violently at how disappointed the raven's voice was.

Immediately a feeling of anger and irritation on his behalf tugged at him and Shukaku's growling voice filled the blond's head,

"_**Can I kill him now?"**_

"_**No!"**_

Naruto shot a glare at Shukaku then Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto ignored the other half demon's grumbling as he looked back at the raven and said,

"Sasuke, wait-.."

"No. I'll go and get the fish." Sasuke muttered and Naruto quickly rose.

"No, let me." he said softly but Sasuke snapped.

"You still think of me as a kid, don't you?" he growled as he showed Naruto, making the blond stumble backwards a step.

"_**Brat."**_

Shukaku growled in his head and Naruto slammed up a mental wall around his thoughts, blocking the raccoon's voice momentarily.

"No, I just-" Naruto began but Sasuke cut him off.

"Just what? Just wanted to help? Well, I don't need your help!" the raven angrily said.

"Sasuke-.." Naruto started but not now either did Sasuke let him finish talking.

"No! Don't! I _can_ mange by myself, idiot!"

"Listen to me, Sa-.."

"No!" Sasuke growled as he walked pass Naruto and the blond reached out and caught his arm, his lips parted to speak but the punch Sasuke landed on his stomach made him lose his breath and let go of the raven who stalked away into the night, muttering low to himself.

"_**Baka. Why didn't you let me kill him?"**_

Shukaku asked but there was a light amusement in his voice too.

"_**He's mine. If you touch him again, I'll tear you apart, brother or not."**_

Naruto possessively growled and Shukaku's chuckle rang through his head as those green eyes looked into startlingly blue.

"_**You're smitten, Kyuu. I can feel it."**_

"_**Am not!"**_

Naruto huffed as he sat down by the fire again. After a second he silently invited the other to sit with him.

"Well, Kyuu. It was a long time since last time. What have brought you here?" Shukaku asked and Naruto sighed.

"Say Naruto if we aren't alone. My name may be more appropriate but _he_ doesn't know it." the blond muttered and Shukaku nodded.

"Alright. But why?" the red-haired man replied and Naruto knew that he wasn't asking about his name.

"Well, I wanted Sasuke to see this place. And I guess I felt a bit homesick after all these years. I see that you've kept my fire wood untouched." Naruto answered with a small sigh.

"Yeah. How come you're smitten with him? What is that brat to you?" Shukaku questioned and Naruto stretched his hand out into the fire, watching in amazement as a small flame crept up into his palm.

"_**I was lonely. So was he. We were rivals and he proved to be more of a challenge than anyone that I've ever met. He intrigued me."**_

the blond replied and the bond between him and Shukaku vibrated with affirmation. Naruto wryly smiled then let the flame jump back into the fire with a soft sigh.

"_**He made me feel like I was worth something, Shukaku. Like Neji do to you."**_

"_**Neji don't intrigue me. And I'm not smitten with him."**_

Shukaku indignantly replied and Naruto snorted, laughing lightly.

"_**Oh, come on. I can practically feel your attraction to him, Gaara."**_

"_**I'm not smitten. I just. Like to be with him."**_

"_**That sounds pretty much like what I told myself when I started being Sasuke's friend."**_

"_**Whom you are smitten with."**_

"_**Am I smitten with you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**See! I feel exactly the same for you as I do for Sasuke. Only stronger."**_

"_**Okay. Your word is my command. Our topic's back by the way, and he's got the fish."**_

the last sentence was said with obvious glee and Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing Shukaku felt his annoyance.

"Hi, Sasuke." the blond mumbled and he heard a sigh.

"Sorry that I yelled at you." Sasuke replied quietly and Shukaku smirked at the happiness that filled his friend's being.

"It's okay." Naruto replied as Sasuke speared the fish on two sticks he'd carved away the bark from and gave one to Naruto and one to Shukaku who took it, surprise evident in his eyes.

Naruto grinned brightly.

"Thanks, teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he put his own fish onto a third stick then sat down a little bit away from the blond, holding his fish against the flames but not in them.

"Is it smart to taunt him if yo-.." Shukaku began but as Sasuke looked up in interest, Naruto cut him off.

"Shukaku, shut up!" the blond shouted and the man flinched.

"_**I haven't told him!"**_

"_**Sorry."**_

"No, let me hear what he was going to say." Sasuke said and Naruto shot Shukaku a glare.

"I just wondered if it's clever of Naruto to taunt you when you bring food back to him... and me." Shukaku said and Sasuke nodded curtly.

"Hn. I've asked the same, he's never made any sense when he answered." the raven replied, a smirk curling his lips and Shukaku lifted an invisible eyebrow.

"Okay." he answered Sasuke as he mentally asked Naruto,

"_**Now I see why. But ain't it a strange way to court someone?"**_

"I'm not courting him!" Naruto yelled out in frustration then he blushed beet red when Sasuke and Shukaku stared at him, both wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke exclaimed and Naruto rose then turned and stalked out into the evening as he over his shoulder angrily and embarrassed shouted,

"Forget it!"

Sasuke stared after him, his mind rapidly going over every possible thing Naruto could have meant until Shukaku coughed lightly.

"You'll burn your fish."

"Shit." Sasuke quickly pulled it out and blew at it. Shukaku watched him with his head tilted as he chewed on a piece of the white meat.

"What's your name?" Shukaku asked silently even than he already knew it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the raven replied then glanced at him. "Yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Or, as Naruto calls me, Shukaku." he answered and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll call you Gaara. How do you know Naruto?"

Shukaku, Gaara, shrugged.

"I've always known him I guess."

"Childhood friend?" Sasuke muttered and the red-haired man nodded after a moments hesitation.

"Yeah."

"_**Thanks."**_

Naruto muttered in his head and Gaara sent a calming pulse to the blond who currently was a mess of emotions. Well, he always was but now it was worse than normally.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked and he looked up at the teen. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara sighed then looked around before staring into the fire again.

"I guess it's for the same reason as Naruto is here." he finally said and Sasuke frowned.

"You know why Naruto brought me here?"

"No."

Sasuke started when there was a sigh behind him then Naruto mumbled,

"I guess I should tell you that at least. I come here as often as I can since I feel.. well, one could say homesick."

"_**Shukaku, where's Utakata? I can't find him."**_

"_**He's wandering."**_

Gaara replied and Naruto sighed as he flopped down between them again.

"Shit. I wanted to talk to him."

"Who?" Sasuke asked annoyed and Naruto looked at him tiredly.

"Utakata. A friend."

"More strangers?" Sasuke growled and Naruto bristled.

"Teme, don't play with me now." the blond said, his voice tense and Gaara placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"_**Easy, Kyuu. You're scaring him."**_

"_**Pff. I've never met anyone who could scare Sasuke, apart from his father and brother."**_

"I'm not playing with you, I'm asking questions." Sasuke replied as he ate the last of his fish.

"You're stepping on already strung nerves, Uchiha. I don't recommend that you talk to him for a while." Gaara mumbled as he made pulse after pulse of calm and easiness travel into the blond's body, coaxing Naruto to calm despite the irritation turning into fury that boiled in him.

Sasuke shot him a glare but fell silent. After a while, Naruto relaxed and sighed, murmuring quietly in Gaara's mind,

"_**Thanks, Shukaku."**_

Gaara only nodded, suddenly he was exhausted and felt slightly annoyed himself.

"_**I'll go home now. I need to rest."**_

"_**I'll see you around. Night."**_

Naruto smiled at the red-haired man and Gaara nodded, then he rose and disappeared out into the dark. Naruto realized with a start that night actually _had_ fallen and that the fire had burned out. When he looked around he noticed that Sasuke was almost asleep, his eyes heavily lidded as he leaned his head in his hand. Naruto rose and went over to the raven, gently lifting him up. Sasuke didn't protest more than at being woken up and moved closer to Naruto's warm body as the blond carried him to their tent and ducked in through the opening, somehow managing to not drop Sasuke. The blond moved in the darkness that his eyes adapted to quickly as he knelt with Sasuke in his lap, using his free arm to spread the raven's red sleeping bag out before he put him down. Then he took Sasuke's shoes off carefully, not wanting to wake the teen. He took his own off too before he placed both pairs outside the tent then he unzipped his own sleeping bag before lying down beside the raven and spreading his blue sleeping bag over them as a cover. With a sigh, the blond closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	2. Strange events

How could I possibly know?

Chapter 2:

Strange events

* * *

Naruto woke because something was tickling his chin. He moved slightly and heard a soft muttering of discomfort that made him froze and open his eyes. Looking down, he noticed that Sasuke had managed to move up onto his chest and currently had his head on his chest, right under his chin, and his hand splayed over his stomach. When he shifted slightly, Naruto noticed that Sasuke's right leg was slung over his own and that the raven was pressed close to his side, apparently he'd abandoned the cover that only laid over their feet for old fashioned body heat.

Naruto smiled affectionately as he moved his arm and placed his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder, slowly moving it around in circles. Sasuke let out a content sound as he nuzzled tighter to the soft warmth before falling deeper asleep again, unaware that he was snuggled up to Naruto who just sighed softly and petted the coal black hair that had woken him up, noticing the silken feeling with a pleased smile.

The blond then noticed that Gaara's presence increased in his mind and with a grin he sent the redhead the image of them, feeling Gaara's amusement clearly through their bond as he said,

"_**I would never have pegged him as the snuggling type."**_

"_**Yeah, I agree on that."**_

Naruto replied then he broke the mental contact and automatically stopped trying to feel Gaara's emotions.

The blond gazed at the raven as he listened to the early birds' chirping, spreading his thoughts out like a sheet and briefly touching every living thing within a few hundred meters radius. But he carefully kept his mind away from Sasuke's.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his hand on Sasuke's back gently, falling into a slumber after a while. A little later, Naruto woke again when Sasuke began moving, the teen shifting as he slowly lifted his head and looked at Naruto with sleepy eyes. Naruto simply smiled as he gazed back at him and Sasuke's first reaction was to shyly smile back as he thought,

_-Beautiful.-_

Then he abruptly realized just how they were lying and he let out a angry shout as he threw himself away.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat up, ears ringing, and Sasuke's eyes, tinted red in fury glared at him then the raven punched him without replying.

Later, meaning when Naruto had stopped the bleeding from his nose, started the fire and packed up their last sandwiches for breakfast and Sasuke was sitting on the opposite side of the fire, refusing to look at him or talk and was glaring at the landscape, arms crossed over his chest and a dusty blush over his cheeks, Gaara came walking towards them.

"Shukaku! Just in time for breakfast!" Naruto beamed and Gaara smirked but shook his head.

"I've already eaten and I'm pretty sure Neji's better at cooking than you." he answered then his piercing eyes noticed that Naruto's nose was slightly swollen and light red and his question was evident in his eyes and Naruto sighed.

"_**Sasuke got rather furious when he woke. He punched me. And don't dare to harm him."**_

the blond replied, adding the last when Gaara abruptly turned his head and glared at the raven in question, a wave of anger washing over Naruto who just smirked at the redhead's overprotective behavior.

"Let's eat." Naruto said as he sat down and began taking large bites of his sandwich.

A while later, Sasuke rose and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto called and, without bothering to turn or stop, Sasuke answered,

"To check the trap."

Naruto watched him as the raven disappeared into the grove, then he rose and walked some steps away before crossing his arms and looking out over the landscape with a rueful expression on his face.

"_**What are you thinking about, Kyuu?"**_

Gaara asked, his voice slightly tinged by concern. Naruto glanced at him then he sighed and answered the question quietly,

"_**I wonder what Sasuke feels. I wonder how he will react when he realizes what I am, what you are, what he might become."**_

"_**You haven't entered his mind?"**_

Gaara sounded genuinely surprised and Naruto flinched violently before he snapped, anger pouring from him again,

"_**I would NEVER cross into Sasuke's thoughts without his permission, at least as long as I can control my actions and he's not in danger!"**_

"_**Alright."**_

Naruto sighed when he heard Gaara's tone and he looked at the redhead as he mumbled,

"_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."**_

"_**I know. No worries."**_

Gaara replied with a hidden smile and Naruto grinned, feeling himself relax slightly at the familiarity of Gaara's expressions and thoughts.

"_**You know, I think I should spend more time with you, I hardly recognized your presence yesterday."**_

"_**Maybe."**_

Gaara suddenly looked away towards the forest further away and seemed to listen intently to someone. Naruto watched him curiously until he couldn't stand it no more and eagerly asked,

"Whom are you talking to?"

"No one." Gaara replied easily and Naruto pouted.

"Hey, don't lie to me!" the blond whined and Gaara looked at him surprised then he started chuckling low.

"What is the matter with you, Kyuu? You do the most strange things." the redhead said and Naruto looked confused for a moment then he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, that. It appears that what ticks Sasuke off the fastest is being loud, obnoxious and really self confident. And the rest of his family as well." Naruto answered and Gaara nodded.

Suddenly soft steps were heard behind him and the blond swirled around, ready to fight whoever it was. His eyes widened at the sight of a pale man in Gaara's age with long brown hair and pale, almost white eyes circled by long dark eyelashes. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and torn black jeans.

"Neji?" Naruto asked incredulously, eyes wide and the man smirked.

"Hello, Naruto, Kyuubi." he replied and Gaara smiled. It was barely visible but Naruto noticed it and so did Neji who walked over to him.

Gaara leaned down slightly as Neji whispered something into his ear and the redhead sighed but amused rolled his eyes. Neji turned and Gaara wrapped his arms around the mans waist, pulling them flush together as he placed his chin on Neji's shoulder, looking at Naruto with a smirk. Naruto spluttered for a second then he pointed an accusing finger at Gaara and exclaimed,

"You lied to me! You _are_ smitten with him!"

Neji tilted his head against Gaara's and asked through their bond,

"_**Haven't you told him?"**_

"_**No. You can do it if you want to."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"Naruto?" Ne2ji then asked and Naruto stopped muttering and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, what?

"Gaara apparently didn't tell you but we're bonded." Neji replied, glancing at Gaara with a soft look in his eyes.

"YOU WHAT?" Naruto yelled and earned a unison,

"Shut up!"

"You bonded and didn't tell me!" Naruto growled and Neji smirked.

"We were worried we would tear you away from something to witness our wedding." Gaara replied and Naruto lifted his arms above his head in a exasperated gesture.

"Gaah! At least you could have told me!" the blond said and now it was Gaara who smirked again.

"And missed this? Why, you know now." Gaara murmured as he pressed Neji closer to himself, feeling the dark"haired man's satisfaction over the possessive act clearly.

"Yeah, your famous logic. Whatever." Naruto sighed then ran a hand through his hair before grinning. "Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks." Neji and Gaara replied in unison again and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You were talking to him, right?" the blond asked and Gaara nodded.

"Yeah. We have a telepathic bond and an emotional bond but also a physical bond that you and I don't." Gaara answered and Neji nodded in affirmation.

"It's practical. We always know where the other is and what is happening to him." the dark"haired man said and Gaara nodded.

A cough behind them had them all turning, Gaara straightening slightly but not releasing Neji. Sasuke looked at them, holding a rabbit and some bird egg in his hands.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked, shock in his voice and Sasuke looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto." Sasuke replied shortly and Neji looked at Naruto then angrily said in his mind, using Gaara's link to be able to talk to the blond,

"_**Don't pull him into this, Naruto. Don't."**_

"_**It is not your decision. I don't intend to involve him in anything, I just wanted to show him this and my real world."**_

Naruto replied sourly and Neji gave off a wave of startled shock.

"_**You're in love with him!"**_

"_**Said so."**_

Gaara smirked in satisfaction and Naruto growled as he replied,

"_**I am **_**not** _**in love with him!"**_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto jumped as the other flinched and the blond swirled around, several emotions of fear and worry and irritation colliding within him.

He was met by Sasuke's terrifying glare and he scowled as he snapped,

"What?"

"I've been asking you to make up the fire and lend me your knife four times already and _you_ were _ignoring_ me!" Sasuke replied and Naruto flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"Fucking TEME!" he growled but neither the less stalked over to Sasuke and gave him his knife carefully then fell to his knees and started to wake the fire to life again. Sasuke sighed then almost inaudibly muttered,

"Thanks, dobe."

Naruto smiled softly as he relaxed and his mood got instantly better. Sasuke sat down some meters away and began preparing the rabbit as he thought about the blond who was nursing the flames to grow bigger.

Eventually Sasuke's mind strayed to the event this morning and he found himself feel shy and embarrassed when he remembered Naruto's smile and the fact that it had been absolutely stunningly beautiful. And the blond moron had been really warm too..

Sasuke realized that he was thinking too much when he almost cut himself and he concentrated on the task he was doing. Just as he finished and was about to put the rabbit up over the fire to grill it, he remembered that he hadn't prepared any stick to put it up on and he sighed in irritation.

"Here." Naruto suddenly said and held out a stick for him and Sasuke looked up, slightly surprised.

"Thanks." he replied as he glanced over at the fire and noticed that Naruto had put up a stand. A moment later, the rabbit was being cooked over the fire and Sasuke and Naruto was constantly stealing glances at each other, but always quickly looked away when the other noticed it and met their eyes.

Neji and Gaara was sitting a bit away, watching them with amusement as they silently spoke, their murmuring, the birds' songs and the fire's crackling the only sounds that was heard. Well, until a tired voice hesitantly called,

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto jerked up in shock, quickly standing up as he looked wide eyed at the man nearing them. He had dark brown haired that reached his neck and a long, thin body. He was wearing a traditional light blue kimono that was loosely tied with an orange ribbon and open over the chest. His eyes was brown, heading towards golden and Sasuke found himself frowning at the attractive man. Sasuke's frown became a scowl when Naruto smiled brightly then rushed around the fire and pulled the man into a hard hug before leaning back with his hands on the newbies shoulders.

"Hello, Utakata, long time no see!" Naruto beamed and the man nodded slightly then his eyes clamped shut and he collapsed against the blond, lips pressed against Naruto's neck.

Memories flooded Naruto's mind and he couldn't smother the harsh cry of pain and sorrow that left him when Utakata showed him what had happened to one of their brothers.

_Blood and fire, heat and pain. So much blood, metal and flames. Red, red and red. Against the wall he laid slumped, a large form dressed in black and rust red clothes, his top being high collared, and with a wide red conical straw hat on top of a scarf draped over his head, making his appearance invisible, save the eyes. He looked up from the wall with brown eyes that looked distant then he leaned back against the wall more comfortably and closed his eyes. Seconds later, everything was completely torn apart when an explosion sent the surroundings raging in flames and there was a harsh cry and pain, so much pain._

"_**No! Impossible! I won't accept it!"**_

Naruto's roar tore through Gaara's, Neji's and Utakata's mind harshly, sending them whining in pain and growling in fury. The noise was horrifying and Sasuke curled together with his hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut as he let out a wordless scream when the half demons' combined emotions washed over him, startling Naruto out of his grief.

In a flash, the blond was by the raven's side, kneeling on the ground as he frantically held Sasuke against his own chest, the fact that the raven's hands clutched his shirt hard as he started crying scaring him even more. Sasuke didn't react at all when Naruto called his name and in a desperate attempt to calm him down, the blond pressed his fingertips against his temple and dove into his mind.

_A shock wave of pain and horror met him and he mentally winched. Looking around he noticed nothing but absolute darkness, though he seemed to be walking on black water._

"_**Where am I?"**_

_he murmured silently as he began walking. When a point of light appeared in the darkness the blond was drawn to it like a moth. Suddenly thick walls of brick covered with ice shot up before him and abruptly stopped him but at the same time a child's heartbreaking crying was heard, helpless sobs that made Naruto anxious from worry and the urge to console the child. Without Naruto noticing it, Sasuke appeared beside him and listened quietly to the cries for a while before gently touching the blond's arm and softly murmuring,_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_Naruto turned and looked at the raven that met his eyes indifferently, dark orbs that seemed to look right into him. Naruto tilted his head slightly and asked worriedly,_

_**"Are you all right?"**_

_Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment then he curtly nodded._

_**"This"** - the raven made a sweeping gesture out into the darkness, excluding the walls of brick - **"is**** your sorrows fault. I don't know what you did or what happened, but you, Utakata, Gaara and Neji are somehow pouring your emotions over me."**_

_Naruto flinched then felt that his power was running loose, like a wildfire burning the three others. With a sigh, the blond carefully pulled it back, setting up the walls of glass around his mind again. Immediately the darkness brightened and Naruto realized he was standing on a clear lake's surface and further away was a border of trees, then they seemed to be floating in the middle of the air, dark storm clouds swarming around and above them. Sasuke gave the clouds a distasteful look then he turned around and began walking away. Naruto, unsure if Sasuke wanted him to follow or not, kept his place by the walls of brick and Sasuke turned and glared at him._

_**"Are you coming or not?"**_

_Naruto quickly walked over to him, looking around when they stepped away from the water and walked a little bit up onto the hill covered with dully green grass. Sasuke sat down and looked out over the scenario with a sigh and Naruto flopped down beside him, idly noticing that there was no life in the trees nor in anything he looked at. Even the stones seemed more dead and cold than usually._

_**"It's.. very quiet."** he mumbled and Sasuke nodded briefly._

_**"No sun, no sky. Always only those storm clouds, gray and purple and black, dangerous."** the raven answered and Naruto frowned._

_**"No life." **the blond muttered and Sasuke nodded._

_**"Why are you here, Naruto?"**_

_**"I.. I'm not sure. You started crying, I didn't know what to do."** the blond mumbled silently and Sasuke shot him a skeptical look._

_**"Crying? I haven't cried for ages."** he replied and Naruto sighed then said,_

_**"You did. It scared me. I just wanted you to clam down but you didn't so I tried to come here instead to seek a solution. I didn't even doubt that I could enter your mind, it never occurred to me that it could have been risky."**_

_**"That's the dobe I know."** Sasuke snorted and Naruto spluttered._

_**"Hey! I'm no dobe, you teme!"** he indignantly exclaimed and Sasuke smirked._

_**"You are."**_

_**"Am not!"**_

_**"Shut up, baka, I'm going to sleep."** Sasuke said and the blond huffed but fell silent and Sasuke smirked as he laid down and stared up at the clouds, watching them shift and change slowly._

A second later, Naruto gasped as he was forcefully thrown back into his own head and body, immediately strengthening the glass walls around his mind to keep his emotions away from Neji, Gaara and Utakata. The three men was staring at him and he met their eyes, sensing worry and irritation from them all, along a deep exhaustion from Utakata. Without thinking on it, Naruto wrapped his mind around the tired man, calmly healing and restoring his energy as he looked at them without talking, though his sorry slowly echoed through their minds.

Strangely, it was Neji who broke the silence first.

"How is he?" he asked and Naruto glanced down at the unconscious teen he still held against himself and realized that he wasn't healing only Utakata but that he was transferring calm also to Sasuke.

"Okay. He apparently didn't appreciate my little crazy moment." the blond suddenly grinned and Gaara snorted.

"I didn't either. My head hurts." the redhead said dryly and Naruto directed some more of his power to him, sending a calming wave through their bond, knowing it would end Neji's headache too.

"Sorry. I was a little shocked." Naruto smiled sheepishly and Utakata sighed lightly.

"You're as silly as always then. Han knew the risks with working for the police. I never would have thought he'd actually die in an explosion but what's happened has happened." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but that won't stop us from mourning his memory." the blond murmured and Gaara and Utakata nodded slightly.

"By the way, your rabbit is done." Neji pointed out and Naruto looked at it then at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Naifu, kaze, ha, bakkupakku." the blond ordered and his knife flew over to the rabbit, slicing the meat up as the wind wrapped it into large green leaves before placing them into the blond's backpack.

Gaara, Neji and Utakata stared at him.

"Lazy." Gaara then smirked and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. And I haven't done that for months." the blond chuckled.

"You've got soap bubbles?" Utakata then asked and the blond tilted his head with a slight frown.

"No, but I think I can get some from your cottage. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Utakata replied and Naruto nodded then his eyes dimmed. With a low sound, as the one when you drop a small stone into water, a strangely shaped container landed in Utakata's lap. The man smiled and quickly uncapped it.

Soon, small and larger soap bubbles that shimmered in every color you could imagine when they reflected the sunbeams floated around in the air. Gaara studied them as did Neji until a rustle diverted their gaze to Naruto again. Except, Naruto wasn't there and Sasuke laid slumped down on the ground, on top of the blond's clothes.

"Kyuubi!" Gaara called and quickly rose.

"_**I'm here. Come and help me."**_

Naruto sounded frustrated then a low growl was heard from the clothes. Gaara cautiously walked over to the clothes and lifted on them. Immediately a blond fox kit with nine tails shot out form them then it turned and glared at the textile.

"_**Stupid clothes."**_

Naruto muttered then the fox kit sat down on it's butt and began licking it's paw. Gaara stared at it then crouched down and flicked it's fore head, making it topple backwards.

"_**HEY! That hurt!"**_

Naruto shouted and the kit lifted it's paw, rubbing it's forehead with it, a pout on it's features.

"Kyuubi? Is that you?" Gaara asked and the kit nodded as Naruto answered,

"_**Yeah."**_

"Has he turned into a fox?" Neji asked surprised and Gaara nodded then he lifted the kit up and held it out, staring at it.

"_**Shukaku. Put me down, or I'll bite you!"**_

Naruto and the kit growled but Gaara just tilted his head to the side.

"How can you mind speak in that form?" the redhead asked and the kit hissed then promptly bit one of the pale hands, fangs piercing the skin. Gaara dropped the kit who ran some meters away then stopped and glared at them.

"_**I warned you. And I got a power blast when I stopped healing the four of you, apparently I used more chakra than I intended on and was aware of. At least I'm not high on it, just turned into a fox."**_

Naruto said then a groan was heard and Sasuke sat up, his hands pressed against his head as he crossed his legs.

"Ouch." the raven muttered, rubbing his temples carefully. It felt like he'd been kicked by a horse.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as he crouched down beside Sasuke who carefully nodded.

"Hn. What happened?" he then muttered and Neji rose an eyebrow.

"You startled us when you screamed then you began crying." he answered and Sasuke scowled as he thought,

_-Cried? That would explain the headache then.-_

"Where's Naruto?" he asked and Gaara turned and looked at them.

"He went ahead. He was restless." the redhead replied and Sasuke glared at him.

"Without his clothes? That moron. How am I supposed to know where we are going?" he muttered sourly then he jerked back when something heavy landed in his lap. He stared down at the nine tailed fox kit as it tramped around a little before curling together in his lap with a yawn, placing it's head nestled against Sasuke's hip.

Sasuke stared at the little creature with wide, disbelieving eyes then he poked it hard. It grumbled slightly then twisted and nuzzled tighter to Sasuke who scowled.

"He probably does." Gaara muttered as Neji wrapped a bandage around his hands, a tense look of worry on his face.

Utakata brushed the bangs covering his left eye aside for a moment as he studied the fox that was sleeping in the disgruntled Sasuke's lap, unfazed by the glare directed at it.

"Just follow the fox." he then said before he let go of his hair and let a new row of bubbles dance in the air.

"Oh, great." Sasuke growled and his glare multiplied in intensity.

Two hours later, the raven had packed their belongings and said goodbye to Utakata, Neji and Gaara who'd went their own ways as Sasuke followed the joyous fox that jumped and rushed back and forth in front of him. Sasuke kept a wary eye on the little thing as he walked towards the mountains. The fox seemed to completely ignore him, save from the barks that urged him to move on when he stopped for a moment to look after some kind of path.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called after the fox when it rushed into the forest, quickly disappearing. Sasuke rolled his eyes but walked after it, hefting the two backpacks up better on his shoulders.

He stumbled slightly and let out an angry growl. The dobe's backpack weighed a fucking ton! He'd split the things evenly between his own and Naruto's backpack, but he still had to carry them both and his shoulders was beginning to hurt rather bad. He wondered where he was going to camp this night. He knew Naruto had known the best spots where it would be dry and sheltered but he himself hadn't been here before and he didn't have so much time to explore the area before he'd need to make dinner and set up the tent. Suddenly a high whine of pain had him jerk his head up and suddenly he felt anxious as he broke into a sprint, easily running now despite the weight on his shoulders. Just a moment later the wails got higher and he stopped and looked around frantically, trying to find the source. On notion he fell onto his knees and pressed away some of a thick bush's branches, finding the little nine tailed fox that continued to whimper pathetically. Sasuke looked at it carefully and realized that his left fore paw was stuck in a snare of wire that had cut into his wrist and that one of his other paws was caught in a clevis and oddly twisted. Sasuke grimaced then he gently stroked the fox's fur, trying to calm it as he murmured soothingly. The fox calmed very fast but Sasuke could almost feel the pain and slowly subsiding fear in it's eyes. Sasuke quickly used his own knife to cut the wire off, grimacing at the sound. He managed to break it and he carefully took the snare away from the fox's paw, astonished that the fox only let out another whine but didn't attack him. He worriedly looked at the fox's other paw then he broke the bush's branch instead of trying to pull the fox loose. The fox howled in pain when the paw landed on the ground and Sasuke's breath hitched in sympathy then he quickly lifted the kit up and lifted it out from the bush.

"Oh, poor thing.." he mumbled sadly when the kit curled closer to him, whimpering.

"I need to fixate your foot." he then said and looked around for a dry, straight piece of wood. He remembered the broken of branch and when he studied it he quickly decided that it would have to do.

A while later he'd managed to find a creek and had fixed the kit's broken paw with some trouble, a bit of swearing and a couple of bites. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the fox's fore paw too then he washed his own hand then wrapped the excess material around the bleeding scratches. He looked at the fox that linked while it walked, toppling over all the time. With a sigh, he strapped the backpacks onto his back again before quickly walking over to the kit and lifting it up. It let out a whine but then it settled in his arms, pressing it's nose against the bend of his arm. Sasuke smiled briefly then he sighed, now he had absolutely no idea where he was heading.

"Where are you, Naruto? Why couldn't you have given me a map or something?" he muttered as he looked around and started walking slowly.

The fox kit lifted it's head and stared towards east as it whined low, sounding longing. Sasuke frowned then followed it's gaze and looked up at the mountain before them.

"You sure? I need to set up the camp soon." the raven asked and the kit stared at him before looking back at the mountain. Sasuke shrugged as he began walking, noticing that it got more and more steep as he neared the end of the forest.

The fox didn't move another time until Sasuke was quite a bit up on the mountain then it lifted it's head again and looked around before poking Sasuke's shoulder with it's nose and looking toward west. Sasuke changed direction and a large rock came into view. As he got nearer, Sasuke saw a cave that lay a little hidden under the rock and with a snort, he began walking towards it, soon stepping into the small space. As he looked around, he noticed a pile of wood further in and he smirked. The fox had led him straight to what seemed to be one of Naruto's camping places. With a tired groan, Sasuke put the fox kit down. It yelped in pain when it's paws touched to floor and Sasuke put the backpacks down, picking out the matches and putting them in his pocket before he lifted the fox up again. It struggled a little in Sasuke's hold and the raven loosened on it slightly. Immediately the kit moved up and curled around his neck instead, giving him a lick on his cheek as it settled with a low purring sound, slightly resembling a child's crow. Sasuke smirked then he fetched some fire wood before cleaning a small area in the beginning of the cave and starting the fire. The first five matches burned out before he managed to light it up and he swore as the sixth did the same. He lighted the seventh and held it to the wood then he jerked back in surprise when flames shot up from it. He stared at the fire for a moment the he shook his head with scowl. He checked that it really was burning as it should before he turned and went to set the tent up. When done, he put his and Naruto's backpacks inside it before ducking into it and laying his own sleeping bag out. He opened the blond's backpack and took some of the rabbit meat and one of the refilled water bottles then he went back to the fire and sat down beside it. The kit moved down from his neck and laid in his lap, looking expectantly at him as he began eating on a piece of rabbit meat. After a moment Sasuke caved in under the begging look in those clear blue eyes and carefully tore a small piece off the meat and held it in front of the kit's nose with a muttered,

"Here."

The fox sniffed on it before carefully snatching it from Sasuke's fingers, chewing and swallowing before looking back at Sasuke with the same expectant, begging expression. Sasuke rolled his eyes but held out another piece for the kit who quickly took it and ate it up. Sasuke took a piece for himself before holding another bite out for the fox. When the meat was gone, Sasuke poured some water into his palm and the kit happily lapped it up, spilling droplets all over Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke chuckled softly then he brought the water bottle to his own lips and swallowed some of the still rather cool liquid. Absentmindedly he caressed the fox kit's back and the ears that twitched under the touch. When the fox poked his stomach with it's nose and looked up at him with a worried gaze, Sasuke smiled ruefully.

"You're lucky you." he murmured low, scratching the kit behind one ear and earning a pleased mewl for the effort.

"No worries other than does to stay alive and find a mate. No long senses of grief and guilt."

The fox gazed at him with alert blue eyes and Sasuke smirked at the thought that it was actually listening to him. Actually, Naruto was listening very carefully but Sasuke didn't know that, didn't know that he's friend had turned into a fox.

Sasuke started when the kit began to lick his fingers and with a hitching breath he pulled his hand away and replaced it onto the fox's back. When the kit tried to twist it's head to continue, Sasuke frowned and ordered,

"Hey, leave my fingertips alone. It feels weird."

The kit tilted it's head as to ask 'why?' and Sasuke snorted then stared at the kit as he said,

"That, is not of your concern."

The fox sneezed and Sasuke sighed as he shook his head before he continued to pet the kit as he thought,

_-I wonder where Naruto is. He's been gone for almost a day, why haven't he come back to look for me? I hope he hasn't hurt himself.. that would be so typical that moron... hm.. I wonder what it is that he wants me to see..-_

Then the raven looked down at the kit in his lap that was making that purring sound again and murmured,

"If you're going to stay with me, you'll need a name."

The fox looked up and stared at him curiously before shooting up and licking his chin.

"Hey, stop that!" Sasuke snapped and the kit curled together in his lap again, seeming to ignore the raven's irritation.

"*Sigh* Well, you're mischievous but the cozy type. Hm.. what about Heki?"

The fox glare at him as it laid it's ears flat against it's head and growled low. Sasuke shook his head with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe Sen?"

The fox didn't look any happier and Sasuke sighed.

"Tora? Wait, no.. Sura?"

The kit snarled and Sasuke flinched before calmly stroking the kit's back again.

"Alright, that's a no. How about Tasen?"

The kit's ears lifted and it arched up against Sasuke's touch as it tilted it's head.

"Getting nearer, huh? Um.. fire arrow, Kasen?" the raven murmured and the kit let out a joyous yip, it's expression resembling a brilliant smile.

"Kasen it is then. Hi, I'm Sasuke."

The kit looked at him then licked Sasuke's palm and he flinched, quickly moving his hand away. Kasen seemed to pout and Sasuke frowned.

"I told you- *yawn*.. not to." he mumbled, suddenly sleepy and the kit yawned too. Sasuke smirked then he glanced at the fire and realized that it hadn't really burnt out but would soon. He lifted Kasen up and went over to the tent, moving inside without trouble.

He put the kit down then took his shoes off before changing into a t-shirt, fleece jacket, clean socks and soft pants. He crawled down into his sleeping bag and settled then he looked at the kit. It stared back with wide eyes and Sasuke sighed before lifting the sleeping bag's edge up.

"Come here. I don't want you to become sick." he mumbled and Kasen quickly linked into the dark and now warm space, curling up against Sasuke's stomach, the tails draped over the raven's side and curled around himself. Sasuke smirked then he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, his body exhausted from the trip.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	3. Dreaming, together

How could I possibly know?

Chapter 3:

Dreaming, together

* * *

_Sasuke looked up at the gray and white clouds above his head with a frown as he leaned back against the wall of ice and brick. The cold didn't bother him, what did was the fact that the clouds was becoming lighter, like his mind was healing. It was strange. As was the fact that the dobe was walking towards him with a calm expression on his face. Sasuke's frown morphed into a full out scowl when the blond stepped up to him and smiled softly._

_**"What are you doing here?"**_ _Sasuke asked and Naruto's smile wavered a little._

_**"Nothing. I just happened to be here."** the blond replied and Sasuke shot him a glare._

_**"You're not supposed to just be able to walk into another person's dream. What are you doing here, dobe?"** he muttered then shot the clouds an irritated look before he began walking towards the shore again._

_Naruto followed him and noticed that the lake's surface froze below Sasuke's feet. Without realizing it, the blond let the fire within warm him further and after a short moment the whole lake's surface became water again. Sasuke stopped short and stared at the water then he swirled around and glared at the blond._

_**"What the hell are you doing? You just manipulated my dream, baka!" **the raven snapped and Naruto shot him a wide eyed look, his face filled with genuine surprise and confusion._

_**"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"** he said and Sasuke scowled._

_**"I'm warmer. You must have done something! I don't just warm up by myself."** he muttered and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a pout._

_**"Maybe your little fox friend did something!"**_

_Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second in surprise then he asked calmly,_

_**"You know about Kasen?"**_

_**"Yeah. By the way, he apparently likes the name." **Naruto answered and Sasuke shrugged._

_**"Hn. Whatever."**_

_**"Hey, teme! I meant it as a praise. It's the same name as I use."** the blond indignantly exclaimed and Sasuke sighed lightly then dryly said,_

_**"Really, dobe."**_

_Naruto rolled his eyes as he muttered 'bastard' under his breath then he followed Sasuke as he began walking towards the shore again. Sasuke walked further into the band of trees and Naruto curiously followed him. Sasuke easily jumped up into a tree and settled on a thick branch, looking down at Naruto with a smirk._

_**"Are you coming up or not?"**_

_**"Um.. not. I'll stay here."** Naruto answered as a jolt of pain shot through his not fully healed ankle and the cut around his wrist._

_**"Aw, the dobe are scared!"** Sasuke taunted and Naruto growled then gripped the first branch and hauled himself up, rising carefully to not slip and fall down._

_The blond ground his teeth together as another jolt of pain shot through his ankle then he gripped the next branch and climbed a little higher, resting his whole weight on his unharmed left foot. He reached for the next branch with his right hand and started to drag himself up when Sasuke frantically called,_

_**"That branch is dead!"**_

_Naruto's head snapped up and he threw his left hand out and gripped onto a new branch as the other snapped and he let out a harsh cry as his left arm caught his whole weight. Blood began seeping through the long sleeved, orange t-shirt he was wearing and he tried to grip the branch with his other hand too as he searched for something to put his foot on. The next second, Sasuke's hand gripped his own free and the raven's other clenched in the front of his top, simply hauling him up. Sasuke pressed him up against the tree's trunk and held him up, eyes red in anger and a fear that fueled Naruto's own, making his heart race._

_**"You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?"** Sasuke shouted, furious, and Naruto inhaled shakily as he clutched his bleeding arm against his chest in pain. Sasuke's eyes darkened to their deep brown color again as he watched the blond's face scrunch together and his eyes close in agony._

_The brunette sighed softly then he carefully took Naruto's hand and pushed the feeling of relief and calm into the blond through their fingers, watching as a thin spreadsheet of dull white mist covered the blond's body and the wounds began healing slowly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and met astonished azure blue eyes._

**Sky blue.**

_The two words rang clearly through the air and Sasuke blinked slowly as Naruto continued to gaze at him before almost invisibly nod. Sasuke tightened the finger's he'd wrapped around the blond's hand and carefully tugged him along as he began backing away from their spot. He wasn't worried that he would fall, the trees formed a path under his feet as he walked._

_**"Sasuke.. how..?"** Naruto murmured, making a gesture that meant nothing but still explained what he meant and Sasuke tilted his head slightly._

_**"I don't know. I just don't want you to feel any pain so I choose to share it with you. I can do almost anything in this place."** he answered and Naruto nodded then he reached out with his free hand and gently touched Sasuke's upper arm, ignoring that Sasuke watched his hand warily._

_**"Thank you."** Naruto said simply and Sasuke nodded curtly but Naruto started at the burst of joy that exploded in his chest, the feeling wasn't his own._

_But when the blond was about to ask, Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to look out over the space. Naruto followed his gaze and was met with all those clouds that swirled around the floating piece of land. Right in front of them the land ended and below was just darkness. Suddenly Sasuke began talking._

_**"I wonder what's down there. I wonder what would happen if I jumped of this island. And why is there no light here. I miss a sun, I miss something that creates life. Tell me, what could fill those holes?"** he whispered and Naruto sighed._

_**"A soul mate, Sasuke. Only a soul mate can complete another person."** he answered softly. The raven nodded then turned and looked at him._

_**"There's more to it. Right?"**_

_Naruto reluctantly nodded then said,_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Tell me."** Sasuke demanded and Naruto sighed._

_**"No. Maybe I can do it the next time I dream with you but not now. First you must understand what this place really is. I'll give you a task and you must solve it before I tell you more. What's below your thoughts, what lays deepest within your mind?"** the blond questioned softly and Sasuke frowned._

_**"How am I supposed to figure that out?"** he asked and Naruto shrugged then he smiled._

_**"You will. Good night now, Sasuke. You need to sleep and I too."**_

_Naruto began to fade and Sasuke watched him until only a shade of those baby blue eyes remained. He felt a squeeze around his fingers then Naruto's presence disappeared. Sasuke sighed as he began walking back towards the lake, he felt oddly alone. After a moment he made the trees create a bowl of branches and he covered the bottom with soft moss before he jumped down into it and curled together on the soft surface. With a sudden yawn he fell asleep for real, leaving his island for a state of relaxed unawareness._

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	4. Discoveries

How could I possibly know?

Chapter 4:

Discoveries

* * *

Sasuke abruptly woke, his eyes flying open in shock as he sat up. Naruto had been in his dream! Naruto! Sasuke shook his head violently then put his elbows on his lightly bent knees and buried his face in his hands, thinking rapidly. He clearly remembered the task the blond had given him;

_-__**"What's below your thoughts, what lays deepest within your mind?"**__-_

He frowned then felt a slight movement against his hip and he looked down at the fox kit that was sleeping, still looking tired. Sasuke laid back down and lifted Kasen up onto his chest, petting the fox gently. It mewled and pressed it's nose against Sasuke's neck, making the raven flinch. Usually, a cat or dogs nose is cold and moist, as is a fox's or a leopard's but Kasen's nose was dry and warm which meant that he had fever. Sasuke worriedly stroked the smooth fur as he wondered what he was going to do. He had never had any pet though every time he visited a person that had a cat it immediately gave him its whole attention, no matter whether he'd been there before or not. The raven smirked at the memories then heard the kit whine low in its sleep and with a sigh he called,

"Wake up, little one."

The fox started slightly then misty blue eyes opened and stared at him. Sasuke met the gaze that clearly asked 'what the hell did you wake me for?' and frowned slightly.

"We need to get going. And I need you to move or let me carry around on you." he mumbled and the fox yawned then settled again, quickly falling back asleep.

Sasuke sighed but held the fox against himself as he sat up and freed himself from the sleeping bag. Then he sat down and let Kasen slip down into his lap as he put his shoes on before lifting the fox up again and ducking out from the tent. He walked over to the fire and sat down on the ground, noticing that the morning was warm and calm, the sun coloring the sky every shade between warm purple, apricot orange and soft pink. He gently stroked the kit before he quickly took his fleece jacket, draping it over Kasen before pulling his sleeping sweater off and lying it down on the ground. He lifted the kit up and wrapped his fleece jacket around him then he laid Kasen down and rose, walking back to the tent. He quickly ducked inside and took his shoes off before changing and rolling his sleeping bag together. He packed quickly then stepped back out and set the backpacks down beside Kasen, stopping for a moment and looking at the kit before taking a water bottle and pouring water into his palm, coaxing Kasen to lap it up.

A while later, Sasuke had eaten, taken the tent down and strapped it onto Naruto's backpack. He lifted the backpacks up and put them on, then he went over to Kasen who still was rolled into his sweater and the fleece jacket. Sasuke sighed as he lifted the kit up into his arms and began walking down the mountain side. He decided to follow the forest until he got to a pass between the mountains because he wasn't about to go over one of those giants. The fox kit didn't seem to care about where they were going now, it only continued to sleep, occasionally struggling a little before settling again.

Sasuke watched him, a frown on his face until something had him snap his head up. He looked around frantically, suddenly all his senses was on highest alert because _he_ was watched by _something_. A glint of yellow eyes had him jumping backwards with a sharp gasp, then he turned and ran, rushing further into the forest.

He had no idea where he was going but there was some sense in all his turns either way and after a while he slowed down before he came to a stop, panting heavily as he looked around. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he looked around for danger so quickly that his wide eyes almost flickered. The place he was at looked like nothing he'd seen before. It was like he'd stepped into something right out of a fairytale. Right before him was a small meadow with a small, overgrown cottage with flowers all over the roof. Green"golden light streamed down between the trees, making the sunbeams look like pillars of golden dust. Sasuke stared. There was so much peace and something so incredibly magical about the place that he almost expected to see fairies come flying too!

He walked up to the little cottage and hesitantly pushed the door open, slightly amazed that the thing didn't collapse. He stepped in and immediately realized that it only was one single room. It was sparsely furnished with a bed, a little stove, a table, some cabinets and a flying shelf covered with books. It seemed to be empty but there was obvious signs that somebody used to or did live there. Just to be sure, Sasuke called,

"Hello? Anybody home?"

He waited for a moment but when there was no reply he stepped inside and laid Kasen down on the bed gently before taking the backpacks of and putting them on the table. He stretched, grimacing at the cracks that was heard from his spine and neck. Then he went over to Kasen and lifted the fox kit up again as he moved around in the room, opening cabinets and pulling out some drawers before he got stuck with studying the shelf with books curiously. A thin book read "Cottage, 32 – 984" and Sasuke pulled it out and went back outside, sitting down with Kasen who was finally sleeping peacefully in his lap. He blew away the layer of dust from the book then he opened it carefully.

"

Cottage, Fifth of May in the peaceful year 32

It's a really beautiful day. I've missed this place. It is fun to live with the others, don't get me wrong, but this place is so calming after all the hustle around them. I'm not really a loner but a little solitude can be sweet. Well, Aliya and the other fairies are well, and I've finally gotten the flowers to grow on the cottage's roof too!

I feel fidgety so I'll get going soon again. I'll come back later to look over this place. As usually, Shu greeted me when I finally arrived and it was good to see him. He still refuse to come with me away from this place, the stubborn bastard. But whatever, he's happy, I suppose that's the most important thing.

Bye for now!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

Sasuke stared at the text with wide eyes. The handwriting was so similar to Naruto's style that it was scary. And the book should be falling into pieces, if the date was correct it was over 2000 years old, if this person had used the same time counting as Sasuke did! The raven turned page cautiously and read the page quickly.

"

Cottage, Seventeenth of July in the peaceful year 32

Hi again!

I'm back, much sooner than I thought I would be! Certain happenings force me back to the civilization immediately which is a little sad because I doubt I'll be able to come back here this year. The winter will come rapidly from now on I believe and I don't want to risk the weather structure by going up here when it's cold. That some of the others can do. The fairies are going to sleep already and I can't really blame them, it's already a little bit chilly at the evenings.

Until next time then!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"Well, this is weird." Sasuke muttered as he turned another page and continued to read.

"

Cottage, Eleventh of April in the chaotic year 46

My God, it's been fourteen years since I was here last time! It only felt like a few months! I really need to do something about my time noticing.. eh.. stuff, whatever.

The clans are a little messy and I really don't wish to take anyone's side so I've fled up here and I'm going to stay this time, I swear! Those silly humans can deal with their own problems.

I know, I know. Don't whine so much, Kyuu.. blah, blah, blah..

Good night!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"

Cottage, Twenty"first of September in the chaotic year 46

Oh, I'm so happy I'm still here! It's been amazing to be up here, being able to run as I've wanted, hunt and just wander. I've read some and I've begun writing too, hopefully it won't take so long to finish the books but you know me, I have too much energy and no patience!

I've spent the days like a free spirit but I must return now, before those stupid humans start quarreling or something equally stupid.

Bye.

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"

Cottage, Unknown Date and Month in the horror filled year 59

War. I'd never thought it could happen for real. That it was just something those humans used to scare us and their children with. Like a fairytale. But it's real, very, very real. It's terror and blood and death everywhere now.

Except here. Here, no wars will come. No swords, no spears, no arrows, no sorrow will come here.

I need to cheer up.. this is making me depressed. I'll go playing with the foxes!

Later!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"

Cottage, Eight of August in the grieving year 62

Finally. The war is over! Everybody is so sad and sorry, it's making one feel like crying. I needed to get away. I've been battling for twelve years and never again, please!

I need to think, remember and let go so I'll set out on a walk now.

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"

Cottage, Ninth of June in the calm year 81

Another century is coming to an end and the humans here are beginning to suspect things about me and those of my kind. They think it's odd that we don't age, which by the way isn't true. But either way we're leaving home for lands that we want to discover, lands that lays beyond the great deserts, across the large plains and on the opposite side of the big lakes.

So, south it is!

Bye!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

"

Cottage, Twenty"fifth of May in the slow year 115

I'm back folks!

The south is rather boring and a little too warm so I decided to come back here, and man!, have I missed this place! Maybe I'll do something fun with the Leaf Village, they're so stuck up now that they really would need someone to tell them to think about something else than all that protection"mission"ninja"stuff they've got going on!

I'm going to go and pull a prank, later!

Kyuubi no Kitsune

"

Sasuke carefully closed the book and sat still on the ground for a while, staring at nothing. It was a low whine from Kasen that woke him up. He looked down at the kit and began petting it gently.

"That sounded so much like Naruto that it's not even funny." he muttered low then he lifted the fox kit up and went into the cottage again and put the book back. He avoided to look at the other books, almost afraid that he would find something equally impossible. That diary should have been in the museum and about to fall into pieces!

Sasuke put the kit down on the bed and said low,

"I'll go and look for fire wood and maybe I'll set up a trap too, but I'll be right back, all right?"

The fox opened a sky blue eye and looked at him before letting out a whimper and showing Sasuke's hand with his nose lightly. Sasuke sighed, unwilling to leave suddenly but then he walked out the door and quickly continued into the forest. He got quite a bit into it before he found a place to set the trap up then he turned and began walking back. A while later he almost stumbled over dried wood piled up in the same manner as back at the groove, before the dumb blond had disappeared.

_-Wait.. didn't Naruto say that he usually pile fire wood up in this manner? Has the dobe been here?-_

Sasuke thought, looking around with a frown before taking an armful of the logs and walking back to the cottage. He went inside and set the logs down by the small stove then he got onto his knees and started the fire. A moment later, Sasuke had filled a small pot with some water, salt and dried meat and put it on the stove's one plate, intent on making a simple soup to save food. He then sat down beside the fox and petted it for a moment before he took a water bottle and poured some water into his palm and held it before Kasen's nose as he said softly,

"Drink a little."

The kit opened its eyes and quickly drank the liquid and Sasuke poured more into his palm with a smile until Kasen didn't gulp the water down anymore. The blond fox gave him a sated look then it curled into a ball, yawned and went back to sleep. Sasuke smirked slightly; he wouldn't mind getting some sleep too. He was hungry and tired from his running, and the adrenaline had disappeared from his system for the time being. Sasuke already had taken his shoes off and now he moved to sit on the bed with his legs crossed. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he began meditating.

He slowly emptied his mind, stuffing away all thoughts for a moment. There was much more going on in his head than he'd thought before and it took quite some time before he had a large space of darkness around him. What confused him was the fact that in front of him floated a cylinder of brick-walls that he couldn't get rid of no matter how much he pushed at it, mainly because he'd never encountered something solid within his mind before. Instead of pushing on it with his mind, he imagined walking up to it and a moment later he was. The strange thing got closer and closer and Sasuke realized that he recognized it from his dreams. It was always there though he could only touch it if he dreamed that he was on that floating island. Sasuke stopped short and looked around after that thought again. He turned and noticed something that looked like a thin piece of mist and he reached out and touched it carefully.

"_What if I can change this place like I want? Any way I want?"_

The possibilities was dazzling if he could. He imagined a clear pool of water and sure, the picture appeared but it wasn't real. Disappointed, Sasuke let the pool disappear. He walked over to the brick"walls and sat down with his back against the cold, icy surface. He closed his eyes and breathed out calmly. When he opened his eyes again, he started slightly at the sight of the island. As usually he sat on the clear lake's surface, leaned back against the ice covered brick"walls. Above him swirled the gray and white clouds and some meters further away was the shore with its dull green grass and the rand of the forest circling the place. Sasuke heard the waterfall's low roar and sighed lightly. And as usually, no sun, no sky and nothing below.

_-How did I get here? I'm not sleeping, that I'm sure of.-_

he thought as he rose, a hand pressed against the brick"walls. He snapped his head around to stare at his hand when he felt the ice melt under his palm and he watched as the ice began dripping then it abruptly let go of the wall and fell into the water with high splashes. Sasuke blinked when he was drenched in the lukewarm liquid then he frowned and glared at the bricks. His eyes widened when they started to crumble and after a moment, when the dust had vanished, Sasuke was staring at a smaller version of himself that sat curled together on the ground, his arms around his knees. Sasuke frowned and reached out towards the little boy with a hesitant,

_**"Hi?"**_

The little boy looked up and pitch black eyes met dark brown.

_**"Aniki?"**_ the boy asked and Sasuke started then mumbled,

_**"No."**_

_**"Oh.. Sorry, mister, I thought it was Aniki.. He promised that he would play with me later but it's already seven and he's not home yet."**_ Little Sasuke mumbled as he looked down again.

Sasuke flinched and looked away. He remembered this. Itachi _had_ promised to play with him but his elder brother never came home that evening and after that, he'd never been really the same. He'd been five at the time.

"_**Hey, Sasuke?" **_he asked and the boy looked up with a nod.

_**"Itachi won't come home this night. He's in the hospital."**_

_**"Why?"**_ Little Sasuke asked, his expression confused and slightly scared.

_**"His girlfriend, you know Sakura right?"**_

Little Sasuke nodded and lit up.

_**"She's kind and her pink hair is funny!"**_ he giggled and Sasuke smirked halfheartedly.

_**"Yes.. but she's fallen down the stairs and hurt her leg and arm." **_he said and Little Sasuke's smile disappeared.

_**"Oh, no! Is she okay?"**_ he asked anxiously and Sasuke sighed lightly.

_**"She will be all right."**_ he reassured and Little Sasuke slumped slightly.

_**"Good.. but aniki won't come home, will he?"**_

_**"No."**_ Sasuke replied and Little Sasuke sighed but then he forced a smile and said,

_**"It's all right. We can play some other time.**_

_**"Yeah."**_ Sasuke nodded and watched the little replica of himself for a moment, waiting. After a while the boy started crying and Sasuke sat down on the tiny island's edge.

_**"Come here."**_ he said and Little Sasuke rose and stumbled over to him, stopping a couple of decimeters away.

_**"I can't!"**_ the little boy cried and Sasuke reached out towards him again, now hitting a wall of glass that sparked in lightning blue when he touched it. Little Sasuke pressed his own hand against the glass as he sat down on his knees, still crying and Sasuke sighed lightly.

_**"It'll be all right, Sasuke. Don't worry so much."**_ he murmured and Little Sasuke nodded slightly.

Sasuke moved his own hand to the place where Little Sasuke had his hand with a small, rueful smile. It was too weird to be confusing so Sasuke didn't care about the impossibility in the situation, nor the fact that he never acted like this usually. It was his mind and no one else would ever know. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shot up and exclaimed,

_**"Ha! This is my conscious! That's why I always go here in my thoughts!"**_

_**"Mister?"**_ Little Sasuke asked, his voice confused as he rose.

_**"Nothing, Sasuke. I'm just glad that I solved a task Naruto gave me!"**_ he answered and Little Sasuke frowned.

_**"Who's Naruto?"**_

_**"Well, a blond teen. Just so you know it , he's a complete moron."**_ Sasuke smirked and Little Sasuke giggled.

_**"Alright. Besides, I smell food." **_the kid said and Sasuke looked around frantically.

_**"Oh, shit! I forgot the soup! How do I get out from here?"**_

_**"Relax, mister. Just do as when you came here."**_ Little Sasuke smirked and Sasuke shook his head with a,

_**"No."**_

_**"Why?"**_ Little Sasuke looked surprised.

_**"Because then you'll be shut in again."**_ Sasuke replied with a sigh but the kid just nodded calmly.

_**"It's all right. I know that you won't forget me so don't worry."**_

_**"Okay. I have to believe you I guess."**_ Sasuke hesitantly said as he sat down and looked at Little Sasuke who smirked slightly.

_**"Bye for now, then."**_ Little Sasuke said and watched as the young man looking a bit like his aniki closed his eyes with a sigh. Little Sasuke sighed too as the usual walls of brick encircled the small island of sand. Then he stretched out and stared up at the gray and white clouds that swirled above his head.

Sasuke gasped as his eyes flew open and it took a second before his eyes adopted to the cottage's low light, then he quickly rose and lifted the pot away from the stove. It smelled nice and Kasen lifted his head and let out a low mewl of hunger before lying down flat on the bed again with a huff. Sasuke took two logs and made a small rectangle on the table that he then put the pot down on. Then he stumbled back to the bed and almost fell down into it. He leaned his head in his hands and as he rubbed his temples gingerly, he thought,

_-Me as five years old. Is that what I've heard crying before too? Gah, impossible! It's not normal to have a floating island as the center of your mind! But Naruto said-..-_

Sasuke groaned then he lay down on the bed and stared up into the ceiling, thinking back on what Naruto actually had said. After a moment he stopped and just stared out into space, a small frown on his face. Suddenly Kasen crawled up onto his chest and glared at him, eyes accusing.

"Sorry, little one. We'll eat right away." Sasuke said and sat up, making Kasen drop down into his lap. He smirked at the fox's pout then he lifted it up and rose.

Sasuke walked over to the cabinet with a drawer and pulled it out, picking out a spoon before shutting it again. He went to the table and jumped up to sit on it, a bit away from the pot. Kasen settled in his lap and Sasuke lifted the pot and ate directly out of it, not wanting to create more washing"up than necessary. When he was done, he set the pot down on the table again and lifted Kasen of his lap.

"Eat." he said and the blond fox turned it's head and looked at him like he'd gone crazy. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. That's your food now, I won't eat any more."

Kasen continued to stare at him like he was completely out of his mind and Sasuke groaned then said,

"Oh, come on! Don't be so sensitive."

Kasen tentatively sniffed on the soup then bent down and lapped some of it up before straightening again and sending another glare at Sasuke who sighed then took the pot and began walking towards the door.

"It's your choice, I'll throw it away then." the raven said and Kasen leapt down from the table and limped after him with a whine.

"So now it's good enough to eat, huh?" Sasuke muttered as he put the pot down and watched as the blond fox quickly began eating. "Take it easy, Kasen. You'll choke."

Sasuke gently stroked the blond fox's fur before straightening and moving to sit on the bed again. As he looked around, his eyes strayed to the shelf with books and he stared at them for a while before he rose and went over to the shelf.

_-This better not be as crazy as last time.-_

he thought as he pulled one of the books out. This one was a bit thicker than the others and Sasuke let out a low cough when a cloud of dust rose up from the book. He went back to the bed and sat down on it, putting the red, leather covered book in his lap before opening it. The first page read;

**Demons, Half-demons and Humans**

**by**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

"No way.." Sasuke breathed as he turned a couple of pages and started to read.

The book described everything. From body structure to mind, to powers, to weaknesses. It even explained what the writer called 'bonding' and 'mind melds'. Sasuke noted that the process was almost exactly the same as in that show, Star Trek. The book took up things such as what happened if a human spent time with a demon or half-demon. It explained how physical and spiritual energy was transformed into power called chakra. And it told him of how the demons came to the world.

**"**

**In the beginning, there was only me. I was fire and lava, burning, scorching, the ground, creating the landmasses. Then the Eight came and he helped me make the land stable, fusing himself with the earth and so giving up his first life. The Seventh gave her first life to give growing power to our land, covering it with green. The Sixth and the Fifth gave our globe water. The Fourth gave his first life to help me create the animals on land and the birds in the sky. The Third gave his first life to me so I could make the sea and water living animals. I used the Second's and the First's first lives to initiate the storms and the Four Great Winds. Then I gave my own first life, making the sky from the color my eyes have and taking the fire within me and making the sun and the moon. I let my being rest as molten lava underneath our creation, knowing that the landmasses would change over time. Then we slept for millenniums, waiting.**

**"**

Sasuke started when Kasen let out a bark and he quickly caught the book before it dropped to the floor. With a glare at the fox he set it aside then bent forward and lifted the kit up. He looked at the fox thoughtfully as he placed the little creature on the bed beside him. Kasen yawned as he curled together, gazing at Sasuke tiredly. The raven smirked slightly then he rose, picking up the book and putting it down on the table before he fetched his backpack.

A couple of minutes later he'd changed into his sleeping wear and spread his backpack out on the bed. Kasen watched him as he made his way into the bag, shivering slightly from the chill the textile held. Then the fox rose and crept into the bag, curling up against his stomach. Sasuke smirked again as the warm kit snuggled into him, apparently not minding the lack of oxygen one otherwise experienced when under a cover or likewise. He shook his head lightly, then he settled down and quickly fell asleep as the half moon rose up over the dark sky, casting the world in a silvery light.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	5. Bonding?

How could I possibly know?

Chapter 5:

Bonding?

* * *

_Sasuke both wasn't and was surprised to find Naruto standing in front of the brick cylinder once again covered by ice. He walked up to the blond and stopped a meter away, a small frown on his face at the slumped and tired stance Naruto's body held._

_**"Hi."** Naruto murmured without turning, obviously having noticed that he'd showed up either way which was slightly disturbing._

_**"Why are you here when you obviously are sick?"** Sasuke asked and Naruto turned and glared at him but it lost its most effect since Naruto's blue eyes had a feverish gleam, his lips were chapped and dry and a thin sheet of cold-sweat made his skin glisten._

_**"Teme."** the blond growled sourly and Sasuke rose an eyebrow._

_**"Just go to sleep."** he said then he turned and began walking towards the shore, knowing that the blond was following him since he heard the gentle sound as they both walked across the lake._

_He sat down on the shore, letting his feet stay in the water as small after waves splashed against his ankles, the water as always ice"cold, a thing that didn't bother him. As Naruto neared him, he used the moment to take in the blond's appearance. He was barefoot just like Sasuke and dressed in a long robe that surprised the raven with its simple beauty. It was white with red flames at the bottom hem, short sleeved and Naruto had tied it together with a white ribbon. He was wearing white soft pants underneath it and it seemed like the clothes made him comfortable since he moved with a security Sasuke rarely saw him display so openly, and especially not when being sick._

_Naruto sat down beside him, not too close but still within his personal space and Sasuke shifted, not sure if he was annoyed or not._

_**"How can this be my mind?"** Sasuke then asked and Naruto jerked his head up in shock which made him clutch it in his hands with a groan._

_**"So you figured it out, huh?"** he asked with a straining grin and Sasuke shot him a glare that almost immediately softened._

_**"Had you expected something else?"** he sarcastically replied though and the blond carefully shook his head._

_**"A mind's core reflects the creature's personality and inner thoughts, sometimes a profile of the heart may be present too. What you asked last time, that about completing one's mind, requires a creature that has the exact opposite core. To meet your specifications, you'd need a person with a mind core that has a sky and a lot of warmth, maybe creative power. But it would have to be lacking living thing-.."** Naruto explained then he suddenly stopped and simply stared at Sasuke who patiently waited for him to continue._

_**"Holy shit.."** the blond whispered and Sasuke rose an eyebrow again._

_**"What?"** he asked when Naruto continued to stare at him._

_**"Dobe, did the fever just fry your brain or did you lose your ability to speak?"**_

_**"Whoa, wait! Teme, I haven't said anything about fever!"** Naruto said and Sasuke groaned._

_**"Jeez, anyone could see that you're sick!"** he snapped and the blond twitched._

_**"I'm not.." **_-_Naruto began swaying like he was standing on unstable ground- "**..sick."**_

_Sasuke caught the blond when he fainted, easing him down on the ground with a low curse._

_**"Usuratonkachi."** the raven muttered as he lie down beside the blond and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into a shallow sleep, that was filled with low whimpers of discomfort until warmth was pressed into his side._

_~Some time later~_

_A cry, as of pain, startled Sasuke awake and he tried to sit up, only to find out that Naruto somehow had moved half on top of him, the blond's arm curled tightly around him. But what shocked him was to see the wet trails of tears on Naruto's pained features and he felt some primal instinct to comfort take over. He wrapped his own arms around the blond and hushed him softly, unconcerned by the blue hue the air around them had since he was trying to make Naruto feel better. Sasuke felt a little light headed which meant some of Naruto's fever had transferred to him instead but that was all right, if now the blond could stop crying._

_**"Shh.. Calm down, it's all right. It's all right.."** Sasuke murmured surprisingly softly and sat up, beginning to rock the blond carefully. Naruto's arms lifted, wrapping hard around Sasuke's torso as hands clutched the back of his white shirt._

_The harsh sobs leaving the blond was painful to hear and Sasuke held his friend closer, trying to soothe him. He gently stroked Naruto's back and the blond shifted and pressed his face against Sasuke's neck, hiding his teary eyes as he gasped for breath. With a shudder, the blond whimpered something that made Sasuke's blood chill and boil simultaneously,_

_**"Arashi.."**_

_The name sent Sasuke reeling as it struck a chord within him, for some reason making him feel insanely jealous. Along with Naruto's odd clothes, he stored the name on his shelf for things to be examined at a later point. He continued to try to soothe the blond but when a headache began building behind his eyes, Sasuke had had enough and he gripped Naruto's head in his hands and held the blond a bit back as he firmly ordered,_

_**"Dobe, snap out of it!"**_

_Naruto started slightly at the familiar voice that suddenly wasn't like the sand he'd imagined before but like a steady rock and he desperately clung to the solid and secure feeling, immediately relaxing. Sasuke sensed his mood's change and with a sigh, he asked,_

_**"Mind telling me why you decided to get a break down?"**_

_**"Teme."** Naruto replied but relaxed completely against the younger teen's chest, not doubting that Sasuke was what had made all the pain go away._

_**"I didn't chose to 'break down' as you put it, I wasn't feeling well already and that stuff sometimes just happen."** he mumbled and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a glare._

_**"Hn." **the sound was doubtful and Naruto sighed then let out a content hum when he felt Sasuke's hand comb through his hair._

_**"Bastard, stop it before I falls asleep.."** the blond murmured but sounded far too satisfied so Sasuke just smirked and lie back down, pulling Naruto with him. **"Remember what I said about perfect matches?"**_

_**"Hn."** Sasuke's trademark was affirming and Naruto almost laughed, a low chuckle filling the air._

_**"Good. It's also what humans tend to call soul mates. It's a person's perfect match.. but for it to be a perfect match, you need.. opposites.. and competition is always a plus.."** the blond's sentences was broken up, it was clear that he was falling asleep again but Sasuke really didn't mind the silence._

_Mere seconds later, the blond was sleeping, curled into Sasuke who simply sighed when all he could hear was Naruto's gentle breathing and the occasionally sound of water moving against his feet. He stared up at the white and gray clouds, silently wondering why they weren't black and blue storm clouds any more. Suddenly a weird warmth began to seep into him and he looked back at Naruto who was covered with tiny red and orange flames that danced over to him and sunk down into his body. Sasuke frowned and batted at the flames but to no use. With a small scowl he looked back at the clouds and got a shock when he saw that they were brightening further._

_-Is the idiot healing me?-_

_Sasuke thought with wide eyes as he stared at the red flames. They moved to spread over his skin like a wild fire and after a moment he found himself covered in the small flames, just as Naruto was. Unnerving was the fact that the blue hue over them hadn't disappeared either and a line was forming in the air that seemed to lead to nowhere as it dove over the edge of the island. The thread held a transparent blue color and Sasuke reached up and touched it with another frown. A jolt of sparks traveled down his arm and he quickly pulled back, scowling when a red line showed up and twinned itself around the blue thread, making the glow somehow purple instead of blue and red. In front of his eyes the threads became more solid until two bonds floated in the air, glowing with a stronger color._

_**"This is so not good."** Naruto muttered as he sat up and watched the two bonds and the flames that moved from himself to Sasuke._

_**"Hn."** Sasuke's monosyllabic reply was accusing and the glare obviously asked 'what the hell is this?'._

_**"Shit."** Naruto growled as he reached up and tugged on the red bond, trying to pull it away to no use. He let go and watched as the red bond seemed to tighten around the blue with a low curse._

_**"Dobe."** Sasuke's voice was irritated and Naruto looked down at him again._

_**"This is chakra."** he explained and grinned when a recognizing light appeared in Sasuke's eyes and a thick book suddenly appeared beside them, landing on the grass with a soft thump._

_Grabbing the old volume, Naruto opened it and quickly turned pages until he found the one he was looking for, all tiredness gone from him. He showed the book under Sasuke's nose and the raven sat up and took it carefully from him, staring at the page. It was the same explanation as he'd read before and he looked at Naruto with a frown._

_**"I've already read this."** he said and Naruto grabbed the book with a frown then he let out a word that sounded like a curse before he turned page._

_Sasuke sighed as he got the book back. Naruto grinned wolfishly as the raven stared at the book's pages before exclaiming,_

_**"What the hell is this?"**_

_Sasuke was rather certain the pages hadn't been there before as he stared at the describing text and pictures._

"

… _as a demon's chakra tends to take the color of their element. If one would come across bright gold chakra, be certain that it is the Tanuki's and if the chakra is red it is the Kitsune's. If the chakra is another color, check the later chapters about the nine demons. If a human, who's chakra always is some kind of blue, would bond with a demon, their bond would change color. This process is often the last step in their bonding ritual, however, in some cases, the chakra bond may appear before feelings towards the partner are even developed. This is a very rare occasion and mainly takes place when the demon is afraid of rejection. For a human to start the bonding is also very rare and happens only when the core in their mind senses a complementing mate. Bonding between demons and half-demons may lead to very long and satisfying relationships but those often ends in tragedy since two nature forces shouldn't mix in order to prevent disasters._

_There are several bonds a demon, half-demon or a human can form with a mate. The two most prominent is a feeling bond and a telepathic bond and further into a relationship a physical bond may also form._

_The feeling or emotional bond allows them both to sense the others feelings and may also allow them to share physical emotions such as lust and pain. This makes bonded people unable to hurt their mate._

_The telepathic bond allows mates to know what the other is thinking which means that secrets are almost, but not completely impossible to keep. If the will is strong enough, a wall can be formed around the mind, thus blocking their mate from their thoughts. This is often a very painful experience and both will suffer from it._

_The physical bond makes a couple aware of the location of their mate which in, for example, wars and fights can be very useful but also a hindrance since the urge to protect one's mate is very strong._

_As mentioned, a chakra bond may be formed which means that the length of their lives will become the same in a direct side affect to this. Bonds such as the telepathic bond and the feeling bond are averagely those that form first then the physical bond starts forming, mostly after having sex. Furthermore..._

"

_Sasuke stared at the pages for a while then he looked up at Naruto with wide eyes._

_**"Are you trying to imply that I am bonding with a demon called Kitsune?"** he exclaimed, furious, and Naruto winced then lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head nervously._

_**"Uh.. not exactly but yes."** he replied then he quickly ducked the fist coming flying his way. **"Hey, calm down!"**_

_**"Baka! There's no such thing as bonding! Regardless of what prank you're trying to make, it isn't funny!"** the raven hissed and Naruto sighed as he began fading away from Sasuke's mind._

_**"Just think about it. Would it really be so bad to have some one that loves you, teme?"** Naruto ruefully asked and Sasuke abruptly stilled._

Sasuke sat up with a gasp as he looked around frantically, before he could stop himself calling out,

"Naruto?"

The blond fox pressed against his hip moved uneasily until he lie back down and started petting it gently. Staring up into the ceiling, Sasuke's thoughts began flying around, nothing making any real sense since his usual calm was chaos for the moment being. When he went back asleep, he didn't go back to his mind's core, somehow falling directly into the state of deep unawareness that was rest.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	6. Kyuubi no Kitsune

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 6

Kyuubi no Kitsune

* * *

"Kasen!" Sasuke called, looking around for the blond fox kit with a frown.

It had been gone when he woke up but he hadn't given it much thought since the kit probably was well enough to go hunting. But Kasen hadn't returned yet and Sasuke, in spite of himself, had started worrying over it. With an annoyed sigh, the raven sat down on the river bank he currently was walking on. Looking out over the crystal clear water, he couldn't help but wonder what falls the dobe had been talking about, before he disappeared.

Lost in thoughts, he failed to see the yellow eyes that watched him with a hungry gleam and was obvious when the coal black snake slowly slipped from the tree's branch. The snake hissed quietly in joy when Sasuke didn't move and quickly advanced on the teen, sliding through the grass, barely macing any sound except the one when the scales on his skin slid together. Rising, the snake bared the long fangs, preparing to strike as it hovered behind the teen.

Sasuke snapped his head up when a cry reached his ears and the shadow that dove towards him had him throwing himself out of the way, his hand suddenly holding in the knife and striking towards the creature behind him. A sickening crunch was heard when he met resistance. Sasuke snapped his head around and was about to strike again when he realized that the twitching thing was a snake and definitely dead or at the very least dying.

_**"SASUKE!"**_

The loud cry echoed in his mind and Sasuke warily looked around, easily spotting Naruto when the blond burst out from the forest. But it was the gleam of red that made him do a double take. Naruto's eyes was shining red and his canines looked abnormally long. The scars on his cheeks was thicker and his nails was longer, bending into claws. Sasuke shook his head then looked back at the blond. Red eyes and thicker scars. No canines, no claws. Alright, that was normal.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" Naruto asked, worry lacing his words as he stopped in front of Sasuke, bending down and hauling the crouching raven up.

"I can stand on my own!" Sasuke snapped and stepped away from Naruto, trying to ignore the feeling of wildfire spreading through him from the brief contact.

"Teme. Seriously, you're okay, right? Right. Good." Naruto nodded then looked down at the knife in Sasuke's hand. His eyes turned blue and the scars became thin again as he exclaimed,

"Hey, I didn't know that you knew how to handle a knife!"

Sasuke snorted as he bent down and wiped the blade of on the grass. An echo of concern and relief throbbed through him and he flinched slightly, hand coming up to rub over his heart. He rarely worried over something for this long and it made him edgy.

"I'm an Uchiha, dobe. Don't you think I've learned how to protect myself by now?" he replied curtly and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What does the fact that you're an Uchiha have to do with you knowing how to fight?"

"_Dobe_." Sasuke stressed the word, knowing it would set the blond off and to his amusement a tick showed up on in Naruto's face, making his cheek twitch.

"Well?" Naruto snapped and Sasuke smirked then casually said,

"I've lost count of how many times people tried to kidnap me or aniki. We _have_ to know how to defend ourselves."

Naruto looked startled then he got an expression of tiredness, making him seem much older than he was. Sasuke noticed the difference and frowned as Naruto sighed.

"It's not the same any more." he breathed and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Hn?"

"The world. It's not the same as it was when I-..." the blond sighed again then he turned away. "Come on. We have to get going."

In a burst of sudden fury, Sasuke angrily hurled Naruto's backpack at said idiot and watched with a smirk when it knocked Naruto to the ground. The blond flew up and swirled around with a growl.

"BASTARD!" the blond yelled and charged at him.

Sasuke swiftly dodged the foot aimed at his head as Naruto caught his fist in his palm. Sasuke pushed away from the blond and landed a kick in the blond's stomach, smirking at the pained grunt. Naruto bent together, arms folded over his middle and Sasuke hesitated.

"Dobe, are yo-!"

He landed with a groan several meters away and sat up, gingerly touching his aching jaw, glaring at Naruto who stood up, arms crossed and smirking.

"Serves you right." the blond muttered before picking his backpack up and hefting it over his right shoulder.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he adjusted his own backpack, picking out a water bottle. Naruto started walking as he drank and Sasuke rolled his eyes then shut the bottle.

"Dobe!" he called and threw the bottle to Naruto when he turned around.

The blond caught it easily and quickly drank the rest of the water before throwing it back. Sasuke put it back and, smirking, quickly sided up with the blond. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while then Sasuke frowned.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked and Naruto looked at him surprised.

"I've been scouting. Didn't Gaara tell you that?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he looked away, glaring ahead of them.

"Bastard." Naruto chuckled, quickly running over the map within his head. "We should be at our next resting point in a few hours. Then comes the tough part."

"..."

Sasuke scowled, redirecting his glare to the blond. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Yeah, I know. If the way we've already gone was hard, this will be your nightmare, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke mentally groaned and Naruto started snickering.

"Aw, I knew you loved me!" the blond beamed and Sasuke shot him a horrified look.

"What happened to you? Usually you know what I'm saying."

"Uh.. you said, 'Tell me again why I decided to come with this moronic idiot of a dobe?'." Naruto softly mumbled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"Well, because I kinda blackmailed you to it and you just can't resist my charm!" the blond cheerfully said and now Sasuke did groan before whacking his hand against the back of Naruto's head.

"Idiot."

"Ha! You're not protesting!" Naruto smiled hugely and Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

"Hn."

"Admit it, you think I'm hot!" Naruto jumped excitedly from foot to foot a little in front of Sasuke, grinning.

"I told you that five years ago." Sasuke sighed and Naruto stopped short, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"What!" the blond cried and Sasuke stopped and turned around, looking at him with eyes that reminded one of black abyss'.

"You tricked me into playing truth or dare with you when I was thirteen. Well, I picked truth." the raven said and Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"I seriously have no memory of that. Hit my head, remember?" he said, pointing towards his skull and Sasuke flinched.

_-Shit. The amnesia!-_

he thought and continued walking without a word. He almost stumbled when another thought struck him like lightening,

_-I just told him I think he's h-h-! That I'm attracted to him!-_

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away, the raven's inner turmoil echoing through him. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over his heart, frowning. He'd completely freaked out when he'd realized he could actually feel Sasuke's emotions and had fled the tent as fast as he'd woken up. He'd flipped into his human form when he got into the cave and snapped up his clothes before quickly escaping. The next hours he'd spent thinking as he aimlessly wandered around. At one point he'd reached out to talk to Shukaku through their bond and found the tanuki demon.. well, not exactly delirious but he hadn't been making any sense either. It had not been a pleasant experience. But something that had really woken him up had been the sight of an abnormally large snake slipping into the dark forest. That had been when he'd started running towards Sasuke, completely sure that the raven would be at the river.

He'd thought his heart would stop when he saw the large black snake loom over Sasuke, but the next second it had been on the ground, twitching.

"Sasuke.." he called low and the raven stopped, an abrupt tug of sorrow almost jerking him back.

Swirling around, he stomped back to Naruto with a glare in his eyes.

"What?" he snapped and Naruto gave him an odd look.

Stepping up to the raven, he placed a fingertip under Sasuke's chin and made him lean his head back. Wide onyx eyes stared back at him, shock and embarrassment suddenly clear in their depths. Naruto smiled softly then lifted his other hand and gently tucked one of the dark bangs behind Sasuke's ear, watching as a dusty blush covered Sasuke's cheeks.

"Dobe.. what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, obviously shaken up and Naruto sighed.

"It's not exactly proper to call me that here, Uchiha Sasuke." he replied and Sasuke startled stepped back, lifting Naruto's hands away.

_-He's never called me that before!-_

"I have my reasons, Uchiha. And don't fall down, littlest one." Kyuubi grinned wickedly and Sasuke immediately looked down. A cry of shock left him.

They were floating. _**A mile up in the air!**_

He could see everywhere, the whole valley were spread out like a map under him, green tree tops and fields of swaying grass. Small creeks' and the larger river's crystal clear water shimmered in the sun light. Swirling around, Sasuke noticed that the mountains seemed smaller from this height.

"What is this?" he asked warily and Kyuubi sighed as he let himself slip into his normal form.

Red streaked his hair until the blond was completely gone and it grew in length, cascading down the demon's shoulders. His canines become slightly longer and pointed, his eyes slitted and turned ruby red. His tan darkened until his scars stood out even more and his nails sharpened to look more like claws.

Sasuke turned around again and jerked back, the knife suddenly in his hand as he glared at the demon.

"Who are you and where's the dobe?" he asked and Kyuubi laughed quietly.

"I'm called Kyuubi no Kitsune." he answered calmly as his red tail draped around his waist before flicking back.

"The fire demon?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi grinned, nodding. "Liar."

"What?" the demon screeched and Sasuke glared at him, straightening.

"I don't know who you are, but you can fuck off and give me my dobe back." he spat and Kyuubi looked startled.

"Uh.. nope. I can't give you Naruto back because I am Naruto. Well, no, I'm Kyuubi but Naruto is my human form and I'm both Naruto and Kyuubi."

"What are you rambling about?" Sasuke snapped and Kyuubi smirked then leisurely wrapped his tail around Sasuke's waist and tugged the raven closer.

"H-hey!"

Sasuke struggled against the warm fur around his waist, tugging on it before lashing out towards the demon. His wrist was caught in Kyuubi's palm and Sasuke gasped when fire immediately sneaked into his body as Kyuubi pried the knife from his fingers.

"Shh. Don't want me to lose my concentration, right?" the red-haired man murmured as Sasuke's protests weakened.

"What?" Sasuke glared at him and Kyuubi snickered.

"My, you're cute. My chakra's keeping us floating." he said as he ran a finger down Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke froze, bangs falling to cover his eyes and Kyuubi worried pulled back, looking down at Sasuke with a frown.

"Hey-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING _**CUTE**_?" Sasuke yelled as he banged his forehead against the demon's, ignoring the pain and the way the red-haired man's nose started bleeding.

Kyuubi flew back, shock making him lose his hold on the chakra sheet he had had spread out under them and they began falling helplessly towards the ground.

Sasuke glared at the ground approaching them rapidly then he jerked at the blue flames raging under his skin and crouched together to fall faster. The moment he touched the ground, he pushed the blue flames to his feet and legs. Skidding to the side, he slammed a hand into the ground to slow his speed. He slowly lowered the amount of flames he pushed down to his feet and after a moment he stopped, breathing hard. He snapped his head up and looked around frantically when worry coursed through him then he shot up when he realized the feeling wasn't his own. With a low growl he sat down again and crossed his legs before closing his eyes. In a flash, he was dumped onto his island.

_**"Since when do I call this place my own?" **Sasuke growled, walking toward the flaring red he could see in a distance._

_**"Dobe!" **he called but stopped abruptly when the demon he'd met swirled around to glare at him._

_**"Geh, what, teme?" **Kyuubi snapped and Sasuke snarled then launched himself at the red-haired man, landing several kicks and punches but taking equally many._

_**"You. Fucking. Bastard!"**_

_**"What have I done you?" **Kyuubi exclaimed and Sasuke blocked a kick to his head by catching the red-haired man's ankle in his hand._

_Sasuke twisted his leg, forcing Kyuubi to spin around but just as the raven was about to punch the man, he vanished into red mist. Kyuubi appeared behind the raven and quickly locked Sasuke's arms behind his back as he transformed into his human form._

_**"Listen, teme!" **he snapped and Sasuke swirled around._

_**"Naruto? Are you all right?" **he asked, confusion showing in his eyes, along worry._

_**"NO! I'm not, because you decided to beat the crap out of me!" **the blond growled and Sasuke scowled._

_**"Stop playing this stupid game, dobe! Where's that crazy thing to a demon?**_

_**"Here! I AM** **Kyuubi!"** Naruto hollered and Sasuke jerked back, tearing himself away from Naruto._

_**"Are you trying to say that you're an ancient demon who supposedly created this world, I won't buy it!" **the raven snapped and Naruto growled and snapped into his favorite form._

_Sasuke jumped back when the blond turned into a fox in the size of a doberman with eight tails swishing behind him angrily. Vibrant, blue eyes stared back at him and then Kyuubi ground out,_

_**"How much do I have to do to make you believe me?"**_

_Sasuke glared back with a deep scowl._

_**"Just because of some illusions, you want me to believe that my friend is a demon? And that we're somehow bonding!"**_

_**"YES!"** the fox howled before leaping into the sky and closing its jaws around the soft purple line in the air. Dragging it down with a jerk, Kyuubi started tearing at the red bond around the blue, slowly separating them._

_Sasuke abruptly wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his arms with a shudder as all anger and confusion left him to be replaced with agony. It was like all his warmth had left him and a spot right by his heart started aching unpleasantly as a headache began building up behind his eyes. The spot by his heart started chilling and the ache got worse and worse until he was breathing heavily. With every jerk the demon made, pulse after pulse of pain seared through him and Sasuke curled together further, shutting his eyes. The darkness was crossed by hot, red throbs of light and pain, making him dizzy. The harsh tugs got to much to bear and he fell down onto his knees, tears of agony slipping from his eyes, teeth clenched together. It wasn't the normal pain he was used to, the one you felt when you got hurt, as in a fight. This was something else. All he wished for was the pain to go away and with a whine, he forced his eyes open, bleary eyes looking out a the world. Kyuubi was tugging harshly on the red bond, trying to jerk it away as the fox's body repeatedly flinched and slumped from the pain. Sasuke weakly tried to sit up only to howl in pain at one particular harsh tug of agony._

_**"Stop! Stop it! Please!"**_

_Kyuubi harshly tore at the red bond and felt one of his ribs snap, making him whimper in agony. But it was the raven's ear splitting cries of pain that made him let go of the bond and Sasuke slumped, tears running down his cheeks as he forced air into his burning lungs. The red fox limped over to him and fell down onto the ground with a groan. The raven didn't care, all he wanted was for the pain to disappear. The lick on his cheek startled him but he couldn't find the energy to push the fox away and let it clean the tears away._

* * *

The next second, they were in the usual world, lying close to each other underneath the forest's roof of branches. Around them, everything seemed normal, if you didn't mind the two hundred meters long burn mark in the ground and the purple, glowing bond above and around them.

"I'm so-..rry, Sasu..ke." the fox mumbled before curling up against his side.

"The fuck were.. you doin',...usuratonkachi?" Sasuke groaned, trying to soothe the pain coursing through his body.

"Undo the bonding. Can I exchange chakra with you? It'll make the pain ease away." Kyuubi sighed and Sasuke gritted his teeth then took a deep breath.

"Whatever, just do it." he growled and the fox chuckled lightly then scooted closer to him. Warm flames in blue, red and purple began traveling between them and Sasuke relaxed when the pain disappeared, if ever so slowly.

"...Thanks." Kyuubi mumbled and Sasuke groaned.

"For what?"

"For calling me your friend."

Sasuke stared up at the tree branches above him with thoughtful eyes then he lifted a hand and carefully placed it on the red fox's side. Burying his fingers in the fur, he gently rubbed his fingertips over Kyuubi's ribs.

"..You're welcome."

Kyuubi hummed in delight, cuddling closer to Sasuke who 'oof'"ed when the fox poked a dully aching spot. Kyuubi froze then worriedly raised his head and looked at the raven, eyes impossibly blue. Sasuke smirked halfheartedly, focusing on making a warm blanket in his head and he chuckled when the fox immediately relaxed.

"Dobe.." he sighed and Kyuubi looked up again.

"You believe me?" he asked hopefully and Sasuke blinked then gave him a full fledged, although wry, grin.

"Do I have a choice anymore? My whole body feels like I've been to hell and back ten times in a row. All because you decided to tug on that thing."

Kyuubi made an expression that looked astonishing much like a pout and Sasuke caught himself trying to smother a smile.

"Teme. It's you who don't want to bond." the fox replied and Sasuke somberly nodded.

"Of course. If I have to share every secret with someone else I'll go crazy, but if that pain is the prize, then let it be."

Kyuubi turned over and switched into his human form. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes when long tanned arms wrapped around his torso and the blond buried his face against his stomach.

"God, I'm tired.." Naruto sighed.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes as he carefully placed a hand onto Naruto's shoulder, slipping it to the nape of his neck and letting his fingers play with the soft blond locks.

"Feels nice.." Naruto murmured and Sasuke smiled slightly as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, towards 5 pm, Sasuke woke and stretched out like a lazy cat. Naruto groaned then muttered,

"Be still, teme.."

Looking down, Sasuke snickered at the tousled blond. Naruto's hair was messy and his cheeks rosy from the nap and he looked adorable with a slight pout and large blue eyes.

"Get up, Naru."

"Why?" the blond whined and Sasuke unceremoniously sat up, making Naruto slip down into his lap.

"Up." Sasuke said as he shoved the blond gently. Naruto grumbled but rolled off him and sat up, yawning.

"Stupid teme, was havin' a good dream too." the blond mumbled sleepily as Sasuke rose.

"Sure. Get up now. Where are we going?"

"First, Valley of the End." Naruto groaned as he arched his back, stretching his arms up above his head with a yawn.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked then turned and stared at Naruto. "The Valley of the End? I thought that place didn't exist!"

Naruto chuckled then he rose and picked up his backpack.

"Well, it does. It's rather amazing, really. The legends doesn't do it justice." he replied and Sasuke looked surprised for a moment then he asked,

"How does it look?"

"Well, there's this really big river cutting through the valley. The river then cascades down the cliffs in a mighty fall and there's two gigantic statues on either side of it." Naruto chuckled then murmured quietly, "Ah, stupid bastards.."

"Who?" Sasuke asked curiously and Naruto looked at him with distanced eyes.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Come on, or we'll be stuck here forever." the raven sighed and Naruto shook his head with a light laugh.

"You Uchihas. Curious, impatient bastards all of you." he murmured and received an odd glare from Sasuke as they started walking, heading back towards the river.

"What?"

"Stop talking like you've known my family for ages." Sasuke snapped and felt a pulse of surprise run through him along concern and strangely, guilt.

"But I have. I used to play with your grandgrandfather, Sasuke. And that man, Obito, I taught him some material arts."

"You knew Obito?"

Naruto flinched when Sasuke's emotions flooded his senses, surprise and sorrow the two most prominent, and he abruptly tugged the raven into his arms.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, both from shock and from how unnerved _and_ comforted he felt by the way red chakra stole into him wherever their skin touched.

"Hold still, teme. Now tell me, what's happened to Obito? I know you're upset." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke slumped slightly then bluntly replied,

"He's dead. Accident."

"Che. What happened?" Naruto sighed and Sasuke looked away.

"A cave gave in and crushed him. I was five."

"..Goodness."

Sasuke shrugged then gently freed himself from the blond's hold.

"Get me a map or a direction, else we'll never get anywhere." the raven murmured as he snagged Naruto's sleeve and tugged him along when he started walking again.

"Northeast." Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded then turned his head slightly and looked at the blond with a small frown.

"How come you looked like thirteen when we met?" he asked and blue eyes looked startled then a smile stole over Naruto's face.

"I can change my looks but only between different stages in the teenage." the blond grinned then felt Shukaku's presence flare up in his mind.

_**"Kyuu, what are you doing? You all right?"**_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shu." Naruto replied aloud and received a surprised look from Sasuke.

_**"What was that earlier? We felt large chakra blasts, both from you and Sasuke. Since when has he learned chakra control?"**_

"I don't know. Ask him yourself. And I just told teme what I am." Naruto answered and felt Shukaku's uneasiness through their bond.

"It's fine, Gaara." Sasuke sighed and smirked when the raccoon abruptly appeared beside them, a tousled Neji holding onto Gaara's shirt, a blanket wrapped around his body. Golden chakra swirled around them, drawing sand up around them and Naruto suddenly was covered in small red flames, his expression wary.

Shocked green eyes studied the raven haired teen and Sasuke calmly stared back then he pushed chakra into his hand. Small sparks of blue began to collect around his fingertips and a light chirping filled the air. Both Naruto and Gaara jumped away from him, both snapping into their half-demon forms. Red slitted eyes and golden eyes with stars as pupils stared at Sasuke warily, sand hovering around Shukaku along tendrils of wind and fire danced over Kyuubi.

"Sasuke.. stop doing that." Kyuubi silently said and Sasuke looked up then pressed his fingertips to the ground, releasing the chakra. A small hole appeared in the ground and Shukaku stared at Sasuke with a fierce glare in his eyes.

"That's Chidori!" the tanuki growled, the sand shifting uneasily. "You shouldn't be able to do _that_, especially when you became aware of chakra this recently!"

"Someone ever told you I'm a genius?" Sasuke smirked widely and Shukaku scowled as Kyuubi frowned. "Besides, Kyuubi's books are really helpful."

"Huh? You've got more of my books?" Kyuubi looked startled, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes that shifted into blue as the redhead calmed down.

"Hn. Well, I wanted to bring the other books with me so I looked around for a book that could tell me more about chakra. Apparently I found one. I just learned the basic things, how to control it and what I need to do to empower it. Then I thought I could make the books shrink to become smaller so I tried and it worked excellently." the raven answered then looked at Shukaku with confusion. "Have I done something wrong? I just imagine what I want to do and try..."

Shukaku sighed silently as he relaxed slightly and slipped back into his human form.

"Uchihas, morons all of them." the red-haired man muttered then stiffened briefly when slender arms wrapped around his neck. "Neji.." he breathed and the man in question leaned against his back more firmly.

"Clothes, Gaara." Neji murmured quietly and a dull golden light sparkled around him then the blanket transformed into a silken white robe that draped around him nicely, reaching a bit past his knees and tied together with a blood red obi. "Thanks."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly, suddenly feeling uncertain. A sense of calm washed over him when Naruto relaxed and straightened up from his defiant position, smiling softly at the raven.

"It's all right, teme. We were only startled because a normal human usually doesn't realize what chakra is and brushes it off as myth and tales. And one rarely has the ability to use such strong jutsus without very long training."

"I've been training every now and then since I found that cottage. Mostly when Kasen, the blond fox kit, slept, or on my island." the raven said, looking at them wide eyed when they simply stared at him until Gaara wrapped their thoughts up into two words.

"Well, damn." he sighed then tugged Neji into his arms, glaring at Naruto.

Sasuke nervously stepped backwards and Naruto's heart wrenched in agony over the act, knowing the raven had picked that habit up when he was younger and everyone pushed him to be better than the best. It was a way to show defeat or that he was close to panic. In a flash, the blond had wrapped the raven into a tight hug.

Neji worriedly watched the scenario, not happy that Sasuke limply stood there, not responding, nor shoving Naruto away, impassive.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked low and Sasuke looked up at him.

"Hn?"

"I can control chakra very well and what Naruto tries to tell you is that you're very special. You don't have limits to your power like I do. May I ask what it is that you imagine your chakra as?" Neji said and Sasuke seemed to regain some of his normal appearance since he straightened.

"Blue flames." he answered and Neji nodded.

"Fire. Ah, well. Flames in what form? Like a river or a lake?"

"No." Sasuke quietly replied and looked away. He didn't like this. At all. It was way out of his comfort zone as an Uchiha and it made the island he now could see in his mind all the time, chill.

"Then as what?" Neji asked and Sasuke warily glanced up at the chakra bond appearing above them before answering,

"An endless ocean."

Pale eyes stared at him before Neji murmured,

"Byakugan."

The blast of blue chakra that met him made him cringe slightly. Sasuke's chakra system was running wild with blue chakra that radiated a soft mist of warmth and light strong enough to serve as an extra sun. Neji frowned at the red chakra coursing through the blue, almost tenderly twinning itself around the blue paths, creating a partial purple chakra. Just around Sasuke's heart, the purple chakra concentrated, forming the first end of a chakra bond. Naruto's blue chakra was as usually equally red from his demon side but the flames of blue seemed almost eager as they leapt through the blond. Neji deactivated his byakugan and tilted his head back, staring up at the fully visible purple bond shimmering above Sasuke and Naruto, dancing between them.

"You never told me you were bonding." Gaara monotonously said but Neji could hear the surprise in his voice and he clearly understood what the red-haired man felt.

"Well.." Naruto uneasily looked over his shoulder at them, still holding Sasuke close to himself. "It's kinda a mistake. But I can't break it."

"Don't ever fucking try again." Sasuke muttered and received an odd look from Neji. Scowling, he snapped, "What?"

"If it's a mistake, why don't you want him to break it?" Neji asked and Sasuke's expression turned cold.

"It hurts like someone tries to rip my soul out, and wring me inside-out at the same time as burning me alive." the raven replied and Neji frowned deeply and Gaara blinked.

"That is not normal." the redhead stated coolly and Sasuke growled then irritably said,

"I think I've heard something like that one time too many. Besides, what is so special with this bonding either way?"

"Didn't Naruto told you that?" Neji sounded surprised and Sasuke tipped his glare up a notch, directing it to the blond that wisely didn't look back.

"Usuratonkachi?" the raven growled and Naruto sighed warily.

"It's like a wedding for us." he answered.

Sasuke stayed quiet as his mind tried to wrap around the words and process their meaning. Calmly, he pushed away from Naruto and hefted his backpack on better.

"We're going northeast, right?" he asked and Naruto nodded, slightly confused. "Then let's go."

"Sasuke? You all right?" Naruto asked worriedly and Sasuke flinched when the concern ran through him too.

"No, dobe! I'm not all right!" he snapped then called his chakra to his legs and feet and jumped up into the trees, immediately starting running from branch to branch.

_-Bye, Gaara, Neji.-_

he thought, highlighting the words with chakra and hearing them echo through the forest. Naruto's worry made him antsy and he sped up, faintly registering the response he got from Neji and Gaara.

"_**Be safe, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

With a sudden smirk, the raven went faster then abruptly stopped on a tree branch, looking up at the mountain in front of him. A split second later, the dobe flickered into focus just beside him. Glancing over at the blond, Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked like a restricted thunderstorm. Somehow, that seemed a little ironic, after all, it was _he_ who should be pissed off, not Naruto.

"So.. married. I kinda imagined it to be a bit different." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke snorted, not amused at all.

"Hn."

"For instance, I never thought I'd actually be subconsciously open for a bonding."

Sasuke glared at the blond then jumped down and stomped towards the end of the forest, hearing a footsteps indicating that Naruto had jumped down too and was running after him.

"Hey! Wait up, teme! We ain't going nowhere now! We shouldn't-" Naruto called and Sasuke turned, directing the Uchiha Death Glare at the unsuspecting blond.

"SHUT UP! You tell me this bond is the same as a fucking _marriage_ and suppose me to stay calm? Then you come and tell me even more weird things! Either, we _move on_, or I'll blow up on you completely!" he snarled, cutting him off and Naruto lifted his hands up before him in defeat, taking a step back.

"Ya, ya. I get it, you're mad but listen, all right?" the blond said and Sasuke took a deep breath then curtly nodded. "We can't get through the pass right now. It's closed off with snow during night and now the temperature is already far below the freezing point."

"What the fuck have you gotten me into?" Sasuke growled and Naruto moaned exasperatedly.

"Nothing! I can't help it, I like you, I want to share this with you!" he exclaimed then met Sasuke's impossible large eyes and realized what he'd said. "Oh, damn.."

* * *

Sasuke paralyzed watched Naruto bolt, the blond flickering into his fox kit shape, speeding through the forest with ease. Bewildered, the raven leapt back into the tree and stared out over the mountain for a second before vanishing. He stopped running when he got to a clearing, another, larger cottage stationed there. But this one buzzed with life, loud voices filtering through the walls along laughs. Walking over to the door, he knocked carefully then stepped back. The noise quieted down then a girl with pale eyes much similar to Neji's opened the door, looking at him expectantly and nervously.

"C-can I help you?" she asked, stammering slightly and Sasuke tried to show a more calm attitude to not scare her.

"I'm looking for a blond man with blue eyes, he may have been running or hiding. You haven't seen him, have you?" he asked and the girl shook her head as she looked down.

"N-no, sir." she replied then moved to pull the door shut. Sasuke quickly gripped onto it and stopped her.

"How about a fox? Red? Or blond with nine tails?" he asked and the girl started, wide eyes looking back up at him.

"You're looking for the Nine Tails? Why?" a busty blond appeared behind the girl, opening the door wide, making the girl squeak. The woman stared at him with piercing eyes and he met her gaze with a slight glare.

"That, I don't think is of your concern." he answered coolly and her expression darkened abruptly as she clenched her teeth.

"Brat!" she growled, flicking his head and sending him flying several feet backwards. Standing up, Sasuke's eyes hardened into cold black as he scowled.

"Listen, you old hag, I just want to know where he is."

"OLD HAG?" the woman screeched and Sasuke ducked when something, proving to be a bottle, was hurled at him.

"BAA-CHAAAAN~!" the holler made her stop dead in her tracks then she swirled around as a blond fox kit jumped into her arms, whining.

Sasuke scowled when the fox kit nuzzled into her, obviously distressed.

"Kasen, Kyuubi, _Naruto_, or whatever! Get here, you dobe!" he hissed and the kit froze then turned and looked at him with wide blue eyes. The kit slumped then jumped down from the busty blond and slowly walked over to Sasuke with its head hung low. Sasuke simply glared.

The raven watched with hard eyes as the blond kit became a human, the very same one as he'd been looking for.

"What?" Naruto sighed as he stared down at Sasuke. Sasuke scowled deeper.

"If you're going to continue disappearing on me, get me a fucking map! Usuratonkachi!" the raven snapped and violently punched the blond with the last word.

Naruto glowered when he rose from the ground, gingerly touching his cheek. His eyes turned slitted and red as he charged at Sasuke who easily evaded his kick but had to block his punch. The blond snarled as he tore away from the raven and they rapidly exchanged blows, being in the air more often than not. Sasuke managed to kick the blond in his side, sending him flying a short bit but that was all the raven needed and in a matter of seconds he had Naruto pinned to the ground. Straddling the blond's hips, Sasuke bent Naruto's arms back and pressed them against his lower back, holding him pressed down firmly. Naruto struggled for a while then he lie still when he realized he couldn't get away. Suddenly he started laughing and he turned his head and peered up at Sasuke with sparkling eyes when he felt the raven's confusion as the hands holding his wrists loosened. In a second, their positions were reversed, Naruto straddling Sasuke's hips as he grinned down at the raven that stared back with shocked eyes.

"I haven't had a good fight in years!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke frowned at the strong sense of joy he felt from the blond.

"Girlish idiot." he muttered and Naruto's expression turned indignant as he spluttered.

"TEME!" he then cried and Sasuke smirked up at him.

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Ijin!"

"Baka." Sasuke snickered, it wasn't the first time Naruto had called him a devil. The raven watched with amusement as the blond fumed.

"Asshole!"

"Moron." *Chuckle*

"Prick!"

"Dumb-ass.."

"Teme~!" Naruto whined and watched as Sasuke completely lost it, laughing until he was wheezing for breath with his arms around his chest.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the sight, Sasuke's laugh was wonderful to hear. It reminded him of drinking warm chocolate in front of a fire.

"Ne, Sas?"

"Hn?" Sasuke smirked, having regained his composure.

"Teme." Naruto sighed then smiled at him and asked,

"You're not upset anymore?"

"No. I'm shell shocked." the raven replied and Naruto confusedly stared at him.

"But-"

"Dobe, when is the ritual complete?" Sasuke asked with a light sigh and Naruto blinked then looked away.

"When you know where I am without even having to ask and we can speak through thoughts."

"Hn. And that about soul mates?"

Naruto flinched and Sasuke felt something odd wash over him. His eyes widened when he realized the blond was.. scared.

"Um.. I don't know so much about that actually." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but Sasuke recognized it as a move the blond used when he was nervous too. Sitting up, Sasuke moved so Naruto sat in his lap and far away enough so their noses didn't touch.

"Listen, Naruto." Sasuke sighed and Naruto looked at him, both wary and curious.

"I'm pretty sure I started the bonding."

"Yeah, I know I di- what?" the blond exclaimed when what Sasuke actually had said registered in his mind.

"Hn. You were in my head when Gaara, you and Neji poured your sorrow over me, weren't you?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto numbly nodded. "And you stationed a mind link when you started appearing in my dreams, whether you knew it or not. Then, since I really was annoyed to watch another person leave me, I guess I started the bonding, subconsciously."

Naruto studied the raven that blushed slightly over the statements then the blond smiled softly and said,

"You make sense, as usual.. I don't respond to anyone bonding with me, I must take the first step if the person isn't my perfect match, then I wouldn't have anything to say in the matter. So, I think I have to drag you into my head, but it might not be exactly what you think you'll find."

"Well, I don't know what I'm expecting either." Sasuke muttered then he asked, "Dobe, what happened back there? That man must have done something to make you react like that."

"Oh. He gave me some memories. Han, the Five Tails or Dolphin-Horse Demon, he was momentarily killed in an explosion." Naruto sighed and Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Momentarily?"

"Yeah. We don't die, just go to sleep for a couple of hundred years if we are killed. But let's just say that that isn't exactly easy." the blond answered and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Who's Utakata?"

"The Six Tails or Slug Demon. Let's just say he really likes blowing soap bubbles. Gaara, or Shukaku, is the One Tail or Tanuki Demon." Naruto answered and Sasuke looked mildly surprised.

"A raccoon dog? Well, that explains the giggling and insomnia." Sasuke mumbled and now Naruto looked surprised.

"Hey, how do you know these kind of things?" the blond asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm smart and attentive. Try it some time."

"Teme." Naruto muttered and Sasuke's smirk widened. "Seriously though, how did you know about his giggles?"

Sasuke shrugged lightly.

"Neji told me."

"Huh? When?"

"At school some months ago. He slipped and told me he'd gotten a boyfriend and that they were engaged. I suppose they were already bonding?" Sasuke waited for Naruto's nod then he continued, "I started asking him questions and he seemed almost eager to answer, so happy it can't have been normal."

Sasuke smiled slightly, he _was_ glad his friend had found someone and Naruto nodded.

"You should have heard Shu then. He was so giddy it was almost disturbing and completely head over heels, something I hadn't expected form that bastard. Especially since he keeps denying it." the blond looked up at the clouds and noticed the cupola of purple chakra over them. "EH?"

"Oh, it's still up." Sasuke sounded slightly surprised but also satisfied and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "I set this up to keep them from interfering in our fight and make sure no chakra blasts would harm them if things got out of hand."

"That thing is made out of chakra!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"Isn't you tired?" the blond practically shouted and Sasuke's hands immediately flew to his ear as he cringed. Glaring, he answered the question calmly by shaking his head and saying,

"Aren't. And no, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"'Aren't you tired' it should be, not isn't." Sasuke replied and Naruto frowned.

"Teme." the blond muttered then looked around and noticed that several persons were watching them worriedly.

"Shall we continue fighting or are you done?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto's attention immediately returned to him, a feral grin on the blond's face.

"Hell no. Bring it on."

"With more power?" Sasuke smirked as he moved away from the blond and Naruto rose, matching his smirk.

"Who do you wanna fight? Me as Naruto or me as Kyuubi in human shape?"

"You. Choose." Sasuke replied, saying the second word a centimeter from Naruto's ear as he appeared behind the blond and moved to punch him. Naruto flickered out of sight then appeared on the other side of the ground inside the cupola, now as Kyuubi.

Sasuke stopped for a brief second to look at the blond. His hair was longer and red, as the eyes that was slitted. The tan had darkened and the whisker marks was thicker, which they were when Naruto was angry too. Claws had replaced the nails and Sasuke warily fished his knife up.

"That's good, teme! Watch out, here I go!" Kyuubi grinned, showing enlarged canine teeth. The next seconds passed in a blur of block and hits as Sasuke and Kyuubi exchanged several blows.

When they flew apart, Kyuubi had a tiny scratch on his upper palm and Sasuke's knife was tinged red. The raven smirked then disappeared out of sight again. Kyuubi calmly lifted his hand and licked the blood away. He felt Sasuke's chakra move and knew exactly where he was. The demon snapped his head up when Sasuke's chakra disappeared and he looked around with narrowed eyes then jumped high up and kicked the raven harshly. Sasuke looked startled and released a loud grunt when the kick landed in his stomach but he replied by slamming his knee into Kyuubi's gut. The demon cringed slightly then lowered himself to the ground again, watching as Sasuke remained in the air, floating on a small cloud of chakra infused wind. He grinned, for some reason, he felt proud.

Sasuke stared down at the demon then he reached out and gently touched the purple chakra bond in his mind. Immediately, he got an incredible power boost and he smirked.

The next moment, he was behind Kyuubi's back and held the tip of the knife against his neck.

"Excellent, teme." Kyuubi laughed and Sasuke smirked then pulled the knife back and nicked the demon's chin with it before moving away. Kyuubi hissed quietly as blood ran down his neck for a second before the small scratch closed.

He crouched together and started forming a few handseals, well aware that he was being watched by the raven.

"Shuriken." the redhead murmured and five of the stars appeared in each of his hands.

Sasuke smirked, knowing how the throwing stars worked but wondering why Kyuubi had chose to call for them. The answer came quickly when Kyuubi threw the first. Sasuke blocked it with his knife and a sharp pain embedded into his arm. Glaring down at the blond, Sasuke ripped the star out a threw it back though now fused with chakra. The explosion wasn't large but definitively enough to cause damage. Sasuke froze then quickly ducked when he felt Kyuubi appear behind him, sweeping out with his leg and hitting Kyuubi's knee. The demon smirked and caught his foot, hurling him towards the ground. Sasuke landed easily and regained his balance as Kyuubi charged again, aiming for his chest with the throwing stars. Several sharp clings were heard when Sasuke quickly stopped them with the knife in his hand. He missed just one.

"Keh!" he hissed when the star buried itself in between two ribs, searing in agony.

"Are you giving up?" Kyuubi chuckled as he gathered the wind to him, making the leafs lift from the ground.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just sheathed his knife and started forming handseals rapidly, thinking the order in his mind with a fierce determination,

_-Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Horse! **Tiger!**-_

Kyuubi abruptly recalled his chakra, trying to get out of the way from the large fire ball but not succeeding. Sasuke smirked as he blew out the last flame through the ring he'd formed with his index finger and thumb. He watched the large sphere of fire that covered the demon and it slowly disappeared before him, revealing a pissed demon.

"Now you've made me mad." Kyuubi growled and Sasuke stared right back at him without batting an eyelash.

The raven smirked then his eyes rolled back and he started falling towards the ground and the shuriken littered over it.

"Sasuke!" Kyuubi called as he dashed forwards and caught the raven, making sure to keep his claws away.

Sasuke looked feverish and weak as he lie in the demon's arms, panting. Kyuubi pushed gently on the blue bond in his mind, mending his own chakra with it and Sasuke's breathing eased then the cupola collapsed inwards, rushing back to the raven. Kyuubi felt a flood of relief wash over him when Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at him calmly. Shifting back into his human form, the blond held the younger teen closer to himself.

"I think I went a step too far." the raven sighed then weakly smirked.

"You're exhausted. Have you eaten today?" Naruto worriedly asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not since breakfast. I'm hungry." he answered then lifted his hand and touched the small mark that was quickly fading from Naruto's chin. "You okay?"

"Stop worrying about me!" Naruto annoyed replied as he lifted Sasuke's arm.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Sasuke gasped and Naruto immediately placed his arm over his chest again.

"You hurt?" Naruto asked worriedly and Sasuke was about to answer when he was cut off.

"BRAT! You all right?" the woman from earlier came rushing towards them and Naruto looked up at her with a grin.

"I'm fine, granny Tsunade." he answered and received a whack on his head for the effort.

"I'm not your granny!" she muttered and Naruto rubbed his skull with a whine.

"Baa-chan! That hurts!" he whined and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I take it as you're fine. Now, what the hell does _this_ brat wants?" she pointed down at Sasuke who glared back at her then he shot up and started coughing blood, the searing pain he'd ignored flaring up even further inside him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto worriedly called and the raven's body immediately was covered in red flames that soothed the pain. Naruto bit his lip when he found the shuriken buried in the raven's chest and in a flash, the clothes had been burned away in a circle from the wound.

Sasuke gasped silently when hands covered in green pressed against his ribs as Naruto easily but gently removed the star. The green light immediately moved to the wound and Sasuke frowned uneasily when he _felt_ the damaged tissue close slowly under the touch. A moment later Tsunade straightened and Naruto rose, still with Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke couldn't muster up energy enough to shove the blond away, Naruto was far too content and the feeling made the raven oddly calm in the blond's hold.

"I can walk on my own." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Why did you continue fighting with me if you actually got hit with one of the shuriken? And where the hell did you learn that fire release?"

"I kept going because I've never cared about injuries before and I was having fun. I don't know, I was doing those handseals before I'd thought about it. It felt.. natural." Sasuke sighed and Naruto grimaced.

"You're one kind of brat, brat." Tsunade said and then looked at Naruto. "Where did you find this one?"

"I didn't exactly find him, baa-chan." Naruto replied as Sasuke's expression darkened. "I offered him to come with me hiking for a few days."

"We've been out for more than a week now and haven't been able to move on from here." Sasuke muttered and Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Why?" Tsunade asked curtly and Sasuke glared at her.

"This dobe decided to tell me that he's an ancient demon called Kyuubi no Kitsune." he growled and the purple bond above them flared to life, making Tsunade jump back.

"Oh my gawd, you are bonding!" a voice shouted and Naruto blushed bright red.

"Shut up, dog breath!" he shouted back and Sasuke lifted his head up onto Naruto's shoulder with a tired sigh.

_-Why am I so tired?-_

he thought as he closed his eyes and missed the adoring smile that crossed the blond's lips.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke. You're safe."

"Shut up, dobe.." Sasuke muttered but felt himself slip away into soft darkness.

Naruto smiled down at the raven, noticing that he'd fallen asleep just as told. Tsunade placed a hand onto his shoulder and shook him violently.

"Brat, what's going on?" she asked and Naruto quickly ducked away from her, holding Sasuke against his chest tightly as his eyes turned red.

"Wake him and I won't be happy!" he hissed and Tsunade glared at him.

"Answer my question." she demanded and Naruto sighed.

"I'm bonding with him and our minds might be merging together." he replied and Tsunade looked startled.

"Uzumaki, don't lie now." she sighed and Naruto growled then reached up and gently pulled the bond above them down. It shifted and directly linked between his and Sasuke's hearts. Looking up at the wide eyed Tsunade, he smirked slightly.

"I'm not lying."

"Why's he so exhausted?" Tsunade then asked with a frown and Naruto sighed.

"You saw that he used Katon; Goukakyu no Jutsu?"

Tsunade nodded then rose an expectant eyebrow, silently demanding him to continue.

"Well, Sasuke learned how to use chakra two days ago. And he used an impossible small Chidori earlier today. He's so strong it's scary. And you know what? He's completely clueless, he imagines his chakra as an endless ocean!"

"Damn. No wonder his exhausted then." she warily looked at the sleeping raven and Naruto protectively held him closer. "Brat." the woman sighed when she looked up at the blond and Naruto bared his teeth with a scowl.

"Stop calling me that, old hag. Can we stay here for the night, it's closer to the mountain pass than my nearest cottage." he said and Tsunade nodded.

"Sure. Why not."

"Hey, foxy!" a youth with spiky brown hair, red triangular tattoos on his cheeks and a wild appearance shouted and the large white dog beside him barked.

"Shut. Up!" Naruto hissed, turning into Kyuubi's humanoid form in an instant and wrapping his tail around Sasuke's body as a blanket and as a third support.

"Calm down." the youth grinned and Kyuubi shot him an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Kiba?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice as he walked towards the cottage's door.

"Nothin' special. So, you married now or what?" the teen's wide grin was malicious and Kyuubi rolled his red eyes.

"No, but yes. Teme here isn't really up to it and the whole fucking thing's just a mess." he replied and Kiba's arms flailed.

"That's not an answer! I want a no or yes, not both!" the youth cried and Kyuubi shrugged.

"Get a soulmate then." was the demon's final words then he ducked in through the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Kiba squinted in the dark then quickly rushed after the fox demon that hurriedly moved down through the corridors. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed when golden chakra suddenly shifted across the walls and he masked his own and Sasuke's when he rushed pass the tanuki demon's door. He wasn't up for another chat right now. He sped up and heard Kiba's annoyed grumble when the youth was forced to break into a run which proved to be futile when Kyuubi turned the last turn and disappeared. Kyuubi smirked widely when he heard Kiba's cry then he calmly pushed the door to his chambers open and entered. As suspected, a meal was prepared for them and stood on a large tray in the hallway. Kyuubi calmly continued further in and entered his bedroom. He placed Sasuke down on his bed and smirked when the raven curled up against his pillow, burying his face against the soft textile with a moan, still fast asleep.

Kyuubi smiled slightly, glad Sasuke was at ease, something the warm pulses trembling through his body from their bond indicated too. With a sigh, the half-demon turned and ran a hand through his red hair as he walked back to the hallway and fetched the tray with food. He didn't bother changing back into his human form, he liked it better like this and if it proved necessary he could simply switch back easily. The first ten years had been a little tricky but then he'd learned how to do it almost without thinking.

Kyuubi placed the tray on the small table in his bedroom slash living room then he walked over to Sasuke and sat down on the bed, carefully placing a hand on the raven's shoulder. His finger brushed against the raven's neck and Kyuubi smirked slightly when his chakra immediately stole into Sasuke's body, something it hadn't done until a few days before he realized they were bonding. He frowned slightly when he remembered the abnormal number of snakes he'd met in the forest, including the black one that had tried to bite Sasuke. Why was it that whenever he was gone for a longer period, trouble always found its way into this valley?

Lost in thoughts, Kyuubi rose again and started shedding his clothes on his way to the bathroom, unceremoniously letting them drop to the ground. He entered the shower, turning the temperature up to max before stepping in and letting it pour down over his head. Kyuubi grimaced, it was still a little too cold. He quickly washed his hair with some citrus flavored shampoo he'd brought here ages ago and rinsed it. He cleaned himself studiously, washing away several days of dirt and sweat, then he turned the shower off and grabbed the towel from a hook. He rubbed his hair remotely dry as the water dried on his skin from his higher body temperature, making it unnecessary to dry too. As he walked towards the door, he noticed that Sasuke turned over and smiled slightly before starting.

_-Shit, shit, shit, Shit!-_

he chanted in his head as he peaked out at the raven who had indeed turned over.

_-Damn! That means the physical bond is starting to manifest too.-_

Kyuubi thought as he ran a hand through his hair, scratching his temple with a sigh as he stared at Sasuke with confused and wide eyes. Then he let his hand drop and walked over to his closet, opening it and picking out a pair of boxers that he pulled on before starting to roam through his clothes, trying to find something light to wear. He bent over to fish up a pair of loose blue pants in thin cotton then he straightened. He held the garment to his nose and sniffed on it, frowning when he smelled pheromones. Taking a deep breath, his head went dizzy and he frowned deeper. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to smell pheromones on clothes one hadn't used for three decades. A soft rustle behind him made him jump in surprise before swirling around.

Red eyes met dark, dark brown and locked and time seemed to slow down.

_-Sasuke.-_

Kyuubi thought faintly and the raven sat up, still staring at him intensively. A heartbeat passed. Then another. And Sasuke smirked.

"Put some clothes on." the raven said and Kyuubi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I was." he muttered before pulling the blue pants on and quickly taking out a dark"blue yukata and putting it on, tying the white obi tightly.

Sasuke watched with mild amusement as the red-haired man dressed, a little smirk still on his lips. He curled in under the cover again, creating a hole so he could breathe as he listened to Kyuubi who muttered about 'bastards' and 'pheromones' and several other things that made just as little sense.

Kyuubi turned and glared at the raven that had closed his eyes again and was nuzzling into his pillow.

"Have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" he asked annoyed and Sasuke opened his eyes once more and looked at the redhead as if he'd gone crazy.

"Not exactly. Why?"

Kyuubi stalked over to him then switched into his female form, blond hair in a ponytail, delicate scars, the most baby blue eyes one could imagine, a smooth, curvy, tan body and an ample chest. He slowly slid in under the cover to a petrified Sasuke who quickly moved away.

"What the hell are you doing?" the raven snapped as he edged away.

"Hmpf. Maybe a bit more traditional?" Kyuubi muttered, changing his hair into a black fall that reached his waist, brown eyes and pale skin.

Sasuke threw the cover away and rose from the bed, quickly fleeing to the other side of the room.

_-Zero pheromones. _What _is wrong with him!-_

Kyuubi pouted then changed into a small redhead with curly hair and small breasts with dark blue eyes. He rose and walked towards Sasuke, asking silently,

"Am I not cute?"

Sasuke inched away but nodded shallowly.

"You are. But I'm not interested. And Kyuubi, stop it!" he replied and Kyuubi sighed. He walked slightly closer then mumbled,

"Maybe you prefer me as this?"

He switched back into his normal form and leaned closer, only a breath from Sasuke's lips he stopped. He grinned triumphantly.

_-Pheromones! Tons of them!-_

Sasuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car then he showed the demon away and quickly fled to the bathroom and locked the door. Kyuubi laughed silently.

"Calm down, teme! I was just messing with you!" he called.

"Don't get cocky, I needed to use the toilet." Sasuke replied, voice muffled by the door. Kyuubi rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever you say!"

He walked over to the small table and sat down on one of the sides, lifting the lids away from the plates and smiling at the aroma that filled his nose. It was a simple meal, some fried fish, an egg each, rice and a few boiled vegetables. Two cups stood on the tray too and a small kettle with tea.

"Smells nice." Sasuke said behind him and he grinned.

"Yeah. Let's eat now. I'm starving."

Sasuke sat down on the opposite side and lifted the small bowl with rice. He took the chopsticks and started eating, pausing in surprise.

"This is steam boiled." he murmured and Kyuubi grinned.

"Then it's Hinata that's made the meal. Try the fish." the red-haired man said and Sasuke picked one of the cubes up and put it into his mouth, chewing carefully.

"Thyme?" he asked and Kyuubi nodded then replied,

"Mm, she's really good with different herbs, both for cooking and for healing."

"Hn." Sasuke continued to eat and soon had finished the fish. He quickly took a piece of the egg and Kyuubi looked up.

"My egg is better." he mumbled and Sasuke shrugged, still eating.

After a while, Kyuubi lifted the kettle and poured up tea in their cups as Sasuke finished his meal. The raven nodded as thanks when Kyuubi handed him the cup and he carefully sipped on the hot drink. The raven smirked slightly when Kyuubi stole some rice from his bowl and wordlessly pushed it over to the demon. Kyuubi smiled but didn't look up and Sasuke felt a rather familiar pulse of satisfaction and joy from the demon.

"Kyuu, what were you doing earlier?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi grinned at him, looking up as he answered,

"Trying to sort out why you're oozing pheromones when I've never noticed you doing it _ever_ before."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at his cup, deliberately avoiding the demon's gaze as his cheeks heated up slightly.

Kyuubi smirked, knowing he'd embarrassed the raven.

"You wanna know what I found out? You don't react to me at all when I'm in a girl form but, as this, your scent make me dizzy because of all the ph-"

"Oh, shut up!" Sasuke snapped, standing up and taking his cup with him back to the comfortable bed he'd woken up in. He settled atop of it again and crossed his legs, sipping on his tea in silence, annoyed.

He looked around in the room, though avoided the demon that was picking the dishes together on the tray. The king size bed he was sitting on was made with black and deep red sheets and the pillow he'd been hugging was yellow. It reminded him of the autumn. The walls painted white with a soft blue hint, astonishing much like the spring sky. There was no windows and the ceiling was about three meters up, made out of what looked like oak. From Sasuke's viewing point, the clear blue front door, or he amused it was that, was opposite of him. On each side of the door was large piles with pillows and blankets lying in some kind of organized mess. To his right, he had the bathroom and three wardrobes, to his left he had shelves filled with books and scrolls and a third, purple door. In the center of the room was the small table they'd been eating at. On the floor lay the largest, and softest, dark green rug Sasuke had seen.

"Kyuu, what's behind that door?" he asked, nodding towards the purple door.

"Hm?" Kyuubi looked up and saw what Sasuke was asking about. He smirked slightly. "Play room."

"Ain't you a little too old for that?" the raven sighed and Kyuubi laughed, receiving an odd look.

"Let's say it has changed meaning." he grinned and Sasuke swallowed the last of his tea. He rose from the bed and brought the cup to Kyuubi with a small stream of wind. The demon caught it and set it down on the tray as Sasuke walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

Kyuubi watched him as he opened the door, hoping the raven wouldn't be too shocked.

Sasuke stepped into the dark room and curiously looked around. Small candles suddenly lit and spread light over several pillows and dried rose petals. Silken bonds was lying around along thick feathers in dark colors of red, gold and purple.

"What is this?" the raven murmured quietly and Kyuubi leisurely walked into the room and lit the small fire place. A thrilling scent filled the air and Sasuke curiously breathed in deeply, realizing with a frown that it smelled absolutely nothing special.

"What do you think?" Kyuubi whispered low and Sasuke looked up at him.

"It's cozy. But what's this scent?"

"The same as you give off." the red-haired man laughed softly and Sasuke frowned.

"Hn.." he mumbled as he stepped further into the room. Kyuubi smirked as the door shut silently behind the raven and he walked over to the teen slowly. Sasuke looked up at him with eyes wide open in the dark and Kyuubi retracted his claws, placing his thumb against Sasuke's lower lip.

"Breathe." he whispered then smirked when the raven let out a shuddering breath, lips parting as the younger man's tongue briefly touched the demon's fingertip.

Dark eyes flicked up to look at him and Kyuubi smiled slightly as he sneaked his tail around Sasuke's waist and gently tightened it as he shifted closer. Leaning down, he pressed dry lips against the raven's cheek before straightening and making all the flames in the room burn out, leaving them in the dark. With ease, Kyuubi moved them back to his bedroom and dumped them onto the bed.

"So? Got what that room's used mostly for?" he snickered and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Baka. Yes. And now, I don't think I wanted to know." the raven replied and sat up, moving away from the demon and rising. Without a word, he went into the bathroom and locked the door again.

Kyuubi wanted to bang his head against something hard which proved futile since the mattress was very soft. He groaned quietly, he could feel how irritated and mainly _hurt_ Sasuke was. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, listening as Sasuke undressed and turned the shower on. Frowning slightly, he heard how Sasuke muttered about 'insensitive jerks' and 'stupid ancient demons' and it made him feel painfully guilty. The demon shot up and stared wide eyed into the air.

_-I can hear him!-_

the demon shouted in his mind. Sure, his hearing was really good but to hear the water drops hit the raven's skin was a bit extreme! Closing his eyes and holding his hands over his ears, he realized he wasn't hearing it, but feeling it! The demon let out a startled shout and felt Sasuke froze up as a wave of worry washed over him. With a sigh, he pushed a wave of calm back to the raven, telling him that he was all right.

He was still staring out into space when Sasuke opened the door, a large towel wrapped around his body. The raven went over to his closets and opened them, roaming through his clothes much like he'd done earlier. After a while, the teen had picked together a pile of clothes and went back to the bathroom without sparing the demon a glance. Kyuubi turned his head and looked at the bathroom door, feeling the clothes drape over the raven with ease behind it. A brief moment later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom and stared back at him. The demon blinked. Then stared again.

Sasuke was dressed in a black kimono with decorative, tiny swirls in silver and shimmering red, tied together with a black obi, and under it he wore white pants.

"What?" the raven snapped and Kyuubi looked away, bringing his hands down.

"Nothing." he mumbled then lie back on the bed with a sigh. He knew that Sasuke was picking their dirty clothes together and with an annoyed huff, he made the clothes collect themselves by the clothes, in a neatly folded pile, including the ones Sasuke already had picked up.

Sasuke shot the demon a glare then he walked over to one of the piles with pillows and blankets in blue and green hues and sat down in the middle of it. Kyuubi didn't say anything as he listened as Sasuke's breath evened out and he fell asleep. He placed an arm across his eyes and clenched his teeth as he dove into his memories.

_/_

_Summer in early August. The playful year of 476._

_Kyuubi grinned as he lay beneath the Sakura trees, a blue sky above him. He pretended to sleep when the footsteps got closer and heard Arashi take a soft breath before moving forward again. As the young man leaned down, Kyuubi opened his eyes and immediately caught the man and tugged him down. Rolling on top of the laughing youth, his grin softened into a smile as he carefully tucked one blue curl behind his ear. The man smiled back and carefully threaded his fingers into the long red hair, pulling the demon down into a soft kiss._

_"Missed you. he whispered and Kyuubi littered his face with kisses as he murmured through their bond,_

"_Missed you too."_

_Arashi simply smiled and easily found his lips again._

_"So, great day tomorrow.. he mumbled and Kyuubi nodded gently before attaching his lips against the other half-demon's neck and sucking on the flawless skin._

"_Stop healing so damn fast."_

_"Baka Kyuu. Arashi murmured softly, his body arching up into the redhead's. Kyuubi growled playfully and Arashi smiled._

_"Don't worry. From tomorrow, I'll be yours, forever. he whispered and Kyuubi smiled slightly as the deep affection he felt from the younger intensified with joy._

"_Better keep that promise.."_

_Kyuubi grinned and Arashi nodded._

_"Of course._

_Evening, the next day._

_"Kyuu, put me down! Arashi laughed as Kyuubi possessively carried him through the corridors, but all the onlookers knew he wasn't serious. The youth dressed in a black kimono decorated with red and silver swirls, in white pants and with the white obi around his waist was radiating so intense happiness that it made everybody smile._

_"Not a chance in hell. the demon replied and smiled when Arashi wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss._

_"Then hold tightly. Arashi whispered hotly, blue curls and impossibly green eyes shimmering in the low light. An aura of brown chakra was shining around them, indicating that they were fully bonded. The silver band around Kyuubi's left ring finger and the golden around Arashi's said what everybody knew._

_They'd married._

_/_

Kyuubi lifted his arm and stared at his ring finger, he could almost feel the ring and God, did he miss the half-demon that had given him it, even now, over one thousand years later. He'd never tried to stop the tears now running down his scarred cheeks and he never would. Because he would forever love that man. Kyuubi sat up then rose and walked over to Sasuke. He easily moved the raven to his bed with a warm breeze then he transferred himself to the kitchen. Startled yelps occurred everywhere around him and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Choji? Do we need any fire wood?" he asked and the chef pointed at the ax beside the large stove.

"Take your time." the blond haired man said and Kyuubi shrugged then grabbed the ax and transferred himself right out into the woods.

He started chopping up wood furiously, not caring a shit about the angry shouts from the cottage's kitchen that could be heard even out here.

Sasuke shot up with a cry. He looked around with wild eyes, then he slowly calmed down and flopped back down onto the bed.

"_Jeez.._"he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He hated that dream. Except for the red eyes hunting him, the red eyes glaring at him, the red eyes taunting him, the red eyes scolding him, the red eyes hating him and the red eyes pitying him, there was no light. No wind, no sound, not anything. Just a pitch-black emptiness.

Throwing the cover away, the raven rose and stumbled some steps in the darkness before he lit a small flame in his hand and looked around. He saw a candle on the wall and he lit it then the next too and three more before he let the flame in his hand die out. He noticed that Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen and he sat down by the table with a soft sigh as he leaned his head in his hands. He stared at the table for a while then he rose again and went over to the demon's closets and opened one of the three drawers beneath each door. He found a pencil and an eraser in the mess of things. Opening the next drawer, he found a pile of papers and he carefully picked seven of them out before adding some more. Then he went back to the table and sat down again and started drawing.

"Here, Choji." Kyuubi sighed as he appeared in the now empty kitchen, holding three large bags in his right hand.

"Thanks, Kyuubi-kun." Choji smiled.

"Hm." Kyuubi sighed again as he put the ax and the bags with firewood away.

"Is there more? You've been gone for a while." Choji asked and Kyuubi nodded as he took the towel the chef handed him.

"Yeah. You've got about two-three ton in the storage room. I filled it again."

"You didn't chop the whole forest down!" Choji laughed and Kyuubi smirked halfheartedly.

"No. I went some miles downhill."

"Ah, good. Would you like something to eat? Tea?" the chef asked and Kyuubi sighed lightly as he sat down at the table.

"Rice and some fried vegetables. Tea would be nice." the half-demon replied and Choji nodded then started preparing the food.

Kyuubi watched him for a moment then he buried his head in his arms. He tried hard to think about anything but Arashi and so he naturally thought about Sasuke. A light, cold touch suddenly brushed against his shoulder and the demon looked up with a start. He hadn't noticed anyone coming. Dark brown, almost black eyes met his uncertainly. Kyuubi straightened when he realized that it was Sasuke who was unnaturally pale.

"You're shutting me out." the raven whispered silently and Kyuubi's eyes widened when he felt his familiar walls of glass between himself and Sasuke. He removed them in a heartbeat and Sasuke's feelings flooded him.

"You're scared." the demon murmured surprised and Sasuke blinked.

"You're sad." he replied quietly and Kyuubi grinned wryly.

"Yeah. Come here." the redhead moved the chair back and held his arms out.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate then he threw himself at the demon, shaking violently.

"Hey, hey. Easy." Kyuubi whispered soothingly, gently combing Sasuke's hair with his right hand as he held the raven close to himself.

"I thought you left." the raven whispered and Kyuubi frowned deeply.

"I'd never leave you here on your own." he mumbled softly and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not like that. I couldn't feel the bond, I thought I was a-alone."

"What else happened, teme? You're shaking like a leaf." Kyuubi whispered and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Old nightmare. I always draw when I wake up in the middle of the night because of it but the only thing I could draw was you, somehow hurt or worse. I don't know what's happening, Kyuu, I'm just scared." he whispered shakily and Kyuubi sighed gently, slowly replacing his glass walls to not add to Sasuke's distress. The teen gasped then looked up with panic-stricken eyes.

"Don't shut me out! Please!"

Kyuubi immediately removed them again and Sasuke slumped against his chest. The demon worriedly frowned, he'd never seen the raven so terrified before.

"Oh? Who's this?" Choji smiled when he brought the bowl with rice and vegetables to Kyuubi who looked up.

"Thanks, Choji. This is Sasuke." he answered and the firmly built man crouched to look at the raven.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Can I offer something to eat?"

"No thank you." Sasuke replied quietly, shifting slightly when Kyuubi leaned forward to eat. Dark eyes met brown colored and Choji grinned.

"One from the Uchiha -clan. That was long ago, huh, Kyuubi-kun?"

"Hm.. 389 years to be exact." Kyuubi answered as Sasuke stared at Choji who curiously looked back. "Here, Sas, try this." the demon grinned as he held out a piece rice and a bit of some vegetable.

Sasuke twisted and took the food, chewing thoughtfully.

"Soy? And jasmine?" he mumbled and Choji nodded with a smile.

"Yup."

"I had no idea you knew so much about tastes, teme." Kyuubi smiled slightly and Choji rose then looked at the redhead.

"He does?"

"Yeah. He recognized Hinata's steam boiled rice earlier and the thyme in the fish." the demon said before leaning down and affectionately nuzzled the raven's neck with his nose and Sasuke annoyed and blushing huffed.

"Baka Kyuu." he muttered, tugging the kimono's collar back up and Choji startled looked at Kyuubi who simply smiled.

"Ah. Now I see why you went to get fire wood, Kyuubi-kun. Isn't that dress Arashi-chin's wedding clothes?" the man asked and Sasuke froze in the demon's hold. Kyuubi sighed.

"Geh, how great." the redhead muttered then Sasuke asked, voice strained and expression dark,

"Am I wearing your husband's clothes, Kyuubi?"

"Wedding dress." Kyuubi corrected then sighed again. "Listen, teme. Arashi was my last partner and I loved him dearly but he's been dead for over a thousand years."

"Let. Go." Sasuke growled and Kyuubi did. The raven immediately disappeared and Kyuubi banged his head onto the table.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi-sama, I thought he knew." Choji said anxiously and Kyuuni sighed then he ate up the last of his meal.

"Thanks for the meal, Choji. I'll be in my room." the demon said then rose and Choji nodded.

Kyuubi appeared in his chamber again and watched as Sasuke roamed through his wardrobe again, muttering curses under his breath.

"Stop it, Sasuke."

Sasuke fell silent but didn't stop looking for new clothes and Kyuubi snapped.

"I said, STOP IT!" the demon roared, chakra flaring up around him as fire lit all over the room.

Sasuke slowly turned and glared at him, straightening.

"What!" the raven snapped and Kyuubi growled, the sound far too feline. The demon stalked over to him and grabbed his collar and easily threw him onto the bed, making Sasuke bounce on the mattress as he screamed at the demon, damning him to hell and back.

"SHUT UP!" Kyuubi yelled and Sasuke glared darkly at him as he sat up, irritated tugging the collar of the kimono back up.

"Don't do that. It's made to slip down. It'll stay on either way." the demon sighed and Sasuke's glare intensified as he stubbornly jerked the collar a little higher before crossing his arms.

Kyuubi lifted his arms with a frustrated shout of,

"JESUS!"

"Did you want anything or just annoy me?" Sasuke hissed and Kyuubi glared at him.

"Why, yes, Teme! I actually want to say something!" the demon snapped and Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"Then what!"

"First, if I hadn't wanted you to wear that kimono I would have fucking told you! Second, if you take it off, I won't be happy because Arashi said that once I found someone else I wanted, he'd be glad if I let go! And you know what! That was the last thing he ever said!" Kyuubi drew a breath and held it in for a while then he let it out and continued, somewhat calmer, "Third, Sasuke, just these last twenty years it's been safe for people to use Arashi's name without me blowing up. And I mean literally. I've blown holes in this building's corridors, large enough to create new rooms."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped angrily and Kyuubi glowered.

"Why what?"

"Why only these past twenty years? You said he'd been dead for a millennium!"

"I heard your soul, teme!" Kyuubi hissed and Sasuke's expression went thunderous.

"You WHAT!" he yelled and Kyuubi bared his teeth in annoyance.

"I can feel souls. When a baby comes to life, at fertilization, it's given a soul. I rarely notice this since it happens all the time, but sometimes souls appear that makes themselves known loudly. Like you and like your nutcase to uncle, Madara." he replied and Sasuke stared at him coldly.

"What do you mean, loudly?" the raven scowled and Kyuubi messed his red hair up with a clawed hand.

"It's different sounds. Madara's soul cackled which made me a bit uncertain, I knew he'd become a bit crazy. Your – you won't like this, teme – you sang." Kyuubi looked down with a sigh.

"Sang?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes. And Sasuke?" the demon looked up again, with eyes tinted blue, making them blaze like an inferno, and Sasuke's breath caught.

"Hn?"

"The last soul that sang for me was a great healer, the person Catholics call Messiah."

Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes then he lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said,

"Have you hit your head again? Because I'm pretty sure I won't go around and commit miracles, and I'm definitely not a healer and I won't start a new religion, no chance in hell."

"Sasuke.. you know, people rarely think they will. Not even he did." Kyuubi replied and Sasuke looked up with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"If you haven't noticed it, I'm a cold-hearted bastard, as you so fondly calls me, that couldn't care less about others." the raven bit out and Kyuubi sighed.

"Shut up. I thought you was a stuck up prick the first time I met you, yes, but let's say I've changed my opinion several times already."

"You said you like me." Sasuke muttered and Kyuubi solely looked at him. Sasuke stared right back until the demon adverted his eyes.

"..Yes."

Sasuke's irritation poured over him surprisingly strongly when the raven glared at him again.

"What the hell! Is that all you has to say!"

"Well, what do you want me to say!" Kyuubi shouted back and Sasuke blinked startled.

"I have no idea."

The fox demon gave him a wry smile then jumped high at a knock on the door.

"I'll get it for you." Sasuke sighed and Kyuubi shrugged.

"Do as you want."

*Knock, Knock!*

"Coming!" Sasuke called as he went to open the door, leaving the one into Kyuubi's bedroom slightly open and fire immediately stole across the walls and floor. Sasuke noticed that the flames didn't burn him at all despite their heat then he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"A-ah, I-I have tea fo-or Kyuubi-kun." the girl stuttered and Sasuke recognized her as the one he'd spoken to earlier.

"Thank you." Sasuke opened the door wider and the girl held the tray with cups out with a small bow. Sasuke accepted it with a nod as thanks then he met the girls pale eyes as he touched her fingertips by mistake. The pale eyes grew slightly distanced as his own flashed green then he stepped back with the tray.

"You're welcome. Just call for me tomorrow, Kyuubi-kun knows how and I can take the dishes away." she said then slapped her hands over her mouth wide wide eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown and Kyuubi appeared behind him in an instant.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Thank you so much for dinner and tea." the demon grinned at the girl who weakly smiled as she brought her hands down.

"You are welcome, Kyuubi-kun." she answered and Kyuubi let out a startled cry.

"Hinata! You're not stuttering!" he shouted and she nodded.

"I know." she squealed and Sasuke annoyed turned and walked past the demon that excitedly jumped around the girl.

"But how! You've always stuttered! I thought Tsunade-baa-chan said you had a disease!"

"I know! But your friend's eyes went green and I can talk normally!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile and Kyuubi froze as Sasuke dropped the tray with the cups and the kettle, shocked eyes staring down at his hands.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed and dove after the tray, managing to catch it in the last second, using some chakra to ease the impact by slowing it's fall. She looked up just in time to see Sasuke's eyes roll back when he fainted – passed out! – and Kyuubi immediately caught the teen.

"Kyuubi-kun.." she murmured and Kyuubi gave her an odd look.

"He's a singer." he replied and Hinata nodded with wide eyes.

"I see.." she mumbled then she smiled. "Tea?" she asked and Kyuubi chuckled.

"Yes, please. Come on in." he said as he closed the door behind them as he carried Sasuke back into his room and set the raven down on the bed. Hinata curiously followed him, looking around with wide eyes as she took in the flames licking the walls.

"Is it always so hot and fiery in here?" she mumbled silently and Kyuubi's deep laugh made her jump and she blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry-.." she stammered embarrassed and Kyuubi grinned wider.

"I had a little fight with Sasuke before you got here." the demon said as he calmly called the flames to himself and fused the chakra back into his system. Not because he needed it but anyway.

"Oh. I see." Hinata murmured as she moved to set the tray down on the table.

"Hm?" she noticed a mess of papers on it and shifted the tray to one of her hands then she carefully picked them up before she set the tray down.

She curiously looked at them and gasped at the different drawings. Many illustrated one pair or several pairs of eyes that glared out at her from the papers, others showed her a little boy curled up in a corner of a room, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried or longingly stared up at a window high up on the wall. But it was the numerous ones that showed a scared or pained Naruto or Kyuubi that made her blood run cold and the last picture that showed a speared little nine tailed fox shape made her straight out terrified.

"Kyuubi." she called and the redhead looked up with a frown.

"What?" he asked and she wordlessly turned and showed him the picture she was holding. The demon's eyes darkened and he grimly walked over to her and took the papers, shifting through them quickly. He lit a small flame in his hand and burned the papers to ash in a heartbeat when he was done.

"What was that?" Hinata asked and Kyuubi wordlessly turned and looked at Sasuke who had snuggled into his pillow again and buried himself underneath the cover, without even waking up.

"Sasuke showed up in the kitchen earlier, scared as if he'd seen a ghost. He said he'd had a bad nightmare and that he usually draws when he wakes up but drawing hadn't help. I can see why know." the demon muttered and Hinata nodded.

"Even I was scared." she mumbled and Kyuubi smirked slightly.

"Aw, you're not scared by me at all and I'm practically a God, but those drawings made you get the chills." the demon chuckled and Hinata blushed.

"You're not scary." she murmured and he nodded.

"Yeah. People seem to think that nowadays. Sasuke especially. You saw our fight earlier, outside?"

"When he made that purple cupola that kept everything out of the way?" Hinata nodded and Kyuubi grinned.

"He's incredible strong, I'm glad that he is because if he's a healer, he'll need that strength. He's learned to master chakra in just a few days, by only reading a book. He does what I do, just imagine and try." he smiled and Hinata laughed lightly.

"Yes. By the way, is it true? That you and he are bonding?" the girl blushed again and Kyuubi smirked evilly.

"_Kiba_..." he growled and Hinata worriedly looked up. "Don't worry. I won't harm him.. exactly.. But yes, we're bonding."

"Really?" the girl perked up and Kyuubi frowned lightly.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up.. Sasuke-teme isn't exactly up for it.." the demon said and Hinata giggled then gasped when a sleepy voice murmured,

"Kyuu?"

"Mm?" Kyuubi smiled at the tousled raven and Sasuke tugged the cover up again.

"Shut up."

"Teme!" the demon shrieked and Sasuke sat up.

"If you're going to talk, you'll keep me up, and if we ain't staying here tomorrow, I'd like to know now." he growled and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Ijin." he muttered. "But yes, we're staying here tomorrow, I'll need to rest and restore our food and you, my dear teme, you are going to show me exactly how much you've learned to do with chakra."

"Hn." Sasuke sighed then straightened and yawned. "Huh? There's tea?"

He looked around and found the tea kettle and cups quickly, then he noticed Hinata and gave her a rare and tiny smile.

"Thank you." he said and Kyuubi smiled at him softly.

Sasuke rose and silently padded over to them, flopping down onto the floor and easily pouring up a cup of tea to himself before rising again and moving back to the bed. He smirked lazily at Kyuubi who rolled his eyes.

"Lazy jerk." the demon murmured before kneeling and pouring up another cup that he gave to Hinata who bowed slightly then murmured,

"Thank you. But won't you have any tea?"

"I'll steal the teme's cup later." he shrugged before grinning and grabbing onto Hinata and transferring them to the bed. Sasuke shot him a glare when the landed and quickly steadied his own and Hinata's cup.

"Hn."

"That's Uchiha-nese for 'You really are a dobe'." Kyuubi whispered confidently to Hinata who nodded with a small smile as the demon grinned.

"Hn."

"And that means, 'Shut up' or simply 'baka'. Typical Uchiha, inventing a new language." the demon smirked at the raven-haired teen who glared back steadily.

"Wait, you're an Uchiha?" Hinata gasped softly and Sasuke stared at her for a moment before curtly nodding.

"Aka the teme or broody one." Kyuubi smirked then switched into his large fox form and snuggled up against Hinata who smiled and scratched him behind his ears.

"Ah, wonderful.." the fox sighed and Hinata giggled.

"Who can possibly be afraid of you, big bad fox? You're like a overgrown cat!" she laughed and Sasuke hid a smirk behind his cup when Kyuubi pouted. The raven coughed lightly when something soft and warm sneaked up along his legs and he shifted away from the fox's tails with a scowl.

Kyuubi merely wrapped another around his waist and held the raven tighter and Sasuke choked slightly on his tea, making him cough violently for a moment. Kyuubi merely lifted an eyebrow as Hinata worriedly looked at him.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and Sasuke inwardly cringed but nodded.

"Hn. Say Sasuke." he replied and Hinata gave him a confused look.

"He's one of these guys with rabid fangirls that all squeal when he's near. He loath them and the nickname." Kyuubi smirked at Sasuke's glare then added,

"But he has the Uchiha Death Glare as defense though, just like his brother."

"An older brother?" Hinata asked surprised and Kyuubi nodded as Sasuke's glare intensified.

"His name's Itachi and he's a real looker, just like Sasuke-teme, but he's the worst bastard I've ever met." Kyuubi grinned and missed how Sasuke cringed.

"Shut. Up. Kyuu." the raven's voice was tense and Kyuubi gave him a bored look.

"You're no fun." the fox sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up again then?" he muttered as he sipped on his tea.

"The pictures, Sasuke-k.. Sasuke-san." Hinata murmured and blushed when he gave her a glare.

"I don't care." he replied and Kyuubi smirked.

"Didn't you care either when you curled up in my lap?" he cackled and Sasuke promptly kicked him. "Ouch!"

"Baka-Kyuu!" he hissed and Kyuubi bared his teeth in annoyance then scowled when Sasuke's emotions poured over him.

"Guilt?" the fox then murmured in surprise and received another kick as a questioning look from Hinata. Looking up at her, he smiled slightly. "Thank you so much for dinner and tea, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded with a smile and, as she rose, said,

"You are welcome, Kyuubi-kun. I'm going to go to bed now, I'll come and pick the dishes up tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Do so and goodnight." the demon nodded and Hinata quickly disappeared and Kyuubi pleased noticed that she shut both doors. Then he looked back as Sasuke before rising from the bed and moving higher up, curling against the raven's side.

They lie in silence for a while then Sasuke sighed.

"What?" he finally asked and Kyuubi softly nuzzled into him.

"Why are you feeling guilty for showing weakness? You're a human. You all have weaknesses, hell, even I do."

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling for almost five minutes before he scooted down and buried his face against the demon's silken fur. Kyuubi stared at him for a moment then he grinned and wrapped his tails around the raven, cocooning him in warmth, gently holding him.

"Then what's this if not a weakness? Seeking out comfort.." Sasuke muttered and Kyuubi sighed.

"Bastard. You're just human and for once actually showing it." he murmured kindly and felt the raven's fingers grip onto his fur tightly. "You don't have to worry that anyone would call that a weakness. Here, you can be whoever you want to, no one knows you except Neji and through him, Shukaku. And Shu stands under my command and Neji doesn't say much anyway. Neither does Shu, he's hard to get to talk in actual words at all."

"Hn." Sasuke murmured then wrapped his arm around the fox and pulled him closer. Kyuubi purred silently in approval, closing his eyes. "Don't go."

"I won't." Kyuubi lazily smirked at the commanding tone before falling asleep.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	7. A complete world

How could I possible know?

Chapter: 7

A complete world

* * *

_Kyuubi blinked his eyes open and stared up into the bluest sky one could imagine. Sitting up, he sighed when the soft white robe he was dressed in rustled silently. He smiled slightly at the sight of the raging inferno around him and the molten lava underneath him. But it faltered when the familiar chains of iron around his neck, wrists and ankles stretched and tightened slightly. Mother Earth was uneasy and it affected him too.._

_Rising, he stretched lazily, the chains still easily moving with him. With a small smirk, he started walking and looked around with bright eyes, glad the fires wasn't calming nor cooling._

_**"Oh. Hi, Kyuu."** Sasuke's voice suddenly said and Kyuubi's eyes widened then he swirled around and saw how the raven, still dressed in the black kimono, calmly walked over to him._

_**"Sasuke?"** he screeched and the younger man winched._

_**"Is it necessary to be so damn loud?"** he asked with a frown and Kyuubi wordlessly stared at him._

_**"How can you be here! This is my mind!"**_

_**"Baka-Kyuu. You're in my head all the time."** Sasuke sighed and shook his head, muttering something about 'idiots'._

_**"Yeah, but! I'm a demon! I can do a shitload of things you can't imagine!"** Kyuubi shouted and Sasuke scowled and glared at him._

_**"Keep your loud mouth shut if you can't talk normally. And yes, I know, but I'm not your regular human either."**_

_Kyuubi blinked then nodded._

_**"Well, yes, that's true. Or I'm just dreaming. That makes almost as much sense."**_

_Sasuke kicked him._

_**"Teme!"** Kyuubi exclaimed as he rubbed his shin with a grimace and Sasuke smirked._

_**"Idiot."**_

_Straightening, Kyuubi gave Sasuke a strangely soft look._

_**"Well? You seem oddly calm so you must have been here for a while.."**_

_**"Hn."** Sasuke shrugged, he was disturbingly warm but this place cooled him down. It was ironic. Kyuubi plopped down onto the ground and looked out over the inferno again. Small flames gathered in his hair and around his fingertips but seemed almost like small pets rather than fires. Sasuke stared at the demon for a moment then he sighed softly._

_**"Kyuu..?" **he asked silently and the demon looked up at him with questioning eyes. **"Would you be sad if I would die?"**_

_Kyuubi just stared at him for several minutes then Sasuke looked away, a blush covering his features as he clenched his teeth._

_**"WHAT THE HELL!"** Kyuubi abruptly yelled and Sasuke snapped his head back to look at the fuming demon. Flames had rose around Kyuubi, much taller than him and the chains were glowing white"hot from the heat. The hotter blur shone like a Gloria around the demon's body, the cooler yellow reaching towards the blue sky with roars. Sasuke warily met the burning red eyes and saw a fury that seemed to want to scorch him._

_**"Are you completely out of your mind, teme!"** Kyuubi shouted and Sasuke solely stared at him with dull eyes._

_**"Of course I would be sad! What do I need to do? Write it across the sky and spell it out?"** the demon threw his hands up then buried clawed hands in his hair. **"Sasuke, I'll say it once for now, so listen! I **_**love** _**you!" **he shouted and Sasuke nodded indifferently._

_**"I knew that."**_

_**"THEN WHAT THE HELL!"** Kyuubi screamed again and Sasuke winched slightly._

_**"I wanted to hear you say it, I guess."**_

_Kyuubi froze then fell down through the air until he quickly moved back to Sasuke's level. Staring at the raven, the demon frowned then said,_

_**"Teme. The only thing my mind comes up with now is, does he love me too or is he crazy for real? Which one is it?"**_

_Sasuke sighed again then lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly._

_**"Do you have to put it like that? But yes, I-.. I love you."** he answered and Kyuubi nodded._

_**"Good. Then what the fuck is up with that question?"**_

_**"I was just curious."** Sasuke muttered, sitting down with a groan. **"Good, it's hot."**_

_Kyuubi snorted._

_**"Hello? You're cuddling **_**me**_**, not a pillow. Fire's my element, of course it's hot."**_

_**"What's up with the chains, Kyuu?" **Sasuke asked as he leaned back and looked up at the demon._

_**"Huh? Oh, these. Well, they just reminds me that I'm merged with Mother Earth most and foremost. She's uneasy, that's why they're so tight at the moment." **Kyuubi lifted his wrist and licked away some of the blood from where the iron had cut into his arm._

_Sasuke reached up and tugged the demon down then he gently took Kyuubi's hand and pressed his lips to the small wound. Green light covered the raw skin and immediately healed the scratches before forming a slippery sheet over it, making the iron cuff glide easily over the skin. Sasuke calmly took the demon's other hand and did the same before leaning closer and gently touching the redhead's neck with his lips before pressing his fingertips to his ankles. Kyuubi watched him silently then he let his claws disappear and carefully cupped the raven's cheek with one of his hands. Sasuke warily turned his head and looked at him, eyes oddly wide open._

_**"Sasuke.."** Kyuubi whispered and the younger man abruptly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, moving back just as fast. Kyuubi smiled then moved his hands and lifted Sasuke into his lap, holding the raven tightly._

_**"Hot."** Sasuke muttered and Kyuubi chuckled softly then called a small wind to them and guided it to blow over Sasuke's skin smoothly. Sasuke immediately relaxed and leaned further into the demon's hold and Kyuubi grinned as he place his chin on Sasuke's shoulder._

_**"Thanks, teme."** he murmured and Sasuke smirked._

_**"Anytime, baka-Kyuu."** he replied and Kyuubi laughed silently, curiously watching the fog around them as it shifted before sighing a soft agreeing,_

_**"Mm.."**_

_Suddenly the fog disappeared and they stared out over a wide stretched landscape from high above the ground. They were sitting on the edge to a beautiful island that floated miles up in the air and gave them a perfect view over the world beneath them. Rivers and green lands covered the landmasses, mountains created the weather and forests grew under the warm sun that shone higher above them. A waterfall cascaded down the island's edge somewhere and creatures wandered around peacefully in the small forest and swam in the crystal clear lake. Leaned back against a tree on a very small island in the middle of the lake sat a the six"year old Sasuke and talked quietly to a small blond fox kit with nine tails, both smiling happily. And furthest down, molten lava and fire boiled together harmoniously, giving warmth._

_**"Where are we, Kyuu?" **Sasuke asked and Kyuubi wide eyes looked around._

_**"Wow.. God, is it beautiful.." **the demon whispered, awe clear in his voice and Sasuke blinked and looked around again._

_It was astonishing beautiful, yes._

_**"We melded right?" **Sasuke suddenly smiled and Kyuubi nodded wordlessly. **"So, you really are my sky then."**_

_**"Huh?" **Kyuubi gave him a surprised look and Sasuke smiled again, which made the demon's heart skip another beat._

_**"I've always considered you my sky. You were the only one that made me happy for so long, I never wanted to be without you. So you were my sky, my world."**_

_**"Thank you, Sasuke." **Kyuubi softly said, almost radiating happiness and Sasuke snuggled into him with a soft sigh._

_**"So what now? The ritual's complete, isn't it?" **the raven murmured and Kyuubi gently stroked his hair._

_**"I don't know. I've never mind melded with someone before. And, a bond isn't complete until the so called wedding night." **he said and Sasuke tensed._

_**"Stop thinking. I'd never ask you to do anything, teme." **Kyuubi laughed warmly, giving the raven a gentle hug. **"You've got me wrapped around your little finger."**_

_Sasuke blushed and closed his eyes with a muttered,_

_**"Then where don't you got me?"**_

_Kyuubi simply smiled, holding him tighter and Sasuke sighed softly. He smiled slightly when birds' chirping filled the air as a breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, this was surely his-, no _their_, heaven._

_Kyuubi nuzzled the raven's neck gently as Sasuke fell asleep, smiling softly. He looked out over the world again and smile softly, his chains were still on which meant that this really was their cores now. He slowly lie down on the sun warm grass, curling around Sasuke as he buried his nose in the raven's soft hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and fresh water._

_**"Night, love.."** he breathed and Sasuke shifted closer to him with a soft, content sigh. The demon smiled tenderly as he drifted of to a deeper sleep too._

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	8. The beginning of Trouble

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 8

The beginning of Trouble

* * *

Kyuubi woke up, abruptly opening his eyes. He stretched carefully, lifting his arms towards the ceiling with a yawn and heard a low grumble of discomfort. Lowering his arms, he wrapped them back around Sasuke, smiling slightly when the teen nuzzled into him with a soft moan. For almost an hour, he simply lie there, calmly petting the soft raven colored locks as he let his mind wander, often returning to their core where Sasuke also was, though still sleeping in his arms. When almost black eyes opened and he tilted his head back to look at the demon, Kyuubi smiled softly.

"Hi there." he murmured tenderly and Sasuke blinked owlishly once before yawning and stretching out fully, pressing them together when he tangled his legs with Kyuubi's. The demon grinned and nuzzled the raven's hair with his nose calmly.

"Mo'nin'." Sasuke mumbled, voice a little slurred and Kyuubi chuckled low.

"Slept well?" he asked with a smile and Sasuke put his arms around the redhead's torso again, sighing in relief at the warmth.

"Mm.. Dreamed so weird.. Found 'n beautiful place, like me island. Sun, sky an' life everywhere, was nice.." he muttered silently and Kyuubi nodded.

"I don't think you were dreaming though, 'cause that's my core now."

"Hn. Lucky you.." Sasuke murmured then closed his eyes again, trying to find his island. All he found was that beautiful world and after a moment he opened his eyes and frowned up at the demon in confusion.

"I'm fire and life, Sasuke. You're the living things and water. What you see in your mind is our common core, it'll never go back to how it was before." Kyuubi explained with a grin and Sasuke closed his eyes with a blush.

"Are you serious? We really melded?"

"Mm. Yup, though I don't see why you're worried 'bout it." Kyuubi frowned slightly and Sasuke grunted before tugging the cover up over them.

"... I kissed you." the raven finally muttered and Kyuubi began laughing.

"Nah, that's hardly a kiss, Sas." he grinned and Sasuke frowned though didn't look up.

"Hn."

"I'd rather call it a peck than a kiss."

"Then when's a peck a kiss?" Sasuke dryly asked and Kyuubi snickered.

"Curious?"

"No."

"... teme."

"Baka-Kyuu."

"Hey!" Kyuubi exclaimed indignantly.

Sasuke flopped onto his back and tilted his head back, looking up at the demon and Kyuubi grinned at him.

"What are we doing today?" the raven asked after a while and Kyuubi lifted a hand and messed his red hair up.

"Well, first eating a bit, then I can show you around though I need to know how much you've learned to do with chakra too." he answered and Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not much." he muttered and Kyuubi chuckled.

"Remember you healed me in the dream right?"

"Hn."

"That takes some incredible strength. The stronger you are, the better."

"Why?"

"You heal unconsciously too, right? Like with Hinata-chan."

"Hn?"

"Well, it means that you're a natural talent. You've never healed anyone before Hinata-chan, and you did that involuntarily, right? Then it means your power woke when you mastered chakra control."

"... Kyuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it good or bad to be a healer? I mean, what if I can't go home?" Sasuke sighed then looked up at Kyuubi when the demon gently stroked his hair.

"Don't be silly. You'll learn how to control your power."

"But what if-"

"Teme, are you all right? 'Cause it's not like you to worry over trivial matters." Kyuubi smirked and Sasuke's gaze immediately morphed into a glare.

"Bakayarou!" the raven snapped as he sat up and the kimono slipped down from his shoulder again but he let it be for now as he rose and stalked away to the bathroom, Kyuubi's warm laugh making him blush.

Kyuubi looked up at the ceiling with a smile, almost falling asleep before he jumped up in shock when his door was kicked in abruptly.

"¡IDIOTA!" a voice yelled before some one smacked into him full force. The sound of Chidori filled the air when Sasuke showed up in the door opening, soaking wet, hand sparkling with blue chakra, a murderous glare in his eyes and only a towel around his waist.

"I don't care who you are but. Get. Off. Him!" Sasuke snapped angrily but the guy trying to strangle a still shell shocked Kyuubi didn't obey. The raven simply lifted the boy up by the scruff of his neck and released the Chidori straight into his spine, making the guy let out a startled scream.

"Sasuke! Easy! I know him, it's all right." Kyuubi said anxiously as the youth with wide open eyes and mouth dangling in Sasuke's hold clawed at the raven's hand.

"Is it normal that a friend kicks your front door in too?" Sasuke hissed and Kyuubi worriedly scratched his head with his claws.

"Maybe not, but do me a favor and don't kill him."

"Hn." Sasuke let go and recalled the rest of his chakra back into his hand and the guy in his grip flopped onto the floor with a whimper. Sasuke rolled his eyes then said, "Don't be a baby. You're not even in pain."

"For the record, you let a Chidori into his spine, Sasuke!" Kyuubi snapped as he lifted the guy up and dumped him on the bed.

Sasuke shot him a homicidal glare before swirling around, walking over to the wardrobe, snatching a new pair boxers then stalking back into the bathroom. He dressed quickly and brushed his teeth carefully before going back out into the living slash bedroom and staring at Kyuubi with calm onyx eyes.

"Kyuu." he called low and the redhead looked up with surprised eyes.

"Hm?"

"I know every nerve in the human body, I didn't harm him at all. I only made his nerves tingle like your limbs do when they've fallen asleep." the raven said as he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"Why those clothes?" Kyuubi asked with a frown and Sasuke looked slightly surprised. Though, really, he didn't even blink but Kyuubi felt his emotions change.

"I happen to like them. Got a problem with that?" the raven growled and Kyuubi started laughing.

"Not at all. They fit you. But don't blame me later today."

"How so?" Sasuke scowled and Kyuubi shook his head in amusement before turning back to the guy on the bed.

"¡Oy! ¡Nene!" he shouted and kicked the mattress and the guy jumped up with a surprised mewl.

"Nyaa!" the guy hissed and Kyuubi chuckled.

"Mah, buenos días, Nene." the demon smirked and the guy immediately pounced on him.

"¡Idiota!" the guy cried again, a black slender tail swishing behind him angrily while he clawed at the demon's arms. Sasuke blinked at the large black cat ears that twitched on top of his head, nestled in the bluish hair.

"He's a cat?" he asked and Kyuubi grinned at him, having caught the guy's wrists in a tight grip, ignoring the fuming and struggling the other did.

"Yup. His name's Nene." the demon smiled.

"¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no has estado en casa?" Nene shouted as tears started spilling down his cheeks.

"Ah, Nene.. Porque yo tengo que trabajar y estar con las gentes. Pero, ¡caramba, cómo has crecido, hijo!" Kyuubi lifted a hand and ruffled the guy's hair and the cat swatted him away with a pout then looked at him with begging eyes.

"Quedarme aquí, padre."

"Sí. Por unas semanas. Deja de llorar ahora, Nene. Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?" Kyuubi smirked faintly as he gently wiped the guy's tears away and Nene started crying rivers, wailing pathetically.

Sasuke scowled then walked over to the guy, knelt before him and made him look at him by grabbing his chin. His eyes flashed green when their gazes met then Nene's eyes fell shut and he slumped against Kyuubi who sighed softly, then stroked Nene's bluish hair carefully.

"Who is he and what the hell did you say?" Sasuke demanded to know and Kyuubi looked up at him with a smirk.

"A lot of things. He asked why I haven't been home and I said I had to work and be with the people and I told him he had grown a lot. He wants me to stay and I said I will for a couple of weeks then I told him to stop crying and you put him to sleep." the demon replied and Sasuke snorted then sat down on the bed with a scowl.

"He called you padre." the raven stated quietly after some minutes and Kyuubi looked up again then nodded.

"Yeah."

"It means dad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Kyuubi grinned slightly.

"Nene's my and Arashi's son. But he's clingy, so it's hard to believe he's a cat demon."

"HE'S YOUR _WHAT_?" Sasuke yelled and Kyuubi paled.

"Oh, oh. Not good... shiiiit!" the demon cried as he pushed Nene away then shot up and quickly fled the room, an enraged Sasuke hot on his heels.

They flew through the underground fortress' corridors, angry shouts and frantic yells predicting their presence. People wisely fled out of their way. They burst into the main hall and startled the twenty or so person sitting there, eating breakfast or chatting, making chaos erupt. Kyuubi fled up onto the walls but Sasuke easily followed him, eyes red in anger. The large Chidori made the room fill with an incredible noise of thousand birds. They chased across the walls, Kyuubi running away from the raven hurriedly.

"Take it easy, teme! He's not my only child! I'm millenniums old, of course I've had others, but they kinda blend together! It's just that Arashi didn't, doesn't, and Nene's almost a full blown demon so he'll live for, like, ever!" the redhead abruptly shifted into Naruto and the blond looked down with a shocked look.

"Aw, fuck it." the blond sighed then he dropped down onto the floor with a sickening crunch. Sasuke gasped at the harsh pain before Naruto slammed the glass walls up around him, then all the raven felt was cold and it was far worse.

"Naruto!" he shouted, quickly absorbing the Chidori as he jumped down, green light covering his hands immediately as his eyes turned green when he reached the blond.

"Hi, te-..me." Naruto chuckled then started coughing blood, the red liquid running down his chin in a steady stream despite the red chakra healing his wounds.

"You dobe! Can't you be at least a little careful!" Sasuke snapped as he met the baby blue eyes, winching at the pain in them. He quickly healed the blond's open wounds, stopping the blood flow before going deeper, healing broking bones and damaged tissue, all the while wanting the blond to take the glass walls away.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke curtly nodded.

"Remove them."

"Eh? What?" the blond frowned in confusion, moving his hands from his belly.

"The glass walls, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snapped and Naruto lowered them quickly. Sasuke breathed in deeply in relief, his heart had pounded so hard against his ribs he'd thought it would explode.

"Sas?" Naruto murmured softly and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't wanna speak about it. Shut up."

"¡Padre!" Nene shouted and the crowd quickly created a way to the two on the floor but Sasuke threw up the purple cupola around them, quietly saying,

"Let me get myself together, then I'll let them in."

"I'm sorry, Sas. I never thought it affected you so much." Naruto murmured, obviously worried from the way he frowned and sounded and Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Hn."

"Seriously, teme. I won't ever get better if you don't reprimand me for it." Naruto said as he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

He sat up and easily pulled the raven into his lap, placing his chin on the teen's shoulder with a soft sigh. Sasuke carefully made the cupola around them expand, giving them some more space and less onlookers as his and Naruto's chakra appeared and started traveling between them, making a soft purple light surround them, in the same color as the cupola around them.

"Ne, Sas?" Naruto murmured and Sasuke nodded. "Do you like me more as Kyuubi or as me?"

"Dobe. Both." Sasuke sighed, looking away and meeting Nene's upset, red eyes. He smirked slightly and Nene bared his teeth back. "Your son is funny."

"Huh? Ah, well, he's an immature cat demon and a tad bit of a little punk. It's my fault really, I went crazy for a few years." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"From sorrow?"

"Yeah. Arashi died in childbirth, you know. Ah.. sometimes I wish I never met him.." Naruto sighed softly and Sasuke twisted around and wrapped his arms around the blond's head, hugging him briefly before lowering his arms again.

"That's OK." Sasuke murmured and Naruto smiled ruefully.

"Nene has his blue hair and his temper." the blond whispered and Sasuke sighed silently.

"If you miss him that much, why are you claiming to love me?" he muttered, looking down and Naruto sighed then ducked his head and pushed it against Sasuke's chin like a kitten, forcing him to raise his head.

"Teme. I do, that's why. Else I wouldn't left my home again. I had just came back from Europe, that's also why Nene's mad, he got used to having me around. But Sas, you take my mind of Arashi and if there's something I've never been able to do before I met you, it is stop thinking about him all the time. It's just that you take up everything that he left empty and some more." Naruto whispered gently and Sasuke sighed again.

"Hn. Dobe." he replied low but wrapped his arms around the man carefully. "Tell Nene to come here, the cupola will let him in."

"You really fine with that?" Naruto mumbled worriedly and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

A few seconds later, the cat demon cautiously stepped through the cupola then rushed over to the fox demon.

"¿Estás bien, padre?" Nene asked worriedly, shrinking into a small house cat with bluish fur and red eyes, pushing gently on Naruto's leg.

"I'm fine, Nene. Stop speaking Spanish." Naruto chuckled then reached out and petted the cat carefully. Nene mewled and licked his thumb quickly.

"Crazy you are, Nene." Naruto murmured softly as the cat sat down and looked at them with wide, attentive eyes.

"Come here." Sasuke muttered as he twisted to lie sideways against Naruto, patting on his thighs. Nene jumped up and buried his teeth in Sasuke's hand and claws in his leg, but Sasuke just stared at him, green light spreading from the wounds. Nene's eyes grew wide then he slowly let go and curled together anxiously. He gave the wounds his teeth had left an experimental lick and Sasuke smirked. "See? Wasn't so bad, was it?" the raven murmured and Naruto laughed quietly.

"You're really something, Sas." the blond said as Nene pushed on Sasuke's hand with a pout. Sasuke snorted then started petting the cat gently and soon the little thing had snuggled into him and Naruto and was purring loudly.

"Hn. Brown chakra?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gave him a surprised look but nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I saw it when I made him fall asleep. Can Neji do such things too when the veins around his eyes gets more prominent?"

"Yeah, it's a blood heritage called Byakugan." Naruto answered and Sasuke looked at him curiously, unconsciously lowering the cupola and drawing the purple chakra back into himself.

"Blood heritage?"

"It means that it's only those from the Hyuuga clan that can use it naturally. It's a technique that lies within their blood."

"Why the different colors? Almost no one in here are completely blue." Sasuke said, looking around briefly as his eyes flashed green.

"They're bonded to someone with a different chakra color. There's so many shades of blue among the humans that you still can say that if two persons or more have the same color, they belong to the same family. Like you and me." Naruto grinned slightly and Sasuke blushed again.

_**-I really needs to stop blushing, it can't be healthy..-**_

the raven muttered annoyed in his mind before asking,

"Why isn't Nene's chakra red but auburn brown?"

"Arashi's chakra was the most emerald green I've ever seen and our chakra turned brown when we bonded. Nene has chakra from both of us, that's why it's brown, but Arashi's chakra disappeared from me within a month after he died." Naruto sighed softly then looked up at the people around them and abruptly grinned. "Hi, everybody! It's all right, he won't bite you!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed angrily, giving him a glare and heard some one chuckle.

"Mah, foxy! Ya boyfriend's up?" a scruffy man shouted and Naruto grinned, hugging Sasuke tighter.

"Kinda! Morning, dog breath!" the blond called back and Sasuke lifted his hands to his ears with a sigh, listening halfheartedly as the two joked around.

"Aha. That makes sense now." he then muttered and Naruto stopped talking with a very intelligent,

"Eh?"

"When you said I shouldn't blame you later today, you meant that people will assume I'm your boyfriend." Sasuke said as a matter of fact and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. That kimono states the wearer as my property." the blond explained and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a thing but as good as yours either way. I don't have much to say anything about in that matter." Sasuke shrugged then lifted Nene up and rose gracefully. "I'll be in your chamber."

Sasuke calmly walked towards the silent crowd that respectfully stepped aside, looking at him with large eyes. As fast as the raven was out of sight, the masses turned and stared at Naruto and the blond warily looked around, trying to find a way out.

"What have you done now, Naruto!"

Sasuke smirked at the shout but groaned low when a weight suddenly landed on his shoulder and several blond tails wrapped around him. Kasen settled around his neck with a purr and Sasuke halfheartedly nudged him away but then let him curl closer again without protest. When several persons rounded the corner he simply turned and stared at them, seeing their surprise at the sight of the blond kit around his neck.

"May I help you?" he asked and the men all backed slightly, muttering 'no's and looking away. Sasuke bowed his head slightly and received small bows in exchange before he turned and walked down the corridor again.

"Hey, wait!" a man then called and Sasuke stopped and turned again.

"What?" he snapped and the man froze in surprise then quickly asked,

"Sorry, sir, but what's your name and why are you here?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Kyuubi's bond mate." Sasuke replied then smirked slightly. "Greetings."

With that he disappeared and reappeared in Kyuubi's chambers within the blink of an eye. He calmly set Nene down on the bed and pulled a cover up over the small cat, then he lifted Kasen down into his arms. Kasen jumped down onto the floor and turned back into Naruto with a small poof.

"Sas, what the hell?" the blond sighed and Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Bond mate?" Naruto arched an eyebrow and Sasuke rolled his eyes then exasperatedly said,

"Then what the hell am I? I'm not your husband nor boyfriend and certainly not your lover but we're no longer best friends either!"

The raven's last words became shouts and Sasuke took a deep breath before flopping down onto the floor with a heavy sigh.

"Shit. I don't know." Naruto muttered as he swirled around and lie down on his back, head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked at him then leaned down and pressed his lips against the blond's forehead. Naruto smiled at him when he straightened and Sasuke leaned his head back against the bed's side and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What am I to you then?" the raven murmured and Naruto closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Everything. All of that you've said, you could be if you'd want to. If bond mate's what you want to call it, then so be it."

"Stop it, dobe. Do whatever you want, but for fuck's sake, get rid of those damn walls!" Sasuke snapped and Naruto surprised lowered them again, not even having realized he'd put them up.

"Sorry. Old habit." the blond muttered and Sasuke sighed.

"What happened?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him confusedly.

"Eh?"

"Someone called you bond mate before and now it makes you uneasy and blue, so what happened?"

Naruto sighed and turned his head, hiding his face against Sasuke's stomach and the raven smiled wryly then started playing with the soft hair at Naruto's neck in an attempt to calm him slightly.

"I forget all time that you know what I'm feeling. I had a girlfriend once but she hated me from the beginning, but I was too naïve at that time, I didn't see it. She tried to murder me in my sleep several times, but I brushed it off. It appeared that she'd been working for my enemy, yes, I have enemies, all the time she was with me." the blond sighed and Sasuke carefully made him look up at him again, then he smiled slightly.

"I don't hate you. If anything, I'm head over heels for you, else I'd been back home now." he whispered softly and Naruto lifted a hand and placed it around Sasuke's neck, gently pulling him down until their lips met.

Sasuke's wide eyes clamped shut as Naruto's lips moved carefully against his own. With a soft breath, the raven relaxed and tilted his head to the side and pressed a little closer, making Naruto smile and a warm wave of affection wash over him before the blond split the kiss.

"That's more than a peck." Naruto calmly said and Sasuke numbly nodded then he straightened, still dazed.

Naruto smiled then sat up and lifted the teen into his lap, hugging the raven tightly.

"I like you, Sasuke." he murmured quietly against Sasuke's hair and grinned when a mixed feeling of affection, joy and slight embarrassment crashed like a tidal wave over him, making him feel insanely happy. "To settle the matter then, would you like to be my boyfriend _and_ bond mate?"

"Hn." Sasuke's short, embarrassed answer was firm and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Great!" he beamed and Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto chuckled lightly then started spluttering which made Sasuke look up at him in confusion.

The now human and awake Nene was tickling the blond, a large grin on his face. Sasuke quickly jumped away when said blond started laughing, arms and legs flailing as he squirmed desperately.

"Waah! Sto-op! *Gasp!* Nene! *Laughs!* Stop-p, do-on't tickle me-e!" Naruto laughed helplessly, trying to escape in vain.

"Ie." the cat demon smirked sadistically and doubled his efforts until Naruto was screaming of laughter, agonized trying to breathe. Sasuke uneasily watched, he knew the blond was slowly suffocating and after a while he stepped over to Nene and began scratching him behind his ears. The cat demon froze before purring with a smile and pushing on Sasuke's hand to make him continue.

"God bless you, Sas." Naruto sighed in relief as he sat up, breathing deeply.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at the small demon boy pressed against his side, purring loudly in appreciation for the attention. Large red eyes looked up at him and Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "How old are you, Nene?"

"One thousand four hundred eighty nine." the cat grinned and Sasuke frowned slightly.

"And if you'd been a human?"

"Nine, more or less." Nene's grin widened and Sasuke sighed.

"Alright. Isn't it a little too immature to tickle your father?"

"Why? Daddy did it a lot." Nene chuckled and Naruto blushed when Sasuke shot him a questioning look.

"Um.. well, Arashi _did_ tickle me a lot but it was more for what we did afterwards than the actual tickling.." the demon shrugged and Sasuke scowled.

"Hn. Didn't Arashi die in childbirth?" he asked silently and Naruto sighed.

"Well, yes.. When our second child was born."

"Nene's got siblings?"

"Ie. Never had any, boring, no one to play with." Nene pouted and Sasuke felt a flash of grief so strong it made it hard to breathe from Naruto.

"Our second child.. was stillborn." the demon didn't look back, staring at the floor with unseeing eyes.

"Ne, ne.. Papa locked in by Uncle for five hundred years.." Nene sighed and Naruto abruptly rose, in a flash disappearing.

"Nene?" Sasuke asked and the cat looked up with a questioning hum.

"Can you stay here? I need to talk to your.. father."

"But-.." Nene started but Sasuke gave him a small glare as he said,

"Alone."

"Ne, ne.. Try the kitchen. Papa's probably there." Nene pouted as he curled together on the bed again, snuggling into the pillow Sasuke had used earlier. Said raven rolled his eyes then disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen, startling the maids and chefs all over again.

"Let's go." Naruto muttered, immediately gripping his hand, moving them several miles out into the forest, the ax slung over one of his shoulders. Sasuke watched as the blond went to work, chopping up wood effortlessly with angry, powerful swings.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" the blond grunted, chopping a log in half.

"What happened? You said a couple of years, not half a millennium."

"I blew up a crater as large as this valley in a desert and made a volcano erupt. I caused a five years period of extremely severe drought in Central America. Of course Shuu locked me up when he managed to knock me down." Naruto answered then sighed as he bent down and piled the logs up.

"Knock you down?"

"I lost my mind. I ran, as a fox, all over the world, trying to escape the nightmares and the memories. Shukaku had to literally beat me up with the help of Utakata, Fū and Han before he could handle me. I wasn't myself for a second for almost six hundred years, Sas. And I only bonded with Arashi, never mind melded like we've done. Right now, as always, I can see you in my head too. I'm quiet sure you can see me too."

"Yeah. You're sitting by the lake and I'm-"

"Leaning against my back." Naruto nodded once then sighed again.

"I don't know, Sas. If I lose you the way I lost Arashi, what will I do? I might very well cause Eschaton if I lose control."

"Eschaton?" Sasuke frowned and Naruto shrugged tiredly.

"Judgment Day, End of the World, Armageddon, call it whatever the hell you want. Eschaton is a term I picked up somewhere."

"Was he really that dear to you?" the raven mumbled and Naruto flopped down onto the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Yes."

"How come this forest's so large? It was only a narrow path around the valley." Sasuke looked around and Naruto grinned halfheartedly.

"We're about a mile down hills again and the forest in the valley is much bigger, it's just an optic illusion to make people walk in circles if they go into it without a guide."

"Hn." Sasuke sat down too and looked at the demon with a small frown.

"Stop scowling or your face's gonna get stuck like that, Sas." Naruto smirked slightly before rising and moving over to the raven. Sasuke followed him with the same glare in his eyes that he'd given Nene. When the blond unceremoniously sat down beside him, Sasuke shifted slightly and Naruto sent him a calculating look that Sasuke met indifferently.

"Is there something on my face?" he then asked and lifted an eyebrow and Naruto shook his head then he looked away.

"No."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond on notion and made him lean back against his chest, placing his chin on top of Naruto's head so he couldn't see the blush heating his cheeks.

"Don't be such a prude about everything, Sas." the fox demon sighed and Sasuke tensed then felt the way the blond was trembling, shaking harshly in his hold as the underlying sorrow in the mess of emotions Sasuke could sense spiked abruptly.

"Do you believe that a broken heart can heal over time?" the raven silently asked and Naruto shook his head slightly, curling into the youth who hugged him a little tighter. "Neither do I. Who can break a heart then? Only a boyfriend or girlfriend? Or parents? Friends?"

"All of them I guess." Naruto muttered and Sasuke nodded.

"Damn psychologist. She is so stupid.." he sighed and Naruto tilted his head to the side then back and looked up at Sasuke.

"What psychologist?"

"Mine. She's a moron because she said no one can be heartbroken for ever."

"You go to a psychologist?" Naruto surprised asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Itachi sat beside my hospital bed when I woke up a day eight years ago." the raven mumbled before holding out his wrists and tugging the kimono's sleeves up a little, showing two lines of granulated pinkish skin, going right across the raven's wrists. Naruto gently touched one of the scars with his fingertips and Sasuke smirked when his fingers bent a little inwards.

"The knife went too deep, I cut the tendons off along the veins and arteries. I still don't know how they managed to save me, I should have bled to death since I made sure I was going to be alone in the house for several hours and aniki was in London, not supposed to return until two days later."

"You tried to commit suicide?" Naruto's eyes grew large in horror and Sasuke chuckled, his mood surprisingly light.

"Hn. I guess aniki got home early and called for an ambulance when he'd kicked the locked door in. Then you came around and I had no reason for trying again, 'cause you're my sky." the raven couldn't help that he smiled as he buried his nose in Naruto's hair, holding the blond tightly. "I'm glad I have you, Naru. You glue my heart back together, piece by piece, and I don't care if you turn my world upside down in the process."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrists so hard it was almost painfully and Sasuke looked down at him worriedly.

"Don't speak about it like it's all a big joke." the blond choked out and Sasuke sighed.

"I don't. It's just that it's hard for me to be upset about it when it's no longer any problem. But I thought I'd tell you since that's the reason to why I act like I do around people."

"Because you tried to commit suicide?" Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion and Sasuke chuckled.

"No, dobe. Because my family broke my heart."

"How? Why? When?" Naruto asked, still confused as he tilted his head back to look up at Sasuke again. The raven smirked slightly.

"Aniki always was better than me and my parents pushed me to be as good as he was, if not better. I never felt like I could ask them for help because I knew they'd be disappointed that I couldn't solve the matter by myself. I rarely told them about the test results, especially if I'd missed something. I was always the best of my class, Neji not far behind and Shikamaru... well, that lazy bastard never tried, else he'd been far better than anyone."

"Performance anxiety?"

"Bad." Sasuke sighed before continuing, "It didn't help that Itachi never had time for me because of father. I didn't exactly have somebody to play with when I was younger, but aniki always tried to make time to be with me. That is, until I turned seven. I don't know what happened but suddenly, every time he looked at me, his eyes were cold. I knew he and father had some bad fights and you know my eyes turn red when I go mad?"

"Yeah."

"Itachi's eyes have been red constantly for eleven years. The doctors say he might go blind."

Sasuke stared out into space and Naruto silently thought about what the raven had said. Some he'd figured out by himself, after all, he'd helped Sasuke out a lot, but some things were new. It was slightly odd, he'd never heard the teme talk so long or so much before, much less about himself and his family. After a while, the blond mumbled,

"You're worried about the bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke sighed and Naruto smiled wryly.

"You might be able to do something."

"Huh?"

"You're an awfully strong healer, Sasuke. I think, that with some training, you could commit miracles. And I think that that will involve making a blind see again." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I don't know until I've tried I guess."

"Mm. Thought you must be careful. As much as that power can heal, it can also destroy. Try it." the demon ordered and Sasuke called the Chidori he'd used before to his hand.

"No, no, no. If you're using, Chidori, then dammit do it in the right scale." Naruto frowned deeply and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's right then?"

Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist and pushed twice the amount of chakra he was using into the raven's hand. The Chidori flared up and the light chirping became a harsh noise that grated on their eardrums.

"That's Chidori. I have no idea how you're able to use a mini Chidori, but that's the real one." Naruto grinned and Sasuke recalled the chakra into his body with a frown before pushing it out into his hand again. The Chidori was small once again.

"Ah. That's it." Sasuke let go of Naruto with his other arm and rose, taking some steps away before gripping his wrist with his other hand and forcing the chakra to form a real Chidori. He smirked at Naruto who snorted then rose and shifted into Kyuubi.

"Come on. I'll fight you." the fox grinned, a red hemisphere swirling in his palm that Sasuke eyed warily.

Next second, both charged and clashed, the power crackling around them before collapsing inwards until it expanded, creating an enormous explosion. Sasuke and Kyuubi was thrown apart and Sasuke smirked as his eyes turned red, the world suddenly so detailed it was almost annoying. He watched the fox rise and realized what the man was about to do a second before the earth gave out beneath him, but by then he was behind the red haired man, holding the knife calmly against the demon's throat. Kyuubi grinned at him and Sasuke surprised felt his arms be twisted behind his back by two other Kyuubis. The raven replaced himself with a log when the clones moved to break his arms and the Kyuubi-clones landed in a heap on the ground before 'poof'ing out of existence.

_**-You're way to serious about this, Kyuu.-**_

Sasuke muttered in his mind before jumping up into a tree and pressing his back against the trunk, looking around calmly. A leaf rustled and it was enough of a warning for Sasuke to catch the demon when Kyuubi attacked again. Holding the fox's wrists in a firm hold, Sasuke smirked slightly and Kyuubi grinned back.

"You're good at this, Sas, and I have no idea how it's possible." the demon chuckled and Sasuke smirked then stepped closer, letting go and hid his face against the redhead's neck, exhaling softly when Kyuubi wrapped his arms around him with a quite hum.

"You're taller than usual.." Sasuke mumbled and Kyuubi smiled.

"Yeah, my power doesn't allow me to be small when I'm in forests. It wants to run free and I often let it. If you try, I think you'd be able to see how my chakra sneaks into everything around here."

Sasuke tiptoed and looked over the demon's shoulder, realizing that there _was_ a faint glow of red in and on everything.

"Hn."

He sighed then started when hot palms sneaked in under his kimono and gently caressed his lower back. Immediately, the demon's chakra stole into his body, messing up his senses badly. He felt Kyuubi smile through their bond as he involuntarily arched against the demon, breathing and heart rate picking up in speed again. He hid his face further against the redhead's neck, the familiar scent becoming much more noticeable because of his deep breathing.

"You like this, don't you?" Kyuubi grinned mischievously and Sasuke frowned.

"If you could keep your chakra to yourself you wouldn't mess me up this bad, so don't get any ideas." he warned and Kyuubi snickered.

"Though, my chakra wouldn't flow into you if you weren't attracted to me _and_ willingly accepting it." the redhead murmured and Sasuke blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" he snapped and the fox demon smirked.

"I don't get you, Sas. We start a training fight and end up-.. well, whatever you want to call it. It's fun to be with you, you're a whole mystery." Kyuubi's smirk turned into a tender smile and Sasuke breathed out a soft sigh, easily feeling the demon's emotions change into something warmer and more caring than simple contentment that calmed him down, made him feel somewhat safe.

The kimono slipped down from his shoulder and Kyuubi moved to pull it up when Sasuke's mumble stopped him,

"Let it be. I'm too warm already."

"'Kay." the demon whispered before moving them back to his chambers. He let himself fall back down into one of the piles with soft, large pillows and blankets, shifting the raven so Sasuke was sitting in his lap.

"I'm tired.." Sasuke muttered with a small frown and Kyuubi nodded then silently said,

"I'm not surprised, you're not used to using chakra, even less to your healing power. Of course it'll drain you. And we haven't had any breakfast yet either. Rest for a while, I won't go anywhere."

Sasuke moved closer, soaking in the heat radiating of the demon's body and Kyuubi wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him. It took less than a minute before Sasuke was sleeping calmly as the redhead stroked his hair with gentle moves, his own head tilted back against the soft pillows that clad the wall behind him.

"_**Good morning, Kyuu."**_

Shukaku's sarcastic voice said and Kyuubi smirked.

"_**Morning to you too, Shuu. How's Neji and you doing?"**_

"_**Shut up. Neji's fine."**_

the tanuki demon sounded both annoyed and slightly embarrassed and Kyuubi rose an eyebrow. Curiously, he used their bond to look out through the tanuki's eyes and saw a sleeping Neji in the demon's bed, love bites and hickeys covering the visible parts of the teen's body that had that certain glow to it.

"_**Get. Out."**_

Shukaku growled irritably, closing his eyes and Kyuubi retreated laughing, knowing well how possessive the other was.

"_**Jeez, how long has you been watching him?"**_

"_**Since I woke up."**_

"_**And when was that?"**_

Kyuubi prodded and grinned when Shukaku's cheeks flamed red.

"_**Oh, you stupid fox! Seven hours ago!"**_

"_**Wow, that's some time, Shuu.. And a bit creepy."**_

"_**Hmph. You aren't any better."**_

the golden eyed demon pointed out and Kyuubi's grin widened.

"_**I never said I was."**_

"_**Baka.. Have you heard the talks?"**_

"_**No?"**_

"_**Everyone are speaking about your and Sasuke's little fight. Why the hell did you fall down from the ceiling?"**_

"_**Oh. That. Well, um. I forgot the talisman in the ceiling. It stole my chakra... again."**_

"_**Why haven't you removed it then?"**_

"_**Because it's one of the chakra pillars that holds this whole structure up. I don't want the main hall to cave in."**_

"_**Why don't you use more chakra if that's the case? You could easily overpower it."**_

"_**No. The humans wouldn't be able to stand it. You know my power, I would scare them into babbling messes."**_

"_**So what?"**_

"_**I don't want to!"**_

Kyuubi annoyed shouted and Sasuke shifted uneasily in their common core, one pale hand gripping onto his white yukata and holding tightly as to stop him from rushing up. Kyuubi looked down at him with a small frown, then he sighed and held the raven tighter. The frown the raven's features had in the real world smoothed out when he relaxed again and Kyuubi hid a smile in his soft, black hair.

"_**Christ, you really like him, don't you?"**_

"_**I don't have a choice anymore, he's literally in my head twenty-four-seven."**_

"_**Literally?"**_

"_**Yeah. Yesterday, I suppose it was, my sense of time is a little off, our minds melded together."**_

"_**Fuck."**_

Shukaku sighed and Kyuubi yawned then settled more comfortably against the pillows, tugging up a clear blue cover over Sasuke and himself.

"_**Come over for lunch in a couple of hours. I suppose Neji's woken up by then and you two had had the time to shower."**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**See ya then."**_

Kyuubi mumbled then closed the link and buried his nose in Sasuke's hair, breathing in deeply, the scent of fresh air and vanilla mixed with his own citrus shampoo filling his nose. The demon slipped into a state somewhere between asleep and awake, watching Sasuke as he slept on the floating island in their minds. It was calming and the wind rustling the leaves slightly was just cool enough for it to be pleasant. When Sasuke far later stirred, Kyuubi woke up fully again and smiled slightly at the raven's adorable expression.

"Ready for breakfast now?" he murmured and Sasuke opened his eyes slightly.

"Mmm.." the teen moaned and lifted his arms up to stretch fully. Kyuubi immediately bent down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, startling the raven who lowered his arms and involuntarily wrapped them around the demon's neck.

Onyx eyes fell shut and rosy lips parted when a wet tongue caressed his lower lip, sneaking into his mouth. Answering on notion, Sasuke tightened his hold and pressed closer to the redhead. Kyuubi moved his hand to Sasuke's neck, gently holding him in place as he tightened the arm wrapped around the teen's waist. Sasuke shivered when their bond made the feeling running through them so much more prominent, fueling the other one's. They split and Kyuubi grinned at him, red eyes crinkling at the corners in joy.

"I suppose that's a kiss." Sasuke mumbled, thankful that his voice didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"Yes." the demon's voice was strangely soft as he gently caressed the Uchiha's blush dusted cheek.

Sasuke looked up, onyx eyes vivid with emotions that crashed together in their depths. Kyuubi smiled softly, knowing perfectly well how messed up the raven probably felt, he himself had been the same when he'd bonded with Arashi. He'd had terrible mood changes and been so damn insecure about just everything, it nearly drove him nuts before his body and mind got used to the bonds. Arashi had used sex as a relief from the confusion but that option clearly was out of question regarding Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi focused on the teen again and met curious eyes.

"You're thinking so hard I can practically hear it, baka-Kyuu." Sasuke smirked slightly and Kyuubi chuckled. Actually, the misty looks of thoughts popped up around the demon in their core, clearly visible to Sasuke.

"Well, if you wouldn't intrigue me, then nothing would." he smiled and the raven snorted then pushed away slightly.

"Come on, let's get breakfast, I'm starving."

"Nah, I'm not so-" Kyuubi started but was cut off by the loud rumbling from his stomach. He looked wide eyed at Sasuke before abruptly grinning and saying, "You know what, I've changed my mind.

* * *

Sasuke looked over Kyuubi's shoulder at the mass of people in the hall and promptly masked himself and his chakra. Kyuubi gave him a surprised look then he grinned slightly and stepped into the hall, heading towards the long table with food. He felt Sasuke brush past him and he looked after the raven, smirking a little at the sight of a plate loading itself, floating midair. It moved to a secluded corner and Kyuubi grabbed his own food; scrambled eggs, coffee, a sandwich with ham and a glass orange juice, then he calmly walked over to the table. Sasuke reappeared, sitting in the seat by the wall and Kyuubi took the one opposite of him with a grin. Sasuke looked up at him briefly and Kyuubi winked slightly, making the Uchiha snort before they started eating, something they did in silence.

"'Ey, man! Why ain't ya eatin' with us?" a loud voice suddenly shouted across the hall and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"'Cause I didn't notice you there, dog breath." he replied calmly, his voice as clear as a day to anyone in the room, interrupting their conversations and idle chitchats. The room quieted down and Kyuubi looked up in annoyance when Kiba flopped down into the seat beside him.

"Man, I haven't seen ya here for this long in ages! Where ya been?" the scruffy man grinned and Kyuubi felt his irritation die out to be replaced with a light amusement.

"Here and there. Mostly in Konoha."

"Konoha! Why the hell did you go to that godforsaken place?" the brown haired man scrunched up his face in confusion.

"'Godforsaken place'?" Sasuke asked and the whole room looked up at the cool, silken voice floating through the room, reminding them of a chilly autumn breeze. Kyuubi centered his attention at the pale teen with a small smile.

"It's mostly a nickname. I used to plague the city and there has been some mayor tragedies there too. And it's rumored to rest upon a treasure which had drawn a lot of 'bad people' to it and its population. Though, I like it and it's the hometown to most of the humans here, including the idiot next to me." Kyuubi explained, ignoring the elbow in his ribs he got from Kiba and Sasuke nodded, black bangs falling forward and framing his cheek. Irritably, the raven pushed them back, looking up as he took another bite of his sandwich. Red eyes met his own with an intensity he'd never grow accustomed to but he simply lifted an eyebrow in question. Kyuubi shook his head with a small smile.

"Eat." Sasuke muttered after he'd swallowed and the fox demon's smile widened.

"Don't tell me what to do, teme."

"Don't try to ignore me, baka." Sasuke smirked back, reaching over and taking the redhead's juice glass. Kyuubi didn't even realized he'd done it until he was going to drink some of the orange juice himself.

"Huh?" he blinked when his hand grabbed nothing and looked down seeing that his glass was gone, then back up at Sasuke with a frown. "Was that my juice you drank?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered and the redhead scowled.

"Damn teme, get your own glass!" he snapped and Sasuke tilted his head to the side in a mocking fashion, quietly replying,

"You said that you weren't going to drink it so I deemed it fair play. 'Sides, there's more over there and you just could take your glass back."

"I didn't-.. whatever, you can keep it." the demon sighed then abruptly smiled again and Sasuke chuckled.

"Idiot." he playfully replied, momentarily forgetting all the other people as he reached over and flicked Kyuubi's forehead.

"Hey!" the redhead pouted, rubbing the sore spot with his left hand.

"I'm almost done, baka-Kyuu. You have barely begun and I'm not waiting." Sasuke sighed as he sipped on the orange juice, having finished his sandwich and tea.

"It's your fault, you're distracting me." the demon murmured with a grin but started eating his breakfast quickly. Sasuke glanced over at Kiba and noticed that the man was watching him curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly and the man shook his head but grinned, stretching the triangular tattoos on his cheeks.

"'M just curious by nature. Ya're fun to study." he answered and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"You're not studying, you're staring. Though I can see why; he _is_ good looking." Kyuubi said and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Keep ya comments to yaself, perverted fox."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, cheeks dusted pink as he drank the last of the orange juice. Kiba looked confusedly at him.

"Say what?"

"Ah, that's Uchiha-nese for 'I agree'." Kyuubi said and Kiba gave him a weird look.

"Ya actually understood that?"

"Yeah. His brother is the same. All the Uchiha's are the same. It's just as usual." Kyuubi grinned then added, "The monosyllabic 'hn' can mean a hundred different things, though."

"Really?" Kiba's eyes widened slightly then he shrugged and looked disappointed. "Aw, that's too sad. I never thought they'd fall so low they'd feel the need to reduce the language to speak.."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, dangerously low and Kiba looked up.

"Huh. Look at that, he does speak normally."

"Listen, you imbecilic moron. We use what Naruto calls Uchiha-nese because we don't _need_ to say things out straight to tell another Uchiha what we're saying, it's obvious to us. Have you never heard that 'an action tells more than a thousand words'? Subtle changes in our facial expressions is more than enough to explain what we feel or think." the teen said hotly and Kyuubi chuckled at Kiba's slightly mortified look.

"Sas, I have an advantage and you're probably the most vivid and human Uchiha I've ever met." the demon said and Sasuke shot him a glare then asked,

"How so?"

Kyuubi shrugged.

"I've known the lot of you for a long time. If you're done, let's go and I can show you around the house."

"Sure." Sasuke fluidly rose, picking up his plate, easily crossing the room and going into the kitchen, handing them to the dishwasher who surprised took them then bowed and said,

"Thank you."

"No problem." Sasuke gave a small nod then pinpointed Kyuubi's location and transferred himself there.

"Ah. There you are." Kyuubi grinned then grabbed onto his arm and dragged him in through a door opening.

"Let go, Kyuubi!" Sasuke snapped, pulling his arm away but Kyuubi simply wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer again. "Kyuubi!" the raven hissed and received a cheeky grin.

"Look around instead." the redhead said and Sasuke rolled his eyes with an inaudible groan. Then he looked up. And his eyes went wide.

He was standing on a wooden platform high up on a wall. A waterfall roared on his right side and on his left was a spiraling stair case, half covered in climbing plants. A monstrous cave spread out before him, luscious trees stretching up towards the ceiling of stalactites. Flowers climbed over the trees' trunks and covered the forest's green floor with dots of color. Paths led in and out of clusters of trees of various kinds. A sweet scent rose from the fruit trees, a cinnamon like from the poplars and a scent of simple forest from the birch and pine. Flowers spread a honey like scent wafting through the moist air, a light breeze keeping the humidity on a manageable level. A large ball of light was spinning underneath the stalactites, spreading warmth in the cave. Birds were chirping happily from branches, their feathers in every color one could imagine. Squirrels and raccoons was jumping between the branches. A family of foxes and a small pack of wolves roamed through the forest, roe deers was eating grass in the clearings and rabbits digging holes in the hills. In the pool under the waterfall and in the river swam fish and amphibians. Butterflies and bees flew between the flowers and in the chaparrals hid dormice. It was like a tiny world inside the cave.

"What do you think?" Kyuubi finally murmured and Sasuke blinked.

"It stunning.." he replied silently and the redhead beamed at him.

"Thanks. It's taken me centuries to create this." the demon said and Sasuke turned his head and _stared_ at him.

"You-.. is this your _garden_?"

"Um.. yeah. And my hobby." Kyuubi replied, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head. Sasuke blinked then looked out over the tiny world.

"_**Hobby**_ he says.." Sasuke muttered incredulously, slowly following as Kyuubi walked down the stairs. Small white butterflies landed on him, their thin wings almost transparent in the light. Feathery touches brushed over his cheeks and Sasuke frowned slightly at the squirrel suddenly perched on his shoulder.

As soon as Kyuubi touched the ground, the foxes let out howls and barks to greet him that the redhead happily returned with calls on his own. The wolves held their distance though, not nearer than that you barely could see them and more often much further away. Kyuubi reached down and plucked a small, light blue flower from a bush. Turning, he carefully pushed Sasuke's bangs back behind his ear and tucked the flower into his hair.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke mumbled, leaning back with a slight frown.

"That's chicory." Kyuubi replied with a small smirk at Sasuke's embarrassed and annoyed expression.

"Hn." the raven walked further into the forest, following the path with wonder. Kyuubi grinned, bouncing beside him with penned up energy and satisfaction over the fact that Sasuke didn't remove the flower.

"Sasuke, I'm going to transform, yell if something happens." he finally said, ears already beginning to become fur covered, long and pointed. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but frowned when only a blue crystal, hanging on a thin silver chain between two small beads of white glass, was left on the ground where the demon had stood.

The raven carefully picked the necklace up, smiling slightly at the color of the crystal. It was the exact same as Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. He slipped the silver chain over his head, tucking the crystal beneath his clothes to keep it safe. But as fast as it touched his skin, a hot pulse of chakra rushed through him, making him gasp. He clutched the crystal through the yukata, breathing hard as he crouched together. Hot beats began coursing through him, creating a second pulse. For a long moment, Sasuke knelt on the path, clutching his chest as he gasped for breath. As he calmed down, the pulses fell into rhythm with his own heartbeats.

"Christ.." he mumbled then looked up and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes, curiously staring at him. He quickly looked at the animal perched before him and realized that it was a pup, a wolf pup.

The pup yipped happily and dashed forward and _bit_ him! Sasuke hissed then latched onto the pup's ear, biting back. The wolf whined and quickly released him, it's free ear flat against it's head and it's tail tucked between it's legs. Sasuke let go and spat the hair out with a scowl. What the hell was wrong with him! You just don't bite a wolf right back! Looking down, Sasuke noticed that the pup was licking his hand, cleaning away the blood. The pup looked up when he bent down and shoved it lightly with his head, pushing on him. The tiny wolf placed it's forepaws onto his chest and nipped lightly on his jaw, licking his lips once. Sasuke snorted, then playfully shoved the pup again.

"Hey, no kisses, all right!" he chuckled and the wolf yipped, then shoved him back with a whine that the raven immediately realized was for play. For such a small pup the shove surprisingly strong.

Sasuke moved and bent his elbows, then he pounced on the little wolf, just barely missing it as it yelped and shot off. The raven uncharacteristically whined in disappointment and the pup suddenly smacked into his stomach, having turned and rushed back. Sasuke huffed as he was pushed onto the ground and the pup happily gnawed on his shoulder, thankfully not piercing his skin. The raven pushed it off again and jumped it quickly, the wolf slipping out of his grip just barely again. The pup whined, tail wagging slowly as it moved into the universal play position, eyes fixed on Sasuke. The raven snorted then smirked and attacked, throwing himself after the pup who yelped and rushed a little away. Then the pup turned and shot back, nipping his hand before moving out of reach again. Said teen huffed then sat back, kneeling on the ground with his nose turned up, staring up at a tree. The pup flattened his ears against its head again, slowly moving closer. It poked Sasuke's knee with its nuzzle before quickly jumping back. Its tail hung when the raven didn't respond and it whined. Sasuke glanced at it then he reached out and picked it up by the scruff of its neck. The pup glared at him and growled slightly, stopping when he held it against his chest. It settled in the raven's arms, curling together against the bend of his left arm and against his side. Sasuke petted it gently then he rose and started walking through the forest again, slowly following the path. When it split, he turned left and continued deeper into the woods, smirking when the pup in his arms yawned widely before letting its head drop fully. From the ball of energy that served as a sun, light was spilling down through the trees' leaves, creating dancing pillars of green-golden light.

"Shash!" Kyuubi called behind him and Sasuke turned around, looking back curiously. His nose scrunched up when the fox leapt closer, it's scent suddenly odd to him. Half a bird was sticking out of the demon's mouth, moving as he chewed it before swallowing with a grin. Sasuke merely rose an eyebrow, distinctly thinking that the baka could be nasty.

"What?" the raven then asked, slightly colder than he'd wanted and Kyuubi sat back with a surprised huff at the response.

"Um.. I just wanted to find you." the fox replied and Sasuke sighed.

"Well? You've found me." he mumbled, distracted by the scent of the river and the pack. Kyuubi blinked and his ears turned back as his tail stilled and lie limply on the ground.

"Oh. Okay. Um.. you know the way out, right?" the demon mumbled and Sasuke nodded sharply, staring of towards the river.

"Yes." the raven replied, slowly beginning to walk again. Kyuubi turned and reluctantly started to tip away, looking back over his shoulder after Sasuke who already was gone.

The fox ran.

* * *

Gaara looked up when someone tapped on his shoulder, instantly knowing it was Naruto. No one else dared to, save Neji who was in the bathroom. When dull blue eyes met his own, the redhead frowned deeply.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto grinned painfully wide.

"I won't get anything out of saying that nothing's wrong, right?" the blond said and Gaara nodded, eyes getting a hard, steely glint. "Thought so." Naruto murmured, then he sighed and sat down on the floor beside the tanuki demon.

"Well?" Gaara asked, glaring at the silent blond who looked up with a questioning hum.

"Well what?"

"What. Happened." the redhead ground out through his teeth and Naruto frowned.

"Stop glaring."

Gaara looked up when Neji entered the room, wrapped in a red yukata and his long hair soaked with water. With a small flick of his wrist, he made a breeze blow through the pale man's hair, immediately drying it. Neji smiled slightly, then mumbled without turning, his back still towards them,

"Thanks, Gaara. And since the wind's warm, I suppose it's you, Naruto."

"As you see." Naruto snorted, amused, then he sighed. Neji suddenly halted his movements then, as he proceeded to pick out new clothes, asked,

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Um.." Naruto looked down, turning his head slightly to the side.

"You haven't fought. What did he do?" Neji murmured and Naruto sighed again.

"He's-.." the blond fell silent, but told Gaara and Neji either way through a chain of different emotions.

"Hm.." Neji mumbled something then grabbed the clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"I told you." Gaara said, staring intently at the blond who shrugged.

"'Uchihas are trouble'. Yeah, I heard." Naruto murmured and lie down on the floor, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Why do you like the dark so much?" he abruptly asked and Gaara glanced around briefly before answering,

"It's comfortable."

"Emo." Naruto replied and received a glare.

"I'm not emo." Gaara defensively said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever worn anything else that's not black, darkly colored or red? White doesn't count, it's not a color."

"It's a color."

"No, it's mix of all colors or no color at all." Naruto stated and Gaara snorted.

"It's a color."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Not."

_"It is a co-!"_

"Stop it! You sound like you're two years old." Neji frowned, reentering the room, now fully clothed. Gaara looked up at the pale man who sternly scowled at him.

"Aw, come on, Neji-chin! You're spoiling our fun." Naruto whined, grinning and Neji glowered.

"_Don't _call me _that_!" he snapped then he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen. About Sasuke, I don't think he was aware of what he was doing. I can't imagine that he'd hurt you intentionally."

Naruto frowned and looked away.

"For some reason I don't believe you." he said and Neji sighed then looked over at Gaara.

"Kyuubi. Neji's right, how much I know loath to admit it in this case. Sasuke wouldn't hurt you intentionally." the redhead grumpily said and Naruto looked up, blue eyes strangely blank.

"How can you know? He's something akin to joyous right now!" the blond hissed and Gaara laid a hand on his arm that he batted away directly.

"Don't." Naruto sharply said but Gaara ignored him and grabbed his shoulder instead. A fierce pulse of calm washed through the blond who sighed, inching away.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to be upset."

"It's your choice." Gaara said, leaning back again. Naruto nodded then looked up at Neji.

"Well? Why shouldn't I think that he was fully aware." he asked, a hard edge in his voice and the pale man sighed.

"Because he's been in love with you since he was fourteen." Neji finally said, a feeling of guilt coming over him.

"What?" Naruto breathed, completely shocked and his eyes wide.

"I don't know if he was unaware of it or if he just denied what he felt but it was obvious to me and Shika that he had a big crush on you that rapidly transformed into love." Neji explained, looking uneasy and Gaara was actually fidgeting. Naruto turned his head and glared at the redhead.

"You knew, didn't you?" he accusingly asked and Gaara nodded once, moving a little bit away from the blond who looked sour. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Neji forbade me to." Gaara muttered and Naruto glanced up at Neji who smirked and nodded.

"Huh. Okay. But what the hell's up with him then? Sasuke's never ignored me or given me such a cold shoulder before." the tanned demon frowned and Neji looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Maybe...-! Naruto, where were you?" the long haired man asked with sudden urgency and Naruto looked up confusingly.

"In my garden. Why?"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"Don't tell me you have wolves there."

"Um.. yes? What the hell, Neji! Spit it out!" Naruto scowled at the man, blue eyes vibrant with anger.

"Sasuke's drawn to wolves." Neji sighed and now Gaara too looked at him with confusion evident in his eyes.

"Explain." the redhead demanded and Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Sasuke.. how should I explain it? Whenever he's been with anyone to somewhere they have wolves.. well, he jumps in to them. The caretakers go hysteric but the pack of wolves just happily run up to him. I think he's given the onlookers several heart attacks since he act just like a wolf too, which means light brawls and bites and shoves. He doesn't love them or anything, that's just the way he is. It can take _hours_ before he realizes what he's doing."

"Jesus.." Naruto's blue eyes widened abruptly when a flash of pain seared through him, pain that definitely was _not_ his own. "If he gets hurt?"

"Doesn't care. Have you ever seen him without pants on?"

"Well, yeah. While bathing." Naruto nodded and Neji frustratedly ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you seen the scars then? The bite marks around his thigh and the claws down his back?"

"No. Shit, I have to go, something's happened!" the blond flickered out of sight and reappeared on the wooden platform, rushing down the stairs quickly. He sprinted towards where he faintly could feel Sasuke's presence and ran straight into a meadow bathing in light.

Sasuke looked up, startled when Naruto crashed into the clearing, stopping only a meter away. The wolves let out surprised barks and fled, the pup in his arms quickly disappearing too. Sasuke's first reaction was to run and he quickly scrambled back, eyes wide open in shock.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and the Uchiha stilled then blinked at him. For a moment they just stared at each other, then Sasuke unsteadily rose, legs tingling from being in the same position for so long.

"Naru?" he murmured, tentatively taking a step towards the man before quickly dashing forward and tackling him to the ground. With a soft sigh, the raven buried his face against the demon's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his torso. Naruto held him tightly in return, hugging him hard despite coughing lightly. "I'm sorry, Naru, I never thought it'd affect me here, I didn't think I'd run into them, I-.."

"Shh, shh. It's all right, I understand." Naruto murmured, cutting off the flow of apologizes. He nuzzled Sasuke's hair with his nose and frowned slightly. "You smell like a wolf."

Sasuke let out an amused snort, smirking slightly.

"And you smell like a fox."

"Hm.." Naruto flipped them over, Sasuke's knees bending to frame his hips. The blond studied the raven thoughtfully, perfectly comfortable in their position. The raven wrapped his arms around his neck, thumbs rubbing the warm skin on Naruto's bare shoulder with a brief smile. Naruto reached up and touched the flower still in Sasuke's hair. He smiled slightly when the raven's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"You let it be."

"Hn." the blushing Uchiha glanced down and noticed that blood was staining the blond's now light gray yukata.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked surprised and Naruto pushed away from him, quickly zeroing in on the wound on Sasuke's left hip.

"No. You are." the blond frowned in concern and Sasuke twisted to look himself over.

"Give me your hand." he then said and Naruto lifted an eyebrow but balanced himself on one hand and gave Sasuke his other. Sasuke's eyes lightened up into green and his fingertips began tingling with healing power. The raven slowly moved his hand over the wound, at the same time carefully pushing his own chakra to the blond, taking his in return.

Naruto gasped silently when a cool feeling spread through him and hot tendrils rushed out through the hand Sasuke was holding. It was a disturbing mix of warm and cold washing side by side through him but at the same time it was strangely nice. Sasuke felt the wound close and stopped the healing, eyes fading slowly back to onyx. He also stopped the chakra exchange. Blinking once, he tried to let go of the blond's hand only to huff when said man's full weight pushed him against the ground.

"Nar-!"

A pair of hot, moist lips were pressed against his own, cutting him off abruptly as blue eyes looked at him intensively. Sasuke wide eyed stared back before he registered how carefully the blond was kissing him and his lids lowered. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, gripping firmly. Naruto's own hands came up to cup the raven's cheeks, tilting his head slightly to bring them closer. With ease, he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, mapping out the place thoroughly before pulling back. He broke apart and gazed at the panting raven-haired teen beneath himself with a smirk that was turning into an affectionate smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke breathlessly said and Naruto's smile grew fonder.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"I know that. Stop smiling like an idiot." the raven tried to scowl, but didn't succeed when Naruto practically was bubbling with joy.

"No." the blond murmured, leaning closer again. Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart rate picked up, drumming against his ribs in anticipation.

"Naru.." he whispered, threading his fingers into the fuzzy silken hair as he pushed up slightly and pressed their lips together again. Naruto caressed his cheek with butterfly soft touches, the man's other hand settling over the pale teen's newly healed hip.

Sasuke gasped and tore away when warm fingertips touched the still tender skin, making even more chakra steal into him in warm tendrils. Naruto trailed soft kisses down over his jaw and neck, sucking hard at one spot. A red mark was left when he leaned back slightly to look, a possessive growl emitting from him.

"Mine." the blond mumbled firmly, giving the raven a determined look. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared back at him incredulously then the raven let out an amused chuckle.

"Hn. Stupid dobe." he murmured then tugged the blond down for another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Secretly, he was glad that the demon was demanding him to be his.

"Mine." Naruto breathed once more when they split again and Sasuke's amusement grew.

"Agreed. But then you're mine."

Naruto let out a short, silent laugh but nodded. He smiled softly then leaned down and pressed their lips together. The raven-haired teen combed his fingers through sunshine colored hair before slipping his hands down to a flat chest, his hands curling around the lining of the light gray yukata. The blond's breath hitched as slender, chilly fingers traced his collarbones, ran down his side and trailed along his ribs. Sasuke was looking at him intensively, searching his eyes for something he, judging by his content expression, found.

"Let's go back." Naruto murmured and rose, pulling Sasuke up too. He laced their fingers together with a smile and started walking. The raven stepped closer to him, walking just by his side and blue eyes lit up with happiness. The blond started violently when Sasuke practically shooed them into their core.

_Sasuke looked up from the grass before he sat up and rubbed his temple with a scowl._

_**"Fucking teme.."** Naruto groaned, clutching his head in his hands. Vibrant blue eyes met Sasuke's and the raven smirked smugly._

_**"I didn't thought that would actually work."**_

_**"The hell? You use me – us – as guinea pigs?"** Naruto frowned then lie back down on the soft grass. **"Christ, my head hurts."** he moaned pathetically, whimpering silently._

_**"Don't be a baby."** Sasuke said but his jaw was tense and Naruto snorted._

_**"Don't try to act like you're all right, teme."** the blond muttered before reaching out and jerking Sasuke down on top of himself. Sasuke struggled for a brief moment before sighing and letting Naruto hold him again._

_**"You're an awfully touchy demon."**_

_**"Hmph."** Naruto snorted and buried his face against Sasuke's hair. **"I'm only touchy with you."**_

_**"I know."** the teen murmured, then the misty fog like look a thought had appeared beside him. Reaching out, Sasuke touched it and quickly pulled back, face suddenly resembling a tomato._

_**"Sas? Something wrong?"** Naruto asked and leaned back slightly when Sasuke didn't answer. Looking around, he noticed the thought beside them and he quickly swept his hand through it._

"_Dominant or submissive?"_

_The demon's eyes widened before his lips curled into a sly smirk and he looked back at Sasuke._

_**"Isn't that obvious?"** he asked, amusement clear in his voice and the teen shied away further and scowled. **"Shall we turn the tables then? What's **_you_**?"**_ _Naruto said and a new thought appeared beside him. The blond's hand shot out to touch it but Sasuke stopped him in a flash, glaring at him sourly._

_**"Stupid blond. Cut it out, you were **_not _**meant to know that."**_

_**"Aw, but Sas! I'm curious!"** Naruto whined before struggling against Sasuke's hold. The raven clenched his thighs around the blond's hips, pressing his legs down to keep the moron still. He caught Naruto's other wrist too and held hard, refusing to let him go. He was not reading, hearing, seeing – whatever! – that thought! **"Come on, Sas! I wanna know!"** Naruto whined and Sasuke scowled deeper, holding the twisting idiot down._

_**"No."**_

_Naruto glared at him before somehow abruptly rolling them over, pinning Sasuke to the ground. Smirking, he leaned down and attached his mouth to the raven's neck, right above his pulse point. Gasping, the teen arched up against him, making him groan silently. Naruto quickly reached out and touched the thought beside them, smirking at the answer. Looking back at Sasuke, the blond flinched when the Uchiha Death Glare was directed at him._

_**"If looks could kill.."** he muttered before he leaned closer to the raven and, warm breath skating over pale skin, breathed, **"What does it matter if I know that?"**_

_-It-! Stupid id-! Gaah! Fuck it! I'm _not _gay!-_

_Sasuke glared again when Naruto's fingertips touched the new thought just before it disappeared and the blond grinned._

_**"Could you, please, stop reading my goddamn thoughts! Blasted idiot!"** the raven yelled and Naruto smirked again before pressing their lips together again. Sasuke struggled for a moment, trying to twist away before he stilled and simply glared at him. Despite the fury rising within him, he still felt a little bit bad about what he was about to do. He did it either way._

_**"OUCH! Teme!"** Naruto howled, flying away from him, his hand pressed against his mouth. Red blood slipped down his chin either way and Sasuke licked his lips with a smirk. Naruto's eyes narrowed. **"Sadistic ass. You like the taste."**_

_**"Hn."** Sasuke shrugged. Did it really matter? Naruto looked sourly at him before glancing up at the rapidly darkening sky. Storm clouds was rumbling threateningly above them and the blond scowled._

_**"It'll storm if we keep this up. Did you really have to bite me? It hurts."**_

_**"Baby."** Sasuke rolled his eyes then pushed more of his purple chakra into the blond through their bond, converting it into his healing green energy on the way. Sparks covered Naruto's swollen lip and within seconds, the light sting of pain he too felt was soothed._

_**"Better?"** Sasuke mumbled and Naruto nodded and rose again. He walked over to the raven and held out his hand, hauling the teen up when he took it. Suddenly smiling, he pulled Sasuke into a hard embrace ignoring the Uchiha's spluttering._

_**"The hell, dobe! What is wrong with you!"** Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed softly, pressing a kiss against a spot behind the raven-haired teen's ear, not missing the hitch in said teen's breath or the way his heart skipped beats._

_**"There's nothing wrong, Sas. I just can't stay mad at you. I can't be angry with you, knowing that even if you aren't paying it attention, I'm hurting you. Stoic bastard.** **And, I really like to see you smiling instead of glaring." **the blond whispered, nuzzling the pale man's neck with his nose. **"To answer the original question, which still should be obvious, I'm 'dominant' in a relationship. I wouldn't tolerate anyone trying to hold me back in the slightest."**_

_**"Hn."** Sasuke looked away, fighting the blush covering his cheeks. Dammit! It couldn't healthy to blush so much! Naruto laughed warmly before he, amusement coloring his voice, said,_

_**"Blush as much as you want. You're not looking dumb if that's what's bothering you, rather the opposite according to me. I like it."**_

_The blond leered and Sasuke snorted._

_**"Perverted fox."**_

_**"Hm. If it gets me what I want."** Naruto smirked._

_**"What is it that you want then?"** Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed and the demon grinned._

_**"In one word?"**_

_**"Don't be a moron, please."** the raven glared at him but Naruto ignored it, leaning closer to Sasuke's ear._

_**"You."**_

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	9. HE IS A WHAT?

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 9

HE IS A WHAT?

* * *

~Kyuubi's pov~

* * *

It went downhill from there. It started with Sasuke yelling at me and of course I bristled. I wasn't especially happy when I replied and I know, I said something's I really shouldn't have said but he's so incredibly stupid sometimes, despite being a genius! He stormed off and I glared after him, lost in a silent rant until Gaara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do I always find you when you're angry?" the redhead muttered and I sourly glared at him then I hissed,

"Apparently I don't know _anything_ so I shouldn't answer to that!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Neji murmured on my other side and I snapped around to stare at him.

"How the hell do you manage to sneak up on me all the time?" I growled and the pale eyed man smirked as he looked up at me.

"You lose your head when you're mad. It's extremely easy." he answered and I growled in frustration.

Unable to stand the fact that I couldn't flatten my ears or snarl effectively any longer, I turned myself into a fox in a flash. My fur standing on end and my tail swishing angrily behind me I started pacing before them, growling in irritation. I flinched when Sasuke's presence almost disappeared completely from the study where I knew he was and I quickly tried to find him through our link only to realize he'd almost completely shut it down. I pressed my ears against my head but stalked down the corridors to the study and pushed the door open fully.

Onyx eyes met mine for a split second before Sasuke rose and flickered out of sight and I felt a cold feeling grasp my very heart and squeeze _hard_ when his presence disappeared completely from me. In my mind, I slammed my palms against the large wall of glass that suddenly separated us but Sasuke didn't even glance at me, just continued walking towards the other end of the island.

The agony hit me like a tidal wave and I let out a harsh scream at the excruciating pain. I didn't even realize what had happened before I was clutching my chest, strands of blond hair dangling in front of me. I let out a pained moan as I curled together and somewhere in the back of my head, I realized Sasuke must be experiencing the same thing and that made me worry like crazy.

"Naruto!" Gaara's voice suddenly reached me and I grunted to say that I was listening. "What the hell happened!"

"I- shit, Sas.. he, the bond.. _goddammit, hurts!"_ I hissed, unable to form a coherent thought to put into words that would tell him what had happened.

"Sasuke's mad. He's cut the bond between them off, or rather, he's shielded his mind and body completely. There's no chakra exchange going on between them, that's why Naruto, why they're _both_, hurting." Hinata's soft voice then said and I nodded once, then scooted back and sat up against the wall, panting lightly. I stared at Hinata who met my eyes calmly.

"Can you-.. _shit.._ find him?" I managed and Hinata nodded.

"But don't expect him to be happy when we return. And don't expect it to be soon either." the girl said and I nodded then helplessly said,

"Just find-.. him, say I'm-.. sorry."

Hinata smiled slightly then nodded and turned, walking away. I looked after her, then leaned my head against the wall with a groan.

Hinata found Sasuke one and a half hour later, by a cottage in the forest. He was slumped against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut and breathing hard.

"Sasuke-san?" she asked silently and his eyes snapped open and he tried to rise only to fall together with a grunt. In a second, she was by his side and helped him up.

"Let go." Sasuke said, still irritated and Hinata rolled her dim lavender eyes.

"No. Naruto-kun asked me to tell you that he's sorry." she said softly and he turned his head away, leaning against the wall.

"So what? Do he seriously expect me to just come back after what he said?"

"Does." Hinata murmured and received a heated glare.

"Does he?" Sasuke growled and Hinata shook his head.

"Ie. He just wanted to tell you that he's sorry. He wasn't really coherent when I left." she answered and Sasuke looked oddly pleased, in a dark sort of way.

"That was the idea with cutting the bond."

"Sasuke-san.. please, could you at least talk to Naruto? I know he's a moronic goofball and an almost all powerful demon but he is also very loveable as you surely know. I don't think he could live without you. He really loves you, you know." she murmured and Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Hn."

Hinata studied him for a moment before sitting down on the ground and beginning to sing, wordlessly with her eyes closed. Sasuke stared at her then sighed and joined in, recognizing the song. Purple chakra rose like steam in thin lines from him and started to seep into the cottage behind him and the nature around him. Hinata opened her eyes when soft voices with the sound of silver bells joined them and around Sasuke, fairies were gathering. A fairy, a girl with long curly blond hair and blue eyes and a blue dress, flew forward and touched Sasuke's kind with her tiny hands, her paper thin wings fluttering rapidly and her pointed ears twitching with the song. Abruptly, the raven fell silent, his onyx eyes flying open in a shocked stare. Immediately, the fairies collectively gasped and darkly began muttering, soon swarming like angry bees around the dark-haired teen. Sasuke watched them curiously before crying out when they started pulling his hair, trying to brush them away which made them bite him!

"Sasuke-san, sing!" Hinata called and Sasuke took a deep breath and gave voice to a soft tone that had the fairies hoover around him, their ears turned towards him and their eyes filled with wonder. He studied them with narrowed eyes, still humming and he began to sing again though now the song was more upset, like he was angry and the fairies crouched together, looking ashamed. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke muttered and briefly stopped singing, making the fairies start to glare and he quickly continued.

"Fairies is not something I am used to.. Naruto-kun knows a lot about them though." Hinata murmured silently and the fairies turned at her, some baring their pointy teeth in hisses. They didn't move though, spell bound by Sasuke's voice.

_"How am I supposed to ask? How am I supposed to speak? Beautiful, disguised monsters.. How shall I talk?"_ Sasuke murmured, still singing and the fairies all centered their attention to him.

_"Do not speak, do not talk, simply sing. Ask us with silent tunes and we will answer, maybe even be silent with you."_ a fairy murmured, humming along to his voice and he was surprised that her voice was so strong, coming from such a small body. He held up his hand and she carefully lowered herself down to sit on his fingertip, her wings moving lightly to keep balance. She studied him as carefully as he studied her and when she abruptly smiled Sasuke started.

"I like you." she said and he smiled a reluctant smile back.

_"I like you too, adore the lining on your dress."_

"Really? Thank you!" the fairy smiled widely and he nodded lightly, studying the handmade, intricate lace. He actually did find it interesting since it looked almost exactly like the one his mother sometimes made. Else he wouldn't have given a damn. Besides, it couldn't hurt to make her a little more friendly.

_"May I stop singing? My throat is sore."_ he then asked and the girl with ebony colored hair and brown eyes waved her hand dismissively.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." he said and the fairy smiled at him, the thin band of gold she wore around her head shimmering in the, from the forest roof, green sun light. The other fairies muttered about something and the girl blew out a sharp whistling, obviously telling them to stop.

"Who are you? You feel like Kyuubi but you are not him." the girl asked, studying him curiously and he sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he answered and the girl hissed, flying away immediately with her face twisted into a furious grimace.

"TRAITORS! Murderers! Thieves! Devils!" they screamed, angrily swarming around him, diving in and pulling his hair or using their nails to scratch him like a flock of mad birds!

"H-hey! What? No! Stop! What have I done?" he asked, trying to dodge their attacks, their hisses making his ears ache. "Help me, Hinata, please!" the raven said and the girl uncertainly rose.

"Sorry, I can't, Sasuke-san! You'll have to figure this out by yourself, I can't do anything. They are protected by their power fields, I can't use my chakra." she said and some of the fairies gave her a hard stare and she shuddered, even than they were less than a foot big, they _were _dangerous.

"Aren't fairies supposed to be kind?" Sasuke grimaced then pushed his chakra to form an aura of light around him. Purple chakra collected in such masses that it looked like a partly transparent, purple fog covered him. The fairies tried to attack him still but their attempts were fruitless, the purple chakra kept them at a safe distance.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING! HORRIBLE UCHIHA!" the tiny fairies shouted collectively and Sasuke winched at the screech of their voices.

"I have no idea what it is I have done!" he exclaimed, glaring at the girl he'd been talking to.

"But of course you do! It is not a year since it happened!" she replied, shaking her tiny fists at him angrily and bloodthirstily.

"A year ago? What do you mean, a year ago? I didn't even know this valley existed a year ago!" he groaned and the fairy blinked then her face slowly started becoming dark red from rage.

"STUPID HELLISH HUMAN! LESS THAN A YEAR AGO YOUR CLAN PLUNDERED OUR FOREST, KILLED OUR YOUNGS, STOLE OUR HOMES!"

"WHAT YEAR? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sasuke shouted, frustrated beyond words because he had never, _ever_ before even heard of real fairies!

"I hate humans! Last year, the year 1677 of course!"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke stared at her in shock, his eyes widening comically after a few seconds thinking.

"What year is it now?" he asked carefully and the fairy actually growled.

"Not are you just a bastard, you are plain dumb too! It's 1678!"

"No, it's not." Sasuke shook his head slowly, watching her reaction closely as he said, "It's 2011."

At first the little fairy raged, but as he presented proof after proof that he was speaking the truth for her, her resolve started crumbling as doubt sneaked its way into her. After almost ten minutes arguing, she was silent for a while before whispering,

"Really?"

"Really." he nodded and quickly held out his hand and caught her when she began floating down jerkily.

"Oh my. We have been asleep for a long, long time. And the one who hurt us..? He is not among you anymore?" she murmured, sitting on her heels in his palm, looking a little tousled.

"No. I never knew that creatures as amazing as you did exist before today." Sasuke said honestly and the fairy nodded weakly, looking very shocked.

"My. We really have slept for 333 years." she whispered and he nodded shallowly.

"What's your name?"

"Tein." she said and suddenly smiled at him. She lifted her arm and a male fairy came flying down, taking her hand. Sasuke evenly met the skeptic look he received.

"This is my mate, Eri."

"It's good to meet you." Sasuke said, giving the other a nod and Eri leaned down and whispered something into Tein's ear.

"He is asking you if you has bonded with Kyuubi fully?"

"No. Actually, we are fighting at the moment."

"Really? You do realize your chakra is doing a very massive exchange with Kyuubi-kun at the moment." Tein said with a smile that disappeared when Sasuke started.

"What? No. I shielded the bond." Sasuke frowned and quickly turned his mind to his island, looking over his shoulder but still clearly seeing the glass wall between him and the red-haired demon that was leaning against the wall with an agonized look.

"Yes. Look." Tein held out her hand and Sasuke felt a pull in his chest then the bond he now was so used to see snapped out and the fairy made it swirl through her hand, the large aura of light enveloping her.

"What are you doing?" he asked silently when unease started coiling through him and Tein gave him a quick look.

"I am showing you what it means to shield your bond. Watch closely, Uchiha Sasuke, because few have seen this, the main core in a bond." Tein's voice was gentle and Sasuke gasped when an enormous weakness came over him, making him sway where he stood. The fairies flew over to him and grabbed onto his clothes, steadying him on the demand from Tein. He looked with dropping eyes as Tein pushed wave after wave with purple chakra away from him and the agonizing pain flared up again, making him stark white.

"I am soon done, be patient. You are very strong, Sasuke." Tein gave him a appreciative nod and he managed a tiny, flickering smile. Then a so sharply golden light blinded him that it felt as he was looking into a fires center.

"Oh my! What a color!" Tein gasped and the fairies all let out surprised noises. Sasuke blinked against the whiteness and a strand, thicker than a thread but thinner than a rope, pulsing with shimmering golden came into view. The absolute most amber color he'd ever seen was mixed with a purple color that reminded him of amethysts and dots of so pure gold it was almost white.

"_**Sorry, Sasuke."**_

"_**Naruto? What, how can you-?"**_

Sasuke's voice was surprised and I let out a soft sigh, cutting him off.

"_**I can't get to you in our mind so I decided to talk to you like I do to Shukaku. Apparently it worked."**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

Sasuke sighed as he probably felt my presence increase in his mind, the glowing bond in front of him happily pulsing with a brighter light.

"_**What are you doing? You are hurting far worse than you did when you shut me out."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**You are wearing my Crystal. I panicked when I couldn't find it but when I searched for it with my mind, your presence flared up like a beacon. It allows me to feel everything you do, but you can probably feel me too, if you want to. It's my heart stone."**_

"_**I'm not happy with you, you know."**_

"_**I know. It's all right, you can stay angry at me if you want to. But I don't understand how you can bear the pain."**_

"_**What pain?"**_

"_**That."**_

Sasuke winched badly when I pushed his attention to the pain he was feeling and I quickly stopped.

"_**I am – obviously – shutting it out."**_

"_**Oh. Didn't think of trying that. Where are you?"**_

"_**At a cottage. I don't really know, I just went to one of the places where I could feel your chakra print."**_

"_**You discovered that there are chakra prints too? Well done."**_

I couldn't keep the tone of pride out of my voice but it only seemed to annoy Sasuke.

"_**Dobe. Did you want something?"**_

"_**Not really. I'm just worried sick because I know I'm still exchanging chakra with you but I can't find the bond."**_

"_**Hn.."**_

Sasuke sounded a little like he was on the verge to apologize but then he changed his mind again and I let out the breath I was holding in with a tired sigh.

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**In my chamber. Alone."**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Really, I am sorry, Sasuke. Please, believe me."**_

I pleaded with him and felt his unease intensify but then he must have removed my heart stone from his skin because I couldn't hear him nor feel the second pulse that was his. The only way to describe what I felt was empty.

Sasuke held the chain in his free hand, keeping the Crystal a little away from his body and Tein looked adoringly at the stone.

"God, it really is beautiful." she murmured and Sasuke reflexively held it a little closer.

"Sorry, but it's not mine." he said and she nodded with a small grin.

"I know."

She had stopped doing what ever it was with the bond and Sasuke let out a soft sigh as the familiar warmth settled behind his heart again. Tein studied the Crystal intensively and he almost wanted to hide it again, worried she would try to steal it.

"No, I would not steal it." Tein grinned at his shocked look and Sasuke blinked then exclaimed,

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"Not really. But I can sort of feel it." she answered and Sasuke stared at her for a while before shaking his head in disbelief.

"What a strange world I've come to live in.." he muttered and Tein gave him a serious look. He met her eyes questioningly.

"Would you have it otherwise?" she asked and he felt silent, his eyes growing distanced before he mumbled,

"No."

"Why?"

"I might not have met Kyuu if things had been different." Sasuke looked up at her with a slightly agonized expression and Tein smiled softly.

"How do you describe his presence in your mind?"

"Warm.. and gentle." he murmured, slightly embarrassed and Eri whispered something into Tein's ear again.

"Eri says that it sounds a lot like you are very deeply in love with him and I have to say that I must agree with him. I do not think you should cut the bond so drastically as you have done. You are isolating the pain but if you suffer it much longer it might be quite dangerous, for both of you." Tein said softly, smiling at the blush covering the raven's cheeks.

"How much longer would you say that I have before it starts getting bad?"

"Maybe an hour." Eri finally spoke up and Sasuke sighed.

"Thank you, Eri. And thank you, Tein. Some day you will have to explain why the color of my and Kyuu's bond is so special." the raven said and the two fairies nodded, Tein smiling slightly before spreading out her wings and lifting from his palm.

"We will meet again, Uchiha Sasuke. Now return." she said and he nodded, taking a deep breath before leaning down and placing a hand onto Hinata's shoulder, the next second flickering out of sight.

"Ah, ouch!" Hinata gasped as Sasuke misjudged their position and landed a decimeter above the floor in the hallway outside the kitchen.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, helping her up and she smiled slightly.

"It's fine, Sasuke-san. Did you enjoy your chat with the fairies?"

"Yeah.. it was.. interesting." he said and Hinata nodded.

"I didn't understand a word so I'll have to believe you."

"But they were speaking English?" Sasuke frowned and Hinata shook her head.

"Not at all. They speak their own language. Apparently you are one of the few who understands it." the young woman giggled and pushed back a curl of dark hair behind her ear.

"Hn. I'm gonna go to Kyuu.." he murmured and she nodded and smiled slightly.

"I think he will be very happy to see you, Sasuke." Hinata said and he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah... Bye for now, Hina-chan, and thanks for taking the time to talk to me." he mumbled and heard Hinata say goodbye as he began flickering out of sight, smirking a little at her blush and the way she put her fingertips together nervously.

I flew up from the pile with pillows when Sasuke suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. I saw that he was holding the Crystal away from his chest and it confirmed what I suspected when his presence once again had disappeared completely from me. Onyx eyes was tired when they met mine and I took a tentative step forward, reaching out towards him uncertainly.

"Sasuke.." I breathed and the raven let my heart stone fall back against his chest. I straightened for a second, closing my eyes when relief filled me as the soft beats his heart made returned in me, making the agony that tormented me ease a little. I opened my eyes just as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Why did you say that?" he asked and I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Because I don't think when I get upset. God, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean a single thing of it." I said and he sighed, looking away from me.

"It's pretty harsh to say that I'm boring and that it doesn't matter if I'm around or not when the whole brawl begun with you saying that you wanted me." the raven muttered and I flinched.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry. But I meant it, that with wanting you. Really, you are all I'm thinking of, all categories." I said then thought for a second and said, "Alright, not the category food though."

I smiled when Sasuke snorted, knowing he was amused even though it was reluctantly.

"Can I hug you?" I asked and the raven looked up with surprise in onyx eyes before they softened.

"If you absolutely want to."

"Yes, I want to." I muttered as I took a long stride and wrapped him into my arms, holding him hard as I pressed my face against his hair. Sasuke lifted his hands and gripped the back of my shirt, suddenly pressed very close to me and I held him even tighter.

"Please don't disappear like that again. It makes me worry like crazy." I whispered and Sasuke sighed.

"I might be tolerant but I have a temper and try to not step on all my nerves and we'll probably manage with not so many episodes like this one." he said and I laughed softly.

"You're a treasure, you know that?" I murmured and he smirked against my neck.

"Didn't you get that until now?"

"Teme.." I breathed and he let out a content sigh. I hummed quietly before I said, "I have to go in a little while, now that you are back. I promised Tsunade to talk with a water nymph that has been troubling her."

"I'll strangle you if you let her try anything funny." Sasuke threatened and I smiled widely.

"Thanks. Go take a shower or better up, a bath. Try to relax until dinner." I said and he sighed softly and looked up at me, affection in his eyes even than he said,

"I'm not a child, you know. But showering doesn't sound that bad."

"Good." I murmured before leaning down and kissing his cheek, making that gorgeous blush rush over his face again. If I ever associated the word cute to him, I suspect that he would give me a beating I wouldn't forget.

"I'll be right back." I said as I stepped back and he nodded, watching as I disappeared.

Sasuke sighed then arched his back with a yawn. Suddenly he was tired and a hot shower _really _didn't sound like a bad idea and there was no risk for drowning either.

A while later, billows of steam emerged from the bathroom with him as he came back out into the bedroom, toweling his hair dry. He was freezing unreasonably much all of a sudden and quickly took a pair of boxers on before snatching the cover and wrapping himself into it, smiling when Naruto's smell entered his nose. It was calming. A sudden tug on the bond behind his heart made him realize that he hadn't removed the shield yet and without a moments hesitation, he did.

I flinched when the want to be close to Sasuke intensified, turned into a desire before it developed into pure _need_ to see him. I licked suddenly dry lips and felt how I started flickering into my form as human Kyuubi, my inner temperature beginning to fluke. Chakra was slipping away from me through the suddenly wide open bond between me and Sasuke and I felt how Sasuke almost desperately called for me to come back. In our linked mind, I could see that the invisible force that was distance kept us apart and I clawed at the air, _really wanting_ to go to him. Sasuke reached towards me, calling with words that made fire rage through me.

"Irany! Do as Tsunade says for now and I will find a solution when I can concentrate!" I finally snapped to the angrily chattering water nymph and she shut her mouth in shock. I nodded once then turned to Tsunade and said, "And you, don't be impossible, please!"

"Naruto, are you all right?" Tsunade asked and I nodded, moving a little away as I said,

"I'm fine. I gotta go."

Just as I turned into Kyuubi, tail and ears and all, the overwhelming need to see Sasuke became too much and I snapped away from the two women and into my chambers in the blink of an eye. Sasuke was leaning against the bedpost, a wild look in his eyes and I was walking towards him before I had fully came into focus. The fact that he was more naked than dressed didn't help in the slightest when the raven immediately threw himself against me, arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me into a hard kiss. I eagerly pried his lips apart and plundered his mouth with my tongue, each pleased moan egging me on. As pale hands began roaming my body in caresses that had me cursing in my mind, I attacked his neck, leaving red marks all over ivory skin.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, what did you _do_?" I hissed against his neck and Sasuke let out a moan when I found a sensitive spot.

"I don't know, I simply stopped shielding my mind and the bond!" the raven gasped, a pale hand finding purchase in my hair and holding me close. I groaned then wrapped my arms harder around him and muttered,

"Sure you didn't slip me aphrodisiac, and yourself?"

"Positive. _Kyuubi..!_" Sasuke's voice was in the nearest tormented and I ran my hands over his back, making him shiver. Then I tightened my hold as I threw us down onto the large bed, buffering our landing with chakra. Sasuke twisted in my arms and pulled me on top of himself, strong arms wrapping around my neck, onyx eyes burning. I pressed my lips against his and fiercely kissed him, running my hands over Sasuke's pale, soft skin in gentle caresses. Sasuke smiled against my lips then pushed his hands under the navy blue shirt with orange swirls on I was wearing, having unbuttoned it partly. I felt how Sasuke's hands became warmer when he touched me and after a short while, I realized that the raven was rather cold, his body temperature significantly lower than my own.

Sasuke gasped when I pushed wave after wave with really warm chakra into him and I smiled. Then he pushed me up and started unbuttoning the shirt in a frenzy as I ran my hands down over his hips, continuing to the insides of milky thighs. Sasuke's rapturous moan made me look up at him in surprise and I slowly ran my hands over the area again, grinning when the raven-haired teen arched. Suddenly, my shirt and trousers disappeared, appearing on the floor a bit away and Sasuke, who obviously had lost his patience, pushed our lips together again. I groaned as eager hands ran over my skin, finding all those sensitive spots that drove me crazy. Lean arms tightened around me and pulled me down until I was lying fully on top of him.

Almost immediately, Sasuke gave off nothing but contentment and I stilled, just holding him closer as all that desperate passion disappeared. For a while, we simply lie like that, trying to regain our breaths. I smiled then began laughing, holding Sasuke hard against myself.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked and I grinned, then said,

"That was the physical bond. Concentrate a little, and you'll know exactly what I'm doing, as if we were one being."

Sasuke's brow scrunched then he nodded, smirking.

"You wriggle your toes, you aware of that?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a grin then said, "Actually, a day or two ago, I was in the shower and dimly noted that you turned over in the bed. It wasn't until a few seconds later I realized the door was shut."

Sasuke nodded, moaning softly when I moved the one of my hands that was still pressed against his inner thigh. I smiled then gave the raven a kiss as I caressed the sensitive skin, hearing Sasuke's annoyance over the teasing as much as I felt it.

"Kyuu, cut it out." he mumbled and I smiled then wrapped my tail around his leg as my ears turned towards the door, hearing the knocks.

"Who is it?" Sasuke called and I flattened my ears, giving him an annoyed look but he was already rubbing his own with an irritated look before smirking at me. He twisted and blew into my ear, making me twitch. "This is fun." Sasuke smiled and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Gaara. Can I come in?" Gaara asked and I glanced over at the door, then sat up and frowned slightly. The next second, Sasuke was clad in a black yukata with a red and white uchiwa fan on the back and I myself in a green with golden hems. Sasuke smiled at me then gasped when I turned into a rather oversized fox and lie down across his lap instead. I was still radiating heat and Sasuke smiled as he began scratching me behind my ears and I purred, pushing up against his hand. Sasuke sat up then called,

"Yes."

With a crackle, Gaara appeared in the middle of the room and I gave him a surprised look then asked,

"Who told you to not use the doors?"

He shrugged and I sighed then relished in Sasuke's petting again.

"Kyuubi, you're radiating chakra." the tanuki then said and I rolled my eyes, which looked ridiculous according to Sasuke when I was in my fox form. Or at least the raven thought that.

"I'm pretty much always radiating chakra." I said and Gaara nodded then made a chair appear before him, the backrest towards us. He sat down, resting his arms on the back rest and his chin on top of his hands, staring at me.

"Your chakra is blasting the talismans to hell. Every room except the sleeping chambers are expanding and you are attracting a crowd since your door is glowing red and every spot where you have put down a foot, paw or hand is also glowing red, which has made the corridors shine. It looks ridiculous." he then said and I groaned.

"Why didn't you say so then?" I asked and closed my eyes, trying to find my chakra and pull it back. I frowned when it appeared to be impossible and after a while I gave up and started making shadow clones, tiny foxes appearing everywhere around us.

"Kyuubi!" Gaara growled, trying to pull one of my clones away from his hair and I snickered.

"Sorry. But I can't control my chakra at the moment so I figured I'd do something with it instead."

"Why fox kits?" Gaara groaned, trying to pick one away from his leg.

"Because they are easiest." I answered then heard how Sasuke started laughing and realized one of the kits where licking his ear. I growled in annoyance and immediately made it disappear. Sasuke looked down at me, amusement in his eyes and I folded my ears in half, aware that I was being silly. I heard Sasuke's silent question and answered with a slightly thoughtful tone to my voice, "Yeah."

"Hn." the raven's grunt was sharp and I snickered at the jealousy he was giving off in angry waves.

"Hey, isn't it better with a fox spirit than a human?" I smirked and he glowered at me.

"No, not really."

"Aw, come on! Between, I wonder if you can turn into a fox?"

"STOP YOUR GODDAMM CHATTERING!" Gaara yelled angrily and I grinned as I looked over at him. He was almost covered in fox kits that climbed on him and chewed on his pants legs. Sasuke laughed warmly then snapped his fingers and somehow turned the red chakra into a maelstrom that immediately plunged into his body.

"How the hell did you just do that!" Gaara cried and I howled in laughter, rolling around on the bed, kicking with my legs in the air, my tail swishing madly. Sasuke too was laughing hard, his arms wound over his stomach as he gasped, tears of joy in the corner of his eyes.

"Fine! Be like that then!" Gaara growled, rising and stomping towards the door, which startled me.

"Hey, Shuu, wait! I'm sorry, what is it?" I asked, suddenly concerned and Sasuke, who had sobered at the same time as I, frowned slightly.

"I think it has something to do with Neji?" he asked softly and Gaara's back went rigid.

"He's-.."

"Fuck." I swore and turned into my human form, quickly walking over to the man and wrapping my arms around him. Gaara's rigid form shook and I held him harder as Sasuke came over to us, moving to stand in front of the tanuki. The raven lifted his hands and placed them at either side of Gaara's head, fingertips glowing green. After a moment, Gaara relaxed and nodded his thanks to Sasuke who smiled slightly.

"Care to explain why you are so antsy over Neji-kun now?"

"Neji-chan.. he's a girl." I told Sasuke and I felt the wave of shock like a hit to my head.

"HE IS A WHAT?" Sasuke cried and both Gaara and I winched, Gaara glaring at Sasuke.

"He acts like a man, and appears to be a man too, but he is a spirit. And they don't really have a sex, but are defined after their mate's wishes." I explained and Gaara nodded then turned into a very small tanuki and climbed up along my arm then through my hair and rolled together on top of my head. I grinned.

"But, isn't Neji a human?" Sasuke asked, confusion showing on his face and I shook my head.

"He's an air spirit, one of the Hyuuga clan. As is Hinata who can change her body as she wants too. Neji takes the shape of a human to please and be with Gaara. The problem is that he can get pregnant, and last time, that pregnancy ended in a miscarriage that almost cost him his life. It was a very black day." I murmured and Gaara snorted then said,

"My fault. And my fault again. And again."

"You made him pregnant, didn't you? That's why you are so afraid." Sasuke said and Gaara gave him an icy glare.

"Who said anything about being afraid?"

"Neji knows. I know because of my power to heal and even if I hadn't had that power, I would have known since I know what Kyuu's thinking and doing and feeling." Sasuke explained, exasperation in his voice and Gaara growled low.

"Annoying. Can you help Neji or not?"

"I am. When I realized what was up, I connected my mind to Neji's. I'm supplying him with extra chakra that will support and keep the child healthy. And also make sure that Neji will be fine. How long is a tanuki's period of gestation?"

Gaara jumped down and transformed back, staring at Sasuke for a while before exchanging a look with me. I rose an eyebrow and Sasuke made an irritated sound which reminded me of the fact that he could literally see my thoughts.

"Half the time of two months! Fuck! Demons!" the Uchiha threw his arms up into the air then flickered out of sight and reappeared in Gaara's chambers, where Neji was sitting on the floor, his head buried in his hands.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked in a whisper and Sasuke sighed softly.

"You could have told me, you know that I of all people wouldn't judge you." he said and Neji whined, wrapping his arms around his head. Sasuke felt his pain like it was his own and with a long stride, he knelt beside the man and pulled him to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Neji. I won't let anything happen to you so just calm down. I have created a link between your chakra and my own, and if you need it, you have instant access to my and Kyuu's chakra or only the part of mine that has the ability to heal. There's a protective layer around the child, so it will be healthy and fine all the time. You have nothing to worry about, Neji, except maybe the mood changes and the morning sickness." Sasuke smirked and Neji chuckled, leaning back.

"I'm three hundred years your age and you're the one that's telling me what to do. And I am being a bit silly, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but Neji, I think you'll have to keep Gaara by your side. You'll need him." Sasuke then said, serious once again and Neji nodded.

"I'll do as you say. You're the doctor." the pale eyed man smirked and Sasuke shook his head then lightly hit Neji over the head.

"Shut up. Now, I have to go back to Kyuubi before he kills me." the raven said and Neji looked a little confused. "New physical bond? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitively." Neji laughed lightly then asked, "I suppose Kyuubi-sama told you I'm an air spirit too?"

"Hn. You'll have to tell me more about the Hyuuga clan another time."

"Alright. Well, an air spirit is pregnant for about nine days."

Sasuke stared at him and Neji smiled nervously.

"That means we have approximately twenty days. Maybe less. Fuck. And if a tanuki's litter is normally about six pups, that means triplets are a possibility. Then I have to count fifteen days. Oh God." Sasuke lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Mum is going to have my head. I said we were going to be gone for about a week, it's already been two! And now I can't leave and come back, it's too dangerous."

"Ah, sorry.." Neji murmured and Sasuke sighed.

"It's not your or Gaara's fault. I'm glad to be here. But I'm mad at Nar, he said a week, at the most two! Not a fucking month. And no, I am not letting Tsunade take over so don't even think about asking me to. If someone is going to help you, it will be I." Sasuke firmly said and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fine. You do as you please." he said and Sasuke smirked then grimaced.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to Kyuu. Now. I'll send Gaara back, if I so have to personally kick his butt back in here." he said and Neji smirked.

"Good. Bye for now."

"Hn. Later." Sasuke nodded to the slightly smiling man then he vanished.

I jumped when Sasuke appeared beside me and immediately directed a glare at Gaara, one pale hand touching my own hand which instantly soothed the anxiousness I felt.

"What the hell! It's fifteen days, not even a month! You missed the fact that an air spirit only is pregnant for about nine days! And you!" – Sasuke turned and glared icily at me, – "you said we would be gone for about one week, not a fucking month!"

"Err..." I stared at him and Gaara looked a little lost.

"Gaara, Neji needs you and I will personally strangle you if you don't go back to him now! And don't dare go anywhere without him, at least if it's more than ten meters!" Sasuke then snarled angrily, putting one finger against the red-haired man's chest as he continued, "And if anything happens, you will be held responsible! If Neji feels bad, he'll tell me so don't trouble him! Now go! Shoo!"

"Shoo?" I murmured but then quickly shut my mouth when Sasuke glared at me.

Gaara rolled emerald green eyes then nodded a thanks and disappeared, probably going back to Neji which Sasuke confirmed with his trademark grunt, having read my thoughts again.

"Hn."

"Teme, I didn't know you cared so much." I said and Sasuke lifted his free hand, I holding onto the other tightly, and dragged it through his hair, looking away with a frown as he said,

"I don't. But this healing power I have sort of forces me to help. I can't resist it. It pushes me to heal those I can. And with our chakra nets linked, I have no reason to not."

On a wicked notion, I pulled him to my chest, lifted him up and spun around in circles, laughing happily. Sasuke stared at me in shock before he gripped onto my shoulders and laughed too, leaning his head back. I dropped him slightly, making him gasp before I caught him again. He smiled down at me shyly, slowly shifting his fingers through my hair as I grinned back. My grin became an affectionate smile as I closed my eyes and started purring when he scratched my ears. Sasuke chuckled as I tried to get nearer to his hand, adoring the probably unconsciously given affection.

"I really love you, ya know." I murmured, looking up at him with a smile. Sasuke didn't say anything, just leaned his head against mine but I felt the warmth in him like it was my own, knowing he was happy. I smiled at him then touched the blue Crystal he was wearing now, smiling when my heart stone throbbed joyfully. "It like's you."

"Does a stone have feelings?" Sasuke looked a bit doubtful and I nodded.

"Yeah, this particular Crystal has feelings. It wouldn't even have allowed you touch it if it hadn't liked you." I said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright. You know, I can feel your heart beat through this." he murmured and I smiled.

"Funny. This is the first time I have ever had anyone else carry it, not even Arashi could touch it. Anything more you have discovered?"

"Well, it glows weakly in different colors after what mood you are in, and it-.. um.. _sings_?" Sasuke said the last with wonder and I grinned.

"Yup, it sings. It has a rather remarkable voice, doesn't it?"

"I don't really know if I would even call it a sound.. it rings through my head in a chain of changing emotions and colors rather. But it's-.. joyful, I think. It appears like that at least." Sasuke mumbled, frowning in concentration and I put him down fully then pressed my lips against his as I whispered,

"Show me?"

"Mhm.." Sasuke hummed, then pulled us into our minds as I deepened our kiss, holding him tightly.

_**"You're making this awfully hard, Kyuu."**_ _Sasuke said as I continued to kiss him in the real world and I grinned, my arms wrapped around his waist._

_**"I'd gladly go back, but I can molest you here too. Besides, I really want to see my heart stone sing."** I replied and Sasuke smiled then lifted his hand and pointed at the island where the child replica of Sasuke and a tiny version of me in my form as Kyuubi no Kitsune were playing. Around the island, the wind weaved patterns through lights in shades of pink, red, purple, white and green._

_**"Ah, this is new. But you're right, it looks rather happy."** I smiled and Sasuke nodded. He held out his hands and whistled and the aura around the island moved, becoming a small Crystal that lowered itself down into Sasuke's hand where it began shining with intensive color, bathing Sasuke in its light. The raven threw the Crystal back up into the air after a moment where it exploded and the aura of light encircled the island again._

_**"Kyuu, please, stop kissing me. It's distracting."** Sasuke suddenly said and I smirked, then turned the raven around and tilted his head back with two fingertips under his chin. He looked up at me with anticipation clear in onyx eyes and I smiled as I pressed our lips together._

Sasuke gasped, onyx eyes flying open as he tore away, backing away a little from me. I grinned at him, following him step for step until I had backed him against a wall. I gripped his hands and pinned them against the wall beside his head, smirking down at him.

"Moron." he muttered and I chuckled then leaned down and pressed my lips against his neck, sucking red marks into his pale skin. Sasuke arched his neck, leaning his head against the wall as I moved my lips to his ear, sucking the lobe into my mouth. The rapturous moan the raven let out surprised me slightly but then I smirked and lightly tugged at his ear with my sharpened teeth.

"Kyuu.." Sasuke murmured and I smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted as I leaned back. The raven-haired teen's cheeks were dusted light pink and onyx eyes stared dazedly at me when I smirked.

"What is it?" I asked with faked innocence and Sasuke blinked, sobering and starting to glare at me.

"Not a fucking chance." he growled and before I knew it, he had flipped us over and pressed our lips together, kissing me fiercely. I groaned quietly as I wrapped my tail around his waist and let him search through my mouth, knowing the Uchiha loved to be in control. Sasuke growled into the kiss, glaring at me and I laughed at him silently.

"Don't blame me!" I chuckled when he split the kiss, both of us panting heavily. Sasuke hit me lightly, glaring up at me again.

"Dobe." he muttered before pushing away and going into the bathroom. Almost immediately, a feeling of sorrowful longing filled me that overrode everything else I felt. I frowned, going to the bed and lying down on it. I waved my hand and moved the clothes lying scattered around the floor to the wardrobe where they folded themselves into neat piles. I grinned satisfied then turned into a fox, curling together as I waited on Sasuke. A moment later, the scowling Uchiha came back into the room, glaring at me before untying the yukata and folding it together on top of the other clothes. I marveled at the creamy color his skin had and Sasuke blushed, adverting his eyes as he slipped in under the cover. I snickered then curled up against him, wrapping my tail around his waist before putting my nose against his neck. Sasuke almost jumped straight out of his skin and immediately turned, glaring at me again. I rolled my eyes then turned into my human form, asking quietly as I pulled him into my arms,

"Better?"

"Hn." he grunted but pressed his face against my shoulder, smiling against my skin and I wrapped my tail around him tightly again, stroking his back with my hands.

"Night." I whispered and the raven hummed before silently mumbling,

"Night."

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	10. Desperate

_**Authoress Note**_: To those that have gotten notifications about this story: I've made changes to every chapter of this story, hence why you have gotten notifications about a new chapter. Next chapter, 11, should be up within the next month, February. Possibly earlier.

**Warnings (!) in first chapter. Go read if you haven't.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

* * *

"Normal speech." she said.

* * *

"I'm _not!_" he yelled.

**_"Calm _DOWN_, for Heaven's sake!_"**

(One or more words in italics/not in italics or with capital letters in a sentence means there's emphasis on it/them.)

* * *

_The lush greenery around them in the world that was their core grew a tiny bit faster._

_**"No, I'm simply happy."**_

_Kyuubi replied with a grin._

_(Text and speaking in a core.)_

* * *

_-Thoughts-_

* * *

_**"Talking directly in somebody's mind."**_

* * *

*Sounds*

* * *

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 10

Desperate

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, jerking into a sitting position, his hand stretched out in front of him, as if grasping for something. His heart beat painfully in his chest, thudding against his ribs like a bird trapped in a cage as he panted for air.

"Naruto!" he choked out, his hand clutching the cover as he drew a deep breath, holding it in for as long as he could before letting it out and taking another one. The third proved too much and with a gasp he curled together, screaming out the pain that threatened to tear his mind apart.

In the other end of the underground castle – or fortress, if you like – Naruto snapped his head up, trembling when the intensive discomfort he'd felt from the moment he left Sasuke in his bed double – tripled – into searing pain. He crumbled to the ground at Tsunade's feet, biting clean through his lower lip to stifle his urge to cry out, shaking as Sasuke's tremendous agony filled him to the brim. He flickered between his different shapes before abruptly bending the dimensions around him and going to his chambers, like he and Sasuke always did when traveling between nearby places. The scream that immediately assaulted his senses when he entered the room was horrifying.

"Sasuke!" he called as he ran over to the bed and gathered the raven into his arms, holding him tightly. He licked the pale teen's cheek in an attempt to soothe him, nuzzling his cheek with his own. Sasuke calmed instantly and pushed on his head, sighing in annoyance though he was amused.

"Thanks, but don't slobber all over my face, it's nasty." he muttered with a small smirk and Naruto sobered, kissing the raven's cheek.

"Jeez, you can really _scream._" he murmured, holding the raven tightly against himself.

_**-I can't handle being away from you.-**_

The blond was a little taken aback by the meaning of the words coming from Sasuke, it wasn't often the raven spoke his mind freely, but then he realized the raven wasn't really talking, but thinking the words, the white mist of thoughts wrapped around them both on their floating island. Sasuke had his face buried against his shoulder and Naruto frowned in worry.

"Jesus fuck, this is not going according to plan." he muttered and Sasuke frowned, mumbling,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Neji's pregnant, we've bonded, the physical bond is manifesting far too rapidly, but as is everything else too, I'm way out of schedule, I've got a ton of paperwork waiting for me and I still want to actually go _home_, for once!" Naruto sighed heavily and the raven in his arms shuddered, curling up further against his chest.

"Hn.. I can't say this is what I planned either.." he mumbled and Naruto gave him a bewildered look.

"Huh? What do that mean? Did you plan for something to happen on this trip?"

"Not.. really. But maybe a start for it." he replied easily and the blond frowned deeply.

"You mean this whole 'us' thing we've got going?"

"Hn." the raven sounded sour and Naruto chuckled, catching what the pale teen was thinking.

"Like I said, I don't mind you blushing, I don't mind you saying sappy stuff and I don't mind you cuddling me." he smiled against raven hair and Sasuke pushed him back, sitting up with a frown.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes, his arms still wrapped tightly around the younger, sighing,

"Jesus, can you be a stoic bastard."

"I'd like some breakfast. Can you fix it?" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto chuckled, knowing the raven didn't want him in the room while he dressed. Why for, he couldn't imagine.

"Hey, you know I think you're beautiful, right?" he said, tilting his head down as Sasuke looked up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, trying to back away a little but Naruto grinned and pressed their lips together, kissing him senseless. He moaned softly, reaching up and vowing his fingers into sunshine colored hair. God, these kisses.. they were the same whether the blond was human or demon and all too intensive, dizzying so.

Sasuke gasped, not having realized that Naruto had moved them into a lying position and that his hands were splayed over his ribs, thumbs rubbing against his soft sigh. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's shoulders, and pressed his face against the blond's neck, breathing quick as Naruto carefully nipped on his neck.

"Well then. We'll leave. Shu and Neji will have to come along of course, but it's only good. Shu gets strong as hell when we get back home." he mumbled and Sasuke hesitated before asking,

"But didn't you just say that you have a lot to do?"

"Well, I do. But I don't care about it, it's all matters that they can handle on their own here." the blond leaned back and grinned at Sasuke as he said, "Besides, paperwork's just something they create to keep themselves, and me, busy."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled at the raven before he rose and walked over to the door, stopping and turning as he said,

"Get changed, bastard."

Sasuke gave him a glare and pointed at the door, growling,

"No detours, dobe."

Naruto grinned then opened the seal on his inner door and walked out, closing it behind him and replacing the seal again. He opened the outer door and went out into the corridor. Marks from fingers, palms, feet, paws and shoes shone in bright red and with a troubled sigh, he held his palm out and gathered the wind into his palm, wielding it until a sphere of power trembled in his hand. The red marks faded and finally disappeared as he built the force in the small sphere up. Nodding to himself, he began walking towards the kitchen, playing with the rasengan in his palm.

He smiled brightly at everyone he met, exchanging a cheerful good morning with them. It was a lot of people in the long corridors, all of them heading towards the large hall to have breakfast. Naruto was given some space in the otherwise crowded corridors since he was still holding the rasengan in his hand, and playing with it mindlessly as he walked.

"Morning, foxy!" a well-known voice boomed and Naruto quickly absorbed the rasengan, which made the whole corridor start to beam with a red light from the various places where he had put his hand or foot. Glaring over his shoulder at the rough oaf whose weight he was currently being crushed under since Kiba had tackled him, he growled,

"Good morning, you big _idiot_!"

Gripping the man by the scruff of his neck, he rose and threw him across the corridor, listening with a satisfied grin to the resounding crack when the dog-lover crashed into the wall. The blond took a deep breath and gathered his energy again, again creating the rasengan. The blue sphere shone in his hand and illuminated the stupid moron lying against the wall in a heap, rubbing the lump on his head with a pained grimace.

"Damn it, foxy! Don't throw people around just because you can!" the brown-haired man whined and Naruto rolled his eyes before he walked over to him, grabbed his hand and hauled him up.

"Don't tackle me when I'm wielding a rasengan, mutt!"

"Huh? Ah! Be careful with that, baka!" Kiba shouted and Naruto growled, eyes bordering on the line to become red, and fangs poking into his lower lip as he with barely restricted anger as he hissed,

"Then _don't_ tackle me!"

"Woah! Alright, all right! Easy there!" the infuriating idiot said, waving his hands and Naruto sighed and backed away a step. Kiba's grin was what warned him and he managed to absorb the rasengan again before he was shoved and sent tumbling onto the floor. Roaring in anger, he shot up from the floor and chased after the dog-lover.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled after the mutt and Kiba gasped with laughter as he sped up to get away from the pissed off fire"demon.

Their play ended quiet abruptly when Kiba ran straight into Hinata and they both tumbled to the floor before Hinata sprung up and cuffed the idiot over the head. Immediately blushing, she exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, Kiba! I thought it was one of the kids! Here, let me help you!"

Flustered, she helped the scruffy man to his feet and began checking him for injuries, mumbling apologies during it all. Naruto stopped and looked with amusement at the also blushing brown-haired man that tried to get her to stop.

"Hey, Hina! Slap him for me, please!" he called and the young woman looked up hastily.

"Woah! Now wait a second!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and moving so he was behind her, twisting her body so the surprised woman was always between him and Naruto.

"It was a joke! I know that you can absorb the rasengan if I just give you a seconds warning, so it was fine!"

Naruto clenched his hands into fists then took a deep breath and relaxed again. Lifting a hand he ruffled his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Well, then. I have to get breakfast." he said and turned on heel, looking around briefly to figure out where he was. Beginning to walk, he heard Sasuke murmur,

_**-Come back now. Time's up.-**_

_**-Heh.. sorry, haven't got any breakfast yet. Can you meet me in the kitchen instead?-**_ the blond asked and Sasuke looked at him in their core, frowning slightly before nodding softly.

_**-Hn.-**_

Naruto smiled then reached for the raven, making an irritated sound when he couldn't touch him in their core because of the distance between them. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow then his shape became a little fuzzy before it stabilized again. Naruto grinned. Bending the spaces, he moved to the kitchen, to the secluded corner the chefs kept empty for him. Sasuke looked up at him, dark onyx eyes seeming to struggle with something and the blond moved over and sat down beside the raven.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! What would you like for breakfast?" Choji asked with a brilliant smile when he caught sight of them, drying his hands on a towel.

"_Ramen_!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to not blush when the blond laced their hands together under the table. But he couldn't deny how much it relaxed him to have the blond close.

"_Yakisoba_, if that's all right?" he asked and Choji nodded, with a small smile.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a little while and Sasuke looked up from the book that was laying on the table before him.

"What are you reading?"

"A diary. 'Cottage, Twenty fifth of August in the growing year 127'." the raven replied and Naruto twitched.

"That's""

"Yours. Yeah, I know. Do you use the same time counting as I?"

"No. I started counting some thousand years before I met Messiah. This year is 5321 to me, third life." the blond grinned and Sasuke blinked then looked back at the book.

"How many of these diaries are there?" he asked and Naruto hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe.. thirty? I stopped writing less important things down when we got historians up here." he answered then grinned when Choji set a gigantic bowl of _ramen_ before him.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke hid a smile at the cheerfulness in the blond's voice and put the book away when Choji placed his dish before him. Looking up at the chef, he bowed slightly in thanks.

"Itadakimasu." he murmured and began eating, savoring the taste of the cooking. He pointedly kept his eyes away from Naruto who was inhaling the noodles in that preposterous way of his.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a little voice suddenly asked and Sasuke looked down to see a child with brown eyes and auburn hair peering up at him curiously. Behind him was another child hiding, looking just like the small boy.

"Hey, you two! Stay away from that bastard!" another young voice called and Nene showed up in the door opening, looking agitated.

Naruto lifted a hand and flicked a small ball of chakra over his shoulder towards the demon, hitting Nene square in the face.

"Show some respect, you little punk." the blond said over Nene's pained whine, not having turned away from his _ramen_ at all.

"Pero, padre!"

Naruto finally set the chopsticks down with a content sigh, grinning at Choji.

"Excellent, as always!" he beamed and the chef chuckled. Sasuke was still looking at the kids standing beside the table's leg and staring up at him with obvious curiosity.

"Me-La, Ke-Ty, stop staring." Choji said to the small children, grabbing them by the neck and lifting them up. Both became rigid and fluffy, red tails were tucked between their hakama clad legs as they curled up, pulling their arms and legs close to their bodies.

"Choji-sama, please put them down!" Nene said anxiously, tugging on the chef's sleeve to get his attention. Sasuke moved his chair back and motioned for the large man to put them down. As fast as Choji let go, the two kids scrambled about to get away until Sasuke's fingertips lit up with green and he gently tapped their foreheads once.

"Ne, ne, what did you do?" Nene asked, looking curiously at the raven who smirked slightly. Sasuke carefully pulled the small kids closer, then he said,

"Put them into a light sleep, they'll wake up soon."

Nene pouted and whined,

"But we were playing!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down and whispered conspiratorially,

"Will you help me make bento boxes later instead of playing right now?"

Nene lit up like a beacon and Naruto laughed in his and Sasuke's mind, whispering into the raven's ear,

_**"Now you've got him wrapped around your little finger, teme. What do you plan to do with this brat of mine, love?"**_

_**"Hammer some manners into his head, firstly."**_ Sasuke replied dryly in their core, then looked over his shoulder at the blond sitting beside him and made a tiny smirk.

_**"After all, you've done a pretty lousy job."**_

"Ne, Uncle Sasuke, why're we doing bento boxes?" Nene asked, oblivious to Naruto's amused chuckles, and Sasuke looked back at the little demon.

"I am not your uncle, you little twerp, and I'll be damned before you call me anything but Sasuke." the raven said, a hint of malice and not so subtle irritation in his voice and Nene quickly nodded. "Good. And we, Naruto and I, are going on a trip. And since, if she agrees to it, I'll ask if Hinata-chan will take you out on a picnic."

"_**Don't worry, she'll be happy to get out of the castle. She doesn't really like this place."**_

Naruto spoke in his mind, without going through their core, and they both froze in sudden shock. Abruptly, they both fully turned and stared at the other, which made Nene's happy chatter die out almost instantly.

"Ne, ne, ¿estaís bien, no? Papa, ¿qué pasa?" the demon-child asked worriedly and Naruto absently answered,

"Sí, estamos bien, Nene, claro que sí. No que pasa nada."

Because, both he and Sasuke was fine, and nothing was happening except that they were exploring their new bond. Thoroughly.

Naruto's mind flared with pain when Sasuke faintly brushed the part of his mind that still was raw from all those years of madness and sorrow. He still missed Arashi, but at least he'd come to realize that Sasuke was already taking up all that empty space inside him and still filling it up. It was incredibly soothing, and he'd almost gotten over his beloved late husband, but he still ached with the sorrow he'd felt when all that he'd had had been so brutally ripped away from him.

And Sasuke, Sasuke, he ached with pain for him, not knowing where he'd been wrong as he searched for some kind of reassurance, reaching out like a child. Naruto latched onto that reaching, clutching it to himself as he would a baby and Sasuke's warm presence in his mind strengthened something incredible with that move. It was as like the prideful, raven haired beauty fell into his arms and despite knowing that that pride would never allow Sasuke to actually express everything he felt, he soared with happiness at how completely the youngster was giving himself, either it was consciously or not.

"Should I fetch Granny Tsu, cook-kun?" Nene asked Choji in a whisper and Choji gave a wary nod, watching the way sparkling blue and smoldering onyx were lost in the other. He kept an eye on the pair as he began boiling up hot water to make rice, tripling the amount he'd normally make.

"_**Babe, you ought not to."**_

"_**Don't try to tell me what to do, Naru. It's useless."**_

"_**Lord, yes, I know."**_

Naruto chuckled through their bond and Sasuke smiled, noticing that the blond lightened up. Carefully, he reached out both with his mind and his hands, his fingertips touching Naruto's temples as his thoughts reached their goal, the void of feelings deep beneath the sorrow and aching in the blond's mind. Gently, he probed deeper and Naruto flinched, clenching his teeth and Sasuke broke into a sweat when the demon lost some of the tight control and a huge wave of raw pain flooded him. Soldering on, he carefully went deeper, trying to ignore the memories flashing through them both. Suddenly he got a feeling of free-falling heedlessly into blackest despair and the blond moaned pitifully as he clamped his eyes shut and seized Sasuke's wrists in a death grip. The wordless howl of despair in his mind chilled him to the very core of his soul and flickering briefly to their core, he saw how Naruto crumpled as the little fox kit howled in agony.

"Look at me Naruto!" he snapped, which startled the other occupants of the kitchen and drew their attention. A sliver of agonized blue opened and locked onto onyx. Sasuke murmured soothingly, carefully drawing up a shield of purple and blue when the blond began trembling viciously, red chakra swirling about him.

Sasuke's eyes burned green when he finally reached the deepest point of painful despair that occupied the moron he'd come to love, beginning to heal that sore wound. Immediately, strength began draining out of him at a frightening pace. As he finally started to realize what he'd gotten himself into, a tiny ball of light began dissolving the darkness. Somehow, the space around him lightened, became less pitch black. He clung to that light as the anguish echoed around him, filling him until he bordered on the line where he wanted to give in and drown in it. He drew on every bit of strength, every last assort that he had, trying so desperately to make that deep hole as clear as crystal. Because he owed so much to the demon he'd met far too late in his own opinion.

That was how Tsunade found them, locked in what seemed like a staring contest, Sasuke's eyes and hands glowing green and red chakra thrown like hell's fire against the walls of the cupola like shield. The atmosphere was heavy in the kitchen, the blond was weeping openly and the raven straining to remain strong even than he was weakening with every second. Choji had gathered all the chefs and maids to the wall as far away as they could get from Naruto and Sasuke, and several of them were scared into hysteria, controlled only by Choji's soothing presence that always filled the kitchen.

"Great good Gods! What's going on here?" the elderly woman exclaimed and Nene's eyes became distanced and unfocused before he mumbled, sounding perplexed,

"Can't get through."

Tsunade swore then she reached for the blond demon and encountered the purple cupola, pulling her stinging hand back quickly and examining her fingers carefully with another curse. Bewildered, she watched as Naruto's features changed from being a pained mask to a relieved and content smile. Sasuke looked weary but smiled back before his brow creased and the blond began frowning.

"_**Dearest?"**_

the blond wondered and Sasuke snorted at the new nickname. Someday he'd have to explain to the moron that he was fine as 'Sasuke'. Finally, he withdrew from that abyss that earlier had been darker than the deepest of nights and that now was as light as the brilliance of the sun itself. Naruto didn't frown when they got back at communicating level, he linked them tighter than before and began pouring strength into the exhausted raven. Sasuke didn't even protest, only accepted the power with wordless gratefulness as his eyes returned to their dark color.

"_**Sas?"**_

"_**'S fine. 'T just g't t' m' more t'n I 'new."**_

Sasuke answered and brought his hands down which proved to be a stupid move since it brought a wave of dizziness over him. Swaying slightly, he collapsed against Naruto's chest and the blond's arms were around him in the blink of an eye. As the cupola began swirling around them, collapsing back into the raven, Naruto shifted his hold and gently brushed Sasuke's hair back behind his ears, ignoring the way Sasuke weakly tried to bat him away.

"_**C'm on, Nar. 'M just tired. 'N st'p pett'n m' will ya."**_

"_**You're exhausted, babe. You even talk funny. And I like having you in my arms, teme. It soothes me."**_

Naruto murmured, his thoughts colored yellow with worry and Sasuke sighed but relaxed as the final straws of chakra returned to him, and with it, a lot of the demon's too. Naruto noticed the change but didn't comment on it, just made a content hum in his mind and the point where the blond's bond to the raven was located warmed with mutual love and affection.

"If you two lovebirds can spare a second," Tsunade began dryly and Naruto looked up in surprise at her as she continued, "you have scared the whole staff speechless."

Looking around, the blond made a startled noise in the back of his throat before he turned back to her.

"Didn't even remember we where here." he said with a wry smile and Tsunade lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she asked snappishly and Sasuke turned slightly so he could look at her.

"Don't yell." he pleaded uncharacteristically and Tsunade thinned her lips as she frowned even deeper at his appearance.

"You look like hell, Uchiha." she said and Naruto grimaced then listened as Sasuke said,

"_**Don't t'll her 'xactly h'w weak I'm, Nar. Don' wanna've anyone else 'll ov'r m'."**_

"_**Sure that's a good idea? You've got absolutely no strength left, Sas, despite the fact that I'm feeding you energy continuously."**_

"_**Don't, love."**_

Naruto started slightly at the nickname and Sasuke shrugged mentally, a wave of comfort and sleepiness finally dragging him under. The last he remembered was Naruto's warm joy and affection before sleep took him into her arms.

"Sleep tight, dearest." Naruto whispered almost inaudibly before he focused on Tsunade again.

"Is he all right?" the medic wondered and Naruto nodded.

"He will be. Just leave him alone." he said as he lifted Sasuke into his lap, moving until Sasuke's head rested comfortably on his shoulder before he looked over the raven's head at the kitchen staff.

"We don't bite, you know!" he grinned and Choji grimaced.

"You certainly looked like you would." he said but relaxed completely and started handing out orders to get the others to move. Naruto looked down when the chef's gaze fell on the two children still immediately beside them and smiled at the two pairs of doe-like eyes staring at him.

"Me-La, Ke-Ty, weren't you frightened?" he asked and the two children shook their heads simultaneously. They beamed up at him then seized the chair Sasuke had been sitting on and placed their small hands on his back, giggling and chattering to each other in their twin language.

"Why afraid when beautiful so sure and strong?" Ke-Ty then asked and Me-La nodded her agreement.

Nene walked over to his father and shrank to his form as a cat, jumped up and curled together in Sasuke's lap, his back pressed against Naruto's stomach. Sasuke opened one eye without waking up and shifted to accommodate the blueish creature, placing his arm just shy of Nene, providing shelter. The cat purred contentedly and Naruto grinned. Tsunade flopped down in the chair opposite of him and placed her feet on the table which earned her an annoyed look from one of the kitchen maids. Tsunade glared right back and the maid made a hoydenish sound as she turned back to washing the plates and silverware. Naruto hid a smile in Sasuke's hair and the woman turned her glare at him. He just smiled and for once waited patiently for her to speak. It had absolutely nothing to do with _her_, or his respect for her, he just enjoyed holding Sasuke and wanted to prolong the moment for as long as he could.

"What were the two of you doing, really?" she finally asked and Naruto let out a gentle sigh.

"Let's just say that I won't ever blast holes in the wall if people mention Arashi." he said with a happy smile and Tsunade inhaled sharply, her eyes wide.

"Did he _heal_ you?" she asked incredulously and Naruto nodded, hugging Sasuke a little closer to himself which made the raven moan sleepily.

"_**S'mthin' wrong?"**_

asked a very drowsy Sasuke in his head and Naruto answered negatively before he murmured softly,

"_**I just want to hold you. Go back to sleep, dearest."**_

"_**Ya c'd hold m' in o'r core. I'd like 't."**_

Sasuke whispered back before he fell asleep completely again. Naruto focused on their core and found Sasuke asleep on the sunny side of a hill, himself sitting not very far away. Rising, he walked over to the raven and lie down right beside him before he pulled Sasuke a little closer. The pale youngster moved around a bit with a gentle sigh and curled into the blond's side, putting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Are you listening to me?" Tsunade asked and Naruto blinked and looked up at her.

"No. What did you say?"

"Bluntly, is Sasuke crazy?" she said and Naruto looked at her with his eyebrows at his hairline and a confused but attentive tilt to his head.

"No. Not by any means." he answered and Tsunade snorted.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. What he did was pure madness, he could have drowned in you and lost his mind, or exhausted himself to the point of death."

"I know. Tried to stop him." Naruto said softly and Tsunade frowned even deeper.

"So why did he?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied and she shook her head exasperatedly.

"Singers. Completely out of it all of them." she grumbled and Naruto frowned pensively.

"You know, that's as far from the truth as something can get." he said and Tsunade glared at him.

"How so?" she asked and Naruto shrugged a shoulder with a wry smirk.

"Maybe because they all are the purest of entities I have ever met. They are reliable, wise and truthful. And they are anything but unkind." he said, a tone of awe in his voice that made Tsunade feel oddly ashamed of herself.

"Yes. Sorry for that." she said and Naruto smiled at her again.

"Anything else?"

"Why didn't he do it until just now?" she frowned and Naruto awkwardly wondered what he should say. For some reason, he didn't want her to know about their mind-link just yet.

"Well, I haven't let him go that deep into my mind earlier. Didn't want him to get hurt." he finally said and Tsunade nodded.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she then asked quickly and Naruto's eyes widened briefly. Tsunade grinned, albeit ruefully and nodded. "Thought so."

"Granny.." Naruto began and Tsunade sighed and waved a hand.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old." she said and Naruto leaned his cheek against Sasuke's head as he pondered his next words.

"We're going home, Tsu. I'll kind of be in touch." he said and she nodded with a small smile.

"You always are, Nar."

They sat in silence for a while before Tsunade sat up straight then rose as she said,

"Well, I better get going. Have a good trip, brat."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Bye, Tsu." he said cheerfully as she left and she waved at him over her shoulder but didn't turn.

"Are you going to make the bento boxes instead of Sasuke-san?" Choji then asked and Naruto grimaced.

"Lord and Lady, no! You know how awful I am at that particular feat." he replied and Choji smiled.

"That's why I asked." he said and Naruto nodded then asked,

"Have you got the time to prepare more _yakisoba_?"

"Certainly, you've only been here for a couple of hours, Naruto-kun." Choji nodded and Naruto was immensely grateful for the reliable man the scrawny boy he'd brought with him had become.

"Thank you, Choji." he said and the man nodded once before he started preparing the requested dish.

When Sasuke finally stirred in Naruto's arms, the _yakisoba_ was packed and wrapped and Choji was teaching Me-La and Ke-Ty how to make _onigiri_. Nene was making funny figures with his rice and some _nori_ and tomato sauce and Naruto was watching them with a slight grin. The blond smiled and kissed Sasuke's temple, murmuring softly,

"_**Slept well, dearest?"**_

"_**Fairly."**_

Sasuke replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hands. Naruto smiled then nudged the raven's head in a way that made Sasuke turn to him with a questioning hint in his eyes. The blond just grinned and kissed him chastely which made Sasuke blush.

"_**You are a moron."**_

"_**And you beautiful."**_

Naruto laughed quietly when Sasuke's blush reddened and the raven glared ineffectively at him.

"_**You're adorable!"**_

he smiled and Sasuke grunted.

"_**Shaddap."**_

he said grumpily before loosely grabbing a fistful of blond hair and pulling the grinning moron into a thorough kiss. Naruto's arms around him tightened and the wave of unadulterated want made Sasuke start and pull away with a surprised expression.

"Shit." Naruto muttered low, gazing at him warily.

"Peculiar." Sasuke said aloud, then smirked and shook his head. He rose, thoughts swirling in a maelstrom in his head as he moved over to one of the sinks and quickly washed his hands. Then he walked over to Ke-Ty and Me-La and gazed over their shoulders as they tried to form the _onigiri_ under Choji's lead.

"No, no, no. Not like that. Carefully but firmly." Choji said when the rice fell apart in their hands and Sasuke hid a grimace.

"Look here, like this." he said and picked up some of the rice, making a round little riceball. Ke-Ty looked up at him with large eyes, his head tilted back as far as possible and Sasuke gazed back indifferently.

"How?" the little boy asked with his clear voice and Sasuke sighed when another half done riceball fell apart. Reaching around the boy, Sasuke placed his slender hands over the boys and directed him, applying just the right amount of pressure to make the _onigiri_ a little round ball. Ke-Ty smiled happily and made several of them in quick succession as Sasuke showed Me-La too.

"I didn't know you were that good at this!" Naruto said and Sasuke glanced at the blond and smirked.

"Hn."

"Teme, don't 'hn' me!" Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly and Nene jumped, a intricate flower of rice breaking in his fingers which made the cat break out into an angry triad directed at Naruto who fruitlessly tried to apologize.

Sasuke showed the two children how to make the simplest of figures then he sat down beside Ke-Ty as Choji went back to work. He began making the bento boxes he was going to bring with him during their first two days, filling them with _onigiri_ with various fillings from the bowls on the table. There were salmon, pork, chicken and vegetable pieces along cheese and ham.

"Where do all the food come from?" Sasuke asked no one in particular and Naruto was the one that answered,

"We grow it and keep it. There's sheep, cows, pigs and hens around here, in the lowlands and the highlands. Vegetables are kept in one of the halls down here, under one of my suns."

"Sasuke-san, there's no rice left." Choji pointed out over the raven's shoulder and he nodded.

"I know. It was a perfect amount, thank you." he said and Choji grinned then collected the dirty china and went over to the sink. Sasuke looked around in the kitchen and realized that the place held a lot of the usual comforts in a normal house, just nothing requiring electricity.

"How do you lead the water to the showers and sinks?" he asked and Naruto grinned.

"From a tank higher up. We use a natural hot spring for hot water and one of the mountain creaks for cold water. It's very practical!" the blond beamed, trying to avoid the tiny twins that were reaching for his blond hair, climbing around on him.

Sasuke's lips twitched with the smile that tried to escape as he watched the assault.

"Ow! Hey, it's enough now." Naruto said, lifting Me-La up and putting her down on the floor. Ke-Ty grinned deviously and grabbed two fistfuls of hair and _tugged_. Naruto howled.

"Owowow-ow!" he cried, prying the child away and setting him down on the ground, pointing at the door and giving the little devil a spank as he ordered, "Of you go!"

Ke-Ty yelped then Me-La grabbed his hands and they fled the kitchen. Moments later, laughter erupted in the corridor which made Sasuke lose it. The raven collapsed in a heap, banging his hand onto the table to get some of the mirth out as he howled with amusement and Naruto growled at him.

"Shut UP!" he said and Sasuke's laughter increased since the blond looked like tousled, angry cat.

Naruto fumed for a while before he slowly began laughing too.

"Oh my God! You're just too much!" Sasuke gasped, trying to regain his breath as he straightened in the chair. Naruto grinned, shaking his head. Sasuke sighed and became serious again as he murmured, "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah." Naruto said somberly, picking up his book as Sasuke rose, touching the stack with bento boxes and taking the blond's hand. And they disappeared in a flicker, a collective sigh of relief coming form the kitchen maids.

Neji jerked awake when Gaara suddenly sat up, looking at the door with a frown. The redhead noticed his discomfort and put a soothing hand on his bare shoulder, fingertips brushing his cheek as he said silently,

"Don't worry. I'm sorry I woke you."

"'S fine." Neji sighed before his eyes widened and he bolted from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. Gaara was behind him like a shadow as the pale eyed air spirit heaved into the toilet, gently holding the long silken hair back and rubbing small circles against his lower back.

Regaining control of his stomach, Neji slumped against the red haired man's legs as the demon handed him a cool, damp towel before reaching out and flushing the toilet. Neji smiled slightly at Sasuke's pulse of worry that washed through him and sent a reassuring wave back. It was strange, the tiny connection between them that allowed Sasuke's chakra to practically flood him and let him know if anything was wrong. But it was a good feeling to know that a healer of Sasuke's strength was looking after him so intently.

"_**You all right?"**_ Gaara whispered in his mind, the emerald green eyes regarding him silently as he wiped his face.

"_**Yes. Why can't you speak normally when we're in private, at least, Shu?"**_ Neji asked softly and Gaara let out a grumble, frowning slightly.

"_**Because we aren't in private. Kyuubi's outside the door."**_

"_**Ah, yes."**_ Neji nodded as he felt the demon's chakra through his lover's. When that thought caught up with him, Neji sprung to his feet, swearing when it made his head spin.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly as he steadied the other and Neji rounded on him, pale eyes blazing with anger and irritation.

"THIS! I can't even sense an aura as powerful as Naruto's because of this child!" Neji cried and Gaara snapped back as if he'd been slapped, wide eyes looking at the pale man incredulously. Neji gasped when he realized what he'd said and reached out to the red head who immediately encased him in his arms.

"Then why didn't you just ask Sasuke to-" Gaara began but Neji effectively shut him up by pressing their lips together briefly.

"I'm sorry, Shu, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm just tired." he sighed and Gaara frowned again.

"It's barely been a day and you're already reacting like this." he mumbled and Neji glared at him, shoving away and walking back into the bed room as he growled,

"Fuck you."

"I dearly hope you are speaking to Gaara." a familiar voice said and Neji grinned widely at the sight of Sasuke, flinging himself at the man who caught him with a surprised grunt. Throwing his arms around the Uchiha, Neji smirked at Gaara who was emitting killer intent to a degree where it made Sasuke feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, get away from my boy!" Naruto said behind Sasuke and Neji sighed dramatically as he let go and instead caught Naruto in a whirl wind, ruffling the blond's clothes badly. Naruto yelled at him, cursing the Hyuuga's control over air as he desperately tried to get his shirt to stay on and Neji laughed hard at the sight.

Sasuke sneaked around the pale eyed man and threw a worried look at Gaara who seemed confusingly unfazed by the usually calm man's antics.

"Is he all right?" he asked low and Gaara nodded, the killing intent dimming a bit.

"It's hormones." the red haired man said and Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Should have known." the raven sighed and Gaara grunted then walked over to his closet and pulled out a set of previously packed backpacks before going through the closet and retrieving his hiking clothes and boots. He changed inside a cloud of sand before it flowed back into the gourd and he flicked his fingers at Neji who's clothes changed immediately into practical pants and a warm but light jersey. The pale eyed man smiled at Gaara and asked,

"We're going out?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded and Neji turned to the blond with a strange look in his face.

"Why are you two coming along?"

"Actually, it's Naruto and I who are bringing you two along. We're heading to Naruto's real home." Sasuke said and the pale man backed up.

"Oh no. No chance. Not a chance in hell! I am _not_ going through the pass at this time of the year!" he said firmly and Sasuke looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"You're coming either way." Gaara said, giving Neji his backpack as he passed the man.

"And why the hell do you think I am?" the air spirit asked, his voice cold and Gaara turned and _glared_. Neji swallowed nervously.

"Because I'm going."

"Okay. I get it." Neji whimpered, giving up and immediately seeking shelter behind Naruto who patted the man's shoulder like he was a child.

"Take it easy, he's not mad." the blond grinned and Neji nodded. Suddenly he straightened and slung the backpack over his shoulder, glaring at the ceiling with moonlight pale eyes.

"I totally _hate_ this! Damn hormones!" the spirit swore before he stomped after Gaara. Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look and the man laughed.

"_**It's a trait in the Hyuuga clan. They become a little crazy when their bodies change. I have never met a pregnant Hyuuga air spirit who isn't completely out of it half of the time."**_ he explained and Sasuke sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair as he followed the blond through what every one sane would call a maze of corridors without real structure. Which would mean that there wasn't anyone sane in the whole fortress. Sasuke groaned.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, suddenly ducking into a poorly lit hallway.

Hesitating and looking ahead, Sasuke noticed a crowd and quickly followed the blond, noticing when he did that Neji and Gaara was walking a bit ahead of them. He smirked slightly when he noticed that the so emotionless and cold redhead had his right arm around Neji's shoulders, his hand holding Neji's own as they talked quietly. Neji's free hand was tucked into Gaara's left front pocket, his arm around the redhead's waist.

"Sas?" Naruto murmured near his ear and the Uchiha jolted, startled to find the blond so close.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto grinned slightly but the teasing gleam didn't reach his azure blue eyes. Sasuke frowned when he noticed that the blond's eyes weren't that lighter shade of blue he associated to happiness or at least contentment.

"Smile, dobe. It's good for you." he muttered, embarrassed, and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes before he began laughing.

"I am the one supposed to say that to you!" the blond said and Sasuke could handle the blush when he noticed that the light were back in blue eyes. Naruto calmed down after a few seconds and looked at Sasuke with his head tilted to the side, warmth in his eyes. "How did you notice I was feeling down?"

Sasuke started then frowned and looked away, dragging his fingers through his hair once again. Naruto smiled at the tousled look the raven got.

_But he pulls it off easily, despite the fact that his hair looks like a duck's butt._

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and shoved the blond which made Naruto stumble a step before he regained his footing.

"Bastard, don't read my thoughts all the time!" the blond said and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't. You were speaking what you thought aloud."

Naruto frowned then sighed and asked,

"How did you know?"

"Your heartstone. It drills a tune in my head every time you start mopping." Sasuke sighed in annoyance and Naruto frowned at the blatant lie.

"Sasuke." he said warningly and the raven started then groaned and blushed ten shades of red.

"Your eyes were darker and you had that slight down turn at the corner of your lips which means you're troubled. You sometimes chew on the inside of your cheek and frown slightly when you're worried too. And the Crystal do change the melody in my head." he grumbled and Naruto looked baffled before he smiled widely and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him closer. Quickly bending down, he kissed the raven's cheek which didn't help his blushing in the slightest. "Usuratonkachi! Let go!" Sasuke hissed but Naruto shook his head, nuzzling his hair with his nose.

"No. Either I do this, or I _will_ hold your hand. Which ever you prefer." the blond said firmly and Sasuke growled in annoyance but didn't move away.

"Dobe." he muttered and Naruto grinned, kissing his cheek again. Sasuke shoved him off completely, glaring at him. "Stop it!"

"Jeez, Uchiha! What's crawled up your ass and died? You've been alone with me for over two weeks and you're acting worse than the cold hearted bastard I met first!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke threw a spark of chakra at the blond who yelped and rushed out of the way.

"_You_ are a moron." the raven said, frowning when he felt that Naruto was hurt and confused by his behavior. Really, it was confusing him too.

"Don't say that you're swapping chakra with Neji and Gaara." Naruto suddenly groaned and Sasuke glared at him.

"Of course I am! How else do you suppose I can help Neji keep stabilized!"

"That's really not good, Sasuke. You're being influenced by Neji's hormone switches and Gaara's conscious! It's bad!" the blond worried and Sasuke frowned then grumbled, speaking directly in the blond's mind,

"_**You'll have to carry me. I have to fix this somehow."**_

"_**Sure. I'll catch you if and when you can't walk by your own, if that's all right with you."**_ Naruto murmured softly in his mind and Sasuke nodded, taking a deep breath before diving into himself. He dimly noted that the blond did catch him when he began falling to the floor as he turned in the darkness around him, trying to locate the bond he had with Neji.

A flicker of light ahead of him made him frown before he moved over to it and stared at the chakra flowing into him. It _was_ bad. If Naruto hadn't told him, he might have not noticed it before he was forming an actual bond with the pale eyed man and that hadn't been good. As it was now, he could still seal it to a point where Neji's chakra couldn't enter him and thus not affect him. He began weaving chakra threads together until he had a wide net of chakra spread out before him, glowing a peculiar blue. He tightened the net and made it form a tube around the chakra stream between him and Neji and gradually he pushed the gleaming dark blue chakra back to its owners. He smirked slightly when he realized that Neji would get a chakra boost that would restore his reserves to the point of bursting. It would probably get him high. Poor Gaara.

Pushing on, Sasuke tightened the chakra net at his end until the only thing not cut off was the chakra flowing _to_ Neji. The raven was sweating and breathing hard from exercise by now as he tied the net and made sure it would stay in place before he slumped forward, catching his breath.

He then became aware of a pulsing light behind him and groaned.

"What now?" he grumbled as he straightened and began walking towards the light. He frowned when he didn't seem to get any nearer and broke into a run, the sphere of light becoming larger with every step until he had to stop running to stare.

In front of him floated his and Naruto's familiar purple chakra bond, shifting when the huge ball of pure chakra twisted slightly. The bond feeding it was thicker than his leg and Sasuke's fingers trembled when he reached out to touch it.

It was warm.

"Gods.." Sasuke breathed. He'd known that Naruto's power in his demon form was enormous, and thus his chakra equally large, but something of this scale he had _not_ been prepared for. It was a sphere the size of a normal, two floored, _house_!

Leaning forward, he watched his hand disappear into the soothing warmth of the never still chakra and with a deep breath, he stepped right into the ball, passing through a membrane like surface.

Onyx eyes blinked open to a ceiling of stone, the darkness flickering with the yellow light from a fire. He closed his eyes again and let out a soft groan as he shifted under the thick blanket, smiling slightly when his nose was filled with Naruto's scent, realizing the blanket probably was the blond's sleeping bag. Soft steps came over to him and gentle fingertips stroked his cheek in a light caress as Naruto murmured in his mind,

"_**All well, dearest?"**_

Sasuke groaned again then opened his eyes and sat up. Naruto was sitting beside him and with a sigh, the raven leaned against the blond heavily.

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Teme."**_ Naruto chuckled as he pulled him closer and Sasuke was too tired to even think of complaining. He just buried his face against the blond's neck and breathed in deeply, wrapping his arms around the demon's torso. With a small smile, he noticed the warmth Naruto was emitting and his intense joy. Sasuke breathed out a content sigh and Naruto smiled into his hair, curled around him.

"_**Where's Gaara and Neji?"**_ he asked in an afterthought and Naruto told him the direction with a feeling as he said,

"_**They're dead to the world. I don't think even a chakra storm could wake those two up."**_

Sasuke chuckled at the image he saw in Naruto's mind. Neji was curled up against Gaara, a leg between the redhead's and his head under the man's chin. Gaara's arms were wrapped around him and holding him tightly, both obviously asleep.

"_**How long have I've been out?"**_ he asked and Naruto thought for a moment before answering,

"_**Soon 32 hours."**_

"_**32 hours. That's a lot."**_ Sasuke blanched and Naruto shrugged, kissing the raven's temple.

"_**I know. We're halfway up to the pass right now."**_

"_**Don't tell me you've been awake all that time?"**_

"_**Not really, you woke me up when you stirred."**_ Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before he snorted and closed them again. He leaned back and gazed at Naruto, unaware of the gentleness in his eyes before he smiled slightly and pulled the blond down into a deep kiss.

This time he was prepared for the intensive wave of sheer want that erupted inside him when Naruto lost a little of his tight self-control. He smiled into the kiss when Naruto's wary eyes lit up with delight. A shiver raced down his spine and he moaned involuntarily when the blond's hot tongue pried his lips apart and dove into his mouth, seemingly intent on creating a map for it. Not a single spot was left untouched and Sasuke was short on breath when Naruto finally pulled away, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Panting softly, Sasuke smirked slightly. He knew he was being mean but he couldn't resist asking,

"_**If I say that you don't have to hold back, what will you do?"**_

Naruto stared at him with a risen eyebrow then Sasuke blushed deep red when _images_ displayed themselves on his retinas even than he wasn't really seeing them and he _felt_ what Naruto wanted to know, every torturous little detail the blond wanted to _do._ It was _maddening_.

"**Stop!**_**"**_ Sasuke gasped and Naruto grinned and cut the flow into Sasuke's mind, catching the raven when he slumped forward. Breathing hard, Sasuke punched the blond as hard as he could at the moment. Naruto let out an 'oof!' before laughing silently.

"_**You asked."**_ he teased and Sasuke nodded slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"_**I know that, but I was expecting **_**words** _**not detailed fantasies!"**_ he breathlessly replied and Naruto grinned when he didn't feel even a silver of discontent or annoyance form the raven despite his words. It was both amusing _and_ interesting.

"_**Talk calm, Talk soft, Talk hard, Talk sweet, Talk dirty, huh?"**_ he murmured and heard Sasuke's breath hitch before the raven exclaimed,

"_**How the hell did you know that! I thought I made that jerk Itachi forget about it!"**_

"_**Heh. You forget, I met Itachi earlier than I met you. Great minds think alike, you know."**_

Sasuke gave him a skeptic and a bit affronted look and asked,

"_**It's my story. How did aniki get his hands on it?"**_

"_**Remember when you became sixteen and we threw a party for you? And you got pretty wasted?"**_

Sasuke grimaced but nodded and Naruto continued with a grin.

"_**Itachi sneaked into your room and 'borrowed' your USB memory stick. It took us a while to crack the password, you can't even begin to imagine how long Itachi teased me about it, but we did it. I got a copy and Itachi got one. You're a pretty damn good writer, dearest."**_

"_**It's Sasuke."**_ the raven sighed, blushing as he tugged at his hair in embarrassment and irritation. "_**I would have noticed it if aniki had a stack of papers lying around, the same goes for you, so what did you two do?"**_

"_**With a great amount of patience we managed to make two books. As author they say 'Uchiha Sasuke' and the title is 'Talking'. Their covers are black."**_ Naruto said and Sasuke groaned.

"_**Please don't tell me you keep it in plain sight at least."**_

"_**Nope. I've got it hidden and Itachi would kill the one who read something his precious baby brother has written, especially when said beauty was pouring his heart out, so that copy is hidden damn well."**_ Naruto smiled and Sasuke grunted, trying to not be so embarrassed about it. Hell, he'd barely been sixteen and rather desperate to tell somebody about his feelings. It hadn't mattered to him that it had been an empty document on his computer on the receiving end.

Naruto smiled at the raven's struggle with his emotions before he said,

"_**I didn't believe it. I couldn't picture you being head over heels in love with me, I just couldn't. So I never read that book past Talk hard."**_

Sasuke winced. That was bad enough. He gave the blond a glare and Naruto's smile softened and became gentle as he reached out and caressed the raven's cheek.

"_**But I can believe it now. I certainly am."**_ he whispered then leaned down and kissed the pale man sweetly.

"_**I … I don't know what to say."**_ Sasuke breathed, his thoughts colored with confusion, and Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"_**Then be silent."**_

Sasuke gazed at him with onyx eyes swirling with confusion and hesitation even than the pale man's face was as indifferent as ever. Naruto felt a shiver run down his back when Sasuke's arms moved and were placed around his neck instead, pulling him down. Their lips met and Naruto dimly noted the raven's relief before he couldn't think straight until Sasuke pulled back.

"Jesus, Sas. Stop tempting me." he then whispered and the raven gave him a wry grin.

"Either hold back or do without being kissed." he mumbled back and Naruto let out a small, frustrated whine.

"Damn you." he muttered before pressing his lips back against Sasuke's, who immediately tugged him closer, startling the blond. Sasuke smirked slightly as he tightened his hold and lie back down on the makeshift bed, pulling Naruto along. The demon breathed out a shaky sigh as Sasuke's slender hands ran down his back and in under his shirt, following his spine back up.

"_**Sasuke.."**_ he whimpered in the Uchiha's mind and Sasuke let him know he was listening but didn't answer in actual words, too focused on the warmth coursing through the blond as he ran his fingertips down over his back.

"_**I'll do something stupid if you don't stop."**_

Sasuke laughed, onyx eyes joyful when they met lust filled and confused azure blue. He moved his hands away from Naruto's back and cupped the blond's head in his hands instead, kissing him deeply. The blond groaned quietly, and Sasuke gasped, losing the battle for dominance when the demon finally gave in and lie down on top of the raven. Sasuke couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure when the blond ravaged his mouth and caressed his body with his warms hands. He cradled Naruto's hips with his legs, pressing his thighs against the man. Naruto growled into his mouth and Sasuke gasped when the blond latched onto his lower lip, tugging gently with his teeth. The sparks of pleasure pain was messing with his head and not helping him ward off the demon's strong feelings, especially since he so clearly could feel them. They say that shared pain is half pain but shared pleasure was definitively double pleasure.

"Shit! I can't do this!" Naruto suddenly gasped, his voice darker than before and Sasuke's eyes flew open as his hair turned red and grew long. The raven found himself staring into red, slitted eyes, and he gasped when he felt the demon's temperature skyrocket.

"Kyuu?" he murmured then hot lips descended upon his own, a feral growl emitting from the redhead. Sasuke panted heavily when the demon finally leaned back slightly and trailed his lips along his jaw and down over his neck.

"_**I'm sorry in advance, Sasuke."**_ Kyuubi suddenly breathed in his mind. Sasuke opened his mouth to voice his confusion, when the redhead buried his fangs in his neck, promptly drawing blood, forcing him to bite his lip to not cry out. The pain was mind blowing and Sasuke grimaced as tears stung his eyes, making him squeeze them shut.

"_**I'm sorry. I just have to do this else you'll drive me crazy soon."**_ Kyuubi whispered, sounding pained himself and Sasuke gave a jerky nod.

"_**I know, it's okay."**_ he mumbled back, trying to think of something, anything but the pain. After a moment he concentrated on the heart stone that had slipped from his chest and grasped it in his hand. Instantly, he knew what the red haired demon really _did_ feel and he gasped softly at the anguish that had come from hurting him. And what had made him bite him.

"_**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kyuu."**_ he whispered and the red head grunted then pulled back and licked the wound carefully. Sasuke stopped the blood flow with a brief frown but healed the bite marks only to a degree were it was unlikely that they would be infected, but very likely to scar.

"_**Stop apologizing, dearest. It's my fault too since you're affected by my feelings to a large degree."**_ he murmured back, the nickname attached to a wave of deep affection and Sasuke couldn't help the smile when Kyuubi put his head on his chest with a soft sigh. Using the hand that didn't hold the Crystal, Sasuke carefully dragged his fingers through the red, thick mane of hair. The strands were silken to the touch and the raven smiled then asked,

"_**You feeling a bit better now?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_ Kyuubi hummed and Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around the man, holding him close. The redhead gave of an intense feeling of satisfaction right then and the raven chuckled when Kyuubi looked up at him, grinning. "_**You're not mad about the bite?"**_

"_**No. I was a bit surprised, I admit that, but I understand now why you bit me. And I trust you to know what you are doing."**_

"_**All right. But really, you will be glowing with my chakra for a few months from now so don't expect to be left alone much. Neji, as for one, will definitively want to know."**_ Kyuubi said and Sasuke sighed then suddenly felt his eyelids start to droop with weariness and then he yawned. "_**Go to sleep, Sas. You're still exhausted."**_ the demon murmured softly and Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes fully, mumbling as he curled himself around the man as much as possible,

"_**Just keep me warm, okay?"**_

"_**Of course, babe. Now sleep."**_ Kyuubi whispered and kissed his chin, making Sasuke's lips curl in a sleepy smile.

The demon smiled when he felt and watched Sasuke slip away to the dream world and he held the raven closer to himself. After a while he sighed and moved off Sasuke, pulling the raven to lie halfway on top of him instead. As he stroked the raven's back, both his arms around him, he thoughtfully stared up at the cave's ceiling. Smiling slightly, he glanced down at the sleeping man, his eyes drawn to the deep, red punctures in his pale skin.

_So he didn't mind that bite even than it hurt like crazy. Uchihas.._

he thought, rolling his eyes. He gently brushed his fingertip over the wound, feeling the left"over heat the small tendrils of chakra infused fire he'd used to mark the pale man as his alone, just to make sure no one got any ideas. He didn't have to, no, but it had calmed him down enough to be able to let Sasuke take his time.

Gaara was surprised to find Kyuubi by the fire instead of the more easy going, human looking 'Naruto' the following morning. Sometimes, it was really hard to remember that those two were one and the same. Glancing around, the redhead noticed a strange thing just as Neji groused,

"Why is Sasuke glowing red and purple?"

"I bit him." Kyuubi replied, grinning in a feral manner and Gaara's indifferent mask fell for a second when the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"You sealed the chakra bond _and_ the physical bond?" he asked incredulously and Kyuubi grimaced.

"And the emotional bond. I didn't have much choice. Sasuke's driving me wild and I do not wish to hurt him." he murmured and Gaara looked over at the raven before he sighed and shook his head.

"You've got it bad for him, don't you?" he asked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, but was silent.

"I guess so." he finally sighed and looked up in surprise when Neji handed him a piece of bread and cheese. Taking the food, he munched on it, watching the flames of the fire.

"Will Sasuke wake up?" Neji then asked and Kyuubi shrugged.

"I doubt it. He's still exhausted. I'll carry him piggyback again, it's easiest. As long as I can find him a coat, he'll be fine." the redhead said and Gaara sat down beside him, crossing his legs and gripping his ankle as he closed his eyes. Neji smirked and walked over to the pale man, draping himself over Gaara's back. Kyuubi looked away with a snicker as Gaara fruitlessly tried to make Neji stop messing with his hair.

"Neji, I'm trying to meditate." he finally said and Neji sighed.

"You're so boring when you meditate." he muttered and Gaara smiled slightly as he pulled the man down to sit in his lap.

"If I hold you until I'm done, will it be better?" he asked as the pale eyed man leaned back against his chest, tilting his head back to look up at the emerald green eyes.

"Okay."

Gaara hid a smile, knowing Neji felt his affection either way as he wrapped his arms around the younger spirit. He put his chin on top of Neji's head and closed his eyes again, going back inside himself where a tiny bit of the air spirit currently resided too.

"Well, now. That's a sight for sore eyes." Sasuke mumbled behind them and Kyuubi looked up, smiling at the raven as the sleep tousled teen walked over to him. Blushing slightly at the redhead's silent request, he plopped down in the demon's lap, wriggling closer to the warmth the man gave off.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Neji murmured as he opened his lavender eyes a little. Sasuke nodded to the man, softly asking,

"You all right?"

"Mm. I'm not so tired and if you don't care about the fact that I have _cravings_, it would be fine." the pale man grimaced and Sasuke chuckled.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, just a hint of teasing in his voice but Neji blushed and looked down, tucking a sling of his long hair behind his ear.

".. Strawberries." he finally mumbled and Gaara opened his eyes that was beginning to shift towards a colder gold. Looking down at the air spirit, he murmured in amusement,

"You hate strawberries."

"I know that!" Neji snapped back sourly, looking away. Gaara smiled and kissed his neck before he went back to meditating.

"Something else?" Sasuke asked, mostly out of curiosity and Neji glared at him. Sasuke smirked. "Soy and wasabi. That's one strange combination."

"I don't like you very much right now, Uchiha. Besides, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Neji grumbled, moving around a little.

"_**I agree on that point. Go back to sleep."**_

"_**I'll miss the whole trip in this rate.. Kyuu, what on earth did that bite really do? I can't feel anything from you. It's like a veil between you and me in our core too."**_

Sasuke mumbled, holding his heart stone tightly and Kyuubi sighed softly, mumbling quietly,

"_**I sealed the bonds temporarily. They won't evolve if nothing serious happen."**_

"_**Oh. If you think that's best."**_

the raven sighed, turning his head slightly to look at the redhead. Kyuubi smiled slightly then leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"Sleep, Sas." Kyuubi mumbled and Sasuke frowned as his eyes drooped.

"Ya using hypnotics...?.." the raven mumbled with a sleep slurred voice and Kyuubi grinned slightly.

"Clever Uchiha." he murmured as Sasuke fell into a deep sleep. He hadn't really used hypnotics, but rather manipulated the chakra he'd infused in the raven's body when biting him. The red-haired demon sighed as he leaned his cheek against Sasuke's, holding the younger man close to himself. He already missed hearing everything Sasuke thought, feeling what he felt and knowing without having to look exactly where he was and did.

"You're a sap." Shukaku suddenly spoke, grinning at him and Neji shifted in the man's tight hold, lavender eyes soft with love. It surprised Kyuubi for a moment before he realized his brother was probably talking to Neji in their mind.

"And you're not?" he asked back, smirking and Shukaku shrugged, golden eyes glinting in the low light.

"Possibly."

Kyuubi chuckled then said, as Shukaku's gold chakra that was streaked with Neji's blue reached out for him,

"Long time no see, brother."

"Yeah." Shukaku giggled maniacally and Kyuubi tangled his red chakra with the demon's.

"You sound happy?" Kyuubi mumbled and Shukaku nodded, smiling slightly at Neji when the pale eyed man looked up at him.

"'Course I am. I'm worried to death but I'm happy too." he murmured, reaching up and stroking Neji's cheek with his slender fingers.

"You really want cubs, huh?" Kyuubi smiled then suddenly felt a flux in the tanuki-demon's chakra just before Neji went rigid, his eyes widening as a small whimper escaped his tightly held together lips. Shukaku directed all his attention to the air spirit in his arms, rubbing the man's stomach with chakra warm hands, a worried frown on his face.

"Neji-chan.." Shukaku whispered as Neji's body began glowing stronger and stronger until he was a sphere of pure white light. Kyuubi shielded his eyes, his fangs bared in a snarl as the strange power flowed through the cave.

The light began fading again and Sasuke opened his eyes, Kyuubi making a displeased frown when the raven easily overrode the chakra he'd manipulated around to make the teen fall asleep. Sasuke sat up with an attentive gleam in his eyes, looking at the form in Shukaku's arms. It was positively _female_.

"Neji-chan?" Shukaku murmured and the air spirit let out a soft breath, a light voice answering,

"Yes, Shuu?"

The tanuki smiled at the woman in his arms, holding her tightly as he shook his head slightly.

"I just wondered if you were fine. It's nothing." the demon said and Sasuke smiled a tiny smile at them before he said, standing up,

"Okay, lovebirds, take a break. Neji, come with me for a moment."

"Sure, Sasuke-san." the spirit mumbled, wriggling out of Shukaku's hold, the man whining in annoyance when the supple girl slipped away. She smiled over her shoulder at him before she followed Sasuke further into the cave, Sasuke offering the spirit his arm, eyes shining a soft green.

Kyuubi looked over at Shukaku who's golden eyes were dark with worry. The fox demon snickered and received a glare.

"How long have you been together, Shuu?" Kyuubi asked and the taniku shrugged.

"Um.. Neji's barely five hundred years old so a little more than four hundred years." he answers and Kyuubi tilted his head to the side.

"How old was he when you met?"

Shukaku looks down, twirling a stick between his slender fingers.

"Five moons old." the man finally said and Kyuubi's jaw dropped open in surprise.

"And you bonded!" the redhead said and Shukaku nodded then added,

"Though I kept far away from him once I realized what was going on. He was still a youngling when I claimed him, but far from a child."

"Like, how old was he if he's still by Sasuke's age?" Kyuubi asked, red eyes surprised.

"If he'd been a human? Fifteen." Shukaku replied and Kyuubi leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he silently asked,

"Air spirits mature early then. What was Neji's reaction?"

"Yeah, they do." Shukaku hesitated and looked away, a blush over his features. Then he grinned, embarrassed. "He jumped me. Literally."

"OH?" Kyuubi sat up straighter, curious, and the tanuki let out another strange giggle.

"Mm.. when I got to the village, a certain antsy air spirit had been waiting for me for quite a while. He was not very pleased with me."

"How so?" Kyuubi asked and Shukaku shrugged.

"Well, I did have some contact with him. Mostly by going into his head when he slept and dreaming with him. He said that those dreams got a bit livid when he-.. um.. puberty?" Shukaku shuddered and Kyuubi laughed at his expression.

"What's wrong with that? It's a fun time!" the fox demon laughed and the tanuki grimaced.

"I don't think so. Spirits are so weird."

"I heard that!" Neji called from somewhere in the darkness of the cave and a moment later he emerged, though still as a female.

Shukaku grinned, holding his arms out for the lavender eyed spirit. As Neji settled against his chest, Shukaku murmured,

"But you _are_ weird."

"Idiot." Neji muttered, shaking his head and Kyuubi grinned then started and swung his head sharply to the side.

"Neji, where's Sasuke?" he asked urgently as the raven haired man's presence suddenly began fading from his mind.

"He said he was going to rest." Neji answered, looking up in worry. Kyuubi stared into the darkness as he tried to get a mind answer from Sasuke, any signal at all, fruitlessly. Horrified, he flung his senses out, searching through the cave for the raven. He drew a sharp breath of relief when he encountered heartbeats, offering prayers of thanks to whatever deity was listening. Hearing the sound falter, cool dread washed over him.

*Ba-bamp, ba-bamp, ba-bamp.. ba-bamp... ba-bamp... ba-bamp... .. ba-bam-.. ba-bamp...*

"FUCK!" the redhead swore as his claws sprung forth, tearing his sandals as he twisted over and on all four rushed into the darkness of the cave, adrenalin coursing through his body along a mind blowing fear as he desperately hoped he would be there in time.

Sasuke was dying.

* * *

~Written by Kickilia, 2011, Changed by Kickilia, 2012~


	11. Disorder

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school's been extremely busy. I just noticed that words such as tanuki-demon, red-haired, well-known, and so on, in the previous chapter have been messed up since there are " between them instead of - . I apologize for this and will change it as soon as possible.

Warning: For those that don't wish to read things related to sex, skip text between **-xoxoxox-**.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 11

Disorder

_Things don't always go as planned._

* * *

God, he was so tired.. Surely, Kyuubi wouldn't mind if he slept a little, right?

Shaking his fog filled head, Sasuke slid down the cave's wall and leaned his head against the stone. He fell to the side limply as his eyes slid halfway shut, the tiny ball of light disappearing and leaving him in a blanket of darkness. Jeez, he was so damn tired..

A being of red light skidded to a halt just before him and he mildly wondered what was going on, not finding the energy to really care. The red light faded a bit as a ball of fire floated up to the ceiling, illuminating the rough cave and the vaguely familiar demon before him. Blinking slowly, he dazedly stared at the figure as the person grabbed him and moved him into a sitting position. The demon moved closer, his lips moving as he talked, worry evident in his whole posture. Sasuke closed his eyes until only a silver of light remained, too tired to care and not hearing anything anyway. Slipping away, he tiredly reached for the darkness, curling into it's welcome embrace.

Then there was pain. A searing pain that made him tremble in its intensity, scream from the agony.

* * *

Shukaku jerked his head up when a blood-icing holler resonated through the cave and Neji, in his female form, jerked harshly, shivering in the man's arms.

"_**SHU! I NEED CHAKRA!"**_

Kyuubi suddenly yelled in his head and without hesitation, Shukaku flung his chakra to the other demon, feeling Kyuubi drain it alarmingly fast before he suddenly stopped. Gasping, the tanuki demon let his head drop as he slumped over Neji's form, the pale eyed man supporting him, wordlessly wondering what was happening. Shukaku shook his head, not knowing himself.

* * *

Kyuubi flung chakra wave after chakra wave through the bond he'd blasted open again, Sasuke's eyes flickering behind closed eyelids as he whined continuously in pain. Wrapping his tail around the raven, he bit down harder, his teeth gouging deep holes in Sasuke's shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain Sasuke was feeling channeling to him and making his shoulder burn as if someone was using a particularly nasty fire jutsu. He pulled Sasuke to himself, desperately reaching for the raven's very soul to make him return.

Sasuke cried out in both fright and pain when he was torn away from the numb darkness he'd been floating in, drawn into heat and pulses of harsh wind. His body was being torn into pieces, searing fire painting his mind white with pain.

And then, a flood of emotions that weren't his own, fear, worry, love, exhaustion, pain and a hint of anger creating a maelstrom around him.

"_**Sasuke! Please, come back to me! **_**Sasuke!-****_"_**

a familiar voice cried in his mind and Sasuke gasped, opening his eyes and seeing the numb darkness for what it really was.

A gray formless fog of despair and loneliness, _not_ the numb relaxation he'd felt.

With a shout, he struggled and kicked to free himself from the bonds around his wrists and ankles, tugging on them until they broke. He ran, reaching desperately for something that could help him. A hand appeared in the thick fog, a face he recognized flickering between a human's and a fox's. Without thinking twice, he reached for the hand, grasping it. Claws cut into his wrist when the fox's hand closed around his own, pulling him up.

The fox or human or whatever didn't let go until he was surrounded by a thick forest, then the being allowed him to nestle into the thick moss. He was asleep before he could even begin to wonder what had happened.

* * *

Kyuubi cried, honestly cried in relief when Sasuke's breathing became regular and steady, his heartbeats thundering in his sore ears even than he was burning with fever. The raven's exhaustion and pain became his own, his whole body aching severely. He felt weaker than he had in a long, long time. He collapsed on top of the raven, slumping against the Uchiha's chest, promptly falling asleep.

Some time later, the demon woke. He groaned low as he pushed away from Sasuke who was breathing shallowly, tossing around in his fever dream. Kyuubi frowned then called on his chakra, enveloping both himself and Sasuke in red flames before he lifted the raven up.

* * *

Shukaku looked up when a red light suddenly shone up the whole cave and staring further into the cave, he could see Kyuubi come back, carrying on something. He rose, frowning in worry when the other demon came nearer.

"Kyuubi? What's happened?" he called and Kyuubi glanced at him as he sat down by the fire, beginning to mutter in Japanese. Shukaku watched as things began to fly around in the cave, packing themselves.

"I don't know. But right now, Sasuke can barely convert my chakra to the purple that should be his."

"But doesn't that-.." Shukaku began but Kyuubi cut him off.

"Yeah, he's dying. I have to get home so I can call Tsunade to me if he doesn't get better on the way there. I have to leave now." the demon said, rising again. Shukaku frowned.

"What about the two of us?"

"If you want to wait here until morning that's fine." Kyuubi said and Neji rose, grace in his movements even than he was pregnant and currently a female.

"It's better if we come with you." the lavender eyed man said and Shukaku nodded in agreement.

"All right. Then let's go." Kyuubi replied as he pushed more chakra out to cover him and Sasuke, his red coat now glowing in the dark. Shukaku gather Neji into his arms, then followed the redhead out into the storm.

It was like being hit with a hammer, stepping out of the cave. Shukaku flung a bond of chakra out and caught Kyuubi in it, like a safety rope. Kyuubi's voice in his head was calming when the redhead said,

"_**It's not as bad further up."**_

"_**Shut up. Neji, are you all right?"**_

"_**I'm fine."**_

"_**Good."**_

"_**Come on you two, we have to go."**_

Kyuubi tugged on the chakra rope, making Shukaku swear at him. The redhead continued to trek up the steep mountain, heading for the only pass that might very well be completely blocked. The wind howled around them, Shukaku growling at the air spirits hissing at him. They had done their job maybe a little too well when they asked nature spirits to protect their valley.

The flakes of snow felt like a thousand needles against his uncovered skin, making him hiss in discomfort and he quickly called a sphere of chakra out to surround Neji who was shivering, too weak to do anything in this state. Kyuubi turned his back to the wind as he waited for Shukaku to come up to him. The tanuki swore in his mind, complaining which made Kyuubi smile slightly despite the indescribable fear and worry coursing through him.

"_**How much farther?"**_

Shukaku yelled and Kyuubi looked ahead as they continued, squinting into the distance.

"_**Not much! I can't bend space no longer, we should be at the pass any second!"**_

he replied, wondering if Shukaku had heard him over the storm. It was definitively subzero up here and Kyuubi didn't even want to know how cold it really was. But it was for certain that a human would have frozen to death already. Bending forward to reduce the area the wind could grab onto, he looked up again and blinked several times, searching for that little spot of light that would tell him if they were near. He let out a shout of relief when he saw it and pointed it out for Shukaku, redirecting their steps towards the light.

"_**Who's there?"**_

a questioning voice came and Kyuubi flung his chakra out to the light, making it glow in an angry red.

"_**Ah, welcome. Hurry, you have little time."**_

the voice of the gate keeper said and Kyuubi rolled his eyes mentally, not daring to look away from the light. Shukaku suddenly rushed ahead of him and Kyuubi called out in surprise.

"_**Shuu? What's the matter?"**_

"_**Neji's getting too cold. I need warmth."**_

Shukaku replied curtly and Kyuubi increased the chakra link between them, restoring the tanuki's reserves.

"_**Repay for earlier."**_

he replied to Shukaku's questioning thoughts then he drew a deep breath of relief when he entered the warm, dry cave that marked the halfway point.

"Jesus fuck.." he muttered as he slumped against the cave's smooth wall, burying his feet in the white sand. A fire was burning in the middle of the cave, casting a soft yellow light and a very welcome warmth. "Hello, Shisou."

"_**Very welcome, Kyuubi-sama. Going home?"**_

the fire spirit asked and Kyuubi nodded then he looked over at Shukaku who was fussing over Neji. He smiled slightly at the endearing sight. Glancing down at Sasuke, he felt fear surge through him again. The raven was obviously worse. Leaning down, Kyuubi blew air across Sasuke's forehead, cooling it on the way. The raven stopped squirming and onyx eyes blinked open, hazy with fever and exhaustion.

"Damn it, Sasuke. Don't ever push yourself like that again." he mumbled softly and Sasuke let out a tiny sigh before he leaned his head against Kyuubi's chest and went back to his deep sleep that border on unconsciousness.

"Jeez, you've got it _bad,_ Kyuubi." Shukaku said as he rose with Neji in his arms, smirking at the redhead.

"Fuck off." Kyuubi muttered as he too rose and walked after the tanuki who was laughing. They walked through the cave, following the line of lit torches that went out behind them. Kyuubi drew a deep breath of the warm air in the cave before they rushed outside, both swearing when they realized that a wall of snow blocked their path. Kyuubi glared at the snow for a while, all of a sudden not bothered by the storm that howled around them, then Shukaku began swearing again as the ground shook and heaved in a powerful earthquake.

"JESUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IMBECILE!" Shukaku yelled into his ear and Kyuubi frowned slightly, his ear twitching. He concentrated even harder and Shukaku cried out when the ground heaved under them again, suddenly cracking with a thunderous sound. _"Fuck!"_

Staring down, _through_ the ground, Kyuubi tugged on the molten lava, pulling it up to the surface. At the first contact, the snow practically evaporated as the liquid mass of fire and stone burned and scorched the ground.

"Run." Kyuubi said to Shukaku as a roar came from beneath, the winds suddenly dying and the snow melting in the heat from the lava. Shukaku just stared at him then looked ahead at the pool of lava filling the pass. "RUN!" Kyuubi then yelled, giving Shukaku a shove as he passed, running at full speed down the mountain, the tanuki at his heels as they almost tumbled down through the pass.

Kyuubi let out a curse when his hold on the lava finally gave and the mountain behind them erupted in a storm of fire. Gathering more of his chakra that still wasn't fully restored, he grabbed onto Shukaku and bent the space, moving them several miles further down before he put Sasuke onto the ground and turned back to the mountain. He called out, speaking to the spirits in the mountain, lava and air, asking them to stave off the eruption. The last thing he need on his hands right now was a volcano. He sighed in relief when the molten stone cooled with the help of the retreating fire and earth spirits and the air spirits renewed storms that blew the surface cold. He received angry responses whenever he tried to speak to the spirits and he knew he'd be in deep trouble once the valley's "caretakers" learned of this. But it would probably be worth it in the end, he reasoned as he picked Sasuke up again, turning to face his home.

"Welcome back." Shukaku mumbled on his right as he stood motionless for a long time, only looking.

The valley was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Far, far away in the distance, to the North, a rainbow glimmered in the sunlight, formed by the water droplets from the cascading waterfall. To South, a shimmering heat danced over the vast desert. To the East lay the lake that provided the whole valley with fresh water and directly in front of them was the forest, furthest to the West. Thick grass and moss covered the ground, flowers in every possible color were spread out over the fields and the trees were lush with ever lasting greenery and even bigger than when he'd been there last time; now it would surely take eight persons or more to reach around the trunks. A cry made him tilt his head back and he watched with a small smile as an eagle soared through the sky.

Drawing a deep breath, he could feel the energy in the valley surge through him, the magma far below his feat shifting in a grumbled welcome. He hardly noticed the pixies flying towards him or his bleeding wrists and ankles when Sasuke's thoughts entered his mind. Instantly, he was completely focused on the raven . Onyx eyes opened slightly and Sasuke wet dry lips before he whispered,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Kyuubi felt cool dread wash through him as he sat down on the ground, holding Sasuke close to himself. Tucking a black curl behind the raven's ear, he murmured softly,

"It's me, Sas. You're with me."

"Sa! Sasa! Sasa!" high pitched but clear voices sung out and Kyuubi looked up in surprise when flower pixies suddenly landed on Sasuke and began searching him for sweets. Sasuke lifted his hand and tried to brush them off but instead several of them landed on his hand and played with his fingers, pulling on him lightly. Onyx eyes opened wider as Sasuke looked at the pixies dancing around and on him, singing happily with their tiny voices, their petal clothes shimmering in colors.

"Su." Sasuke mumbled and a group of pixies suddenly began shining in bright gold, the light trickling down their bodies and into Sasuke who's fever slowly subsided. Looking around, Sasuke finally focused his eyes on Kyuubi who had been watching silently, his worry over the raven not so pressing anymore. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked low, blinking rapidly as to clear his vision before he frowned.

"Yeah?" Kyuubi replied, sighing softly and Sasuke's hand touched his chest, traveling over his chest and up to his neck, his thumb brushing a scarred cheek.

"Hn. Where are we, Kyuu?" Sasuke breathed, sitting up more fully and the pixies flew around him with happy squeals, landing in his hair and on his shoulder, poking or tugging on everything within reach.

"We'll be home soon. My home." Kyuubi said with a small smile. Sasuke sighed then stretched with a soft groan before he fell back against the redhead's chest again, completely lax.

"Help me up? It feels like I'd need to sleep for a week before I'm back to normal." he muttered and Kyuubi smiled then rose and carefully put Sasuke down on his feet, not letting go off him.

"I'm glad you're better." Kyuubi sighed as he hugged Sasuke to his chest, burying his nose in the Uchiha's hair. Sasuke turned and wrapped an arm around the demon's waist, leaning his head against the tall redhead's shoulder.

"I need to sleep.. preferably not carried around." Sasuke sighed softly and Kyuubi nodded then leaned forward, wrapping his tail around the raven and also the red coat he'd been wearing since they began climbing the mountain, shielding him as he bent the space around them, the pixies staying behind.

Kyuubi landed without a sound on a small wooden platform covered with tatami mats. He looked around with a small frown, hearing spirits in the room.

"You needn't be afraid. It's only me." he said softly as he straightened, Sasuke breathing out a sigh as he curled closer to the demon. Kyuubi looked down at him worriedly, stroking the raven's back with his free hand as he held the other out and lit a flame in his palm. He yelped when the flame was much bigger than he'd anticipated, it was a sphere of fire, large as a football.

"_**Showoff."**_

Sasuke murmured in his mind, amused, and Kyuubi snorted.

"_**Be nice, teme."**_

he replied, not unkindly, letting the ball of fire float off towards the ceiling. The room was bathed in the warm light and Kyuubi hissed, startled at the sight of the kodama spread out in the room. They let out a clattering, not unpleasant sound, as they stared at him. Wary, he made his way to the door opening, lightening another ball of fire when he entered the corridor. He jumped then grimaced at the sight of the hundreds of kodama the light revealed, mildly annoyed over their invasion but not too surprised. He carefully walked through the corridor, unwilling to step on them as he made his way to his bedroom. Pushing the bamboo door open, he was relieved to see that his bedroom wasn't invaded and the light shining in through the small windows were green and golden from the forest canopy.

"Good." he mumbled quietly, knowing the forest was well from that only. Then he moved over to the bed and pulled the cover on top away, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. Sasuke's pale hands lifted and Kyuubi wasn't much shocked over the tug on his chakra before a maelstrom of wind raced through the room, collecting the dust into a compact cube in Sasuke's palm that the raven then tossed into a corner, the thing landing with a heavy thump. Kyuubi snickered.

"_**Shut up."**_

Sasuke mumbled in his head and Kyuubi smiled then bent his head and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's cheek, making him blush.

"Darling mine." he breathed against warm skin before he kissed the raven's temple and put Sasuke down on the bed, tucking the raven in carefully.

Sasuke mildly wondered were Kyuubi was heading when the redhead didn't curl up in bed with him but walked out of the room again, his soft steps disappearing down the hall. The raven didn't pay it very much attention, he was far too tired and Kyuubi's chakra storm had blasted every connection they had fully open again. He knew exactly what Kyuubi was doing and where, namely yelling at a kodama that had gotten in his hair in the great hall, and feeling, which was worry for him, irritation over the kodama, happiness over being home and a deep feeling of love underneath it all.

* * *

Kyuubi muttered to himself as he walked back to his bedroom, the kodama clattering around him. He carried a bowl with hot water and a towel, determined to wash the worst travel dust away from Sasuke. He pushed the partly open bambu door to the side and stepped inside, looking over at Sasuke. He grinned at the sight of Sasuke, noticing that the raven was indeed smiling slightly in his sleep. The warmth of the teen's smile had filled him a while ago but he'd not completely believed it true since he'd felt Sasuke fall asleep too.

Sitting down on the bedside, he dipped the towel in the warm water and wrung most of it out before he gently began cleaning Sasuke's face and neck. He smiled slightly as he called on some very small balls of fire, not bigger than pearls, that began to spin and move in a dance to the silent tune he hummed. He'd missed his absolute control over fire.

Sighing, he set the bowl down on the floor and folded the cover away, creating a blanket of warmth around the raven instead. He undid Sasuke's shirt and carefully took it off before he grabbed the wet towel and continued cleaning the pale man. His claws retracted automatically to not hurt him accidentally as he rubbed most of the dirt away. He studied intently as he worked, noting every dip and turn in Sasuke's body, memorizing the curl of his hipbones and the dip of his navel. Every ridge and valley of his ribs and abs. He couldn't take his eyes off him, hardly noticing that his heartbeats and breathing sequence picked up in speed.

But he did notice the harsh jolt of lust and, more notably, pain, that wracked his body, his claws and fangs returning in an instant reply.

Swearing, the redhead jumped backwards, pressing himself against the wall opposite of Sasuke, his heart now pounding wildly in his chest. Blinking, he gasped at the crystal clear memory of one of their more intense kisses. Sasuke moved half an inch and he jerked his head away, staring out the window as his chest heaved with every breath. He could literally feel the sheets Sasuke was lying on, feel the smoothness of his skin against the silk. Inching nearer to the window, he threw himself out and ran as fast as he could when he thought he could move with out jumping the raven instead of fleeing. He was miles away when a sleepy and very tired notion prodded his mind for attention. He sent a wave of the most calming feeling he could muster back to reassure the raven, sighing in relief when Sasuke went back to sleep.

"_Kyuubi!"_ a voice suddenly yelled happily, _into his ear_, and he fell over, tumbling down a steep part of the forest. Swearing, he spat out the leaves and damp soil that had gotten into his mouth, jumping to his feet and looking around wildly for the whatever that had spoken.

"Where are you, you little fucker! Show yourself!" he yelled and the space in front of him began shimmering, revealing a child that was laughing merrily, dressed in white with white hair and pale blue eyes. "Lysander.." Kyuubi groaned, rolling his eyes. The child reached for him with a happy coo and the redhead sighed as he took the small kid, hoisting him high up into the air. The boy's happy squeal maybe the grin impossible to keep away and his lips stretched widely.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" the child laughed, hugging him tightly as bright spheres of light began floating up into the air, giving off an aura of immense joy along the sweet scent of blooming flowers.

"Chirst, Lysander, stop yelling." he said and the child immediately stopped calling his name but kept beaming like a ray of sunshine. His grin widened as he put the boy on top of his shoulder and resumed walking. "So, how is it going? Are everyone nice to you?" he asked softly as Lysander grabbed two handfuls of his hair and held tightly. The child smiled happily and nodded vigorously.

"_**Good!"**_

Lysander spoke in his mind and Kyuubi smiled slightly at the joy in his words.. word.

"Do you get enough food?"

"_**Yes!"**_

"Heh, that's good." Kyuubi sighed then stopped in surprise when Lysander began directing him back towards the house, worry coming from the child. "Lys? What is it?" he asked and the child gave of an even stronger sense of urgency. Letting his senses flow out, the demon realized he was shielding his mind and he removed the glass walls immediately. Worry, fear, exhaustion and loneliness crashed over him like a tidal wave, making him gasp. "Oh, dearest mine.." he whispered softly, pain filling him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back and sped through the forest, Lysander clinging to him for all he was worth. He winched when he felt Sasuke tumble down a steeper part of the path, increasing his speed at the raven's distressed call.

"Sasuke!" he called when he rushed into the clearing, immediately focusing on the raven. It wasn't until he got within five feet of the raven he felt that jolt of lust again, making him jerk back. Lysander squirmed down from his shoulders, jumping down onto the ground and rushing over to Sasuke, pressing his little hands against the raven's chest. Kyuubi hesitated, winching at the tugging in him as Sasuke's scent reached him. Snarling, he backed several meters, falling down on the ground and burying his long claws in the soil as Lysander calmed Sasuke down.

Lysander gave him a reassuring smile as he tried to push the insane feelings down, growling at the pain and discomfort. His arms flexed, making him gouge long cuts in the ground as his body tightened until it was strained to maximum, strung like a bow and ready to bolt at any second. His eyes turned a deep red, coloring the word, his scars thickening and tan darkening simultaneously.

"_Damn_ _it!"_ he hissed, snarling, and the space around him went up in flames, burning everything within a meter's radius to ashes. The heat couldn't even begin to compare to the heat within him, the pure need to be with the raven haired human. Lysander gave him an odd look then walked back to him and curled up in his lap, completely unfazed by the heat and flames. Kyuubi flinched, giving the innocent child an annoyed glare.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke suddenly spoke and he winched badly, jerking his head up to stare at the raven, Sasuke gasping at the sight of him. Scowling, the redhead looked down, unable to do anything about the cold feeling traveling through him. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked softly, his voice slow from the reinforced fever, and he looked at the raven oddly then croaked, his own voice rough,

"Lysander will care for you. You're worse, teme. Go back to bed."

"But, you're _hurting!"_ Sasuke frowned, in obvious worry and Kyuubi snorted, then hissed at the pounding in his head and body, the need that threatened to drive him crazy.

"Go back, teme! I'll be _fine!"_ he ground out, Lysander suddenly jumping up with a worried look at him before the child padded over to Sasuke, taking the raven's hand. The redhead hissed and ducked his head, clawing at the ground as his body began burning even worse. "Sasuke, _please!_ _Go!" _he begged, the raven protesting wildly as Lysander moved them away, transporting them back to the large house.

The second the two disappeared the clearing exploded in an inferno of flames, the ground cracking in the heat that made everything turn into embers and ash. The heat wave scorched things within a miles radius, the forest catching fire, making the spirits flee with outraged cries that were drowned in the roar of the flames.

* * *

"Dammit! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled at the child holding onto him tightly, trying to jerk his hand free. The child looked up at him pleadingly, but did let go as soon as they were properly materialized in the room with the wooden platform.

Sasuke's legs gave out under him when the fever suddenly spiked, making him dizzy, and Lysander let out a worried whine as he rushed forward and caught him. The child fell to the ground along him but managed to land without getting hurt himself and protect Sasuke's head from hitting the floor simultaneously. Sasuke's breathing came in quick pants and Lysander frowned in worry, placing a hand on Sasuke's forehead and almost flinching at the heat. Leaning back slightly, he opened his mouth and gathered air before he let out a high frequented sound. A distress call, too high for Sasuke to hear, put clearer than the loudest cry for a few certain persons.

Kyuubi curled together in the bed of embers around him, pressing his hands against his ears as his body was torn apart in pain and indecision. He couldn't go to Sasuke, he just couldn't!

* * *

Tsunade jumped high when sound waves hit her, pounding against her eardrums. Hissing, she reached for the nearest nurse and ordered,

"Find Hinata!"

* * *

Gaara jerked his head up, looking around wildly for the source of the sound, finally locating it several miles to the northwest. Latching onto Neji, he concentrated fiercely and moved them to Kyuubi's home.

Lysander moved Sasuke out of the way, not a second to early, and Gaara and Neji came crashing down onto the platform, the sand from the redhead's gourd wrapping around Neji and making sure he didn't get hurt. Gaara landed with a groan of pain but quickly rose and called,

"Lysander?"

"Shukaku!" the child beamed, looking up at him and Gaara swore at the sight of Sasuke, rushing over to them.

"Lys, where's Kyuubi?" Gaara asked and Lysander frowned then rose as the man crouched down, touching his fingertips to Gaara's temple. "Shit. But good job, Lys." he sighed as he got the same memories as the child and ruffled said child's white hair. He lifted Sasuke up, the raven limp in his arms. Frowning, the redhead stomped down the hall, the kodama rattling around him as he carried Sasuke to Kyuubi's room.

"Shukaku." Lysander said, smiling, and Gaara rolled his eyes then lifted the child up when he'd put Sasuke down on the bed.

"Hey, kid. You wanna meet Neji?" he said and Lysander nodded vigorously, beaming. Gaara put him back down and gave him a light puff. "Off you go then."

Lysander grinned and ran out of the room as the demon turned back to Sasuke, briefly checking the raven for injuries but finding none. He took Sasuke's dirty clothes off and tucked a thin sheet around him, then he created a breeze that slowly blew cool air over the raven.

"Jeez.. what's going on here?" he sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room, giving the hundreds of kodama a passing glare as he headed for the dining room. "It's not a room, it's a bloody mass hall.." Gaara muttered, commenting his own thoughts as he grabbed two of the wooden chairs and walked back to Kyuubi's bedroom.

He put them down by the window, sitting down in one with a sigh. A while later, Neji came into the room, Lysander holding his hand. The child immediately let go and ran over to Sasuke, jumping up and curling up against the raven's chest, going to sleep. Gaara rose an eyebrow at the sight then glanced over at Neji who looked shell-shocked. Looking back at Sasuke, he noticed that the raven had put his arm around the child protectively.

"That.. doesn't bode well." he muttered and Neji snorted then walked over to him, standing between his spread legs. Gaara placed his hands over slim hips, meeting lavender eyes with a small smirk on his lips. "So, how's my beautiful man doing today?" he asked, partly joking, and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he replied curtly and Gaara rose an eyebrow again, then grinned and murmured,

"Liar. What is it that you want?"

Neji glared at him, turning his head away and Gaara smiled then asked,

"Food? Rice? Sweets? Chocolate? Fruit? Ah, strawberries?"

Neji's sour frown was all the answer he need and he laughed as he stretched his hand out and moved ripe strawberries from Kyuubi's personal garden to his palm, knowing the demon would chew his ears off when he found out. Smiling, he gave them to Neji who sighed.

"I give up." the man muttered as he plopped down in the redhead's lap, picking up a strawberry and putting it in his mouth. A pleased moan left him and the air spirit mumbled a breathy, "Heavenly.."

"You're just too cute." Gaara smiled slightly, placing his chin on Neji's shoulder. The air spirit snorted but settled more comfortably in Gaara's arms, leaning back against his chest.

"Shut up." he replied, making Gaara chuckle.

"I love you too." the redhead mumbled and Neji smiled.

"Good."

Gaara snorted in amusement as he nuzzled the back of Neji's head with his nose affectionately, his hand over the spirit's growing belly. He rubbed the skin tenderly with his hand, smiling as he pressed his lips against Neji's neck. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a fluttering motion underneath his hand and Neji gasped then laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that so soon. I should learn to listen to what Sasuke says." he said quietly and Gaara gave him a confused look. "He told me I should be expecting to feel movements within a day or two when he examined me in the cave, which was awkward."

"Hm." Gaara breathed out a sigh then tightened his hold on Neji, placing both his hands on the man's belly. Rubbing his fingertips against the taut skin, he hid a smile when Neji sighed contentedly and leaned back fully, placing his head on his shoulder. This time, the fluttering motion didn't startle him, but he was a bit confused when the flutter turned into flutters at several places. "Baby, how many are they?" he asked, awe in his voice and Neji smiled.

"Three. I'm expecting triplets." he murmured and Gaara made a startled noise then nodded.

"Good." he said and then Kyuubi's voice suddenly was in his head, sounding both grumpy and glad for his sake when he said,

"_**Congratulations."**_

"Thanks." he mumbled, to Neji and Kyuubi and the fitfully sleeping Sasuke. He knew Kyuubi grinned but was slightly surprised to know that the demon wasn't letting him feel anything else. "Did anything happen?" he asked and Neji looked up in confusion. "I'm talking to Kyuubi." he explained, moving a strawberry to his palm and stuffing it into the air spirit's mouth before Neji could become too irritated over his disability to feel chakra while pregnant.

"_**Ie. I just decided I didn't want to be around Sasuke who is my everything and ill. **_**Of****course_ something happened, jerk!"_**

Kyuubi snapped in his head and Gaara winched.

"Calm down." he muttered, hugging Neji protectively and the man gave him a confused look, munching on a piece of bread that Gaara was a bit surprised to see, wondering where it had come from.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'm speaking to Kyuubi, baka. I told you that. He's yelling at me." he replied and Neji's eyes grew wide then big, fat tears suddenly began rolling down his cheeks. Sobbing, the air spirit ran out of the room, his face buried in his hands. "What the-? Neji!" Gaara called, snapping out of his shock and running after the him, fear gripping him tightly when the man turned woman shut him out, serving bond after bond.

Jumping over a destroyed part of the old house, Gaara let out a startled noise when he found himself over a void that seemed to continue endlessly down into darkness. Frowning, he called on his sand, having already begun to mold it into a bridge when he realized that nothing was happening. Cursing, he flung chakra out to the wall of the circular hole, the golden glow lighting up the darkness. He found a grip and with the help of his chakra moved to the wall, standing straight out of it. He was about to walk up when a noise from below made him start and he turned his head slowly, seeing a pair of red eyes in the depth of the void, eyes that radiated anger and evil.

* * *

Swearing, Neji stumbled through the forest, wiping his face repeatedly with the tear soaked and dirty sleeve of his previously white kimono.

"Stupid Gaara! Stupid, stupid Gaara!" he muttered angrily then cried, "I hate this! I don't want to be pregnant!"

Falling to his knees, his strength suddenly gone, he placed a hand on the bump on his belly, his other hand pressed against his face as he sobbed.

"I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna do this! _I don't want to!_" he yelled towards the sky, his chakra suddenly going wild and creating a tornado of wind around him, tearing everything to pieces. Tired, scared and miserable, he rolled together on the battered ground, curled protectively around his growing belly as he cried himself to an exhausted sleep.

The wind died down when the air spirit fell from conscious thought and Kyuubi sighed in relief, walking over to Neji and gently picking him up. Brushing the curtain of dark hair away from a pale face, Kyuubi's expression turned murderous. Never before had he seen the young spirit look so helpless and unhappy.

"I'm going to kill him." he growled, his chakra setting the yukata on fire in his anger. Not even feeling the chakra flames, he walked further into the forest, away from his house, carrying Neji in his arms, careful not to jostle him too much.

Reaching a clearing with warm springs, he rid Neji of the dirty kimono but left the man's underwear on then walked down into one of the warm springs. Putting Neji on a bench carved out of the rock, he made sure the man wouldn't topple over and drown before he began washing his clothes and his own. He hung them up to dry in a tree when he was done then went back and slipped into a warm spring, leaning back against the rock opposite of Neji, closing his eyes. It had taken a while before he had been able to ignore the urge to be with Sasuke and could stand up, so exhausted he wouldn't have moved had he not felt the distressed Neji's chakra wave. Relaxing, he almost fell asleep in the hot spring, comfortable in the water.

Almost. Neji's harsh sobs woke him up before he could. Worried, he rose and splashed over to the spirit, asking,

"Neji? What is it? What happened?"

He flinched when the man's sobs grew in intensity, wondering what he should do as his hands fluttered helplessly before he drew a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the man in an comforting hug. A split second's hesitation later, Neji's arms wrapped hard around him as he cried against the demon's chest, feeling weak and not liking it at all.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Kyuubi said softly as he stroked the petite woman's back slowly and Neji moaned in pain, shaking his head.

"It won't be fine!" the pale man protested, leaning away and hiding his face in his hands. Kyuubi sighed, helpless. Curling up on the bench in the water, Neji pulled a leg to his chest and placed his chin on it, staring down at the bubbling water as tears slipped down his cheeks. Kyuubi sighed then sat down a little bit away from the man, leaning back against the springs rocky side.

The red haired demon frowned when an aura of killing intent suddenly appeared behind him and he let his chakra go, creating a wall of fire around the spring. Neji hardly noticed, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Kyuubi looked up, a bit startled when a sphere of sand appeared above him and a familiar voice yelled,

"Sabaku Kyou!" [1]

Sand wrapped around him hard and he scowled, forcing himself to keep his calm as he gathered his chakra around him protectively, not a second to early.

"Sabaku Sousou!" [2]

Neji jumped when sand suddenly exploded next to him and he looked up at the sphere of sand that was beginning to disappear back into Gaara's gourd, revealing the man. Ignoring the seething fire demon beside him, Neji rose unsteadily, eyes turned towards Gaara a few meters above them.

"Gaara?" he asked, his voice wavering and Gaara looked down at him, his eyes widening in surprise before he jumped down into the hot spring, splashing over to Neji who shied back, making his heart wrench before he ignored the action and pulled the man into a hard hug.

"Jeez, I think I aged at least fifty years worrying about you just now. Why the hell did you run off like that?" he muttered and Neji elbowed him in the gut, breaking free from the comforting embrace. Gaara looked at him confusedly and asked, "What have I done now?"

The air spirit glared at him and Kyuubi grimaced, putting up a shield of flames when wind gathered around the agitated man, creating a new tornado.

"You bastard!" Neji yelled, tossing the enormous spiral of wind at Gaara who's sand immediately wrapped protectively around him.

"Neji! What in the world have I done?" the man shouted over the raging wind and Kyuubi rose, calmly walking over to the air spirit, the strength in his flames burning Neji's chakra away. Putting a hand on the pale man's shoulder, Kyuubi said softly,

"Neji, let's go somewhere else. He'll come around, don't worry."

Looking up at the much taller demon, Neji sighed and climbed out of the hot spring. Kyuubi chuckled as the spirit jumped after the clothes, shaking his head before he snapped his fingers, the now dry kimono wrapping around Neji immediately. Transforming into his large fox form, he walked over to Neji and said,

"Up. You're in no condition for running around the forest, right?"

Blushing, the man climbed up, holding onto the red fur hard as Kyuubi took off, leaving Gaara to fend for himself in the middle of the tornado. Leaping neatly over ravines, boulders, streams and fallen trees, Kyuubi ran further North, heading towards the Great Meadow that made out the center of the valley. Neji was laughing, as joyful as a small kid as he clung for dear life to the fox-demon. Kyuubi's ears twitched at the sound of kodamas and changing direction, he jumped up onto a large cliff, treading carefully into the older part of the forest, the canopy thick above them. Small spots of sunlight glittered on the ground, dancing in the small breeze blowing in from the Great Meadow. Neji looked around in wonder, curious, as Kyuubi climbed to mountain side, kodama beginning to appear here and there, sitting on branches or crouched on the lush ground. Their heads rattled in a way that reminded him of the sound a set of bamboo wind chimes made. Kyuubi grinned when the kodama began walking with them, some being carried on the back of others, imitating them. Neji's giggling laugh made him grin even wider as he walked up the path, heading for the oldest tree in the forest, the kodamas' home.

Gaara swore as he climbed out of the hot spring, drenched, dirty, injured and bloody mad. He pulled himself upright with the help of a tree, leaning heavily against it as he changed, this time letting his chakra run wildly and thus changing completely. His orbs turned golden, the white in his eyes black and the pupil became star formed. Around them the tattoo-like lines in blue curved intricately, the shadows from loss of sleep still present. His hair grew longer and became a light brown that was the exact same as his skin when he turned into his complete form. His frame lengthened a bit and he straightened, catching his breath, a few details still changing. His ears became more pointed, his fangs more pronounced and his fingernails turned into short claws while the blue, tattoo-like marks spread over his body.

Releasing a breath, he straightened and called upon his chakra, channeling it so that the sand in his gourd carried him up above the forest. He searched the ground for tracks from Kyuubi or Neji as he traveled above the tree tops. He was slightly worried about leaving his Neji - yes, _his_, dammit! - with the fox-demon at the moment, recognizing the signs of a Kyuubi out of control, but the only one in direct danger of anything should be the fox's mate and Kyuubi seemed to have taken the needed measures for that by himself. Sasuke obviously was fine, even than he was sick. And with Lysander there, the annoying teen wouldn't be in harm's way.

Finally finding the traces of red chakra, he followed them towards the gigantic tree that was the kodama's home, frowning slightly.

"What is he doing at the Tombs?" he asked, then remembered the death of the Five Tails. He sighed. "Kokuou.."

Lowering himself to the ground, he begun walking as the sand disappeared into his gourd, already beginning to feel the toll being in this form took. Scowling, he tried to access more of his chakra but it was like running into a wall. Going into himself for a brief moment, the demon searched his chakra bond with Earth and realized there was a seal of red chakra stopping most of the flow going into him. Swearing colorfully he vowed, cracking his knuckles,

"Oh, he'll pay for this."

Kyuubi shuddered, cold dread washing over him and he warily looked over his shoulder, cautious. Neji was lying on the grass, feeling much better than before, something Kyuubi was happy for. Returning his attention to the carved image on the tree, he lit a tiny ball of chakra and fused it with the swirling sphere of energy in the middle of said image. It glowed a strong red before his chakra settled among the other chakra kinds. Smiling sadly, he patted the tree before rising and walking back to Neji who opened his eyes and smiled brilliantly up at him. Nodding in greeting, Kyuubi sat down a little bit away, turning his head and looking towards the opening in the dense forest from where they had came.

"Neji-chan.. what did he do?" he then asked softly and the air spirit sighed.

"You know I'm only letting you call me that because I'm currently like this, right? I'll make you regret it if I hear you say it when I'm normal." Neji muttered, picking at his kimono before letting his hand rest on top of his growing belly. Kyuubi frowned slightly, he could swear it was bigger than it had been just a day prior. "Oops. Sorry little ones, did I wake you?" Neji murmured softly, feeling a motion from the children and he rubbed the spot on his belly tenderly.

"Um.. Do you know how many they are?" Kyuubi asked, looking a bit awestruck and Neji giggled, nodding.

"Sasuke told me it's triplets. I doubt Gaara and I will sleep much coming months."

Kyuubi smiled at the happiness in the man's voice and asked,

"Wouldn't it be good to be by Gaara's side then?"

Neji's expression darkened and he tore at a strand of grass, irritated. Kyuubi watched him for a while then put a hand over his, looking at him. Neji sighed.

"Yes. But I can't stand him calling me names or making stupid accusations. It makes me react too much and I feel weird enough as it is. I'm not even sure I want to do this. It's just that- it's just that I love him a lot and I really want a child too, but this is really scary!" his voice wavered with the last exclamation and Kyuubi grimaced when the spirit burst into tears again. Gently patting his hand, he said softly,

"You need to have patience with Gaara. He can be dense as wood when it comes to certain things. But he really, really loves you, Neji, and he wouldn't intentionally hurt you. He's been growing kinder these years he's been with you, too."

Neji shuddered, suddenly sitting upright and wrapping his arms around his knees, hiding his face. Kyuubi sighed softly then rose and walked a bit closer to the path they'd followed and called,

"Shukaku! I know you're there! Come out!"

The tanuki-demon appeared right in front of him, completely soundless and Kyuubi rose an eyebrow, a bit surprised to see him in his full form.

"Good afternoon." he nodded, feeling Shukaku's anger radiate from him. The other demon snorted then growled,

"Remove the seal, now."

"Seal? What se- oh! Ah, sorry. Forgot." Kyuubi snapped his fingers, drawing the chakra he'd painted the seal with back to himself. He watched with a small smirk how Shukaku drew a deep breath, golden chakra almost pouring from him. The tanuki-demon gave him a furious glare then shoved him aside and walked over to Neji, sitting down beside him in silence.

Neji looked at the demon beside him pulling up grass strands with clawed fingers, emitting an aura of nervousness. Smiling slightly, Neji scooted closer and leaned against him, Shukaku first becoming rigid before relaxing and sighing as he wrapped his arms around the air spirit.

"Sorry." Shukaku mumbled and Neji sighed then smiled slightly, closing his eyes.

"You're forgiven. If you get me strawberries." he said, half-joking and Shukaku held his hand out, moving strawberries from Kyuubi's garden to his palm with a thought. Neji lit up. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Shukaku mumbled, holding onto the spirit tightly, something Neji didn't seem to mind. "I'm sorry for calling you 'baka'. But it wasn't my intention to hurt you, I was just irritated at Kyuubi."

"Mm. I know." Neji sighed, licking red strawberry juice from his fingers. "But I got upset either way."

"Why?" Shukaku asked confused and Neji tensed then hit him over the head, flying to his feet.

"Because of this, of course! Jerk!" he shouted, gesturing to his large stomach and Shukaku looked up at him, his eyes watery from the blow.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked meekly and Neji looked torn before he sighed and sat back down, examining the spot where he'd landed his blow.

"It's just a bump, you big baby." he said then yelped when Shukaku turned and wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him closer. Sighing, he settled against the demon's chest, asking, "What took you so long getting here?"

Shukaku tensed then muttered a curse under his breath and said, "I fell into some sort of pit back at Kyuubi's place. A pretty huge snake was in it. It took a while for me to kill. Then I got stuck in your tornado back at the hot springs. Jeez, you're strong when you're mad."

"Moron." Neji muttered and Shukaku snorted with amusement.

"You're weird." he smiled and Neji burst into tears, making Shukaku jump before he began apologizing frantically.

"Oh, stop it!" Neji finally exclaimed, putting a foot against Shukaku's forehead and keeping him at bay as he wiped his eyes, trying to hold the flood of tears back. Cursing, he hid his face in his hands and hissed, "I hate this!"

Shukaku grew ominously still then mumbled silently,

"You never had to do this. Sasuke could have-.. you know.."

"I know! Shut up! I _want_ to do this. Did it never occur to you that I want to have a child as much as you?" Neji cried, and Shukaku stood dumbfounded for a moment then pushed his foot away and crawled over to the man, wrapping him in his arms. Neji's hands clutched at the fabric of his short-sleeved, very tattered yukata, hiccuping as he cried.

"Children." Shukaku finally mumbled and Neji looked up at him, frowning in confusion.

"What?"

"Children." Shukaku repeated, smiling slightly. "Not a child now, children."

Neji laughed weakly, shoving him.

"Shut up."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Wait here for a moment, we'll go back to Sasuke when I've exchanged a word with Kyuubi, all right?" Shukaku said and Neji nodded, briefly wondering why the man was so angry.

Kyuubi looked up when Shukaku neared him and warily stepped back.

"What's the matter?" he asked as the demon charged at him, forcing him to block his attack.

"You! You're the matter! Why the hell do you keep a monster-snake in your basement? It almost got me!" Shukaku yelled and Kyuubi lost his focus, becoming completely open to Shukaku's punch. Receiving a hard blow, he was pushed several meters back but he managed to catch Shukaku's next attack, holding onto the man as he asked,

"What snake?"

"The gigantic thing in your basement!" Shukaku snapped and Kyuubi looked furious.

"What snake?" he yelled, his hand closing around Shukaku's throat. The tanuki-demon blanched.

"Did you not know?" he asked and Kyuubi bared his teeth in a snarl.

"_Are you saying I left Sasuke unprotected with a gigantic snake in my fucking house?"_ he shouted and Shukaku nodded.

"I've killed it though. I'll search your house completely when I get back." he said and Kyuubi's eyes darkened before he nodded.

"Who's looking after Sasuke?" he asked and Shukaku coughed once before replying,

"Lysander. He's sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke and probably has put up that shield around them both."

"Yeah.. well, good. Could you go back now? I'm worried, both about Sasuke and Neji." Kyuubi sighed and Shukaku glanced over at Neji who was trying to make a butterfly land on his hand, smiling brilliantly.

"Yes. I'll see you around, right? You won't disappear?" he asked, teasingly, and Kyuubi grimaced.

"Just go, Shuu. I'm not in the mood."

Laughing, Shukaku walked over to Neji and scooped him up into his arms, the butterfly landing on the tip of the air spirit's nose as he made the sand carry them upwards and back to Kyuubi's house. The redhead looked after them for a while then sighed and walked out of the clearing, walking through the forest leisurely, avoiding every path leading to his house like they were the most dangerous things on Earth.

* * *

Shukaku growled softly when Neji reached up for the thousand time to trace the lines around his eyes or brush his fingertips over his pointy ears.

"Neji.. please." he murmured, brushing his lips over the spirit's soft cheek without taking his eyes away from the darkness ahead of them as he walked briskly trough the fox-demon's house. Giggling, the woman in his arms said,

"I don't want to."

"Neji!" Shukaku groaned but he only laughed.

"Oh, come on, Shuu! Lemme have some fun!" he said and Shukaku melted, regretting it almost instantly when Neji lit up and resumed touching him. He almost tripped when a hand traveled in underneath his yukata and gave the spirit a scandalized look.

"Neji!" he exclaimed and said man laughed, snuggling closer to his chest. "Gods, you're driving me mad, you know that, right?" Shukaku muttered and Neji nodded, smiling at him. The tanuki-demon shivered at the glint of evil in those pale eyes and asked warily, "What?"

"You could see it as payback for getting me pregnant in the first place." Neji replied, sounding mischievous.

"Baka. I never thought one single mistake – "Shuu." – would wreck havoc upon us. Even than one could say it's good havoc." Shukaku murmured softly, – "Shuu." – nuzzling his nose against Neji's cheek before whispering, "I love you."

"Shukaku!" Neji finally snapped and the man started, jerking his head up. "Look!" the air spirit said, pointing ahead of them and Shukaku let out a startled noise then called on his chakra and let it flow out before him as a wall of gold. The chakra wrapped around the enormous snake he'd battled before and thought he'd killed, and probably almost had. The snake had lost an eye and had several deep cuts all over its body that all were bleeding massively, a long gouge running down its belly. Neji gagged, squirming out of his hold and leaning against the wall as he hurled, everything he'd eaten coming back up.

Shukaku crushed the slowly moving snake and burned it to ash, just to be sure, before turning to Neji and worriedly asking,

"Are you all right, baby?"

"I'm fine." Neji ground out, leaned heavily against the wall, eyes clenched shut and his kimono being drenched as he was cold-sweating. "Ugh!"

Shukaku grimaced when the spirit retched again and asked softly,

"Would it be better to lie down?"

Neji drew deep breaths before nodding slightly and reaching for him. Lifting the man back up, Shukaku let his chakra wrap around him like a blanket and Neji sighed in relief when the warmth seeped into him, soothing his upset stomach and easing the pain in his limbs.

"Neji, please tell me when you feel pain, I want to help you." Shukaku mumbled into his ear and he sighed, leaning his head against the man's shoulder and closing his eyes as he mumbled,

"Fine."

Shukaku smiled briefly as he carried the sleepy man into the same room as Sasuke was sleeping in, almost jumping high at seeing Lysander glow an angry red.

"Lys? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried and the child gave him a glare.

"_**Bad."**_

the child said as he came nearer and Shukaku stopped in surprise, wondering what the child meant. Lysander impatiently shook his head then pointed at the snake on the floor and at Sasuke who was definitively worse and said firmly,

"**Bad."**

"Uh.. sure.." Shukaku nodded slowly, putting Neji down on the bed beside Sasuke who blinked his eyes open then sighed and seemed to fall unconscious. Winching, Shukaku reached out and touched the teen's forehead, yelping and jerking his hand back at the heat coming from him. Lysander suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked him down, pressing his whole hand against his temple. Shukaku moaned in pain, his head throbbing when the child finally let go and he could move away. Sitting down, he rubbed his temples as Lysander worriedly looked at him and he laughed helplessly. "I'm fine, Lys. Please don't give me all that information at once again, okay? I'll go and try to get Tsunade at once." he said and Kyuubi's presence flared in his mind, making him start slightly.

"_**Baa-chan will be there within an hour, Shuu. I already brought her here. Hinata came too."**_

Kyuubi said in his head and he nodded then said,

"_**Good. May I just ask why the hell you aren't watching over Sasuke like a worried mother-hen?"**_

"_**Fuck off. You know why."**_

"_**I doubt it can be that bad."**_

Shukaku snorted and Kyuubi seemed to explode in anger, making him cover slightly despite being on a safe distance.

"_**You have no **_**idea****_ how it feels to know that I could, worst case scenario, rape him! Being able to do absolutely nothing about it!"_**

the redhead yelled in his head and he winched, his headache flaring up.

"Sorry." he muttered aloud and Kyuubi grumbled something but accepted the apology. Shukaku wouldn't have minded chattering some more but at that moment, Neji woke up again just as Sasuke opened his eyes. But what really did draw his attention was the air spirit's blood-icing scream.

Sasuke was up within seconds, practically shoving him out the door with a clipped,

"Get yourself scarce."

Standing outside the door, shocked and momentarily stunned, he lifted a hand to his hair with a troubled expression and muttered,

"Oh, fuck it.."

Sasuke smiled tiredly at the sounds of things breaking before he turned all his attention on Neji, saying urgently,

"You have to tell me where it hurts, Neji. I can't help you if you don't."

"Jesus _fuck!_ Stomach, 'course!" the air spirit cried and Sasuke pressed a hand against his belly, his eyes instantly turning green. Standing still and silent for a while, he ignored the man's mounting worry as he checked the little ones carefully. "I'm not-"

"Losing them? No. This will hurt for a while but bear with it, all right?" Sasuke waited for Neji's confused nod then said, "I'll explain what will happen, okay? Good. The triplets are cramped, your body can't cope with how fast they are growing so the space is simply too small for them. In order to fix this, they are pushing your body to grow faster. If I'm guessing correctly, this is what happened when you lost your child last time, yes?"

"Yes." Neji shuddered, putting his arms protectively over his belly and Sasuke nodded, serious.

"Good. Then I know what I'll be dealing with."

"What?" Neji asked, licking dry lips before he squeezed his eyes shut, panting. Sasuke's hand curled around his and he latched onto it thankfully.

"The possibility of you or they dying if I fail. Pressure is always a way to work harder." the raven gave him an unnerving grin then said, before he could go hysteric, "I won't let anything happen to either of you, don't worry. I'll be assisting while your body grows until it can accommodated to the triplets' size. You'll be in pain, but if this don't happen, they'll never get through, you understand me?"

"Fine, fine! Just, _goddammit!,_ make the pain go away!" Neji choked and Sasuke sighed softly then numbed the man's nerves for a moment, waiting until he knew the pain would mount before he let go again. Neji practically crushed his hand and Sasuke grimaced when his right eardrum split and warm blood trickled out of his ear, amazed over how loud the man could scream.

Mending and healing Neji's skin and inner tissue as his stomach began growing at a speed fast enough to see, he ignored the warning bells going off inside his head and pushed himself to heal quicker when blood welled from a tear in Neji's skin, the man crying out in renewed pain. He frowned in worry when one of the triplets' life signs suddenly began failing and he quickly searched for the problem, noting that the umbilical cord had wrapped around its neck. He quickly began turning the fetus, rolling it out from the death trap as he made sure to open up and restore his crushed airways. When he was done, he was drenched in cold-sweat and his fever had climbed higher again, but the crisis had been warded off and Neji didn't even need to know. Reaching the final part of the sudden growth spurt, Sasuke concentrated on healing Neji as his petite female form changed drastically.

Neji drew a few gasping breaths when the pain began subsiding and looked into Sasuke's glowing, green eyes, hopeful.

"Yes, it's over." Sasuke smiled, patting his hand before letting go and Neji sighed heavily and was asleep before he could even start to wonder where Shukaku was.

Stumbling, Sasuke managed to drag himself around the bed and climb back into it, the child with white hair worriedly helping him, seeming to ask a thousand questions without speaking a word. Sasuke smiled slightly, exhaustion claiming him and tossing him into unconsciousness, something he at the moment was grateful for.

Lysander looked up sharply when a familiar aura suddenly closed in on the house and immediately threw up a cupola like barrier, shielding the house and its immediate surroundings. A sound similar to that of a large bell being hit resounded through the house and less than a second later, Shukaku flew into the room, his brow creased with worry.

"_**Where?"**_

Lysander asked, pointing at him and frowning as Shukaku quickly walked over to Neji and bent over, kissing the pale man's forehead before straightening again.

"I've killed the snakes, Lys. They won't trouble you again." he answered the child's question and Lysander lit up like a beacon, rushing over to him and giving him a hard hug. Chuckling, startled, Shukaku lifted the child up and asked, "Did Sasuke do a good job?"

"_**Yes!"**_

Lysander nodded eagerly then reached up and touched his fingertips to Shukaku's temple, leaving out the details of the screaming and bleeding, knowing the man had felt Neji's pain. Shukaku let out a relieved sigh, going over Sasuke's words again before asking Lysander,

"Will it happen again?"

The child shook his head then pointed upwards and said,

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? What's with him?" Shukaku asked, bewildered and Lysander shook his head, looking annoyed then said, as the bell-sound made the tanuki-demon's head ring,

"Kyuubi."

_-What the hell is he up to now?-_

Shukaku thought, walking over to the window and looking out. He gaped at the sight of a red streak of burning chakra rushing by at such a speed there still was a trace of red left in the air when the red ball of chakra came back. A cupola of white light shimmered over the house, and Shukaku jumped when the streak of red light sudden ran smack into the cupola, the sound of a bell coming back. The tanuki-demon watched with shock as Kyuubi slid to the ground, hands clawed, fangs bared and eyes completely red, not a trace of sanity in them.

"Sweet Mother." he whispered, sitting down in a chair as Kyuubi resumed his furious leaping around, on and above the cupola, gaining so much speed he appeared to be there at the same time as he wasn't. Looking over at the child, feeling incredibly sad for some reason, he asked silently, "Lys, did you know this would happen?"

"Kyuubi." the child said, nodding.

"You picked it up from Kyuubi? Or did he tell you?" Shukaku frowned and Lysander frowned then moved his lips in a strange way, seeming to try to articulate a sound that he couldn't grasp before he lit up and, beaming, said,

"Sashe!"

"'Sashe'? What is that?" Shukaku asked, frowning and Lysander pointed at Sasuke, repeating the strange word.

"Sashe!" the child said and Shukaku snorted, letting out an airy giggle of amusement.

"No, Lys. Sa-su-ke. Sasuke." he said, pronouncing the teen's name slowly and Lysander frowned deeply, making strange noises before he managed to get out a tentative,

"Sah-sukeh?"

"Sa-su-ke. Sasuke. Lys, after me. Sa."

"Sa~.."

"Su. Sa-su."

"Sa~su~.. Sasu!" Lysander beamed and Shukaku giggled, nodding.

"Ke. No, ke. Hard 'k'. Sa-su-ke. Sa-su-ke." he repeated and Lysander struggled for a moment then said,

"Sa~su~kke. Sa~suke!"

At the call, said teen opened his eyes and mumbled tiredly,

"What?"

Lysander beamed and ran over to the raven, planting his hands on the bedside and, his face close to Sasuke's, exclaimed,

"Sa~suke!"

"_**You Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke blinked at the voice in his head then nodded slowly and said,

"Yes, I'm Sasuke. Uh.. Who are you again?"

"Lys!" Lysander beamed, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugging him tightly. Somehow not surprised, Sasuke let him, ruffling the kid's hair once he let go with a tired smile on his face.

"Lys. Hi. Would you mind me going back to sleep? I don't feel good.." he mumbled and Lysander nodded then suddenly leaned over and kissed his cheek messily before he bounced back to Shukaku. Blinking, Sasuke slowly smiled, falling back asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Neji stirred when a hand gently shook him. Blearily looking up at the person, he smiled slightly at the sight of Shukaku who smiled back. Neji blinked repeatedly then glanced around the room, noticing that they were alone and that they where in a new room that obviously had been cleaned. Looking up at Shukaku, he smiled again.

"How are you feeling?" the man whispered and Neji stretched, letting out a gasp when he felt a motion within him and laughing quietly as he placed a hand on top of his belly.

"Much better." he whispered back and Shukaku nodded, sitting down beside him. Neji watched curiously as the tanuki-demon slowly began blushing, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to speak but was too embarrassed. "What is it, darling?" Neji finally laughed and Shukaku turned completely red before he muttered, in his mind,

"_**Can I talk to them?"**_

"What? The triplets? Of course you can, dumbass. Don't expect an audible answer though." Neji laughed as Shukaku scooted down, his claws disappearing as warm hands tentatively were placed upon his large stomach, making Neji giggle with amusement. "I'm not going to break." he laughed and Shukaku muttered something inaudible, obviously very embarrassed. Seeming to ignore the air spirit, the demon dew a deep breath and appeared to gather his wits before he softly murmured,

"Hey there.. I'm Shukaku, your dad.. I just thought I'd say that we're both, your mom and I, waiting for you and I promise we'll take care off you."

Neji's amusement turned into a small, soft and happy smile as he curled his fingers around Shukaku's hand, receiving a small, content smile from the man. Neji's smile widened slightly as the fluttering inside him suddenly started again, seeming to react to Shukaku's voice when he continued to talk.

"It'll be amazing when you come out, when we can show you all the special things with this world we live in. And speaking of your mom, he's a wonderful spirit, but be careful with his temper when you get into that age." Shukaku laughed when Neji smacked him over the head loosely, rolling his eyes at him. "But he'll be the best mom for you, don't doubt that. I wonder how you'll look though, each one of you. And I wonder what your names will be too."

Neji smiled slightly when the last sentence was said a bit like a question to him and he pulled Shukaku's hand up and kissed it before putting their linked hands down on top of his stomach. He listened as Shukaku continued to murmur nonsense to the triplets still inside him, wondering if they actually could hear him. A sudden kick made him let out a startled noise before he laughed softly. Breathing out a soft sigh, he smiled when Shukaku looked up at him, an eyebrow risen in question.

"I'm hungry."

Shukaku laughed then helped him up as he said,

"Let's go to the kitchen and see if we can get some food then."

Neji let out a soft groan, leaning heavily on Shukaku when he got upright, a hand resting under his stomach as took a tentative step forward. Frowning, he looked over his shoulder at Shukaku and asked,

"Could you make me new clothes?"

"What do you want, baby?"

* * *

Hinata looked up, smiling softly at the woman entering the kitchen she'd spent several hours cleaning, despite Kyuubi's magical seal that kept everything spotless. Drying her hands on a cloth, she rose from the floor she was scrubbing and, turned to the pretty young lady dressed in a plain white dress that reached below her knees, asked,

"How can I help you?"

The woman smiled, a bit tiredly, as she pulled out a chair, a hand supporting her big stomach, and sat down with a soft sigh.

"Do you have anything edible?" the woman asked and Hinata frowned briefly at the voice, she recognized it so well. She wondered who the woman was and why she was at Kyuubi's house, in this valley nonetheless.

"Yes, I've got bread and fruits but there's only water to drink as of yet. Well, except for Tsunade-sama's sake but I don't think you want that, do you?"

"No, thanks." the woman laughed then said with a soft sigh, "Bread and dried fruit is fine."

"Hinata, ain't there any noodles? Wouldn't it be better for Neji to eat something more substantial?" Shukaku asked, coming into the kitchen and Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Well, of course.. Do you want to bring him the food or is he coming here?" she asked and the woman at the table gave her an annoyed look.

"Hina, I'm sitting _right here_. And I don't want noodles, thank you." Neji said and Hinata jumped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Hinata exclaimed then immediately regretted shouting when her cousin's eyes teared and he began crying softly. Shukaku wrapped his arms around the other air spirit and pressed a soft kiss against a pale cheek, murmuring something Hinata couldn't hear in his ear but she saw Neji nod briefly.

"The kimono he was wearing became far too small during the growth spurt so I had to make him some new clothes that he could wear without looking weird. A dress was the easiest we could conjure, along suitable underwear." Shukaku explained and Hinata nodded hastily then went about getting the promised food. Putting bread and a bowl with dried fruit before Neji along a glass of water, she sat down opposite of him, looking at him curiously.

"I apologize, Neji. It's been a while since I saw you, I didn't realize you'd change so much." she said softly and Neji nodded grumpily.

"I know. I get upset over nothing, so don't over-analyze it, all right?" he mumbled and Hinata nodded with a small smile, relieved.

"You look good in that dress." she then said and Neji glanced up at her then looked back down, blushing.

"Thanks." he muttered and Hinata surprised looked over at Shukaku and asked,

"What is wrong?"

"It's called being pregnant _and_ air spirit." Shukaku said, smirking at Neji's annoyed glare, wrapping an arm around his now slender shoulders.

"Oh.. I see. What month are you in?" Hianta asked and Neji gave her a confused look then said,

"Day four or something."

"Six." came a tired voice from the door opening and Hinata jumped up, rushing around the table as she exclaimed,

"Sasuke! What are you doing out of bed?"

Sasuke gave her a glare but allowed her to help him to the table and into one of the wooden chairs. Sighing, he asked her,

"Could you make me tea?"

Hinata nodded and got to work as Sasuke looked Neji over before smirking and saying,

"You know, if you spent half an hour at Uni like that, you'd turn more than half the straight guys gay."

"I will take that as a compliment." Neji said, smirking and Sasuke nodded.

"You should. It was. You're feeling better, yes?" the raven sighed and Neji nodded, then grimaced and said,

"But my back hurts and my feet are sore and I feel like I have to use the toilet all the time. And I'm ridiculously hungry. It's annoying."

Sasuke chuckled low then said,

"I thought so. Well, the triplets are content at least."

"Do you know what they feel?" Neji gasped and Sasuke gave him a surprised look then smiled slightly.

"Well, not really, but I can make a very good guess knowing how they are bodily. Right now, I say content." he said then nodded in thanks to Hinata as he received a mug of hot, green tea before continuing, "Your mood will stabilize a bit, and the nausea too, hopefully. But you'll be tired, hungry and your back will hurt. You carry a lot of extra weight now. It wouldn't be as much of a problem if you had been in your usual form, but I must say I'm much more content you turned. It makes it a lot easier."

"Huh. Fine by me." Neji shrugged and Shukaku let out a chuckle that made Neji look at him in bewilderment. "What now?"

"You're weird." the demon smiled and kissed the air spirit before the man could lash out at him. "And I love you."

Neji pouted then continued nibbling on the piece of dried apricot he was eating, answering Shukaku in their joined minds,

"_**I love you too, even than you are a moron at the moment."**_

Shukaku made the strange giggling laugh he was known for and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, Neji shrugging lightly.

"How are you feeling yourself, Sasuke? I thought you were sick."

"Tsunade's healing did wonders. And Kyuubi's chakra output has increased ridiculously so I'm getting flooded with it. It's not a problem any longer to convert it. I'm just sleepy now. And missing the dobe." Sasuke muttered, glaring down at his tea and Neji winched when the liquid began simmering, putting a hand on the raven's shoulder and saying,

"Why don't you go and see the baka then?"

Sasuke looked up at him, blushing and looking slightly nervous. Neji was surprised over the amount of emotion the raven showed and was about to ask when Lysander suddenly jumped up into Sasuke's lap.

"Ah, there you are. Where have you been, naughty child?" Sasuke scolded the white haired boy playfully and Lysander giggled, touching his fingertips to Sasuke's temple. "In the garden? Why?" Sasuke asked bewildered and Lysander lit up like a beacon.

"Kyuubi!" he said and Sasuke flinched violently, Lysander grabbing onto his yukata with a squeal of surprise. "Sa~suke!" the child said, sounding accusing and Sasuke smiled faintly.

"Sorry. Is Kyuu here?" he asked and Lysander shook his head, touching his fingertips to Sasuke's temple again, looking a bit sad when Sasuke's mood took a turn for the worse, sorrow and disappointment radiating from the teen. Neji gave him a worried look and he shook his head, gently putting Lysander down on the floor before saying, "It's nothing. You needn't worry. I'll be going back now, thanks for the tea, Hina, it was delicious."

"It was just tea, Sasuke-san. But you're welcome." the young woman laughed and Sasuke smiled briefly. Hinata must be the first girl he'd ever met who he really liked, not just tolerated. Lysander grabbed his hand then and pulled him out of the kitchen, leaving the two air spirits and Shukaku alone again.

Sasuke sighed as Lysander curled up against his chest, the child talking to him without saying a word, something he never ceased to be amazed over. Answering the child's question, he said,

"No. I can't. I'm not ready, and it'd be unfair to Kyuu if I tried and couldn't."

Lysander frowned then pointed at the deep puncture wounds in his neck and asked,

"_**Why?"**_

"Kyuu was unwell, holding back so much from me, so he decided to break our bonds briefly but I almost died at one point and they opened. They're open now too." Sasuke sighed then mumbled, "He's shielding his mind. I can't feel a thing from him, I only know that he's alive and somewhere near. I think he is on the opposite side of our island in our minds but I can't get to him, no matter how much I try."

Lysander looked at him with a sad, worried expression and Sasuke nodded at the silent question.

"Yes.. It.. hurts a lot." he mumbled and Lysander frowned, putting his tiny hand against Sasuke's temple and pulled every good memory to the surface of the teen's mind. Sasuke didn't even realize he was crying as he told the white haired child about the things he asked, and Lysander smiled contentedly. He'd wanted the teen to cry, let out some of all the pent-up despair, but he didn't have to know he was crying if it was such an obstacle.

"Sa~suke." the child suddenly smiled and Sasuke blinked at him then smiled slightly. Poking the child, he said,

"Lys."

Lysander squealed with delight, white spheres of joy beginning to float up from him like soap bubbles. Sasuke stared wide eyed for a moment then he snorted.

"Would you look at that." he mumbled before he turned back to Lysander when the child crawled over him to the other side of the bed and hid, laughing,

"_**Sasuke not see!"**_

Chuckling, Sasuke pretended to look for the child, lifting a bit on the cover but not so much that Lysander could be seen. Frowning playfully, he said,

"Where can he be? Lys?"

"_**Here!"**_

Sasuke let out a huff when the child jumped up behind him and threw himself at his back, hugging him tightly as he laughed happily.

"Ah, there you are!" Sasuke exclaimed, feigning surprise as he lifted the laughing child up, holding him on straight arms as he lie down on his back.

"_**Sasuke! High!"**_

Lysander laughed and Sasuke smirked slightly, wondering if he'd been as playful as a toddler and who had played with him. They played a while longer, Sasuke letting Lysander jump up and down from the bed as he held his tiny hands and doing a ton other things before they collapsed on the bed, both worn out and fast asleep.

* * *

Shukaku looked down surprised at the air spirit when Neji's head suddenly landed on his shoulder, between one bite of a piece of dried fruit and the next, interrupting Hinata and his talk. Realizing that the man had fallen asleep, Shukaku twisted on the chair and shifted him into a more comfortable position, smiling slightly at him. Hinata giggled.

"He's acting very special, being pregnant, isn't he?" she smiled and Shukaku smirked at her.

"Just wait until you are the one pregnant. You air spirits change rather drastically." he said and Hinata shrugged then stretched with a yawn.

"I'm going to finish scrubbing the floor then I'm going to bed. It's getting late, isn't it?"

"It's about nine pm." Shukaku said and the woman nodded, rising. Lifting Neji up, and taking a bowl of dried fruit with him, he walked out of the kitchen. Slowly making his way down the corridor towards the bedroom, he searched for Neji's and his bonds, strengthening each one of them. The only one he couldn't tend to now was their mind link, since Neji was asleep, but that bond ran so deep in and throughout them it would take something incredible to make it weaken. It couldn't be broken any longer, hadn't been able to break since the day they'd made love for the first time.

Neji curled up against his chest once they lie in bed and Shukaku smiled contentedly as the air spirit continued to sleep, hardly having stirred while he'd pulled the dress off and carefully removed the the tight linen Neji had underneath it. He'd absolutely refused to wear a bra, but judging by the discomfort and annoyance he'd picked up from said man, he would probably change his mind later, no matter how embarrassing. Listening to the sound of Kyuubi running into Lysander's barrier for a while, the tanuki-demon frowned thoughtfully. He worried about the redhead, and to a certain degree, also Sasuke. Neji could do the worrying for the teen for all he cared.

Sighing, Shukaku reached out for Kyuubi. It was like running into a wall, and he scowled, his head throbbing as he mentally visioned knocking on said wall.

Kyuubi winched, rising from the ground and beginning to walk further into the forest, a bit surprised over Shukaku's try to speak to him. After thinking for a moment, he made the part of his barrier keeping their bond out disappear and asked silently,

"_**What?"**_

"_**How are you feeling?"**_

Shukaku replied, sounding concerned and Kyuubi snorted, unamused.

"_**Like hell. Lys can make some mean barriers when he wants to. And I've been running into them for almost twelve hours."**_

he replied dryly, his body and head aching because of the reason above. It didn't even begin to compare to the way he felt otherwise but the ache wasn't helping.

"_**I guess I'm sorry to hear that."**_

Shukaku said, making Kyuubi laugh sharply.

"_**Hm. How's Neji-chan?"**_

"_**He's fine. Sasuke's healing abilities are doing wonders. I don't think this would have ended well if he hadn't been here."**_

Shukaku mumbled, sounding a bit reluctant to praise the teen and Kyuubi smiled wryly, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain hearing Sasuke's name brought.

"_**That's good. Is Lys all right too?"**_

Shukaku didn't reply but the answer was affirmative and Kyuubi smiled.

"_**What is he doing?"**_

"_**Sleeping. Like normal people."**_

Shukaku grunted and Kyuubi lifted an eyebrow in silent question as he pushed through a particularly dense part of the forest, making Shukaku sigh.

"_**If you must know, he's with Sasuke."**_

"_**Sasuke? But Lys usually loath going near new people."**_

Kyuubi said and Shukaku's presence in his mind changed, feeling as if the man had shrugged.

"_**Not Sasuke. Lys say he likes him. He even calls him by name."**_

"_**By name? But he can barely speak! It took me ages to teach him to say my name and yours!"**_

Kyuubi exclaimed, stopping in surprise, and Shukaku grunted affirmatively.

"_**He got it within ten minutes. Tough it sounds 'Sa~suke' when he says it out loud. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind."**_

"_**Huh. I wonder if he's surprised over the bubbles Lys tends to give off."**_

Kyuubi mumbled, wincing slightly.

"_**Doubt it. I gotta go, I'll see you around I suppose."**_

"_**Hopefully not. I'm not fond of Lys' barrier."**_

Kyuubi grimaced and Shukaku giggled, sounding like a maniac and Kyuubi grinned despite himself. He bade the other demon good night then continued walking towards the center of the forest where he'd sleep, on a safe distance from a certain teen.

**-xoxoxox-**

_It was warm, bordering on hot. Warm hands were over his hips, a wet mouth pressed against his neck. Leaning his head back slightly, his eyes fluttered open, focusing on the ceiling, as a mess of red hair tickled his cheek. Smiling, he pushed on Kyuubi's shoulders, the man letting out a quiet groan before obeying and moving back slightly._

"_Kiss me." he murmured and red eyes lightened, the demon complying. He moaned as a hot tongue plunged into his mouth, tilting his head to the side and using every trick he knew to keep up. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's shoulders, he grabbed a fistful of soft hair and tugged the man closer, their bodies pressed together tightly. He touched the fox-demon's ear lightly, teasing him. Kyuubi growled, biting his lower lip slightly, making him gasp. He moaned when clawed hands ran down his back, the yukata he was wearing being ripped into shreds. _

_He couldn't bring himself to care. _

_Kyuubi's claws bit into his skin, not drawing blood just enough to make it sting, make him shudder. Moaning, he clung tighter to the demon, revealing in the passionate touches and the heat._

"_Sasuke.." came a breathy moan when their lips parted, Kyuubi trailing kisses down over his neck, nipping occasionally. Warm hands moved down over his butt, gripping onto the soft flesh and pulling him closer. He didn't mind._

"_Gods, Kyuubi.." he panted, leaning his head back to offer the demon more skin to play with. "Hurry up." he pleadingly said and the demon growled then his clothes disappeared in a rush, making him gasp when the cooler summer air met his hot skin. Kyuubi grinned at him and he scowled then jerked the man into another kiss, tugging the yukata off him as their lips met roughly. Tearing free, Sasuke backed until his knees knocked into the bed, smirking at the demon as he beckoned him closer, Kyuubi struggling the hakama off. Sasuke laughed as the demon ran into him, the two of them falling down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and messy kisses. He gasped when soft fingertips moved between his buttocks and brushed over his hole. Finding Kyuubi's eyes he mumbled,_

"_Come on. I won't break."_

"_I know. But maybe I want to be slow." the demon murmured, kissing his cheek before moving down his body, wet lips closing around a sensitive nipple as a fingertip slipped inside him. Sasuke's nerves went haywire, briefly wondering if the demon realized how using chakra as lubricant affected him, before he lost his mind to the pleasure of it. He moaned, wrapping his hands around Kyuubi's strong arms, shuddering with pleasure as the demon's fingertip nudge the sensitive gland within him. It felt both strange and incredibly erotic to know that it wasn't his own fingers but another persons, someone he loved more than anything._

"_Kyuu.." he moaned, his hands clenching as his bogy tightened in response to the stimuli. A warm hand were pressed against his lower back, lifting him up slightly as a second and then a third finger were pushed into him. The chakra made it so easy, all he could feel was the pleasure, and it was seriously driving him mad with need. He was too far gone to even be embarrassed when the demon put his legs over his shoulders._

"_Dobe, if you don't get on with it, I will come." he gritted out, eyes clenched shut. Kyuubi laughed against his chest then leaned up and kissed him deeply as he pulled his fingers out. Sasuke's eyes almost rolled back when the demon pressed the tip of his large member against his hole, the erection slick with oil but also wrapped with chakra. He whined in pleasure as the redhead pushed fully into him in one go, his body taught with the fire rushing through his veins._

"_Shh. Relax, Sas. I've got you." Kyuubi breathed into his ear, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder as his soft tail wrapped around his right ankle, the feeling contrasting a lot to what he felt otherwise and thus making it so much more evident. The demon's soothing touch made him slowly relax enough to be able to breathe normally – well, normally still being hard and fast. Taking a deep breath, he ordered,_

"_Move."_

_And gods, did the demon move. Sasuke couldn't stop his cry, as little as he could stop the pleasure shooting through his body. Already near the edge, it didn't take many thrusts before he was threading that line of pleasure and bliss again. Clinging to the demon, he gasped encouragements to the man whenever he got air enough , and judging by Kyuubi's possessive growl, he didn't mind. Gods, he was so close.._

* * *

Sasuke woke up suddenly, sweating, panting, cursing vehemently and painfully hard. Lysander was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. The teen shuddered, shrugging out of his damp yukata and wriggling out of the hakama after he'd loosened the draw string, his underwear following. Biting his lip, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned silently as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. A few strokes later, he was biting his knuckles to muffle his cry as he came, bursting over his stomach and hand. Panting heavily, he relaxed again, staring up at the ceiling for a while. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his clean hand and closed his eyes as he brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. Suddenly, he began laughing quietly. A few moments later the laughter had turned into tears.

When his emotions settled, he brushed his hand over his eyes and sighed softly.

**-xoxoxox-**

"Whom am I kidding? I can't do any of this without him." he whispered into the darkness, sighing. Grabbing the already ruined hakama he dried his mess off himself, making a note to take a long bath the next day. He needed it. Tossing the dirty clothes on the floor, he wrapped himself in the cover and fell asleep after a while, sleepily wondering where Kyuubi was.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I'll probably finish writing a story that's been nagging me first.

~Written by Kickilia, 2012~


	12. Lust

A/N: My spring break starts tomorrow evening~! ^^ I long.. Aa, enjoy the chapter and thanks for waiting patiently! ( I apologize for misspellings and bad grammar, English ain't my first language, I just like it a lot, :D )

Warning: For those that don't wish to read things related to sex, skip text between **-xoxoxox-**. Story rated M for a reason. Lemon in this chapter. See previous chapters for other warnings.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Note: Spotted misspellings have been fixed in this chapter, and some other things I missed, ^^" Please tell me if you find a big mistake and I'll do something about it.

* * *

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 12

Lust

* * *

Sasuke blinked bleary eyes open, frowning tiredly at the disfigured person standing in front of him, wondering who it was. Still half asleep, he asked silently, as his eyes slipped shut again,

"Is that you, Kyuu?"

"Nope. He's still out." Shukaku replied, frowning down at the Uchiha who only grunted then pulled the cover higher and buried his face in the pillow. "Hey, get up. You've been asleep for fourteen hours already."

"Who said I was sleeping?" Sasuke mumbled, pulling the cover a little higher still and completely burying his head under it, his left foot peeking out instead. It looked astonishingly much as if he was a child.

"You weren't? What were you doing then?" Shukaku asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, a bit away from Sasuke who was sleeping in the middle and a bit to the right of the bed. Sasuke didn't answer and Shukaku reached for the cover, scowling and intending to yank it away. Purple chakra streaked with red and blue clamped down around him, forcibly stopping him. Blinking, the demon eyed Sasuke and was met with a sour glare from open onyx eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked calmly, a vein throbbing by his eye as chakra began building in him, rage brimming just underneath his skin. Sasuke glared harder, his eyes flashing green, then his hand shot out and he hit something in the center of his chest. "Oof!"

"Calm down, bastard." Sasuke muttered, watching Shukaku deflate like a balloon as he pulled his hand back in under the cover.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Shukaku gasped, his hand pressed against the spot where Sasuke had poked him. He felt empty, void of power, _of chakra!_

"Forced your chakra away and momentarily sealed its center. Neji can still use yours but you cannot. Serves you right.." the teen muttered, closing his eyes again, seemingly intent on going back to sleep.

"Oh, get over yourself already!" Shukaku replied, giggling instead of snarling, and Sasuke sighed then pulled the cover up over his head again. Shukaku's eye twitched.

"Whoa! Jeez, what the hell is up with you!" Sasuke exclaimed when the demon threw the whole madras onto the floor, making him land in a heap under it, tangled in the cover. Pushing the madras off, he pulled the cover away until it was only covering his hips. He dragged a hand through his hair with a sigh, looking up at Shukaku who was staring at him, mouth agape. Frowning, Sasuke grabbed the hakama lying tossed beside him and pulled them on, rising as he tied the obi around his waist. "What is it?"

Shukaku let out a strangled noise then leaned his head back and laughed. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow then shrugged and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Hinata was there, seemingly dish-washing.

"Morning, Hina-chan." Sasuke said as he walked in and the girl grunted. Surprised, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her, seeing her scowling face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any hot water! I can't get the dishes clean and no one knows how Kyuubi heats water here!" she snapped and he hummed thoughtfully then walked over to her and touched the water surface with his fingertips. Steam began rising from the water as he pulled his hand away and Hinata's eyes widened, pulling her hands out quickly. "Gods! How did you-oh! Sasuke-san, are you all right?" the woman exclaimed and Sasuke turned back, frowning.

"What is wrong with the lot of you today? I'm fine. Healed too, by the way." he said and Hinata exchanged a look with Shukaku who had appeared in the kitchen.

"Ya don't look fine, brat." Tsunade said, walking into the kitchen, Neji in tow.

"Sasuke!" the air spirit exclaimed and Sasuke scowled.

"Hn. Just let me have my tea and I'll get out of your hair, all right?" he said and Hinata started.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she said, hands clapping together, and Sasuke flinched. He clutched his head in his hands, clenching his teeth together as chakra rose around him, beginning to snap and move like a whip around him. It only lasted for about two seconds, then the purple chakra seemed to shudder before it turned and dove into Sasuke who jerked then drew a deep breath. With a small frown, he looked over at the others and said,

"No sharp sounds. Please. It's pretty hard to withstand this either way."

"All right, Uchiha. Go lie down again. Shoo!" Tsunade frowned, arms crossed under her large bosom and Sasuke glared at her. Hinata came over to him holding a cup with tea, smiling apologetically.

"It's cold though, sorry." she said and Sasuke sighed then touched the cup, the water immediately beginning to steam.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go take a bath." he muttered as he began walking out of the kitchen, stopping in the door opening and saying over his shoulder, "Don't get too close. There will be fire."

"Brat!" Tsunade exclaimed when he'd left and Shukaku shrugged.

"If he can stand burning up from inside, he has some of my respect."

"Inside? Couldn't ya feel the pressure of his chakra? No, we could even see it! That _brat!_" Tsunade snapped and Shukaku shrugged.

"He's strong. He'll be fine."

_-I'll be fine, huh? Let's see about that, shall we?-_

Sasuke thought ironically, sipping on the hot tea as he walked towards where he just _knew_ water was assembled, curtsey of sharing his mind with the master of the mansion. And right now he could hear the other four just fine, his sense of hearing annoyingly acute. He walked past a large tree, noting it from the corner of his eyes for some reason, getting nearer to the springs. He entered what seemed to be a changing room and sighed, untying the obi and tossing the dirty hakama – he was a little surprised that no one seemed to have noticed the suspicious stains – onto a bench before continuing into the garden filled with springs.

"_I wonder if he will burn himself up. Kyuubi will kill me if he does."_

"_It was you who said to not worry!"_

"_Ouch! Calm down woman! He'll be fine!"_

"_I hope so."_

Frowning as he sunk into a spring, the water immediately warming to a pleasant temperature, Sasuke twitched at the voices. He only wanted to enjoy a bath in peace! Couldn't he be allowed that much? Touching his temple, he said,

"I can hear you talk."

"_What-"_

"_Brat-"_

"_Argh! Neji, what the- ow!"_

"_Shut up! Both of you! Leave him alone!"_

Smirking, Sasuke pulled his hand down and sighed in relief when it finally was silent, only the sound of moving water still present. Leaning his head back, he was asleep within moments, comfortable in the warm water, ignorant of the small fire flames dancing around the springs.

* * *

Kyuubi shot up with a curse, almost jumping out of his skin when Lysander appeared before him, smiling widely.

"Gods, Lys, you scared me." he sighed as he sat back down, his yukata pulled down from his shoulder and hanging around his waist. He was warm enough already.

"Kyuubi." Lysander smiled, walking over to the demon and curling up in his lap, Kyuubi letting out a silent curse.

"Lys, it's uncomfortable." he said and the child frowned at him then crawled away and rose, climbing up onto his shoulders instead.

"Kyuubi." the child said firmly and Kyuubi laughed.

"Fine. Don't fall, little one." he said and Lysander beamed, laughing. A sphere of joy sprung from him and burst in front of Kyuubi who started at the calm and ease he felt.

"_**Speak Sasuke! Kyuubi speak Sasuke!"**_

Lysander said happily and Kyuubi frowned.

"I can't, Lys. It will hurt."

"Iie. Kyuubi, Sa~suke!" Lysander said firmly, pouting and Kyuubi sighed again then, deciding to trust the child, opened his mind, his glass walls lowering.

"_**Kyuubi?"**_

came an instant question and the demon started, his heart lurching in his chest.

".. Sasuke.." he whispered, his voice breathless and tear filled.

"_**Love, what is wrong?"**_

Sasuke asked quietly and Kyuubi tensed, his stomach flip-flopping at the endearment.

"Dearest ..!" he gasped and Sasuke worried for him even more then the raven calmed and a comforting presence settled in his mind, relaxing him.

"_**Better now? Are you well otherwise? Physically."**_

Wordlessly, Kyuubi held his hands up and felt Sasuke concentrate on them then sigh before the cooling feeling of healing chakra covered them.

"Tha-"

"_**Don't thank me. Anything else?"**_

Sasuke sighed and Kyuubi shook his head negatively.

"_**That's good."**_

"Yeah.. What about you?"

"_**I'm all right. Tsunade showed up, she healed me."**_

"I know."

"_**You do?"**_

"Yeah. I transported her here, from the summer castle. You can convert chakra again, can't you?"

"_**Hn. What are you doing?"**_

"Nothing special really. Sitting on the ground with Lys on my shoulders. And you?"

"_**I'm bathing right now, there really are some nice springs here. I was wondering where that child was, good thing he's with you."**_

"Sasuke... Are you purposefully making me think of you even more?" Kyuubi growled, expecting a reply of denial.

"_**... What if I am?"**_

Lys yelped when he snapped his head to the side, towards his mansion, snarling,

"Then you _really_ are a bastard!"

"_**Hn."**_

Kyuubi growled in irritation, wondering what the raven was playing at now.

"_**I miss you."**_

Sighing, Kyuubi deflated and slumped slightly, murmuring quietly,

"_**I miss you too, dearest. Very, very much."**_

"_**Sorry."**_

Sasuke sounded pained and Kyuubi frowned in worry.

"Hey. I'm fine, all right? Sas?"

"_**I-.. Forgive me, Kyuu, I gotta go."**_

"Sasuke!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he felt Sasuke draw back then Lysander did or stopped doing something and he hissed as everything crashed upon him again, making him slam the glass walls up, just to keep his mind together.

* * *

Sasuke flinched, his body reacting to the demon in a both alarming and pleasurable way. All the purple chakra on a crash course through him made him feel high most of the time now, but this was entirely different.

Pleasure was singing through him, bubbling in his spirit and soul, his body answering fiercely to every push and pull of the red demon chakra with him. Biting his lip, he sank further into the water, his blunt nails gouging into his palm, gasping softly as his heart thudded hard in his chest.

**-xoxoxox-**

He couldn't stop it at all, no matter how hard he tried to make the chakra dissolve. His body throbbed in places he wasn't entirely familiar with and places he knew well. His blood was rushing through his head so quickly he was becoming dizzy.

"Kyuu.. what are you doing to me?" he whimpered silently, his eyes clenched shut and arms wrapped around his stomach. Chakra was prodding and caressing him in the most taunting ways, making him shudder with pleasure. He leaned his head back against the edge of the spring, clenching his teeth when an abrupt spike of chakra made his senses reel and his body draw taught.

He shuddered again, curling together slightly as the chakra began materializing before him, a phantom shadow of Kyuubi grinning slyly at him.

"You seem bothered, dearest." the phantom spoke in Kyuubi's voice and Sasuke started, yelping. He had _n__ot_ anticipated the thing speaking! The chakra grinned wider and purred, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Go away." he scowled and the chakra dissolved, plunging straight into his body. Sasuke yelled out in shock, the chakra burning through him and making him writhe. Grabbing onto a rock, he pulled himself out of the water, gasping. He was almost upright when a new pulse of chakra shot through him and he lost his balance, falling into the hot water with a splash. He swore when he surfaced, then his breath hitched when the chakra brushed over something within him, collapsing into the water, eyes wide.

"You don't really want this to stop, do you?" Kyuubi's voice whispered into his ear and he shuddered, unable to hinder the breathless moan leaving him. The chakra grinned then suddenly disappeared, making Sasuke gasp in surprise before sighing in relief.

"Jeez.." the raven breathed, uncurling his hands and relaxing in the hot spring again, his temperature almost down to a pleasant level.

He was completely unprepared when the chakra spiked, searing through him with renewed intensity.

Red and purple chakra exploded out of him as he screamed, pleasure too intense to feel good tearing him apart. He clawed at the rock, his body as taught as a bow string and wounding tighter until he snapped and pain turned to pleasure when he came, the chakra in him highlighting everything little feeling until his vision grayed out by the edges. For a brief second, he was only feeling euphoria, then he lost conscious.

Waking back up, he was left gasping and shaking when the storm of chakra finally gave and disappeared into thin air, chaos in its wake. A dry sob escaped his lips and he curled together, rocking lightly to relieve some of the pain left in his body as the water slowly turned to a more normal temperature of warmth, having almost scorched him because of the chakra.

**-xoxoxox-**

"_'Ey_, bastard! Whatcha doin', tryin' to kill yerself?" Shukaku shouted at him from the door opening, emerging a moment later. Sasuke raised his head and gave the demon a dead look before he let out a shuddering sigh and collapsed, eyes falling shut as Shukaku started yelling to him again.

Kyuubi drew a gasping breath and his eyes flew open, a field of burning flames around him. Lysander was perched on top of his chest and frowning down at him, a bubble of bright light around the child.

"Sa-.. Lys?" he muttered, blinking, and Lysander frowned deeper then said in his head,

"_**Sasuke unwell. Sasuke hurts. Kyuubi fault is."**_

"Oh, shut up.." Kyuubi sighed, closing his eyes again as he covered his face with his hand and Lysander began glowing an angry red.

"_**KYUUBI'S FAULT! SASUKE HURT!"**_

the child yelled in his head and Kyuubi jerked in shock, red chakra exploding out of him. Lysander's white hair began turning black at the tips, eyes darkening to a stormy dark gray and Kyuubi held his hands up in surrender, hissing,

"ALL RIGHT! What do you want me to do?"

Crossing his arms, Lysander glared hard at him then said,

"Go Sa~suke."

"Are you out of your mind! I can't go back there!" Kyuubi snapped and Lysander's hair turned almost completely black then the child punched him, bending space at the same time and so punching him straight through the ground.

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when the table he was sitting by became splinter, a mass of flailing limbs and red hair with something black emitting an insane amount of power on top of it.

"Fuck! What the hell are you thinking, Lys?" Kyuubi snarled flying to his feet as he punched the now black haired, much taller, slender man before him in the guts. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand back and stared at his small, clawed fingers.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Hinata cried, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared with wide eyes at the red-haired child with fox ears and a fox tail and the tall young man with black hair and night black eyes, dressed entirely in white.

"Iluminación de Eclipse Lunar de Ave Nocturna. Lysion, for short." Lysion replied, grinning, and Hinata blinked then scowled and, as she crossed her arms, said,

"Fine. Fix the table. _Now._"

Lysion blinked then looked down at Kyuubi and said,

"She's scary."

"Bakayarou. Why turn me into a child?" Kyuubi scowled and Sasuke blinked, looking at the redhead.

"I didn't. I just stole your chakra." Lysion replied, an easy grin on his face as he held his hand over the table splinters and ordered, "Restore."

"Ahh!" Kyuubi yelped when the table suddenly was standing again, still vibrating a little with chakra, and with him perched on top of it. Turning his head, Kyuubi pulled his lips back in a sneer, glaring at Lysion. "Turn me back." he ordered and Lysion shook his head, smirking.

"No. This way, you won't hurt so much. Besides, I think there's someone who wants to see you for a while first." he said, nodding at Sasuke who gave him a confused look.

"Me?" he asked quietly and Kyuubi froze then slowly turned his head to stare at the raven who tilted his head to the side, staring back. Kyuubi's eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly smiled and straightened. "You're cute." the raven said and Lysion gaped when the raven lifted Kyuubi up and hugged him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Put me down!" Kyuubi whined, struggling in Sasuke's hold and the raven scowled.

"Small children shall behave." he said, flicking Kyuubi's forehead hard, making the demon yelp before lifting his hands and covering the throbbing spot with a,

"_Meanie!"_

"Hn. Behave." Sasuke said firmly and Kyuubi pouted.

"Fine."

Sasuke smiled and Kyuubi sighed.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Shukaku asked from the corridor, entering a moment later and stopping short at the sight of Lysion, before acknowledging him with a nod. "Lysion. Where's Kyuubi?" he asked and Lysion pointed at Sasuke.

Shukaku giggled at the sight of the pouting, disgruntled redhead and the happy looking raven.

"Sasuke.. lemme go already." Kyuubi whined, pushing on the raven slightly.

"Sit still." Sasuke replied, a dangerous hint in his eyes that made Kyuubi shudder.

"Hai." he mumbled meekly and Sasuke sighed then lifted the child down and said,

"Don't get lost."

Kyuubi grinned, nodding vigorously then immediately called a silver of chakra to his finger and began drawing a seal in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes then dragged his hand through the tresses of chakra, effectively dissolving it.

"And don't play with that. It can be dangerous." he said and Kyuubi turned incredulous eyes at Shukaku.

"What the fuck have you done with him?"

"Hey! Mind your tongue!" Sasuke said and Kyuubi started.

"Hai, gomenasai!" he replied and Sasuke nodded.

"Uh.. Kyuubi, it's your chakra that does that to him." Shukaku said low and Kyuubi looked over at the man with a frown.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shuu."

"I'm not being ridiculous. Sasuke's been getting chakra highs since yesterday and they've turned increasingly bad. Thank fully, he's only acting weird." Shukaku said and Kyuubi was about to reply when Sasuke stroked his furry ears softly, leaned back but still sitting on the chair. The demon stared up at Sasuke for a moment then he sighed and relaxed, saying,

"I guess you are right."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, looking at them with confused eyes and Kyuubi smiled then walked back to the raven and stretched his arms up, the raven immediately lighting up. Kyuubi let out a surprised squeal then he laughed when Sasuke swung him high up into the air with a grin before placing him in his lap, beginning to stroke his ears again. "You _are_ cute." Sasuke murmured and Kyuubi sighed, leaning into the raven's embrace.

"And teme's acting weird." he muttered and Shukaku shook his head, bemused, as he sat down by the table, Lysion smiling a bit unnervingly at Kyuubi and Sasuke.

"Much better." the young man said and Shukaku looked at him with a questioning frown. "He isn't hurting and he isn't hurting." Lysion clarified, pointing at Kyuubi and then Sasuke.

"Did you turn me into a child only to make Sasuke feel better?" Kyuubi asked, sounding a bit sleepy and rather content, and Lysion smiled, watching as Sasuke rocked the small redhead calmly, as one would handle a child.

"Well, yes. And you. I don't think you are very discontent right now." Lysion replied and Kyuubi smiled sleepily, curling his hand in Sasuke's clothes and nuzzling into the raven. Sasuke smiled as Kyuubi fell asleep, stroking the child's hair affectionately before he turned slightly confused eyes at Shukaku.

"Who is he? And who are you?" he asked, the latter question directed to Lysion who smirked.

"The child is Kyuubi, your mate, and I am Iluminación de Eclipse Lunar de Ave Nocturna. Lysion, if you so like." he said and Sasuke blinked, then shrugged.

"Lysion. You smell danger." he said rather bluntly and Lysion grinned.

"Hai."

"Sas.. Shut up, onegai shimasu. Me tired." Kyuubi whined drowsily and Sasuke sighed then rocked the child slightly in his arms, creating a blanket of purple chakra and tucking it around the redhead.

"Better?" he asked softly and the child gave a sleepy hum. "How old is he?" he then asked, directing the question to Lysion, who gave a short laugh then said,

"Two, maybe three. I'm not really sure."

"Why turn him into a child?"

"Huh? I didn't even know you were conscious." Lysion blinked and Sasuke frowned slightly.

"I'd rather not explain."

"Okay. I'm not that curious. Don't drop him, he can get pretty violent when he sleeps." Lysion then said warningly and Sasuke glanced down at Kyuubi who seemed peaceful enough.

"If you say so. Why turn him into a child?" Sasuke asked again and Lysion shrugged.

"Thought it best that way. He's a fox, Sa~suke."

"It's Sasuke, Lys." Sasuke sighed and Lysion scowled.

"Well, excuse me. I'm not very good at pro-noun-cing things I've just learned or haven't used before." he muttered and Sasuke chuckled.

"Just try to." he mumbled then frowned slightly. "What does the fact that he's a fox demon have to do with you turning him into a child?"

"If he's such a small child, like that, he won't feel the effects of the 'heat'. He can still be around you without harassing you and then he won't hurt so much. I can't do anything about all the chakra spilling out of him, except absorb it. I guess you are feeling a bit better too."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted then looked down when Kyuubi's tail wrapped around his waist and the red-haired child snuggled closer. Frowning at the child's grimace, Sasuke untangled one hand and gently pressed it against the demon's forehead. "Fever." he mumbled and Lysion grimaced.

"Well, yes. As I said, I can't do much about his chakra. He'll be getting back to his normal self soon."

"How soon?" Sasuke frowned and Lysion shrugged.

"My hair will turn back to white in the same speed as he get his chakra back." he replied and Sasuke's eyes widened since white was already streaked through Lysion's hair.

"Very soon then." he muttered and Kyuubi let out a moan of pain, making Sasuke look back at him worriedly. He could actually feel the chakra within him rising, since it was rising within himself at the same speed. "Kyuu.. Kyuu, wake up." Sasuke urged and the child opened his eyes, giving Sasuke a glare.

"What?" he whined and Sasuke smiled thinly then said,

"I have to go. Get up."

"Why?" Kyuubi frowned as he squirmed down onto the floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm getting another chakra high and you'll be an adult again, soon." Sasuke smiled slightly and Lysion frowned then put his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder when the demon began glowing red with chakra.

"Yeah.. I'll see you, I guess." Kyuubi sighed as his form began blurring and Sasuke nodded curtly.

"Sore dewa." he said and Kyuubi smiled slightly.

"Yeah.. later."

Sasuke practically exploded with chakra when Lysion was turned back into a child and Kyuubi into an adult, the moment before they disappeared. Shukaku threw his sand up like a shield before himself and Hinata as purple energy spilled from the raven, bathing the kitchen in its light. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, slumped and panting when the light finally faded and he gave Shukaku a tired look before he fell forward, unconscious.

"Lys! Why did you do that for?" Kyuubi shouted when Lysander let them down, on a safe distance from the mansion. Scowling, the white haired child rubbed his butt, having landed badly, and the red-haired fox demon sighed when the kid's eyes began tearing up. "Come here. Moron." he sighed as he lifted Lysander up, rocking the child when he began crying.

"_**Tch. Idiot."**_

came a familiar voice in his head and Kyuubi yelped, almost dropping Lysander who's crying intensified.

"_**Dammit, Sas! You scared the shit out of me!"**_

he shouted at the raven who hummed in amusement. He sat down and rocked Lysander calmly, cooing to the child who was emitting dull gray bubbles of fright and pain.

"_**Dobe."**_

"_**Shut up, teme."**_

Kyuubi sighed then started when Lysander lit up with green light for a brief second before the child let out a surprised noise and stopped crying, surprised wonder in his voice,

"_**No hurt?"**_

"_**Good."**_

Sasuke murmured and Lysander lit up like a beacon.

"_**Sasuke! Happy!"**_

the child beamed and Kyuubi laughed at Sasuke's slight embarrassment.

"_**It's fine, Lys. Clam down."**_

he grinned and the child settled, but was still beaming which made bubbles of joy spring from him, popping around them and scenting the air with flowers.

"_**That is strange."**_

Sasuke commented idly, and Kyuubi smiled slightly.

"_**Yeah. What do you want, dearest?"**_

"_**Just make sure you were all right. You seemed so dead tired earlier."**_

"_**I'm fine, don't worry-"**_

"_**Oh, but I'll worry. I'll worry until you are back by my side!"**_

Sasuke snapped and Kyuubi smiled despite himself. Hearing that Sasuke cared made him feel much better and filled him with an indescribable warmth.

"_**.. and I haven't slept that good in several days, I was going to say. Thank you, dearest."**_

he smiled and felt Sasuke blush.

"_**Stupid fox.."**_

the raven muttered silently and Kyuubi smiled.

"_**What do you want, really, Sas? You know that talking to you isn't exactly the most comfortable thi- Lysander!"**_

Kyuubi cried out when the child disappeared and for a split second he panicked.

"_**It's fine, Kyuu. He's with Shukaku."**_

"_**Me good!"**_

Lysander agreed, beaming over their bond and Kyuubi heaved a relieved sigh then bent over abruptly and almost retched when the pain came back full force, like a blow to the guts. Letting out a wordless cry as his muscles cramped, he curled together in a tight ball, wrapping his tail around himself to shut the light out. He hardly noticed the bright green glow spreading over him, too focused on fighting the pain back.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, climbing to his feet again when Kyuubi managed to get the pain back under control. He'd been rendered helpless, feeling the demon's pain as if it were his own.

"_**Better?"**_

he asked softly and Kyuubi let out a pained moan then agreement washed over their bond.

"_**Good.. Now, where the hell are you?"**_

Sasuke said and felt Kyuubi's confusion before the demon asked,

"_**What? I'm in the forest, of course. Where else?"**_

"_**I don't know. What does the forest look like, where you are?"**_

Kyuubi looked around, noticing that he was in a sunbathed uphill meadow filled with knee high grass and flowers, surrounded by what looked like oak trees, and there was a stream running through the meadow, providing a soothing sound of purling water. Sighing, he drew a deep breath, flinching a little at the pain, then sent all his impressions of the meadow to Sasuke, painting him a picture complete with sound and smell.

"_**Ah. Very.. calm. Pleasant."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

Kyuubi smiled with a soft sigh and heard Sasuke laugh softly.

"_**You're very fond of this forest."**_

"_**Hai."**_

Still smiling, he leaned back, sprawling out in the soft grass. He almost jumped out of his skin when Sasuke's face appeared above him and the raven smirked.

"Yes. It is nice here." Sasuke said as Kyuubi gasped, wide, red eyes staring up at him.

"Sa-!"

He only managed the first syllable in the Uchiha's name, then the pain seared through him again and he was five meters away before he could take another breath. Sasuke turned his head, still bent over, and gave him a confused look before he straightened, seeing the demon's bared fangs and pained, fearful grimace.

"What the hell are you doing _here_?" Kyuubi hissed, his claws digging into his clenched hands.

"I'm here because I want to be here." Sasuke replied, smirking at the demon who let out a frustrated noise.

"Go back, Sas! This is nothing but torture!" the redhead pleaded and Sasuke frowned.

"What do you think it is for me then? Or did you seriously think I was unaffected?" he asked, his voice chilling, and Kyuubi grimaced.

"I don't know, teme! I just-.. I just don't know." the redhead sighed and Sasuke blinked then let out a short, sharp laugh. Since the night before, he'd been able to tell exactly the demon was doing and feeling. It had nigh on driven him mad.

"You're saying I can feel you, but you can't feel me? Oh, that's cruel. And unfair." the raven hissed, glaring at him, and Kyuubi unwillingly took a step back. Sasuke was livid.

"Sasu-.."

"It's not fair I'm the only one feeling everything you feel and what I feel too!" Sasuke snapped and Kyuubi sighed.

"Listen, teme, I-"

"Iie!" Sasuke bit out, interrupting him and Kyuubi frowned, snapping his fingers in annoyance and to relieve some of the tension in his clenched hands. He let out a frightened yelp when Sasuke exploded with chakra, purple and crimson energy gushing out of him like blood from a deep wound.

"Sas!" he exclaimed, startled and scared by the blood-icing, pain filled scream the raven let out. Just like a few days earlier, he felt indecision tear him apart, feeling the human's distress as the raven struggled to regain control of the chakra. Feeling helpless, he reached out for the teen, breathing a pained, "Sasuke.."

Standing perfectly still, his mind going a thousand miles a second, he frustratedly clenched and loosened his hands before he relaxed slightly and sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't be able to turn back this time. Letting out a frustrated growl, he body flickered to Sasuke, coming to a halt in front of him. Gently cupping Sasuke's head in his hands, he bent his head and pressed his lips against the raven's, the raven's left hand immediately grabbing his right wrist. He cheered mentally, seeing Sasuke's pain slowly ebb away as the teen leaned into him and kissed back.

"Kyuu..?" Sasuke asked and the breathless whisper made the redhead smile slightly.

"Mm?" he hummed, leaning closer and gently kissing Sasuke again before leaning back once more.

"Won't you.. hurt?" Sasuke breathed, leaned into him and he sighed then shrugged.

"Not hurt, per se." Kyuubi muttered, adverting his eyes and Sasuke frowned deeply. He could feel Kyuubi's body temperature start to rise already and the pain lessened by their kisses was coming back, stronger yet. "I-.. dearest.." Kyuubi sighed and Sasuke's eyes widened then he closed his eyes, feeling tears well up in them, but adamantly refusing to let them fall.

"Fool. You stupid, stupid _fool!_" he hissed, giving the demon a halfhearted punch. "I don't want you to- to- arrgh! What have you done with me? I can't even say it!" Sasuke yelled, slamming both his palms against Kyuubi's chest, his head bowed. Kyuubi grimaced then pulled the raven closer and gently stroked his hair, the teen's hands tightening in his clothes.

"I never intended for you to hurt." he sighed and Sasuke drew a deep breath, letting it out in a surprisingly steady sigh.

"I know." he said and Kyuubi rose an eyebrow in surprise over the firm determination in those onyx eyes when the raven raised his head, the redhead for the moment detached from the pain. His voice as firm, Sasuke stared straight into the eyes of the demon and said, "But I don't want you to hurt either. I could do anything to make sure you won't hurt. _Anything._"

Kyuubi drew a sharp breath, his claws suddenly springing forth as the ever rising pain shuddered and trembled and he could _feel_ it, but then it stopped for a moment. Stroking a stray bang out of Sasuke's face, he asked shakily,

"Do you fully understand what you are saying?"

Sasuke snorted then lifted his hand and gently touched Kyuubi's cheek with his fingertips, giving the insecure man a small but very genuine and honest smile.

"Of course I do. Do you really think I would be here otherwise?" he said, softly.

**-xoxoxox-**

Kyuubi drew a sharp breath then wrapped his arms hard around Sasuke's waist, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Breathing out a moan, Sasuke let the demon pull them flush together as a hot tongue swept over the seam of his lips. Allowing the fox entrance, he lifted a hand and buried his fingers in thick red hair, tugging Kyuubi closer and earning a playful growl.

"_**God**__**s, dearest."**__ Kyuubi murmured against his lips before kissing him again and Sasuke gasped at the double sensations as everything the demon was doing in the material world was mirrored in their core._

"Kyuu..!" he gasped, tearing free from the demon to gulp down air, having forgotten to breathe. Kyuubi grinned at him then pressed open mouthed kisses down over his neck until he reached the bite marks on his shoulder, tugging his shirt to the side in the process.

"They've scarred?" Kyuubi murmured, licking the skin and feeling the difference in texture of Sasuke's skin clearly. The teen let out a low moan and the redhead groaned in return when Sasuke's hands tightened in his hair.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke mumbled and Kyuubi snorted, amused.

"What?" he asked as he licked the Uchiha's neck again.

"That they scarred.." Sasuke breathed, tilting his head back and offering the man more access to his skin.

"Yes. I like that." Kyuubi growled into his ear and Sasuke tightened his hold on the red hair again, just before Kyuubi decided that biting him again, even if it was much gentler, was a good idea. Sasuke growled, bending his head and biting Kyuubi's twitching ear in return. The demon became putty in his hand, purring softly against his neck as the demon wrapped his tail around him tightly. Sasuke let go and laughed.

"I'll remember that." he smirked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes then crushed their mouths back together, kissing Sasuke fiercely.

"Do so, dearest." he murmured when they split, grinning at Sasuke's slightly dazed look. Taking a few steps back, he sprawled out on the ground, holding himself up on his elbows, grinning at Sasuke. "Come here."

Rolling his eyes, the teen walked over to the fox, falling to his knees when Kyuubi tugged him down, buffering his landing with chakra. Placing his hands on Kyuubi's chest to keep his balance, he blushed slightly when he realized the demon had made him straddle him.

"Don't feel embarrassed." Kyuubi breathed against his lips and Sasuke frowned slightly, blushing even worse.

"Hn."

Kyuubi laughed warmly, lifting a hand to the back of a pale neck and pulling Sasuke down, pressing their lips together.

"_**Dobe."**_

Sasuke whispered in his mind and Kyuubi let out a muffled chuckle.

"_**Teme."**_

he replied affectionately as he ran a hand over Sasuke's side, moving it to the small of his back as he slipped it under the white shirt. Sasuke let out a surprised noise, startled when chakra immediately stole into him, triggering his senses. Kyuubi's ears twitched as Sasuke breathed out a content sigh, making the demon smile slightly before claiming the raven's lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. Sasuke's hands moved to knot into Kyuubi's hair again, arching his back, both for the sake of deepening the kiss and to just feel that warm hand stroke over his back again.

Kyuubi laughed softly, obeying the raven's silent demand and running his hand up over Sasuke's back, gently rubbing his fingertips against the nape of his neck, earning a low moan. Smiling, the redhead nibbled on the raven's lower lip gently before kissing him deeply again. He let out a quite groan when the raven tugged on his hair to pull him closer, onyx eyes opening with a smirk.

"You're vocal."

"Speak for yourself." Kyuubi laughed and Sasuke blushed lightly, scowling.

"Shut up.. and kiss me again."

"Will do." Kyuubi grinned, pulling the raven down and pressing their lips back together. He was startled when Sasuke fought him for dominance and surprised let the teen gain it, humming low when Sasuke mapped his mouth out, ears twitching to pick up the quite sounds of pleasure he wouldn't have heard without his enhanced hearing as a fox.

When they split, Sasuke smirked and grabbed onto his shoulders and tightened his legs around his hips before rolling over, reversing their positions. Kyuubi grinned down at him, a clawed finger running down his cheek as the demon, leaned on an arm to keep some of his weight of Sasuke, murmured,

"You're beautiful."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, embarrassed, but Kyuubi knew that he liked the praise, even than the raven probably never would say it out loud. "Shut up." Sasuke muttered again, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and pulling him down into another deep kiss.

As eager lips met, warm hands traveled down his body, his shirt disappearing and floating off to somewhere. The grass was cool against his bare back and Sasuke let out a surprised hiss before he adjusted, Kyuubi playfully nipping on his neck. Touching the demon's yukata, he made it disappear and warm skin met his own, making him tighten his arms around the redhead. Kyuubi grinned against his neck then moved a hand over his side, his muscles twitching at the sensation before the hand settled over his hip. Sasuke scowled at the hesitation he felt from the demon and jabbed his heel into the man's leg, making him start.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he asked and Kyuubi looked up, surprised. The demon stared at him for a moment then he suddenly grinned.

"You want this as much as I do, don't you? Maybe more?" he said and watched as Sasuke turned ten shades of red. Grinning still, he moved his hand down to Sasuke's thigh, his claws drawing small red lines into pale skin before cloth obscured his way. The raven-haired teen hissed as he moved his hand to his inner thigh, eyes falling shut as he arched into the touch. Ignoring the desire to tease the teen about his discovery, he spread kisses down over Sasuke's collarbones and chest, giving the watching teen a smirk before licking a pert nipple, carefully twisting the other with his hand.

"Kyuu.." Sasuke breathed and the demon hummed, listening to the raven's accelerated heart beats and breathing, hearing the hitching in his breath when he bit the hard nub lightly before soothingly pressing his tongue against it. He chuckled when Sasuke didn't continue, pressing a row of kisses down his chest and stomach, holding his hand against Sasuke's side and rolling his nipple under his thumb, teasing him.

Dipping his tongue into the raven's navel, he moved both his hands to the inside of Sasuke's thighs, running his hands over the raven's legs in easy caresses. He smiled slightly when Sasuke's hand tightened in his hair, a moan leaving the teen. He was a bit startled though when a new kind of warmth filled him, coming from the center of his chest. It was addictively pleasant.

Lifting his head, he met Sasuke's eyes. A content smile/smirk was adorning the teen's features, shy gentleness in the depth of those dark eyes.

"So you can feel me now." the teen stated and Kyuubi let out a confused noise, frowning. Sasuke's half smirk, half smile turned into a real smile and the raven moved a hand, lightly brushing his fingertips over Kyuubi's chest before returning it to his hair. "That's me."

"But.. I've felt you in my being all the time?" Kyuubi frowned and Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn. I never told you, did I? When we bonded first, I freaked out mostly because I could feel you, your presence inside me. Not just the bond, what you felt, but the essential _you_. Just like this," Sasuke touched the blue crystal resting in the hollow of his neck with a gentle expression, "I can feel you. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't really put it into words. It's just.. safe. Safe, always having you within me." Sasuke said awkwardly, blushing slightly again.

"I understand." Kyuubi smiled slightly, feeling the warmth within him pulse with joy, enhanced by their bond. Letting out a soft laugh, he pressed his lips against the hollow of Sasuke's hip, the raven jolting and a harsh flash of startled pleasure shooting through him. Grinning, he parted his lips and licked the same spot, hearing Sasuke moan quietly as pleasure sang through them both. "This is amazing.." he murmured low and heard Sasuke gasp.

"Hn." the raven replied but there was agreement in his voice and slender fingers carded through his hair gently.

Smiling softly, Kyuubi resumed caressing the raven's legs, hearing and feeling Sasuke's pleasure but also feeling the warmth within him pulse in response. It was remarkable how much more sensitive it made him to the human and what he felt, in both meanings.

"Sasuke.." he breathed against pale skin, pressing another kiss against that spot before moving on, briefly looking up when he encountered the raven's pants, same as he'd worn when they'd first arrived at the summer castle. He was offered wordless agreement and acceptance from the teen and grinned softly before removing the obscuring pants with a thought, too impatient for waiting. He felt his cheeks heat slightly at Sasuke's laugh, then those slender fingers tightened in his hair when he brushed his hands over his inner thighs again. The raven let out a low moan as he bent his knees slightly, legs falling open. Kyuubi grinned.

"Damn fox." Sasuke murmured, no real heat in his voice or it was completely ruled out by pleasure, and Kyuubi laughed.

"Don't blame me. I'm just taking advantage of your sensitiveness." the demon grinned again and Sasuke rolled his eyes, then his hands tightened for a moment in Kyuubi's red hair again when said man pressed his nose into his coarse pubic hair. Kyuubi smiled slightly as Sasuke flushed, more out of arousal than embarrassment, the raven's heady scent filling his nose. Raising his head just about an inch, he smiled when Sasuke gently caressed his cheek, meeting the raven's onyx eyes.

"Kyuu.. I-.." Sasuke began, trailing off, an unsure look in his eyes and Kyuubi listened to him even than he was doing other things, like coating his fingers with saliva.

"Mm?" he hummed as he removed his fingers, feeling Sasuke twitch in surprise when he ran them over the teen's balls then further down, pushing tendrils of chakra to his fingers to make up for the lack of real lubricant.

"You know what, it can wait." Sasuke said abruptly, surprisingly clear and Kyuubi laughed then whispered,

"Whatever you say, dearest."

Sasuke was about to reply when the demon gently moved his left leg to rest over his shoulder, making him bend his right back further to grant the redhead better access. It effectively put the blush back on his cheeks and he groaned quietly, feeling Kyuubi grin. He was about to urge the redhead on when the demon pressed his lips against his hard member, making him tighten his grip on the red hair as he let out a choked cry, eyes wide with pleasure and surprise.

Moaning, he felt his body both relax and grow taut with the sensation when Kyuubi applied a little suction, at the same time touching his wet fingertips against his tightly puckered sphincter. He started slightly, surprised but not uncomfortable, and he felt his cheeks flush again. Red eyes met his own and he smirked slightly at the surprised look on Kyuubi's face.

"Sas, have you done this before?" Kyuubi asked bluntly because, frankly, Sasuke should react more if this was his first time. The instant the words left him, Sasuke's cheeks flamed red, and he knew that the raven hadn't but he waited for an answer any way, varying the pressure of his fingers, just to see the rising anticipation on that aristocratic and beautiful face.

"N-no, not with another person." Sasuke mumbled and Kyuubi leered at him, an eyebrow lifted.

"But by yourself? That explains it." the demon said and Sasuke thought that he could justify blushing this once.

"Stupid de- _ohh..._"

Kyuubi smiled inwardly at the rapturous moan, prating his lips wider and taking the whole head of the erect member into his mouth, sucking lightly. He felt Sasuke shudder with pleasure and pressed his tongue into the slit just as he slipped his index finger beyond the tight sphincter muscle, electing a cry from the teen.

"Kyuu!" Sasuke gasped, his fingers tightening in red hair as he shifted, the demon's finger slipping further into his body. Kyuubi hummed, making him shudder when the vibrations made pleasure travel through his veins like wild fire.

Opening his eyes a silver, he glanced down at the redhead, his cheeks growing hot at the sight. Closing his eyes with a soft moan, he untangled his fingers and ran his hands through the demon's hair, a tremor wracking his body. Kyuubi let out a pleased hum and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, tilting his head back when pleasure sparked through him. He felt the redhead grin and he let out a muffled noise when said man pushed down further, taking him deeper before starting a slow bobbing rhythm. A startled shout left him when the demon suddenly touched something within him, making him snap into a sitting position, curled halfway over the demon.

"Kyuu-!" he gritted out, eyes clenching shut as the redhead rubbed his fingertip against his prostrate, making hot and cold waves of pleasure shoot up his spine before spreading throughout his body. He tangled his hands in red hair again, the silky strands spilling over the demon's shoulders and brushing against his thighs.

Sasuke gasped quietly when the fox's tail curled around his leg, warm chakra pouring into him. Smiling softly at the almost rough love following in the energy's wake, he weaved his fingers throughout soft hair, opening his mouth to say something when Kyuubi suddenly pushed a second finger into him and assaulted the sensitive gland within him again. Crying out, he felt the muscles in his stomach and abdomen twist tightly as his heart began to pound erratically in his chest, his breath only coming in short, hard gasps. He moaned when the demon took the whole length of his member into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside of his erection and following the sensitive vein up. Letting out a breathy excuse of Kyuubi's name, he tightened his hold in the red hair just a little, applying a little pressure to urge the demon on. The redhead obeyed and he moaned loudly when the man increased the speed, sucking a bit harder.

His eyes flew open when the demon pressed a third finger into him, shifting slightly with the discomfort brought by being stretched. The slight stings of pain didn't really bother him all that much, or at least wouldn't have if it had been anything else. But right now, he was a bit oversensitive and the contrast between the pain and pleasure brought stinging tears to his eyes.

"_**Shh.. It's all right."**_ Kyuubi whispered softly in his head and Sasuke swallowed, giving a jerky nod. He felt the demon grin again then gasped softly when said man slowly moved his fingers out before thrusting them right back in, albeit slowly. The sensation was indescribable but he loved it.

Pulling his fingers out a bit further than the previous few times, the demon thrust them back in hard, making sure to hit the raven's sweet spot. Kyuubi grinned when Sasuke bent further over him and screamed, the pale man's blunt nails digging into his scalp when the teen grabbed onto him. Pressing his fingertips against the gland a tiny bit harder, he both felt and heard the teen's reaction. Clinging to him, the raven gasped harshly, his inner muscles tightening before releasing in light convulsions, fluttering around the demon's fingers. Pulling his fingers back slightly, he thrust them back in, poking the sensitive gland harshly again as he sucked hard around the head of the raven's hot member. Sasuke swore.

"_Fuck!_ 'M gonna-!_ Kyuubi!"_

Sasuke threw his head back with a sharp cry of pleasure, the tight coil within his abdomen snapping. He came in the demon's mouth hard, his nerves going haywire when the redhead continued to suck him, swallowing the cum rapidly. Panting heavily, he slumped back onto the grass, hardly aware of the fact that those slender fingers were still deep inside him as he tried to calm down just a little. Kyuubi pushed himself up onto an arm and grinned down at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care and only rolled his eyes, concentrating on breathing deeply to calm down.

It worked fairly well, until the demon moved his fingers, pressing them against his prostrate. Already sensitive from the beginning, having just come made Sasuke extremely responsive. Letting out a whine, he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Kyuubi's waist, using the hold to get leverage.

The redhead almost yelped in surprise when the teen began thrusting himself onto his fingers, suddenly having to fight just to hold himself back, seeing the rapture on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes were closed tightly and his lips parted but his teeth clenched, moans leaving him in a not-so-steady stream, gasps altering with the sounds of pleasure. Pale fingers were buried in dark hair, an expression of immense pleasure on the teen's features. Letting out a growl, the demon leaned forward, Sasuke letting out a sharp cry when it changed his angle just a bit. Breathing out shakily, Kyuubi pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck, ruthlessly beginning to suck bright red marks into pale skin. The raven-haired teen let out a keening moan, arching his neck to offer the demon more skin. Unable to take much more of the intense pleasure, Sasuke began talking nonsense, his voice strung with pleasure,

"Ngh! _Do _somethin'dammiii_iiii_t-Kyuu-_bi-!_... Nnyaa.."

Grinning wider, Kyuubi closed his lips around a nipple, sucking on the hard nub as he thrust his fingers into the tight heat, meeting Sasuke own movements. Sasuke arched against him with a cry, his frazzled nerves desperately calling for more contact, more friction, just _more!_

Letting out a growl, Kyuubi pulled his fingers out and onyx eyes snapped open, a wave of emotions washing over the demon, from said teen who obviously felt cheated out of his pleasure.

"W-why did y-you stop?" the raven asked, wide onyx eyes staring up into red, and Kyuubi chuckled, a tad bit surprised over the fact that the teen still could form a coherent sentence.

"Up." the demon murmured, pressing a kiss against smooth pale skin as he urged the raven to put his leg over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even protest, instead he hooked his leg over the redhead's shoulder, pulling the man closer as he looked intently into those fiery eyes.

"Come on, slowpoke." Sasuke smirked when Kyuubi hesitated and the demon gave him a quick grin. Sasuke gasped involuntarily when the head of said demon's erection pressed against his hole, a wave of heat spreading through his body. Sensing that the demon was hesitating again, Sasuke tightened his hold, at the same time burying his hands in the sun warm grass, and growled, "Gee, moron, I'll end up falling asleep if you don't get it on."

Kyuubi glared at him then his hips snapped forward, thrusting all the way into the hilt in one go. Sasuke threw his head back with a shout, his back arching up as waves of pleasure and pain all at the same time seared up his spine and spread throughout his body. His chest heaved as he gasped, trying to get used to the feeling of the foreign intrusion, stings of pain racing through him but along it, an incredible sense of pleasure. He let out a muffled moan when he felt the excess chakra seep into him, intensifying everything he felt, the power dancing like lightening through him, very much like a chidori felt the few times he absorbed it.

"Sasuke.." Kyuubi breathed against his knee, having turned his head and Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, meeting fiery red eyes. He gasped when the demon shifted in him slightly.

"_Wait!_ Chri-st-, just wait!" Sasuke demanded and Kyuubi let out a muffled groan.

"Fine." the demon muttered and Sasuke let out a sharp, albeit low, chuckle, feeling how hard it was for the redhead to actually hold back.

Lifting a hand, he pressed it against his forehead, covering his eyes too, his breathing still coming in gasps. Slowly, the harshly stinging pain subsided, leaving only the feeling of being _full_, and Sasuke couldn't deny that it felt wonderful.

"Just.. be careful, okay?" he murmured softly and felt warm fingers close around his own, lifting his hand away. The redhead smiled softly at him and Sasuke blushed, a bit surprised over the tenderness in those eyes and over the way the demon kissed his hand, soothingly.

"_**Won't ever hurt ya like that, dearest."**_ Kyuubi murmured softly in his head and Sasuke relaxed, an easy smile stretching his lips.

"_**Wakarimasu." **_Sasuke breathed back and Kyuubi grinned down at him. Onyx eyes widened before lowering seductively when the redhead moved his hips slightly, pulling out just a little before easing himself in again, chakra making up for the lack of lubricant. It felt good.

"You okay?" Kyuubi murmured, his voice husky and Sasuke's lips stretched in a new smile, nodding once. "Good." the demon mumbled and Sasuke gasped when his pace picked up. His muscles tensing with pleasure, the raven poked the demon with his foot and demanded,

"Come on, Kyuu."

Arching an eyebrow, the redhead pulled out further and thrust in harder, Sasuke letting out a low moan. But it wasn't nearly enough. Sensing Sasuke's impatience, Kyuubi whispered,

"Ya sure?"

"'The hell? 'Course I'm sure!" Sasuke snapped back and Kyuubi abruptly grinned, leaning over the raven and planting his hands on the ground beside Sasuke's ribs, bracing himself before thrusting into the pale man hard.

"Better?" he grunted and Sasuke drew a gasping breath then managed,

"N-not even c-close."

All right, the Uchiha was obviously not getting it.

"I j-just don't wanna h-hurt ya." the demon muttered and Sasuke glared at him.

"Dammit, Naruto! I won't break!" he cried, maybe a bit loud, and the demon stopped moving all together. Sasuke was suddenly very aware of the fact that there was an enormous need swirling in those red eyes.. red? Blue?

Blinking, the raven realized that Naruto was hovering above him, blue eyes staring down at him with a mixture of desire and surprise.

"Huh. Would you look at that." Naruto murmured and Sasuke let out a sharp cry when the blonde's hips snapped forward, pushing them hard together. Staring up at the human, he was met with a wide grin. "Say that again, Sas."

"A-ah? I w-won't bre-" Sasuke stammered but Naruto cut him off with a grin,

"My name, bastard. Say my name."

"Na-Naruto-!"

White hot pleasure surged through him, from the connection he shared with the blond, rushing throughout his body and sending his mind reeling, his vision gaining spots of bright light. He'd arched up from the grass completely, only the top of his head still pressed against the ground, and when he slumped back down he was wide eyed and struggling to get air, his body throbbing with pleasure.

"Say it!" the blond demanded and Sasuke gasped, any embarrassment he might have felt effectively ruled out by the promise of more of that insane pleasure.

"Naruto!" he cried when the blonde's hips snapped forward again and he could actually feel the demonic chakra pool in the human's hips and aide his every thrust. A scream tore from him when Naruto set a pounding pace, hitting his prostrate dead-on repeatedly, throwing all his senses overboard into a sea of pleasure. _"Fuck!_ Oh, gods.. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

The moment the raven began reiterating his name, Naruto let every restriction go and red chakra poured out of him, engulfing them both in a sea of flames. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice until the chakra added to their connection, then his eyes flew open and he screamed again. God, it was beautiful.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke." Naruto breathed against a sweaty neck, the raven's leg falling from his shoulder before both legs wrapped hard around his waist, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulders when Sasuke pressed himself even closer.

"_Damn!_ Naruto.. nngh-! Naruto, _Naruto!"_

The sound of skin slapping together and the blonde's grunts and groans was almost completely drowned out by Sasuke's screams, the raven's eyes clenched shut as the hot coil in his abdomen wound tighter and tighter, threatening to snap. He'd never felt so open in his life, each hard thrust driving mercilessly into his prostrate and rendering him an over-sensitized pile of mush, a mere recipient to the blonde's incredible libido.

He couldn't even begin to imagine anything feeling better than this and he was definitively not going to last much longer. Anyone who could hear him would be able to tell.

Naruto wasn't faring any better, the tight heat surrounding him pulling and gripping him, creating the best friction he'd ever experienced, and he could literally feel Sasuke's pleasure which doubled his own. Those two things, along the furious pace his demonic side had set up, the blond was rapidly coming undone.

They were so close, so utterly lost in each other, that when Sasuke lost his hold on the tan man's shoulders and crashed onto the grass, the sudden movement forced Naruto deeper into him and a burst of his demonic chakra surged into the raven.

"_**NARUTO!"**_

Sasuke thought he was going to die, honestly-to-God die. His whole body felt as it was burning, chakra bursting out of him when he trashed, screaming as he came hard, his whole body tightening unbearably before spasming with pleasure. At one point it really was as if he'd died, the blinding white light before his eyes was like looking at heaven itself. Then, right before he lost himself to darkness, in a moment of crystalline clarity, he saw Naruto cum, his beautiful blond hair thoroughly mussed, cerulean blue eyes squeezed shut and his fangs bared in a guttural cry. His expression both ethereal and savage at the same time.

_-Beautiful..-_

**-xoxoxox-**

* * *

_Iluminación de Eclipse Lunar de Ave Nocturna : ~ Illumination of the Lunar Eclipse of the Night Bird_

_Wakarimasu : I understand / I know_

_~Written by Kickilia, 2012~_


	13. Want

A/N: Hi there! ^^ I have a few (but huge) exams heading my way, so I apologize in advance if I'm late with replying to reviews (which I am normally too.. sorry for that). Further, the next chapter of The Dancer will (hopefully) be done next week.. or something. My summer break starts in a few weeks (Thank God!) and after I'm done working (in July) I'll really try to write as much as possibly (though things will of course be up sooner than that, don't worry). With that said, enjoy the chapter! =D

Warnings: Lemon, language, boyxboy, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, _not_ me.

Note: Uh.. A tips, if you really don't want to read anything related to sex at all, you'll have to skip between **-xox-** too, not just **-xoxoxox-**. It's not sex per se but it's a high level of intimacy. You've been warned.

* * *

How could I possibly know?

Chapter: 13

Want

* * *

Sasuke let out a silent moan as he woke up, his body buzzing pleasantly. Stretching his arms above his head, he winced at the sear of pain rushing up his spine, from his ass.

"Ow." he grunted, scowling.

"Hey, teme. Finally up, eh?" a familiar voice said and Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up at the grinning face above him.

"... Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" he frowned, his mind and memories jumbled with sleep, and the blond grinned slyly.

"Hm? You don't remember?" he leered and Sasuke stared at him then his cheeks flamed red. "Hah! Seems like you do remember after all!" Naruto said and Sasuke turned his head away, embarrassed.

"Shut up, dobe." he muttered and Naruto chuckled then leaned down and kissed his cheek, murmuring,

"I love you too."

".. Hn."

Naruto smiled then sat down beside Sasuke who looked up at him with a curious hint in his eyes.

"You seem.. happy." Sasuke observed and Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Yup!" the blond said and Sasuke smiled slightly, closing his eyes again.

"That's good I suppose." he murmured, sighing softly as the blonde's hand settled over his own, tan fingers closing around pale.

"And how are you feeling?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged, grimacing when another spark of pain shot up his spine. He breathed out a sigh. He was a bit annoyed over that slight pain, yes, but it was mostly ruled out by the pleasant throbbing in other places of his body.

"Fine." he replied eventually and Naruto hummed.

"Want me to do something about the pain?"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke gave Naruto an exasperated look.

"Do you even need to ask, usuratonkachi?"

"Heh. Bastard." Naruto smiled and Sasuke was about to reply when warmth filled him, making him blink and shut his mouth again.

"Hn." he grunted then sighed when the pain disappeared and he could move freely. Sitting up slowly, he realized he was as weak as a babe and he would probably have collapsed back onto the ground if Naruto hadn't caught him. He leaned his head against the broad chest, breathing out a low hum of contentment, a large blue yukata falling down to bundle in his lap.

"I love you." Naruto murmured quietly and he blinked, a bit surprised over the statement then he suddenly smiled.

"I love you too. Idiot." he replied silently and Naruto's joy spilled over him in a burst of bubbly warmth. Letting out a surprised laugh, he leaned his head back and smiled up at the blond. "You really are abnormally happy." he then said, repeating himself, and Naruto grinned.

"I'm just feeling really, really good!" the blond laughed and Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Hey.. why aren't you in your demon form? And why did you change last night?" he then asked, as Naruto gently ran his hands over his bare sides and back.

"Hmm.. I guess I finally calmed down. All I needed was you, after all. Is you." Naruto smiled and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"And I'm feeling this fatigued because of what?" he muttered, the color on his cheeks intensifying, and Naruto grinned widely.

"Can't you guess?"

Sasuke eyed the leering blond then grimaced and said,

"I don't think I want to. Besides-"

"_**Spoil sport."**_ Naruto mumbled in his head, interrupting him, then proceeded to bomb him with memories of their previous night.

"Stop, moron, stop! I know all that!" Sasuke exclaimed, wide eyed, because truthfully? He would hardly ever forget the incredible pleasure he'd felt.

"So you did like it. Good. You got me worried for a moment there. And you're more tired than what you probably expected because I've been pouring more chakra than ever before into you for hours." Naruto murmured against his neck and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. And of course I liked it, baka!" he replied, hitting the blond over the head loosely.

"Ouch." Naruto grumbled, tightening his hold on the raven. Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the blonde's chest, ending up sprawled half way on top of him when Naruto lie down. Letting out a grumbled, Sasuke moved until he was lying between the blonde's legs, their chests pressed together.

"Where did you get the clothes?" he asked quietly as he tugged lightly on Naruto's orange yukata, touching the revealed patch of skin briefly with his lips. Naruto hummed contentedly, smiling.

"I don't know. I just wanted some and they appeared." he murmured and Sasuke blinked then widened his senses. Naruto was brimming with power.

Sighing, Sasuke relaxed again and put his head on the blonde's chest, feeling sleepy. He smiled contentedly when Naruto began bending his knees, intent on rolling them over. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head, meeting startled blue eyes.

"Sas?" Naruto mumbled and he blinked then asked,

"Just now, were you about to turn over?"

"Uh.. yes. Why?"-

Sasuke shook his head, relaxing again as he mumbled,

"Nothing.."

"If you're thinking about the fact that you know I'm going to move before I do, it's normal. I feel that from you all the time now. I have done it a few times earlier too." Naruto smiled and he frowned a little.

"When?" he asked and Naruto shrugged then said,

"Once when I was in the bathroom and you turned over in the bed. And a few other times."

Wrinkling his brow, the blond looked thoughtful then mumbled,

"I think I felt something from you when I was in heat too.. I just can't figure out what it was."

Naruto blinked surprised when Sasuke blushed dark red and looked away, embarrassment coming from him in waves. Naruto pushed himself up on an elbow, looking down at the raven that had slid down and was lying on his back, hands limp beside his face, staring back.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked, a little worried and Sasuke turned a darker shade of red then, wordlessly, wrapped the blond in the white mist of remembrance, a look of surprise crossing the blonde's face. Then Naruto grinned. Widely.

Sasuke let out a startled gasp when Naruto's firm, lean body pressed into his own and the blonde's lips were pressed hard against his own, a warm, wet tongue plundering his mouth. He couldn't stop the moan escaping him as much as he could do anything about the indescribable completeness and heat he felt coursing through him, his arms wrapping against his will around Naruto's neck and pulling him closer.

The sound of a bubble popping above them made Naruto pull back and turn halfway around, Sasuke staring in bemusement at the shimmering pink soap bubbles like spheres above them. Naruto sighed then got a concentrated frown on his face. Sasuke gasped when the silky material of the deep blue yukata moved around him, the golden obi tying itself when he was dressed. Naruto smiled at him and he smirked slightly then pulled the blond down and kissed him chastely but warmly. The demon's smile widened and Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position, his arms shaking with the effort, as Naruto rose. He folded his legs under himself, noticing that the yukata was several sizes too large and probably went below his knees, as he watched the blond walk towards a stone the bubbles seemed to come from. He rose an eyebrow when Naruto thrust his arm forward, his hand disappearing in midair above the stone. A moment later, the blond pulled his hand back and Sasuke was surprised to see Lysander dangling in the man's hold, Naruto holding onto the back of the child's white yukata. The child just appeared, out of nowhere, but Sasuke immediately realized that the pink soap bubble like things floating in the meadow was the child's doing, a sense of embarrassment coming from them when they burst.

"Lys, what are you doing here?" Naruto sighed and the child gave him a beaming smile.

"_**Curious!"**_

"Yes, I know that you are. But why are you hiding and _here_?" Naruto frowned slightly and Lysander squirmed slightly then pointed at Sasuke and said, looking at Naruto with wide eyes,

"Sa~suke!"

A little surprised, Naruto looked over at Sasuke who shrugged then, as he folded the sleeves of the comfortable yukata up, asked,

"Why are you looking for me, Lys?"

"_**Sasuke and Kyuubi strange feeling!"**_

"Strange feeling? When?" Sasuke asked, frowning and the child wrinkled his forehead as he struggled to say,

"_**Yes-ter-day on night."**_

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and blushing slightly.

"Were you spying, Lys?" he then asked and the child looked affronted.

"_**Lys no spying Sasuke. Lys watch over! Make sure no hurt!"**_

Naruto rolled his eyes, looking as exasperated as Sasuke felt, and said raven chuckled. He held an arm out when Naruto put the child down and a laughing white blur immediately smacked into him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Hi there, you wild little madman!" Sasuke grinned as he lifted the child up and held him on straight arms, Naruto smirking as the raven used some of his chakra to gain strength. Lysander squirmed, giggling, and Sasuke put him back down before he could drop him.

"_**Ne, Sasuke! Lys happy Kyuubi happy!"**_

"That's good. But why are you telling me that?" Sasuke asked the child and Lysander smiled at him, his large eyes bright with joy.

"_**Sasuke why Kyuubi happy."**_

he said and Sasuke blushed, looking up at the smirking demon. Naruto grinned at him, winking.

"I see." Sasuke murmured and Lysander curiously examined him, his head tilting to the left and then to the right. A little unnerved by the inspection, Sasuke asked, "What is it, Lys?"

"_**Sasuke also happy?"**_

the child asked and Sasuke blinked then smiled slightly and glanced at the blond man walking towards the center of the clearing as he answered,

"Yeah. I'm happy."

"_**Good. Then Lys also happy!"**_

Lysander declared and Sasuke laughed, the child lighting up like a beacon at the sound. The white haired child laughed joyfully as he clapped his hands together, bright spheres of glee lifting in a cascade of shimmering lights from him. Sasuke started slightly when a sphere landed on his nose and for a split second stayed there, trembling, before it burst and bathed him in the scent of summer flowers, a rain of sparkles accompanying the fragrance.

"He really is fond of you, dearest." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke looked over at the man, surprised to see the blond practically picking fruits out of nowhere. Briefly concentrating, he pulled some of the man's chakra into himself then rose and picked Lysander up, walking over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Partly fixing breakfast, partly playing around. I can't remember the last time I had this much chakra to my disposal." he said and Sasuke nodded then grabbed a couple of persimmons from the blond, giving one to Lysander as he walked over to a stone and sat down on top of it. The child was examining the fruit with a frown on his face, poking it curiously.

"You are supposed to eat it." Sasuke said and Lysander gave him a confused look. Sasuke laughed then took a bite out of his own, as to demonstrate, fruit juice running down his chin in a sticky trail. Wiping the liquid away, Sasuke smiled at Lysander who was eating the fruit with vigor, seeming to enjoy it immensely.

"Don't let him have too much sugar, in any form or shape." Naruto said warningly and Sasuke looked up, giving the man a small smile. Naruto stopped before him, smiling back. On notion, Sasuke reached out and grasped the blonde's hand, murmuring silently in their mind,

"_**I love you."**_

He let out a surprised shout when he was knocked off the rock, landing several paces away from it with the grinning blond on top of him. Chakra had buffered their landing, something he was grateful for, and Lysander and the fruits Naruto had been holding were floating in the air, effortlessly.

"_**You okay?"**_

Lysander and Naruto asked in unison and Sasuke laughed.

"_**Yeah, morons."**_

"_**Me no moron!"**_

Lysander pouted and Sasuke glanced over Naruto's shoulder at the child floating calmly in the air, his back turned to them, and eating what looked like a mango.

"_**No, you're not, Lys. I know that."**_

Sasuke smiled and a bright bubble of joy floated up from the child as Lysander said,

"_**Sasuke kind!"**_

Sasuke was about to reply when he noticed the jealousy coming from the blond on top of him and he gave the blue eyed man a surprised look. Lysander laughed then jumped down and, grabbing a plum on the way, ran into the woods, sending them a wave of ease and joy. An image springing to his mind, Sasuke was relieved to learn that the child was aiming for the mansion.

"Stop paying him so much attention. He can look after himself." Naruto grumbled and Sasuke looked back at the half-human.

"Baka." he said softly as Lysander's laugh rang through his mind, giving him the impression that the white haired child was teasing the blond, very well aware of what he was doing.

"Teme." Naruto sighed and Sasuke lifted his arms and wrapped them around Naruto's neck, pulling him into a kiss. The blond seemed to draw a deep breath before kissing back chastely, which was absolutely not what Sasuke had expected. Nor what he wanted.

Groaning with irritation, the raven flipped them over and kissed the blond hard, pinning his arms against the ground as he ravaged his mouth. He could feel both confusion and surprise coming in waves from the blond and he sighed very softly. Easing his control over what he let the man feel from him away a little at the time, he sensed Naruto's increasing surprise but also desire and joy. As he was about to stop, intent on keeping some of his control, Naruto's hand tugged the yukata up, his other hand crudely grabbing his butt, and he slipped. Losing every bit of control there was, as he had the night before, he threw his head back, a wanton keen leaving him.

Naruto drew a sharp gasp, actually feeling Sasuke slip before a torrent of emotions crashed over him.

Lust. Affection. Impatience. Joy. Irritation. Worry.. and slight fear.

"What are you worried about?" Naruto asked softly, running his hand over Sasuke's back and side, kneading soft flesh with his other. Onyx eyes opened slightly and the raven looked at him, only looked at him, but he knew instantly what and why. Letting out a breathy chuckle, he murmured, "Live today, Sas. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"_**It's not really in my nature, being carefree."**_

Sasuke mumbled in his head and he smiled slightly.

"I know. That's why I'm saying it." he replied then his breath hitched when a new rush of desire crashed over him, most of the feelings not his own. Sasuke's head landed on his chest with a thud, the raven's breathing erratic. Whispered curses reached his ears and Naruto chuckled softly then rolled them over and kissed Sasuke hard. A soft moan was his reward, then strong arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. There was something wrong with how eagerly Sasuke was responding and it made him cautious.

"_**Dearest. Easy, easy. Love, what's wrong?"**_

he asked softly, reaching up and stroking Sasuke's bangs away from his face. He wasn't mildly worried when Sasuke clung to him, shaking, he was bloody terrified. Pressing soft kisses to rosy lips, he pulled chakra to his fingertips and began drawing an enchantment in the air, murmuring the ancient words softly to himself.

"_.. ty elath tou._ All is said, may it be." he whispered and Sasuke shone with bright light for a brief moment then the raven drew a deep breath and relaxed. Naruto gave him a breathless grin then collapsed on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around the raven-haired man.

"_**What happened?"**_

Sasuke asked, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. Naruto pressed a kiss to his bare skin then murmured,

"Do you remember being bitten by something just between waking up and now?"

"Iie. I don't remember much at all after giving Lys a persimmon. Where is he by the way?" Sasuke frowned and Naruto breathed out a sigh.

"Well, you were. By a venomous snake. Lys is home." he said quietly and Sasuke drew a sharp breath when he surrendered to exhaustion, his head dropping onto the Uchiha's chest with a thump.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's fuzzy hair then Lysander's presence flare in his mind, worry crashing over him as the child anxiously cried,

"_**Sasuke! Sasuke! Why no tell hurt?"**_

Sasuke grimaced, resisting the urge to reach up and rub his ear, his head ringing.

"_**I'm all right, Lysander. I didn't know myself. Naruto discovered it."**_

he replied and felt the child's confusion before he asked,

"_**Nah-lu-toh? Kyuubi?"**_

Sasuke laughed softly, as he unconsciously combed the blonde's hair, and replied,

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Okay! Sasuke, Kyuubi okay, Lys okay too!"**_

Lysander beamed and Sasuke breathed out a soft sigh, smiling slightly.

"_**That's good, Lys. Bye."**_

"_**Bye, Sasuke!"**_

the child grinned over the link they shared then Sasuke focused on Naruto again. Sitting up, he placed Naruto's head in his lap, gently stroking his hair, fingers trailing the scars on his cheeks. A bird landed on the stone, chirping as it jumped around, looking curiously at the fruit floating in the air. Suddenly hungry, Sasuke made a motion with his hand and a persimmon floated over to him, neatly dropping into his hand. Smirking slightly, Sasuke bit into the juicy fruit, quickly calling a few more to him when the bird returned, along a few friends. The bright blue birds attacked the fruit as he watched, chuckling quietly at their bickering.

Many minutes later Naruto stirred, blinking his eyes open and finding himself in Sasuke's lap, staring up at the raven who appeared to be talking to a sky blue bird perched on top of his finger.

"..and nest. Watch out for egg-thieves, Makk." Sasuke said and the bird drilled brightly then took off, Sasuke looking after it with a small smirk. Then the raven looked down at him and smiled softly. "Welcome back to the world of the living, sleepyhead."

Naruto groaned. Sasuke laughed then leaned forward and pecked the blond on the lips softly before he straightened again. Still sleepy, Naruto turned and pressed his face against Sasuke's abdomen, snuggling in to the raven who hissed then drew a deep breath and seemed to relax. Chuckling, Sasuke ran his fingers through blond strands, gently caressing a tan cheek with his thumb. Smiling slightly, he rubbed his fingertips against the nape of Naruto's neck, the blond letting out a sound dangerously close to purring. Fur rushed over the man's skin and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the blond turned into an fox, tail swishing eagerly as he purred contentedly. Sasuke smirked then breathed out a soft sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He briefly moved his focus and concentrated on the itching spot on his left foot, almost all of his healing chakra concentrated around the two deep puncture wounds. Naruto must have done something because the poison wasn't spreading but concentrated to those two holes. He had found remains, broken down peptide chains, in his blood system that would have been extremely harmful if they had reached his heart. He could thank his luck that the demon had noticed and done something about the venom. He might very well have died otherwise.

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked and he opened his eyes and looked down at the fox that was staring up at him.

"Hn?"

"Could you ease up? That hurts quite some." the fox said, closing his eyes again and Sasuke pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. He hadn't even noticed that his hand had tightened in the red fur, he had been too occupied with his thoughts.

"Sorry." he whispered and the fox's ear twitched then blue eyes looked up at him again.

"What for?" Kyuubi asked, looking bewildered, and Sasuke grimaced then gently touched the area on the fox's back he could feel was throbbing. "Hmm? That's fine, it doesn't hurt now."

"It hurts in me." Sasuke mumbled and the fox sighed then murmured in his head,

"_**I feel fine, dearling. I'm just really tired so I'm gonna stick with this kinda talking, 'kay?"**_

"Sorry." Sasuke breathed and Kyuubi looked up at him again, confusion coming from him in waves. Sasuke shuddered, freezing all of a sudden and the fox lifted his head then sat up and touched his wet nose to Sasuke's forehead.

"_**You don't have a fever but you feel hot. What's a matter?"**_

Kyuubi asked and Sasuke flushed, looking away. A lick on his cheek made him turn back to the fox with a half-smile and Kyuubi gave him a vulpine grin. Leaning forward, Sasuke hugged the demon, burying his face in the thick, red fur as he ran his fingers over the demon's large flanks.

"_**I've told you, don't need to feel embarrassed about anything."**_

"Hn." Sasuke grunted then sighed and leaned back. Kyuubi's ears twitched then the fox transformed again.

"Better?" Naruto asked, smiling wryly, and Sasuke sighed softly but nodded. Touching Sasuke's hand, he asked, with a worried frown wrinkling his brow, "How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess. I'm just-.." the raven's hesitation made Naruto frown a little deeper before he reached out and gently cupped Sasuke's head in his hands. Leaning forward, he pressed their foreheads together as he murmured softly,

"I love you, dearling. Always remember that. Okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke relaxed slightly in his hold and Naruto smiled, relieved. Moving his thumbs over Sasuke's fair skin in gentle caresses, he pulled the raven into a sweet kiss, feeling the raven sigh softly before kissing back. Moving a bit, he pulled Sasuke down onto the ground beside him as he lie down, running his fingers through the younger man's dark, soft hair. Smiling slightly when they broke apart, he asked,

"Care to tell me what's a matter now, teme?"

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted and Naruto grinned then pecked the Uchiha's lips again. "For your information, I feel better. Whatever you did helped and I'm still destroying the remains of the toxin but it'll be done in a minute." Sasuke then said, a bit grumpily and Naruto nodded.

"That's good. But you're avoiding my question, Sas. Tell me what's wrong before I look for myself." he said and the raven-haired youth started at the seriousness he could hear in the blonde's voice. Looking into sky blue eyes, he murmured quietly,

"You're really worried, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, teme." Naruto sighed and Sasuke gave him a surprisingly warm smile but didn't say anything. "Sasuke.." he said warningly then almost jumped out of his skin in fright when a flood of emotions crashed over him as Sasuke let go of that tight control of his that the blond was ashamed to say that he couldn't even feel.

"_**The urgency and fright wasn't completely my own but... all the desire was."**_

Sasuke said in his head, sounding a bit thoughtful and Naruto drew a sharp breath then looked, really looked at the raven beside him. Sasuke smirked at him, his onyx eyes alight with a blazing fire, need swirling deep within their depths.

"Gods.. why don't you tell me things like this, stupid Uchiha?" Naruto cried, pressing two fingertips against his own temple and two against Sasuke's, in a heartbeat moving them to their island.

_Looking around wildly, Naruto jumped to his feet and ran towards the small lake, Sasuke trailing behind with a confused look on his face._

"_**Naruto?"**_ _Sasuke called as he came to a halt in front of the crystal clear water. Or rather, what should have been crystal clear water. He heard Sasuke gasp when the raven reached him and sighed._

"_**See? You have to tell me when you don't feel fine." **__he said and Sasuke gave him a surprised look._

"_**I **_**feel**_** fine, Nar."**__ he said and Naruto gave him a look then sighed again. Looking out over the night black lake, he grasped Sasuke's hand then knelt down and touched the surface of the black water. Sasuke hissed and tore away from him, cradling his hand to his chest. Naruto gave a sharp cry then curled his hand into a fist and thrust it further into the water, clenching his jaw against the pain. He heard Sasuke gasp then the raven's arms wrapped hard around him and slender fingers linked with his own. He smiled slightly, leaning into the raven's embrace as he stared at the water, searching for the source of the blackness within them both, fully expecting it to come from Sasuke and so almost missing it. Suddenly Sasuke asked, sounding concerned, __**"Nar? What **_**is**_** that?"**_

"_**What?" **__Naruto frowned and Sasuke pressed his palm against his chest, over his heart. He frowned deeply then tried to focus on what the Uchiha was seeing or feeling. He almost fainted from the dizziness and pain he felt when he did._

_Sasuke yelped when the blond fell over then let out a strangled shout at the pain that filled him, his vision darkening. Gathering a ball of healing chakra in his hands, he thrust the energy into his beloved blond's body, swearing when the black something lodged around Naruto's aorta wouldn't budge. Clenching his hands, he grasped for every ounce of chakra within himself, drawing an enormous amount from the demon too, then allowed it to flow unrestricted into Naruto's body. The black thing _shrieked_ then let go and shot out of the blond's body, green healing chakra immediately concentrating around the area where it had been_.

"_**What the hell?" **__Sasuke gasped as he grabbed the writhing worm, tossing it up into the air and burning it to crisps, using the fire technique that felt so incredibly natural to him. Naruto drew a sharp gasp then sat up, coughing. Steadying him, Sasuke worriedly ran his hands over the blond's chest, searching for remains of the thing that had hurt him so. Seeing a shimmer at corner of his eye, he turned his head slightly, glancing at the once again crystal clear waters of the small lake. He turned back to the Naruto when the man sighed shakily then laughed hoarsely._

"_**Man, that hurt."**__ he mumbled and Sasuke frowned slightly._

"_**I told you I felt fine. Dobe."**_ _he said and Naruto glanced up at him, grinning slightly._

"_**Shut up, teme. I can't be right every time, can I?"**_

"_**Hn." **__Sasuke grunted then moved his conscious, the blond following suit._

Pressing his hands against Naruto's chest, Sasuke again searched for remaining damage before he was satisfied enough to stop practically throwing chakra into the demon.

"Sas? You all right?" Naruto then asked and Sasuke frowned, feeling his cheeks heat slightly as he said,

"Not really. You frightened me. And I'm still feeling hot and bothered."

"Sorry." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed, nodding once as he plucked at the hem of the orange yukata, his mind jumbled with thoughts. If he couldn't find a way to cool down soon, he'd have to do _something_ because being this aroused was becoming nigh on painful.

He let out an undignified yelp and almost punched the man when Naruto suddenly pushed him onto the ground, holding his wrists in a tight grip, that startled was he. Staring up into sky blue eyes, he unconsciously licked his lips as his hands flexed and he surprisingly enough linked their fingers together, not having noticed that the blond had moved his hands.

"You shouldn't be allowed to turn me on this bad." Naruto whispered softly, staring into his eyes intensively, and Sasuke let out a snort, unable to stop the flush spreading over his face.

"Dobe. I stopped complaining a long time ago. You should too." he mumbled and Naruto suddenly grinned, unnervingly enough to make Sasuke reconsider his words.

"Are you saying that I turn you on?" Naruto asked, lying down on top of him, making him gasp softly. "And that you like it?" the blond leered and Sasuke sighed then gave in.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me already." he said and Naruto gave him a surprised look then smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together hard.

**-xoxoxox-**

Sasuke's fingers tightened around the blonde's when Naruto immediately pried his lips open and kissed him hard, their tongues entwining. Pressing closer, Sasuke struggled futility against the hold Naruto had on his hands, desperately wanting the blond closer.

"Gods, Naruto! Lemme go!" he pleaded and Naruto grinned, sucking hard on his neck. Letting out a moan, Sasuke let his head fall back, arching into the touch. "Usuratonkachi." the pale man then muttered and Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Teme." he murmured before he moved up and kissed him again. Letting go of Sasuke's hands, he ran his own down over the pale man's body, nibbling on his lower lip as he caressed soft skin.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed when he moved back slightly and he couldn't help the low, rumbling groan that left him. He loved hearing his name from those supple lips.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto pressed closer and kissed him, and kissed him, and kept kissing him, never leaning back enough for him to regain his breath. He was forced to gasp in air when the blond finally leaned back slightly, their lips still brushing. He stared up at eyes that were hazy with desire and smirked to himself.

_-Finally feeling the same, eh?-_

he thought contentedly then moaned softly, eyes falling shut in pleasure when Naruto nibbled on that spot behind his ear. He had no idea of _when_ he had placed his hand around the man's neck but it certainly was gainful as he pulled the blond into another kiss, hungrily demanding the half-human's response. The kisses turned sloppy as pale fingers fumbled with the obi tied around the man's waist, tugging it loose. Shoving his hands underneath the silky material, Sasuke jolted when red chakra poured into him as soon as he touched the warm skin. Eyes flying open, he let out a breathy moan when Naruto bit his lower lip slightly, the tingling pain sharpening his senses for a brief moment, lifting him out of the haze pleasure had caused. Sighing into the kiss, he let his eyes fall shut, escaping blue orbs blazing with hot fire as he ran his hands all over tan skin, as far as he could reach, tracing every ridge and bump of taut muscle and sharp bones, shivering with pleasure.

A sudden thrust made him cry out sharply, his teeth clamping down and his mouth filling with blood not his own. Opening his eyes quickly, he stared up at shocked blue orbs that hadn't quiet registered the pain then pushed up and kissed the man hard, touching the deep, bleeding wound with his tongue, green chakra pouring out and closing it instantly, before pain could be felt. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes then the blond grinned and entwined their tongues, kissing him hard. The larger man pressed him against the ground as he plundered his mouth, until he was a moaning mess, only clinging to the man as he wobbled on the line between frenzy and control.

"Naruto.." he whispered when the blond leaned back, shivering with pleasure when the man growled softly before leaning down and kissing him again, though this time it was almost unbearably soft. "Dobe! Stop teasing me, you moron!" he gasped when Naruto leaned back, licking his lips before drawing back completely. Sasuke stared up at the blond for a moment then growled at the hesitation in blue eyes, grasped the moron's hand and plopped two fingers into his mouth, sucking feverishly at them. God, he'd been fantasizing about this – in what? Almost six years – and now that it finally was happening, the dobe was hesitating! Again!

"Stop shouting at me, _Sasuke_." Naruto purred, his voice laden with lust and Sasuke couldn't hold back the whimper escaping his throat, eyes opening just barely and locking onto electric blue.

Naruto hardly had any means of holding back left, what with Sasuke sucking so wantonly on his fingers, cheeks dusted red and onyx eyes hazy but shimmering with lust. He growled softly when the raven nipped on his fingertips gently and he quickly undid the obi around Sasuke's waist, pushing the blue garment away. Leaning down, he fastened his lips around a pert nipple, tweaking the other between his free fingers, electing a muffled cry from the teen. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his chest falling and rising quickly. Naruto smirked slightly against the raven's chest then sucked harshly on a patch of skin, until a round red mark joined the rest littering the man's chest and neck. Small bruises covered the rest of the Uchiha's body too and he took pride in every mark, growling possessively as he felt Sasuke hum with satisfaction in his mind, more than he heard it.

"Sasuke." he murmured, the words coming out in a purr rather than actual voice, before pulling his fingers out of the teen's mouth, Sasuke letting go with a wet sound, smirking at him. He gave the younger a soft glare before he grabbed the pale teen's ass and hauled him closer, grinning when Sasuke gasped and shuddered at the rough treatment. "You liked that, didn't you?" he asked and the raven glared at him.

"I swear if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to kill you in your sleep one day!" Sasuke snapped and Naruto grinned then pushed his slick fingers into the raven's rosy hole, groaning quietly at the heat immediately surrounding him. "Oh God, _yes!_" Sasuke hissed, eyes clamping shut as white teeth worried swollen, pinkish lips.

Blue eyes narrowing, Naruto dipped forward and kissed the gasping human hard, biting at his lips and sucking hard on the warm tongue. Sasuke moaned unabashedly into his mouth, making him grin slightly as he thrust his fingers into the heat of the man's body, groaning hotly when Sasuke screamed loudly, onyx eyes opening wide.

"_Fuck!_ Naruto! _Please!"_ Sasuke cried, blunt nails digging into his shoulders and Naruto gasped sharply, eyes turning a shade of purple as he pulled his fingers out and pressed the dark red head of his hard member against the pale man's twitching hole.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as Naruto pushed into him, a wave of chakra rushing in through him, easing the way. He wrapped his arms harder around the blond's shoulders, clinging to him as he let out a continuous whine of pleasure, the sound punctuated with gasps and whimpers. He regained some of his bearings, though Naruto was currently his center of the world – as most of the time – but anyway, when Naruto was fully sheeted inside him and finally caught snippets of what the blond's moving lips were saying…. Wait, was Naruto praying?

"Sweet mother of g... so damn tight sti-.. 'm gonna lose it com-.. fuck-.. need-"

Smirking widely, Sasuke rolled his hips sinuously, hearing Naruto gasp before purplish eyes shot open and locked on his own and even then he had planned on it, he couldn't do anything about the fact that he clamped down _hard_ on the hot shaft pulsing deep inside him. A deep growl was all the warning he got then Naruto was ramming into him, thighs slapping together as sweet pleasure flooded his senses, effectively melting the last of his dizzy brain. There was absolutely no way he could have done anything about the screams tearing from him as heat and pleasure and _Naruto_ took over him, driving him crazy.

Naruto closed his eyes for a mere second, tilting his head down and kissing and nipping on pale skin, marking the raven further as he drove in and out of him in a pace that had _him_ see stars; he could only imagine what Sasuke felt like. The tidal waves of pleasure crashing over him from the teen were clues though. Groaning, he reached under the raven and grabbed his ass again, holding the moaning teen tight against himself as he rolled over, Sasuke seated on top of him, wide onyx eyes meeting his own. Grinning sharply, he let him get used to the new position for a second as he took in the image of the raven, dark hair mussed up with a few flowers and strands of grass caught in it, blue yukata bundled over his arms and back, glistening hard and angrily red member, sweaty, rosy, gorgeous.

Sasuke drew a deep shuddering breath then shifted on top of the blond, pressing his palms against the man's warm chest as he threw his head back with a gasp when Naruto's hard member sunk deeper into him. Groaning, he pushed up then dropped down unsteadily again, trying to find a rhythm but unable due to his trembling muscles. Looking pleadingly at the blond, he was immensely grateful when large hands closed over his hips and helped him, guiding him down in sharp thrusts that made him cry out as gritted out curses fled the man under him. Looking down at Naruto, he moaned at the sight of those deep blue eyes turned purple with lust and he couldn't say that he minded when he felt red chakra pool in the man's hips, surging into him with every move as Naruto thrust up into him hard and fast, rendering him a moaning, gasping mess.

Shuddering, Sasuke leaned forward slightly and, licking dry lips, asked with a breathless smirk,

"What happened to the 'love me later' part?"

"Was there one?" Naruto growled back and Sasuke smirked a little wider then let out a rapturous moan, eyes falling shut. Naruto suddenly grinned then asked, "Would you really want me to 'love' you right now?"

Sasuke gasped when the blond's hold tightened over his hips and the man slowed their movements, delivering hard but agonizingly slow thrusts. He moaned unintelligibly as he felt every hot, silky inch of the man's hard rod pull out of him before pushing back rapidly, pressing hard against the sensitive gland within him, making his moans turn an octave too high for his liking. It was maddening, the hot, slow push and pull motion. Muscles tensing, Sasuke clawed angry marks into tan skin as he let out a sharp keening whine, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

"Fuck! Go faster, Nar! Please!" he gasped, tears gathering behind closed eyelids as the pleasure bordered on pain. He whimpered when the tanned man suddenly rolled them over again then warm lips pressed a mass of soft kisses to his lips and neck, a murmured apology flitting into his mind. Wrapping his legs around narrow hips, Sasuke ran his fingers through blond hair before grabbing onto it and holding the man still so that he could kiss him thoroughly. "It's fine, dobe." he murmured when they split and Naruto grinned at him then suddenly thrust into him, making him yelp with surprise and startled pleasure. Sasuke gasped as the man set a brutally hard and fast pace and before he could say a word of warning, he was coming hard between their slick bodies, crying out and shuddering with pleasure.

"Sasuke, gods.." Naruto breathed against his sweaty neck and he shivered and moaned when the blond continued to thrust into him hard, not slowing down at all but instead appearing to be going faster.

"N-naruto, Christ, Naruto.." he whimpered, his body writhing with the almost foreign sensation of the massive pleasure when the man continued to pound in to him, every thrust hitting the abused gland within him. The out of focus surrounding meadow disappeared completely as Naruto's hold over his hips tightened and the blond hauled him forward to meet every sharp thrust, his vision swimming as he fought to stay conscious.

And Naruto? Sasuke let out a throaty moan of pure bliss when the man leaned forward and kissed him hard, bits and pieces of what he was feeling flooding his mind. He could only gasp when purple eyes looked into his own and told him what he could feel, conveying a sense of pure pleasure and love he couldn't express in words to save his life. Clenching around the hot member within him, he groaned when the blond let out a sharp cry before a hot mouth covered his own in a searing kiss. He could feel the pleasure building within the other man and he wrapped his arms hard around Naruto's shoulders and pressed his moist lips against his ear and whispered, bliss rising ever higher within him,

"I love you."

He watched, entranced, as Naruto came with a gasping cry, the beauty of the rapture astonishing, as hot, wet come flooded his abused inside. Sasuke shuddered violently when a hot hand wrapped around his aching member and stroked once and not even a split second later, he came again, the blistering high he reached aided by Naruto's softly murmured,

"I love you too."

His vision whited out completely and he lost conscious as the blond pressed a soft kiss against his temple, willingly letting go as he was completely safe in those strong arms.

**-xoxoxox-**

**-xox-**

Sasuke woke up to the sensation of a warm tongue licking him carefully and he dazedly looked at Naruto who was cleaning him, like a cat her kittens, the touch surprisingly non-sexual and oddly comforting. Blue eyes lifted to meet his own and he smiled sleepily when the blond murmured in his head,

"_**Be still, love."**_

Closing his eyes, he relished in the intimate feeling as the blond unreservedly cleaned him, lapping and kissing gently. He twitched when Naruto nudged a bruise and the blond hummed apologetically in his head, making him sigh contentedly. He blushed and opened his eyes when the man gently parted his legs again, watching as something pained entered the blue orbs before Naruto without hesitation dropped down and gently kissed the red, irritated area around his stinging sphincter muscle. Sasuke flinched when the blond's pliable tongue breached his abused opening, a pained moan leaving him before he could hinder it.

"_**Sorry."**_

"_**Don't be. I asked for it. Oh well, begged really."**_

Sasuke mumbled with an amused and kind tone because he couldn't find energy to be embarrassed and he felt too good to be resentful over it and besides, Naruto already knew all that.

"_**But you hurt and I feel guilty."**_

Naruto murmured softly in his head and he let out a soft sigh, lifting a hand and stroking some hair out of his eyes before reaching down, a tan hand immediately finding his own. Naruto rolled them over smoothly, warm hands covering Sasuke's bruised hips as their bodies pressed together intimately, the blond as naked as the raven. Naruto moved his hand up his back in a long caress, gripping the soft hair at the base of his neck and pulling him down, lips touching his own in a slow, sensual kiss. Letting out a throaty moan, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, moving his other to the blond's cheek and cupping it gently as he lost himself in the sensation. Naruto giggled when they split, an affectionate smile on his face as he murmured,

"You're a treasure, my teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke laughed quietly and put his head on the blond's shoulder as Naruto gently rubbed his fingertips against the nape of his neck, a wry smile curving the half-human's lips.

"Sasuke… I think I should finish what I started before you fall asleep." the man murmured against his temple and the in fact drowsy Uchiha hummed in question.

"Hn?"

He opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder when something appeared above them and watched Naruto pluck a tin with healing salve out of the air. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes again settled, pressing his face against Naruto's bare neck when cool, careful fingers slipped inside of him, the smooth but stretching sensation burning despite the cool balm. With how much he was hurting, he was surprised he hadn't tore. He drew a shuddering breath then shifted to allow easier access as Naruto began rubbing the medicine against his walls, with the care of a saint. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke breathed a little easier when the pain subsided and he could relish in the non-sexual, oddly comforting but sensual slip of those slender fingers in and out of his body.

**-xox-**

"Baby, I-.." Naruto began but Sasuke carefully closed his teeth over a patch of skin, growling quietly in his throat.

"_**If you apologize one more time for giving me exactly what I wanted and needed, I will hit you. Worse than when the bomb-freak accidently hit you with a bat."**_

Naruto flinched, phantom pain flaring up at the side of his skull when he remembered the blow that had bound him to a hospital bed for two and a half week. Sasuke sighed softly then sleepily began humming on a soft tune that unbidden filled his mind, after a moment singing softly, lips brushing against Naruto's warm skin,

"_.. You fill up my senses, come fill me again.. Come let me love you, let me give my life to you. Let me drown in your laughter... ... .. Come let me love you, come love me again. Hmmmhmmhmhmm-hmmmhm.. .. ... Come love me again..."_

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's low crooning, gently rubbing the balm on his fingertips against the raw skin of the stretched sphincter muscle before wiping what was left off on the grass, screwing the tin's lid back on before holding it up and wishing it away.

* * *

Tsunade glared at the shelves before her, wondering who the hell had nicked her last tin healing balm and she was about to shut the cabinet when the white thing appeared in a puff of purplish but mostly golden smoke, neatly falling back on its place. She stared at it suspiciously then picked it up between her thumb and index finger, examining it. It was warm, as if somebody had held it for a long time. Just as she was about to unscrew it, small shining letters in red chakra glowed on top of the lid and she read silently,

_Don't touch. Kyuubi/Sasuke's._

Snorting, she quickly put it away and shut the cabinet with a bang, refusing to acknowledge that she was blushing, if ever so slightly as she walked away.

* * *

Naruto gently held Sasuke closer, picking both their removed yukatas up and spreading them out over the raven the best he could. Sasuke moaned low, snuggling into him a little more, legs entwining, before the raven's breathing eased and slowed when he fell asleep completely. Naruto smiled softly, closing his eyes as he began humming on a different song, gently stroking Sasuke's hair as he did.

He had no idea for how long they stayed like that but when grey storm clouds began gathering above them, he frowned worriedly. Rising with Sasuke still pressed close to him, he dressed them both with a commanding word, the orange yukata wrapping around him and the obi tying itself as the blue yukata did the same around Sasuke without disturbing the sleeping raven. Smirking slightly, Naruto moved Sasuke's legs around his hips, linking his hands underneath the raven's ass. Sasuke's eyes opened slightly then slender arms lifted and wrapped around his neck before the teen settled with a sleepy hum. Naruto smiled, kissing the raven's neck before he shifted Sasuke's weight to only one arm, holding his hand out and with a thought calling their strewn clothes in the clearing to his hand. Crooning happily on a soft tune, he began walking towards his home, the lush, green forest bathed in sunlight, colorful songbirds flying in the air, the shy, more dully colored warblers singing in the trees and bushes. Brilliantly colored butterflies floating from vibrant flower to vibrant flower.

Paradise.

Gaara and Lysander was sitting on the veranda following the entire building around, the latter using watercolors to finger-paint on a wide scroll Gaara had helped him roll out on the floor, keeping it open with two weights in each end. He started when Lysander suddenly jumped up with a cry of,

"Kyuubi!"

"Jesus, Lys. You scared me." he mumbled and the child gave him a brilliant smile before pointing towards the forest below them and saying,

"Kyuubi!"

Gaara rose and walked to the very edge of the veranda, looking out over the forest with a frown. What was the demon doing? Lysander bounced around happily behind him, probably getting color all over the place, singing joyously,

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Kyuubi!"

Gaara noticed a hue of bright orange and a moment later Naruto emerged from the greenery, the blond man looking up at him with a grin. Gaara relaxed slightly then called, annoyed,

"Oi! Where the hell have you been?"

"Here and there, I don't know!" Naruto called back as he began climbing the circling stairs built around one of the trees that held up the veranda, the mansion located on a steep hill side which meant that half the building was built around and in the trees while the other half was located on and within the hill.

Gaara walked over to the staircase's landing and watched Naruto walk up, carrying on a weird dark blue bundle. As the man got nearer he could make out a leg and dark, gravity defying hair and he realized with a start that it was Sasuke. What the _hell_? The Uchiha was sleeping on the couch in the kitchen, goddammit!

Naruto looked up when dark waves of killer intent suddenly streamed of his younger brother and was met with furious glowing, golden eyes. Baring his teeth in surprise, he enveloped Sasuke in a blanket of red chakra before he snapped,

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"That can't be Sasuke! He's sleeping on the couch in the kitchen!" Gaara snapped back and Naruto started then looked at his burden. It was Sasuke, all right. Looking back up, he frowned at the tanuki-demon and said,

"Shuu, I'm one-hundred and twenty percent sure that I'm carrying on a very much sleeping, and human, Sasuke. It's either a clone or an imposter on the couch in that case."

"'S a clone." Sauske mumbled against his neck, not quiet asleep anymore but not awake either.

"It's a clone according to Sasuke." Naruto said and Gaara frowned then shrugged and stepped away from the landing, grumbling something to himself.

Naruto walked the last steps up to the veranda and let out a startled shout when small arms wrapped around his leg and Lysander happily cried,

"Kyuubi! Sa~suke!"

Naruto looked down at the beaming child and grimaced at the colorful handprints stamped onto his leg and the yukata. Then he realized that it really didn't matter and grinned at the white haired boy. One of Sasuke's arms fell from his shoulders and Naruto smiled when Lysander immediately latched onto the hand, Sasuke curling his fingers around the child's but not without breathing quietly,

"Slimy."

Naruto laughed softly then kissed Sasuke's hair, murmuring with his lips pressed against the raven's ear,

"What do you want to do, dearest? Sleep out here or inside?"

"Stay wi' u'." Sasuke mumbled sleepily and Naruto chortled at the unintelligent reply.

"All right, baby." he mumbled and felt Sasuke's embarrassed annoyance over the nickname, making him grin. Taking a step forward, Naruto let out a startled call, almost toppling over because of a weight settled on top of his foot. Looking down, he realized that Lysander hadn't let go of neither him nor Sasuke. "Lys, you have to let go now." he said and the child looked up with a pout.

"_**Iie!"**_

he whined and Naruto steeled himself as he ordered sharply,

"Let go, Lysander!"

Big grey eyes widened then small arms let go as watery tears began rolling down the child's face. Naruto cringed inwardly as he continued walking, the white-haired child trailing behind with low hiccupping sobs. Sighing, the blond put Sasuke down in one of the hammocks made of white flax fabric tied up between the pillars of the veranda and house, gently pushing a pillow under the raven's head before he turned to look at the child, hands on his hips and frowning slightly.

"Will you listen to me next time, Lys?" he asked and the child looked up at him and nodded, rubbing his eyes with small fists.

"_**H-hai."**_

Naruto grimaced then leaned down and lifted the child up, cradling him against his chest as he murmured softly,

"Hush, Lys. Don't cry, child. Don't cry."

Whining pitifully, Lysander buried his tear-wet face against Naruto's neck, small arms wrapped hard around the blond. Naruto sighed then began humming quietly, bouncing the child slightly as he walked around, almost floating as if he was dancing, looking out over the forest. Gaara had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky with a small smile, standing at the edge of the veranda, rocking Lysander calmly as the child began dozing off. A short while later, the boy was sleeping soundly, nestled close to him and Naruto smiled slightly then walked over to the paper door and pushed it open. Just inside stood a basket filled with turquoise cotton cloth and Naruto grabbed the material then, in a flurry of very careful movements, created a baby sling to carry the white haired child. Shaking his head with a small smile, he tilted his head down and kissed the boy's forehead before pulling the cloth up slightly more to hide him from the sun. Rising from his position on the floor, he walked over to the rolled out scroll and looked at it, grinning at the bright colors the handprints and stick figures had. Leaning down, he dipped his fingertip in the blue paint and wrote swiftly in a corner 'Lys'. Wiping his hand clean, he then rose and walked over to the hammock Sasuke was sleeping in and gave it a light puff to make it swing slightly. The raven blinked an eye open and gave him a sleepy smile before closing them again and whispering,

"U gonna stay 'wake?"

"Mhm. You want anything?" Naruto asked as he kept the hammock rocking lightly, looking down with an affectionate smile at the half-sleeping human.

"_**You."**_

Sasuke said in his head, the word accompanied by a poorly hidden smirk. Naruto smiled, shaking his head slightly before he asked teasingly,

"Still haven't had enough?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but he was smiling and Naruto chuckled then wrapped an arm around Lysander, placing his hand at the child's neck to make sure he didn't fall before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's ear, tugging on the lobe lightly as he purred in the raven's mind,

"_**What would you like me to do then?"**_

"_**Shut up, Nar. You're making me hard."**_

Sasuke growled without looking up and Naruto laughed warmly then kissed the corner of the Uchiha's mouth, murmuring softly,

"I'll be back soon, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again and Naruto smiled then kissed his cheek before he straightened and walked into the house, heading for the kitchen.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned over, looking after Kyuubi with a small smile. He settled more comfortably in the hammock, enveloped in what felt like a white cocoon of warm chakra. Ah. Chuckling quietly, Sasuke realized that Naruto had fused the textile with chakra which was way it felt so warm. Smirking slightly, he closed his eyes again and murmured silently, as sleep pulled him back into its safe embrace,

"Dobe.. I love you."

Barely a second later, a soft hum resonated within his mind and he felt a pulse of pleasantly warm love flow through him as Naruto whispered softly,

"_**I love you too, teme. Sleep tight, dearest."**_

Content, Sasuke fell asleep with a smirk morphed into a smile curving his lips.

* * *

So.. hope you liked it, ^^ Things will kind of get more serious from here on..

Preview for next chapter:

_Sasuke jumped, the sound of scales behind him startling him badly as the hair on his arms stood out from the chilling killing intent he could sense. Swirling around, fire was at his fingertips before he could think and the black snake didn't have a chance; it was burned to crisp before it could move an inch closer to the white haired child on the floor. Lysander looked up abruptly, turning his head around wildly as he searched for the threat and Sasuke took two long steps forward and lifted the child up_,_ holding him close as he said with a frown,_

_"Let's go, Lys. We need to find Nar."_

~Written by Kickilia, 2012~


End file.
